The Orange Ribbon
by Panther 04
Summary: What happens when Hermione gets a horrible childhood illness? Who will help her get through it? Who is going to help her fight this new enemy? This story is based on true events.
1. Chapter 2

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" Dumbeldore said the following Monday.

"You probably have noticed Miss Granger's long absence and I want to reassure all of you that Miss Granger is safe and sound at St. Mungo's under going treatments. I know this will come as a shock to you, but it is something you must all know. Miss Granger has cancer" Dumbeldore said. The students gasped and Ron's eyes started to tear up.

"Don't people die from cancer?" a first Hufflepuff year asked.

"Actually, more children survive cancer than adults" Dumbeldore said.

"What kind of cancer does have?" a fourth year Ravenclaw asked.

"Miss Granger has Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia, it's a mild form of childhood leukemia, and because it is not a very deadly form, Miss Granger will pull through and survive, but she will still be going through some very intense treatments. She will be able to return to Hogwarts in a month or so. You can floo to St. Mungo's and visit her on your own free time, but I will warn you, it can be very frightening to see someone going cancer treatments" Dumbeldore said. After the students were dismissed, Ron just sobbed his whole heart out.

"Ron, what if we go visit Hermione" Ginny said gently, hugging her big brother. Ron wiped his eyes and nodded. When Ron, Harry, and Ginny flooed to Hermione's room she was sleeping peacefully with her beautiful hair surrounding her neck and the late sun kissing her face. Ron walked slowly to her bed and gently laced his fingers with hers. Hermione felt her hand being held by another. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"There's my keeper" Hermione whispered

"Hello my sweet love. How are you feeling?" Ron asked.

"I feel alright" Hermione said.

"I brought friends with me" Ron smiled. Ginny and Harry approached her slowly, not really knowing how to take this all in. Harry gave Hermione a brotherly kiss on the cheek and Ginny gave her a tight hug.

"Ginny be careful with her" Ron said. Out of all four of them, Hermione was the smallest. She was 5' 4'', Ginny was 5' 6'', Harry was 5' 11'', and Ron was 6'4''. Hermione felt very small when she and Ron were cuddling on the couch because not only was he tallest kid in school he had developed some muscle from Qudditch. She came to his stomach and had to stand on tip toe to just to his cheek.

"Oh Hermione you have guests. That's wonderful" her oncologist said.

"Hermione you have to have a spinal tap, honey" the oncologist said.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"It's a needle that goes into your back so we can find leukemia cells that might be hidden in your spinal fluid" said the oncologist. Ron picked up Hermione while pulling her IV pole with her.

"Here, sweetie, you can her right here. Are you all friends of Hermione?" the oncologist asked.

"I'm her boyfriend" Ron said.

"My, my, Hermione you're a very lucky girl to have this lovely young man for your boyfriend" Oncologist Wolfe said.

"Hermione, you need to curl up in a little ball ok? Just bring your knees up to your chest" Wolfe said. Wolfe pulled Hermione's pants and knickers down and draped a black towel with a hole in the over her back, and put rubbing alcohol on the area.

"Hermione, this may hurt a little, sweetie, ok? I'm going to put the needle in your back now" Wolfe said. When the needle went into Hermione's back, she screamed as if she were having the torture curse being put on her. Hermione squeezed Ron's hand as hard as she could and screamed again.

"You're being so brave my sweetie, so very, very brave" Ron said softly.

"All done, honey, you were a very good girl" Wolfe said. Ron was about help Hermione up when Wolfe hurried back down in lying position.

"A patient can sit up right after a spinal tap because they will get dizzy and start to vomit" Wolfe said. Ron kissed her cheek and sat next to his girlfriend. She was still crying from the pain.

"It hurt so bad. I don't want another ever again" Hermione cried.

"You were very brave, Herms" Harry said holding her other hand. Ginny just stood there in silence. That was the traumatic thing she had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 3

"Gin, are you ok?" Ron asked. Ginny had to leave the room, seeing one of her best friends being hurt like that was too horrible for her.

"I'll go talk to her, you stay here with Hermione" Ron said.

"Ron, don't leave" Hermione cried.

"I'll be right outside, sweetie, Harry's right here. You'll be ok" Ron said as kissed Hermione's forehead. Harry pulled up a chair at sat with his best female friend and held her hand as she cried.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Ron asked when he found his little sister crying on the floor.

"That was too much. Poor Hermione doesn't deserve this! She's a good person, she doesn't deserve it! Bloody Voldemort deserves it!" Ginny shouted it so loudly that everyone on the floor heard her.

"I know Gin, I know, but right now we have to of supportive of Hermione. This going harder on her than it is for us" Ron said.

"Harry, I think I'm gonna be sick" Hermione whimpered.

"Um, what you need me to do?" Harry asked.

"Bring me that bed pan over here and hurry" Hermione cried. Before Harry could get the bed pan to Hermione vomited on the table she was laying on. Harry rushed to Hermione and the bed pan under her mouth. He held her hair back as she vomited violently into the bedpan. Ginny and Ron walked back into the room to find Hermione vomiting. Ron picked her up and brought her to the bathroom. Ginny pulled Hermione's hair back in a ponytail and she have a lot of hair.

"Get it out of your system, baby, it'll be ok. You'll feel better when you get out of your system" Ron said softly. Hermione was shaking and crying when she brought up from the toilet.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked while her brother went to get a blanket. Ron wiped Hermione's mouth free of vomit with a tissue then proceeds to rap the blanket around her. He sat on the bathroom floor with his small girlfriend in his lap; rocking her back and forth as if she were a toddler.

"Shhhh, we're all right here, you're gonna be alright, sweetheart" Ron said. "Ron, can you bring me back to my bed please?" Hermione whimpered. The machine on Hermione's IV pole made a beeping noise and Ron, Harry and Ginny jumped. A healer came into the room and disconnected an empty big from the tube running up the pole and connect another big full of yellowish liquid.

"Excuse me, but may I ask what is in that big?" Ron asked the healer.

"This is chemotherapy, dear" the healer said.

"Chemo-what?" Ron asked.

"Leukemia is a blood cancer. The leukemia cells live deep inside her bones where blood is made. Leukemia mostly attacks the white blood cells which are suppose to help your body fight off infections, but the leukemia cells are much stronger than the white blood cells and so the chemotherapy will go into her blood help the stronger white blood cells fight off the leukemia. You could say there is a little war on inside her body right now" the healer said.

"Are the any side effects?" Harry asked.

"Many patients get sick to their stomachs, and some lose their hair. Or they get sores in their mouth, or gain a lot of weight" the healer said.

"Will Hermione lose her hair?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, it's too early in her treatment to tell" the healer said.

"Ron" Hermione said weakly. Ron pulled up a chair along with Harry and Ginny and they all sat around her.

"Will you leave me if I lose my hair?" Hermione said with tears in her eyes. That question pulled at Ron's heart strings. His Hermione was beautiful no matter what, he was never going leave her.

"Mione, you are my beautiful girl. I'm in love with Mione, I will always love my Mione no matter what. I will never leave you, you are too special too me" Ron said as he stroked Hermione's hair and gently kissed her lips. Hermione instantly fell asleep and kissed her forehead and told her goodnight right before he left with Harry and Ginny to go back to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 4

"Did visiting Hermione make you feel better, mate?" Harry asked.

"A little; I can't believe she asked me if she lost hair I would leave her" Ron said.

"Well mate, you have been a little shallow in the past" Harry said.

"I was fourteen and stupid, I'm seventeen now. Oh God, Hermione's birthday is on Saturday! I totally forgot!" Ron said.

"Don't worry, Ron. We have a Hogsmade trip on Saturday. We can get her gifts and got visit her in the hospital afterwards" Ginny said.

"How's your mudblood, Weasely? Is she dying?" Malfoy said cruelly.

"No, she's not, Ferret. She's perfectly fine" Ron scawled.

"Too bad, I was sure the Dark Lord would finish her off, but it looks like the cancer is going to do that for him" Malfoy sneered. Harry and Ron both punched Malfoy in the face. It was Ron's punch that made Malfoy fall to the floor.

"Don't ever talk about my girlfriend like that ever!" Ron shouted. Harry pulled out his laptop when the kids got back to the common room and began searching for gifts for Hermione.

"Hey Ron look at this" Harry said.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I found this website and they have all merchandise for cancer awareness. Look this orange ribbon means leukemia" Harry said.

"We should buy a bunch and have everyone in Gryffindor wear them" Ron said.

"Good idea. Should we buy necklaces or pins?" Harry asked.

"Necklaces" Ron said.

"Have you thought about what you're going to get Hermione for her birthday?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get a necklace with a panther on it. You know have much she loves panthers" Ron said. Harry nodded.

"What are you gonna get her?" Ron asked.

"This shirt; It's her favorite color and it says Cancer Sucks" Harry said.

"That's a good idea, she'll like that" Ron said.

On Saturday Ron, Harry and Ginny went into Hogsmeade so Ron could get his gift for Hermione and get a cake for her, then they landed at St. Mungo's

"She might be sleeping dears" a healer said. When Ron slowly opened the door, they found Hermione propped up on a bunch of pillows reading a book.

"Happy Birthday Mione" Ron said quietly. Hermione heard her boyfriend's voice and she quickly covered her head with a Boston Red Sox hat her American cousin sent her. Ron, Harry and Ginny entered the dull hospital room.

"Happy Birthday Herms" Harry said giving Hermione a brotherly kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday Hermione" Ginny said.

"Thank you" Hermione said weakly.

"Hermione, why are you wearing a hat?" Ginny asked. Hermione turned away but the kids knew was crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? You can tell us" Ron said softly. Hermione took her hat off to show her balding head. Her beautiful hair was very thin and short. Her hair was up to where her neck ends ad chucks of it just kept falling onto the pillows and blanket. Ron rapped his arms around his small girlfriend and let her sob into his chest.

"Shhhh, everything will be alright, lovie. You're a very beautiful woman, losing your hair won't make me love you any less, I love you so much and I'm going to help you get through this, I promise I will" Ron said.

"Oh Ron, thank God for you, I love you too" Hermione said. Hermione saw that Ron was wearing a necklace around his neck with an orange ribbon dangling from it. Harry and Ginny wear wearing them too.

"What are those necklaces for?" Hermione asked, drying her eyes and leaning into Ron for warmth.

"They represent leukemia awareness; we bought one for everyone in Gryffindor to wear. It's Ron's idea" Harry said. Hermione smiled up at Ron and kissed his lips and hugged him.

"You are such a sweetheart" Hermione said happily.

"Open your presents, Mione" Ron said. Hermione opened Ginny's first. It was a stuffed panther in a hospital robe with its head shaved off.

"Oh Ginny this is so great thank you" Hermione said.

"My turn" Harry said. Hermione unwrapped a baby blue shirt with big, bold letters saying Cancer Sucks.

"Thank you, Harry, I'm going to wear it all the time" Hermione said. Ron took out a narrow black velvet box from his big and handed it to Hermione.

"Open it, Love" Ron smiled. Hermione gasped at what she saw; a gold chain with a tiny gold panther charm roaring with chocolate eyes.

"You can get the eye color of the person you're giving it to" Ron said. Hermione through her weak arms around Ron's neck and started to cry.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Do you not like? Tell me if don't, I won't be upset" Ron said.

"Oh no, Ronnie, I love it! It's the best gift someone has ever given me. You are the sweetest thank you so much. Will you put it on me?" Hermione asked. Ron opened the clasp on the chain and put the necklace around his girlfriend's neck.

"Thank you guys, I love all my presents, I really do" Hermione said.

"Do you have to have any shots today?" Ginny asked.

"No, I get a break today for my birthday" Hermione said. Just then Hermione's oncologist (cancer healer) came into the room.

"Hello Hermione, happy birthday. How old are you today?" Healer Wolfe asked.

"I'm seventeen" Hermione said proudly.

"Oh finally of age, you're a woman now. Will I have good news for you Hermione, you're almost in remission, and you can go back to Hogwarts on October 15th" Healer Wolfe said. Hermione smiled widely and hugged her boyfriend.

"What's remission, Healer Wolfe?" Harry asked.

"Its when the symptoms of a disease are subsiding and also once the patient is totally cancer free, how many years she or he goes without the cancer coming back. When Hermione is all better, and she reaches the fifth year mark for remission, it's most likely her cancer won't come back, but we can't think on those terms right now. Hermione will be able to return to school very soon, but she will still have to go through several rounds of chemo while she's at school" Healer Wolfe said.

"Why does she still have to go on chemo if her leukemia is going away?" Ron asked.

"Well, not all of the leukemia cells will be gone; they'll just be less of them. She'll still have to have spinal taps and bone marrows and chemo to help all of them go away. She's still got a ways to go in this battle" Healer Wolfe said.

A/N: I had leukemia when I was a little girl, and I was sick of reading all these fan fictions where Hermione gets leukemia and she dies. Not every child who gets leukemia dies. 75 of children in the U.S. and the U.K. are diagnosed with cancer, and only 20 don't survive. There is such a thing called a cancer survivor, not everyone who gets leukemia dies. Leukemia is not as fatal as breast cancer or ovarian cancer. My story is sad because it's true. I lived through this when I was five.

ermione


	4. Chapter 5

"May I have your attention please? I am happy to inform you that Miss Granger will be coming back from the hospital today. Now I want all of you to understand this. Miss Granger will be very tired and very frail. Also, she has lost her hair because of the medicine she is receiving. If I hear of anybody ridiculing Miss Granger because of her loss, they will receive a suspension from school, which is how serious I am about this situation. Never in the history of Hogwarts have we had a student who was diagnosed with cancer. This not a muggle disease, it's a_ human_ disease. Cancer is not contagious; you will not catch leukemia from Miss Granger, but her immune system is very weak, I ask to not get too close to Miss Granger if you have a cold or anything like that. If she catches another disease, it will be very dangerous for her. I wanted to fill you with this knowledge so you won't be as shocked to see her when she arrives this afternoon. Staff and students dismissed" Dumbledore said.

Ron came to pick up Hermione that afternoon on October 15th from the pediatric oncology floor at the hospital. As Hermione was checking out of the hospital, the healers began to sing to her.

"No more hospital food, no more disgusting meds, you finally get to sleep in your own bed, so pick your bags, get out the door, you don't need to be here anymore" Hermione, as tired as she was hugged her oncologist and the healers who took care of her then turned to Ron so they go back to Hogwarts. Since Hermione was in a wheelchair she couldn't use floo powder or a portkey so Dumbledore has to send one of the school carriages to pick her and Ron up. The carriage was outside the hospital waiting for them. Ron picked up Hermione and put her in the carriage first, then he shrunk Hermione's wheelchair to the size of a match box and climbed in the carriage. He gave the shrunken wheelchair to Hermione and she put it in her pocket. Hermione snuggled up to Ron and fell asleep in his chest. Ron removed the pink bandana from her head and kissed the top of hairless head.

"Ron?" Hermione whimpered.

"Yes Love?" Ron whispered back.

"I'm scared" Hermione said.

"Scared of what, baby?" Ron asked.

"What if the other kids laugh at about my hair? Everyone is going to stare at me and whisper things about me" Hermione cried. Ron was surprised at his girlfriend's sudden burst of emotion. She never cared about her looks before and that was one of the things Ron loved about her, but couldn't help but think there was something else.

"Sweetie, are you afraid that everyone is going lose respect for you?" Ron asked as he cuddled her. Hermione nodded in his chest.

"Hermione, my love, you are being so brave going through all this crap. If anything I respect you even more because I know I wouldn't be able handle any of this if I was going through this" Ron said.

"How did you ever get to be so sweet?" Hermione said.

"Since I fell in love with you" Ron said gently.

"If anyone makes fun of, babe, believe me, it won't be pretty" Ron said. Hermione nuzzled her way into the crook of Ron's neck and curled up closer to her boyfriend's warmth., and slept all the way back to school.

"Mione, we're at school, come on, wake up look Harry's waiting for us" Ron said softly. Hermione gave Ron her wheelchair so he could enlarge it outside. Ron put his arms around Hermione and picked her up and helped her into her wheelchair.

"Good girl, love, you're ok, sweetie" Ron said as he tied the bandana back around Hermione's head.

"Hermione! Welcome back!" Harry said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank you Harry" Hermione said.

"Everyone in Gryffindor is waiting to see you" Harry said. As they The Trio traveled through the hallways, Hermione got cheers and "Welcome Backs" from mostly everyone who passed them.

"Here's the elevator, Hermione. Dumbledore had one put in because he knew you were going to be in a wheelchair for a while" Harry said. Harry said the password to the elevator and as they entered it, Hermione found it to be a very nice and very spacious elevator; like the ones in hotels. There was a button for every floor and it showed a map of where ramps could be located.

"Only we three can have the password for this. Dumbledore made me promise" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry" Hermione said. They finally reached the Gryffindor Tower, and The Fat Lady greeted cheerfully and told her that the portrait hole had been widened and a ramp added so Hermione could get in and out easily. When Hermione, Ron, and Harry entered the Common Room they saw all the Gryffindors smiling at Hermione and wearing the orange ribbons around their necks. There was also a big banner hung up on above the fireplace that said: **WELCOME HOME HERMIONE!**


	5. Chapter 6

Hermione felt so appreciated when she saw that banner hanging over the fireplace. Two-second years leaped of the couch so Hermione could lie down. Ron helped his girlfriend lay down on the couch and put a blanket over her. "How you feeling, love?" Ron asked. "Tired" Hermione said. "Will you be ok to go to dinner in two hours?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and quickly fell asleep. Everyone else in the common room left the common room so Hermione could sleep. 

"Can she move her legs at all, Ron?" Lavender asked. Ron shook his head.

"We can help her get dressed" Parvati said.

"I think she would feel more comfortable if you girls help rather than me" Ron said. Hermione stirred in sleep and Ron kissed her forehead and stroked her little wisps of hair.

"Shhh, go back to sleep, sweetheart, I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner" Ron said.

"Oh Ron you're so sweet to her" Lavender said. Ron smiled and continued to stroke the little brown wisps on his girlfriend's head.

"I love you" Ron whispered in Hermione's ear. Parvati and Lavender went up to their dorm while Ron stayed behind with Hermione.

"God you're beautiful, Hermione" Ron said to himself. Hermione's oncologist told him that many girls who have boyfriends while their treatments leave their girlfriends because they just don't understand and not they're not able to see past the hair loss really see how beautiful their girlfriends really are. The oncologist said Hermione was very lucky to have Ron. Ron took out a book out of his backpack that he checked out of the library about leukemia and began reading the chapter he was on. Hermione opened her eyes an hour later and found something very strange about her boyfriend.

"Ron, are you _reading_?" Hermione asked, thinking she must be dreaming. Ron smiled at her.

"Yes I am. It's a book about leukemia, it's very interesting" Ron said.

"Why are you reading a book about leukemia?" Hermione asked.

"I want to try to better understand what you're going through" Ron said. Hermione smiled at Ron asked him to come sit with her. She hugged him tightly and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Don't worry, I'm not contagious, sweetie" Hermione said.

"I know, I read it in the book" Ron smiled and continued to Hermione.

"You're so beautiful" Ron whispered. Harry walked into the common to find his two best friends making out.

"Oh God, you guys, get a room! I think I've been scarred for life" Harry said.

"What do think I think when I see you kissing my little sister?" Ron said.

"Well are you gonna join me for dinner, or are you gonna continue your activities in the open common room?" Harry asked. Ron helped Hermione into her wheelchair and wheeled her to the elevator.

"How much longer do you have to be on chemo for, Herms?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, the healers said a few more months, so January maybe? I really don't know though, and there is a possibility of me relapsing" Hermione said.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"The leukemia could come back" Hermione said nervously.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'm sure it won't come back" Ron said. When the Trio got off the elevator they met a very unpleasant person.

"Well, well, well, look here, it's the mudblood. What are hiding under that hat, Granger?" Malfoy said.

"Your tail, Ferret" Hermione said angrily.

"Get away from her, Malfoy. She's too tired to deal with you" Harry said.

"I should, don't want to catch that cancer from a mudblood, but Weasely probably already from snogging that ugly Granger" Malfoy said cruelly. That did it; Hermione burst into tears and hid her head in her hands.

"First of all, Hermione is the most beautiful witch on this earth, second, cancer is not contagious, third I told you to never talk about my girlfriend like that, stupify!" Ron shouted and left Malfoy frozen in the hallway and turned to Hermione and Harry who was trying to comfort the crying witch.

Malfoy is right, I'm ugly" Hermione cried.

"No, Hermione you're not. You're a very pretty girl, Ron doesn't think you're ugly either. He told me you look sexy without your hair" Harry smiled.

"Did he really say that?" Hermione asked tearfully.

"Yeah he did, and he meant it too" Ron said bringing Hermione into a hug. After Ron released Hermione she gave him peck on the lips.

"Are you feeling better, Lovie?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, let's go to dinner" Hermione smiled.


	6. Chapter 7

When Hermione entered the Great Hall, she received more applause, cheers and praise from the other houses and the professors.

"Good to have you back Miss Granger" Professor Sprout said.

"Thank you Professor" Hermione said. Hermione also noticed that the Gryffindor Table had been widened.

"Right here Hermione, dear. You sit right at the head so it will be easier for you and you don't have to leave your wheelchair" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Is it ok if I ask about your hospital visit, Hermione?" Neville asked. Hermione nodded.

"I was really scary, I'm not gonna lie. I really just slept most of the time. If I started reading a book I would just fall asleep" Hermione said.

"What's that bag attached to your chair?" Dean asked.

"There's medicine in that big called chemotherapy. It kills the leukemia cells" Hermione said.

"Why are you wearing a hat?" Seamus asked.

"Um, the chemotherapy made my hair fall out" Hermione said bravely.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione, that's gotta be rough for a girl" Dean said.

"It's ok, I'd rather no have hair than be dead" Hermione said.

"Harry, can you pass the pumpkin juice please?" Hermione asked.

"Sure Herms, here yea go" Harry said. As soon as Hermione picked up the pitcher, it slipped out of her small hands and it spilled all over the table. Hermione's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and her eyes started to water.

"Sweetie, its ok, it can happen anyone, don't worry about it. Here you can have my juice, I haven't drunk it yet and I'll take your goblet. It was an accident, babe, don't worry ok?" Ron said, kissing Hermione's forehead.

"What's the matter, Granger? Are you that helpless that you can't even pour a drink for yourself?" Pansy Parkinson said meanly.

"If you've got something to say to Hermione, you say it me! Do not make me come over there!" Ginny said angrily.

"I warn you she is freakishly strong!" Ron shouted to the Slytherin table.

"Hermione, don't to listen them, honey. They're a bunch of thick-heads who don't know what they're talking about" Lavender said. Hermione spent the rest of the meal in silence only answering yes of no questions by head jesters.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed" Hermione said when they got back to the common room.

"Good night, love. Hey, you're stronger than that, don't let those Slytherins get to you" Ron said softly.

"I love you" Hermione said to her boyfriend.

"I love you, too" Ron said kissing her good night. Ron knew the next few months were not going to be a walk in the park for his girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 8

"Hey Ron?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Yes" Ron said sternly.

"There is another Christmas Ball and I was wondering if you wanted to go" Hermione said excitedly.

"Why would I want to go with _you?_ You're in a wheelchair and you have no hair! You're just so ugly!" Ron shouted. Hermione's eyes began to water. This was the man she loved and he just called her ugly.

"Hermione, wake up, honey, you're having a nightmare" it was Parvati's voice.

"I'll go get Ron" Lavender said.

"Hermione, its Parvati, wake up. Open your eyes, hon" Parvati said. Hermione opened her eyes to see one of her roommates and the other returning with her Ron. Ron sat next to Hermione and stroked her head.

"Don't be scared, baby, it's alright. Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Ron asked gently. Hermione nodded.

"Um, well there was going to be another Christmas Ball and I asked you if you wanted to go and you were really mean and you said you didn't want to go with me because I was in a wheelchair and I didn't have any hair. But the worse part was that you called me ugly!" Hermione screamed. Ron looked at her shocked, not even in a dream would he ever call Hermione that, she's beautiful.

"Mione, I would never, ever think you're ugly. You are beautiful inside and out, and you should never think of yourself as ugly. Can I hug you, is that ok?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and she let Ron take her into his arms.

"Oh Ron, it was so horrible" Hermione cried.

"Shhhh, just cry, sweetheart, we'll talk about it again later" Ron said. Hermione soon fell asleep in Ron's chest, but when Ron went to put Hermione back in her bed, she quickly grabbed his hand.

"Please don't go, I don't want to be alone" Hermione cried. Ron got under the covers with Hermione and held her close to him. Hermione used his warm bare chest for a pillow; she felt so safe and warm with the boy, no, the man she loved cuddling her.

"I love you" Hermione said.

"I love you too" Ron said, kissing her forehead.

Hermione's alarm went off which she didn't hear, but Ron did and turned it off.

"Sweetie, time to get up, come on" Ron said to the small girl next to him. Hermione opened her eyes to a handsome redhead smiling at her.

"Come on love, you gotta get up. We have class soon" Ron said. Hermione froze at the word "class".

"I don't want to go" Hermione said.

"Do you not feel up to it?" Ron asked.

"I just don't want to go. I'm too far behind" Hermione said.

"You'll be even more behind if you don't go" Ron said. Hermione grabbed her toiletry bucket from her bed side table.

"I guess I won't need these for a while" Hermione said looking at her shampoo and conditioner and tossing them aside.

"Um Ron, would you kind of help me, please? I can't really stand up" Hermione blushed. Ron blushed too. He had never seen Hermione naked before, but she needed his help and he promised her he would help her anyway he could. Hermione was a little nervous about Ron seeing her naked, but she knew he was a gentleman and wouldn't act on whatever thoughts were floating through his teenaged brain.  
"Sure love, I'll help you" Ron said. He helped Hermione undress without looking and rapped a towel around her and brought her into the bathroom.

"We should have brought you to the Prefects' bathroom, you would have more room" Ron said.

"Oh yeah, that wouldn't gone over well, me in a towel in my wheelchair and you're with me" Hermione said sarcastically. When Ron Hermione to the shower they found it gotten bigger and there was a large bench that Hermione pull down and sit on when she needed to take a shower.

"Wow, Dumbledore thought of everything" Ron said. Ron helped Hermione sit on the bench and unwrapped the towel that was around her body. Ron didn't look of course and smiled at the fact that Ron was a respectable man.

"Ron you can look at me, I don't mind" Hermione said.

"I just don't want you to think that's the only thing on my mind" Ron said.

"I know that, honey, and I thank you for being respectful, because I know a lot of guys aren't, but we're in love and we know each other so well that I don't care if you see me like this" Hermione said. Ron turned around and saw his girlfriend in all her glory. He swallowed hard and gapped at her. She smiled innocently and blushed.

"You're beautiful" Ron managed to say.

"Thank you" Hermione said.

"Um, Mione, what's thing in your breast?" asked Ron when he saw two small tubes hanging from Hermione's right breast.

"Oh this is a catheter. I inject it with chemo everyday and then flush it at night. That way the healers can check my blood cell count" Hermione said. Ron nodded that he understood. Hermione finished washing herself and Ron proceeds to help his girlfriend get dressed.

"I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed ok, sweetie? I'll meet in the common room" Ron said softly. When Hermione rolled herself down to the common room, Harry was sitting on one of the couches.

"Good morning Harry" Hermione said.

"Morning Herms, er, Hermione, Parvati told me about the nightmare you had last night and I just want to know if you're ok" Harry said.

"I'm Harry thank you" Hermione said.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"Oh, um, he was helping me take a shower and then he just went to take one" Hermione said.

"The bench wasn't in there?" Harry asked.

"Well needed someone to help me transfer from my chair to the bench and to help me get undressed" Hermione said.

"You can't do that yourself?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I can't move my legs, how do expect me to stand up by myself?" Hermione said.

"Hey mate, hey Mione" Ron said. The Trio went breakfast then went to Transfiguration with the Syltherins.

"Why is the Mudblood with us, she can gave us all cancer" Pansy said.

"Cancer isn't contagious you bitch" Lavender said angrily. When the students got inside, Ron and Harry helped Hermione on of the stools.

"There you go, Hermy, do need anything from you backpack?" Harry asked.

"My books and my water bottle please" Hermione said. Poor Hermione was still very frail and had trouble moving on her own. When she was in the hospital she couldn't even pick her own head up without help and she had little to no muscle movement and her bones were very weak too. Pansy saw that to her advantage and she porously pushed the stool Hermione was still on causing the still the stool to tip. Ron took Hermione off the stool before it smashed to the ground. Hermione clung to Ron with tears in her eyes while Harry conjured up another stool for Hermione.

"I've got you, sweetie, you're ok" Ron said softly as he placed Hermione back on the stool. Harry turned to Pansy with fury in his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Harry shouted.

"Oh I know this one, can I answer that?" Neville said.

"If you weren't a girl, I would so beat your ass!" Harry yelled.

"Welcome back Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Thank you, Professor" Hermione said.

"Oh I forget something, can all of you turn to page 364 and start reading, I'll be right back" McGonagall said.

"Professor McGonagall, hats are against the dress, and I think no one should be exempt from the rule" Malfoy said.

"Well_ you_ don't make the rules do you, Mr. Malfoy? Miss Granger has a perfectly good excuse" McGonagall said and she left the room.

"Let's see what's under that hat, Granger" Malfoy said.

"Leave me alone" Hermione said.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy" Harry said. Malfoy didn't listen and he knocked Hermione's Red Sox hat right off her head. Hermione to conceal her bald head, but it was no use. Everyone could see that Hermione's beautiful chestnut hair was completely gone.

"Oh my God, no way, this is hilarious. Look everyone, not only do we have a Mudblood in the class, now we have a hairless Mudblood!" Malfoy laughed along with Pansy, but they were the only ones laughing. Hermione started to sob loudly while Harry tried to console her.

All the blood running through Ron's body went strait to his face. He grabbed Malfoy by his shirt collar and picked him up and slammed his head against the wall.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you! Huh, what's the matter!" Ron screamed in Malfoy's face.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with her? She's bald, she has no hair!" Malfoy yelled back.

"HERMIONE HAS LEUKEMIA YOU SON OF A BITCH! THAT'S CANCER! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF CANCER! SHE'S BEEN IN THE HOSPTIAL AND SHE HAS CHEMOTHERAPY TO HELP GET BETTER! AND IT MAKES HER HAIR FALL OUT! DOES THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY! WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO THROUGH WHAT SHE'S GOING THROUGH! THINK ABOUT IT! GET A GOD DAMN SOUL WOULD, MALFOY!" Ron shouted and through Malfoy on the ground. McGonagall saw the whole incident, and she was just as livid as the other students.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are suspended from Hogwarts for a month! I am contacting your parents, and don't even think your ruddy father can you out of this one, because he can't and he won't! Ugh, I can't teach like this, class dismissed" McGonagall said.

"Miss G, Hermione, I will be contacting your parents too, they need to know what happened" McGongall said. Hermione pulled away from Harry and Ron's embraces and sped out of the classroom as fast as she could.


	8. Chapter 9

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, but Hermione didn't hear him, she was in too much pain to deal with anything or anyone right now.

"Leave her, Ronald, she needs to be by herself right now, Harry you can leave, dear, I need to speak with Ronald in private" McGonagall said.

"No, she needs comfort from her best friend and her boyfriend, that's us" Ron said.

"And Ronald, I'm sorry but I have to give you detention" McGonagall said.

"What! Malfoy did something much worse than I did!" Ron said.

"I know you're intentions were honorable, I know you love Hermione very much, but you struck another student" McGonagall said calmly.

"What if something happens to her, she needs me" Ron said.

"It's only three nights, Ronald. I'm sure she'll be alright, she'll Harry and your sister too" McGonagall said. Ron left the classroom in a huff and hurried back to Gryffindor Tower to find his girlfriend.

"Is Hermione here?" Ron asked.

"No, no one has seen her since class" Lavender said worried.

"Harry do you still the Marauder's Map?" Ron asked. Harry pulled out the map from is robe and he and Ron looked for Hermione.

"She's near the lake" Harry said. Suddenly a clash of thunder rang through the sky and it started to down pour.

"Harry we have to find her quickly, she could really sick!" Ron shouted.

"Are you mad? It's raining!" Harry said sticking his hand out the window.

"I'm going to find my girlfriend" Ron said putting his cloak on. Harry looked at the map again.

"Wait Ron, she's right outside the portrait hole" Harry said. Ron and Harry slowly opened the portrait hole to the small form of Hermione sobbing. When Hermione saw her boys they smiled at her but she just continued to cry and wheeled herself right pass them.

"Hermione wait" Harry said.

"No!" Hermione cried and went up to her dorm.

"I'm going to kill Malfoy! I'll kill him!" Ron shouted. Hermione didn't come out of her dorm for the rest of the day. She didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Ron.

"We've tried to talk to her, but she tells us to go away every time we try" Lavender said.

"We'll just have to wait for her to come to us" Ron said.

Ron was sleeping happily in his four-poster bed when he heard the soft humming of a wheelchair.

"Ron, it's me" Hermione squeaked. Ron pulled back the curtains of his bed and saw Hermione sobbing and hugging her old stuffed panther she's had since she was a baby. Ron found funny that Hermione would a special stuffed animal; she never seemed like that kind of girl.

"Can I stay with you?" Hermione cried, more tears leaking from her eyes.

"Of course, Sunshine" Ron said. Ron helped Hermione into his bed and Hermione started balling as soon as Ron rapped his arms around her.  
"He-he- pulled my hat off, why Ron? Why did he do something so horrible?" Hermione sobbed.

"Because he's basterd, and he has no sole" Ron said, stroking Hermione's back. Hermione shivered and Ron gently laid her down in his and put the covers over her, then he lay down beside her.

"Shhh, Hermione, you need to stop crying like this, you're going to make yourself sick, love" Ron whispered. No sooner had Ron said that when Hermione vomited on Ron's pajama pants. She blushed in embarrassment but Ron just smiled at and used his wand to clean off his pants.

"It's ok, sweetie, it's not your fault sweetie" Ron said nuzzling her cheek.

"You're my angel, aren't you? God sent you from Heaven" Hermione whispered and closed her eyes in Ron's chest. He kissed her cheek and gently rested his head on her head. When Ron felt the soft skin of Hermione's scalp instead of curly locks, he cried himself. A seventeen year witch not having any hair was causing her too much pain and Ron's heart broke every time he saw his Hermione cry. Hermione felt a tear hit her head and she looked up at Ron.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Oh sweetie I just hate saying you in so much pain. What Malfoy did to you today broke my heart because I don't why someone could be so cruel to someone as beautiful as you" Ron cried.

"Oh Ronnie, come here. My pain can easily go away because I have you. You make my pain go away, you're my angel" Hermione said hugging her boyfriend and stroking his hair.

"I love you, angel" Hermione said.

"I love you too, sunshine" Ron said. The two teens fell asleep in each others arms in Ron's warm cozy bed.


	9. Chapter 10

"Hey Ron, are you up yet, mate? Woah!" Ron forget to close the curtains on his bed last night and Harry saw that Hermione was in Ron's bed with him. Hermione looked frightened by Harry's yelp.

"It's ok, sweetie. Hermione came crying to me after what happened with Malfoy yesterday and needed comfort from someone" Ron said. Harry smiled Hermione and took her hand.

"Don't worry Herms, Malfoy will get what's coming to him" Harry said.

"Maybe I should get a wig" Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but people might not make fun of me if I where one" Hermione said.

"Sweetie, trust me, you don't need one of those, and you're already beautiful" Ron said kissing the top of her head. Hermione hugged him and kissed his cheek. Harry helped Hermione into her wheelchair and she went back to her own dorm to get dressed. As the Trio headed down to breakfast Professor McGonagall approached them.

"Miss Granger Madam Pomfrey told me to remind you that you have to go to the hospital today for a spinal tap and a bone marrow test" McGonagall said.

"What! Why both?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Miss Granger, but you have to go at lunch time" McGongall said.

"Will you boys come with me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, Herms" Harry said.

"What do we have first period?" Hermione asked.

"Potions" Ron said looking at his schedule.

"Oh fun" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Hi guys, how are feeling today, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I feel ok, tried though" Hermione said.

"Mione, aren't you gonna eat anything?" Ron asked.

"I'm having trouble holding cutlery" Hermione said. Ginny guided Hermione's hands to hold her sliver wear correctly.

"There Hermione, now try to cut your sausage" Ginny said. Hermione couldn't; she was having a very hard time cutting her food.

"I can't! My hands aren't working!" Hermione started to have a panic attack.

"Hermione, breathe, sweetie. Deep breaths" Ron said softly.

"Let's get her out of here, its too noisy" Ginny said. Ron grabbed the handles on the back of Hermione's wheelchair and wheeled her out of the Great Hall. Ron knelt on front of Hermione so he would at her eye level.

"Hermione, you need to take deep breaths, love. Can you do that for me?" Ron asked taking Hermione's hands and looking strait into her eyes. Hermione started to take deep breaths and her breathing went back to normal. Ron got out Hermione's water bottle and gave it to her.

"Small sips ok, love?" Ron said, rubbing her back.

"Everything will alright, love, I promise. We'll go ask your oncologist what's going on with your hands when we go to the hospital" Ron said.

Hermione nodded as Ron kissed her forehead.

"Cone on we've got to class, see you later, Gin" Harry said.

"Miss Granger will you please take that bandana off your head, please?" Snape snapped. Hermione shook her head.

"She has an excuse, surly you know that after what happened with her and Malfoy yesterday, McGonagall must have told you" Harry said. Snape didn't say anything more. Snape told them to continue with the potions they were working on from the other day. Hermione took her book out; she was having trouble reading it.

"Ron, can you read that to me, please?" Hermione pointed the paragraph where the ingredients and instructions for the potion were. Ron felt Hermione's forehead; surely she didn't just ask him to read something for her.

"You fell warm, babe, are you ok?" Ron asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm just having trouble reading this" Hermione said.

"Hermione that's not a good sign" Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was reading something on chemotherapy in the newspaper and sometimes child patients can lose brain cells and develop learning disabilities" Harry whispered.

"No I don't have LDs, I'm just tried" Hermione said. Hermione ignored the boys and went on reading. She cut up the wrong ingredients because she had the letter mixed when she was reading them and when she put them in her caldron it exploded sending its contents all over the room.

"Miss Granger! What the hell have you done, you stupid girl! Snape shouted. Hermione wheeled herself out of the room from embarrassment and didn't stop until she saw Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, why aren't you in class?" McGonagall said. Hermione looked down in shame then saw Ron and Harry coming down the hall.

"Hermione, oh hi Professor McGonagall" Harry said.

"Would someone please tell me what's going one here?" McGonagall said.

"I accidentally made my cauldron explode in Potions and I got embarrassed" Hermione cried.

"Love, everyone makes mistakes, it's not a big deal" Ron said.

"It is to me! I don't make mistakes!" Hermione cried.

"I think you two gentlemen can handle it from here" McGonagall said.

"Babe, its ok, it was an accident, no one is blaming you for anything, ok? Now come on, we've got to get you to the hospital" Ron said softly. Ron and Harry showed Hermione a portkey that would bring them to the hospital.

"Hello Hermione, are you ready?" Healer Wolfe said. Hermione nodded.

"What do want to have first?" Healer Wolfe said.

"The spinal tap, get that over with" Hermione said. Ron helped Hermione onto a long white table and brought her legs to her chest.

"I'm going to put the needle in your back now sweetie" the oncologist said. Tears leaked from Hermione's eyes and she squeezed Ron and Harry's hands.

"GUYS, IT HURTS SO BAD!" Hermione screamed.

"You're being so brave, love, you really are" Ron said softly.

"We're right, Herms it's gonna be ok" Harry said. Hermione screamed once more and so loud that every child and parent on the pediatric floor heard her.

"Daddy, I think someone's having a spinal tap" a five year old witch with leukemia told her father.

"I think your right, princess" her father said.

"All done, sweetheart, good girl, now you have to have the bone marrow test" Healer Wolfe said. Hermione gripped the boys' hand again but she didn't scream like she did when was having the spinal tap.

"There we are, Hermione, you were very brave, and you were lucky to have these nice young men with you. You rest here for a while, that was a lot for you" Healer Wolfe said. Hermione was crying and trembling from shock of having two painful shots at once. Ron found a blanket and he covered Hermione with it.

"Shhhh, you are the bravest woman I've ever met" Ron said as he stroked the little bits hair that fell out of the bandana.

"You're a true Gryffindor, Hermione" Harry said as he Ron tried to comfort the crying yet very brave Hermione.


	10. Chapter 11

"Mione, love, I'm gonna be right back, I want to ask your oncologist a question" Ron said. But Hermione grabbed his arm saying she didn't want him to leave.

"I'll be right outside here, sweetie" Ron said kissing her cheek.

"Healer Wolfe?" Ron asked.

"Oh hello Ronald, what can I do for you?" Wolfe asked.

"Well at breakfast time this morning Hermione was having trouble using her hands; she couldn't hold her fork and knife properly. I was just wondering if the chemo had anything to do to with it" Ron said.

"Oh yes I think I know what she has" Wolfe said and she went to her desk to get out a rather large book. It was defiantly bigger than any books Hermione has read. Wolfe asked Ron to look at one section in the book called Fine-Motor Skill Dysfunction.

"Oh yeah, that's Hermione" Ron said sadly.

"Now Ronald it's not that bad, its just that Hermione will have some trouble using her hands. Occupational Therapy can help with that. Is there anything else?" Wolfe asked.

"Yeah, um, do know any charms or spells that makes your hair go away?" Ron asked.

"I do, but why do you want to get rid of your hair?" Wolfe asked.

"I want to do it for Hermione. I don't want her to feel alone" Ron said.

"Aren't you a sweetie? Here" Wolfe went to her file cabinet and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Ron. "Here is a spell and the counter curse for it" Wolfe said. Ron went to the men's room to try the spell he put his wand to the top of his head and his red hair was gone. He was totally bald. Then he tried the counter curse. His hair grew instantly back. Ron tapped his head one more time and his hair was gone again. Before Ron walked back into room he heard Hermione crying to Harry.

"I hate this, Harry! I hate it! Why can't I be normal like all the other girls in school and have hair! All the younger students snigger at me behind my back and the older ones don't say anything but I know what they're thinking!" Hermione cried. At that moment Ron walked in the room.

"Ron?" Harry asked. Hermione turned her head and gasped.

"Ronald Weasely! What did you to your beautiful red hair?" Hermione screamed.

"I did it for you, love, I didn't want you to feel alone in this" Ron said. Hermione rapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"You're such a sweetheart, I love you so much, but you don't have to rid yourself of your hair for me" Hermione said laying her head in his chest.

"I know I don't have to, I want to" Ron said.

"Any time you want to bring it back, I don't mind" Hermione said.

"I love you, Sunshine" Ron said.

"I love you too, Angel" Hermione said.

"Ok, anyway, do I need to leave you two lovebirds alone?" Harry asked.

"Sorry Harry" Hermione said.

"It's ok. It's going to be interesting when all three of us go back to school bald" Harry said picking up the piece of paper with the spell on it. He tapped his head and his messy black hair was gone. Hermione's eyes filled with tears of joy.

"I love my boys, thank you, guys" Hermione said.

"Are you ok to sit up, love?" Ron asked. Hermione sat herself up and Ron took her hands.

"Sweetie, I asked your oncologist about what happened with your hands this morning and she said that because of the chemo you've lost brain cells in the area that controls your motor skills and, well, you have something called Fine-Motor Skill Dysfunction. The muscles in your hands don't work very well" Ron said softly.

"I'm not going to be able to use my hands?" Hermione said.

"Healer Wolfe said that if you have occupational therapy then you could build up the muscles in your hands again" Ron said. Hermione started to cry again.

"This God damn bloody chemo is making me helpless!" Hermione screamed. Ron rapped his arms around Hermione's fail little body and gently rocked her.

"Mione, we're going to help you, you know how much we care about you right?" Ron said. Hermione nodded and knew her boys cared about her or they wouldn't charmed their hair off. Hermione fell asleep in Ron's arms as he stroked her head.

"Could we ask Dumbledore if we could use a school carriage to get back to school?" Ron asked as he looked down at a sleeping Hermione. Hermione snuggled closer to Ron's chest and smiled in her sleep. Harry flooed back to Hogwarts to ask Dumbledore if they can use a school carriage to transport Hermione back to school. Ron felt Hermione shiver in his chest. He took off his famous Weasely sweater and put it on his girlfriend where it came down to her below her knees. Harry came back a few minutes later and said a carriage should be already out there. Ron shrunk Hermione's wheelchair and put it in his pocket.

"Thank you Healer Wolfe" Ron said.

"You're welcome boys. Hermione's next spinal tap will be on Halloween" Healer Wolfe said.

"But we have a huge feast that day. She wouldn't want to miss that" Harry said.

"Oh don't worry I scheduled it at noon again so she won't miss the feast, and she could have a nap before then so she won't be so tired to go" Healer Wolfe said. Ron sat Hermione in the carriage first then he and Harry climbed in. Ron brought Hermione in his lap and rubbed her back.

"I wish I could sleep like that" Harry whispered. Hermione didn't wake up the whole way back to school.

"Hermione, we're at school, sweetie, time to wake up" Ron whispered. Hermione open opened her eyes and yawned and laid her head back in Ron's chest.

"Come on, love you really need to wake up" Ron said.

"Er, I'm tired" Hermione growled. Ron finally got Hermione out of his lap after Harry used a charm. As the Trio traveled through the halls of Hogwarts, the other kids were simply staring at Ron and Harry.

"What are you looking at?" Harry said. They got even more of a surprise when they saw Ginny, Parvati and Lavender.

"Ginny? What?" Hermione said when she that the long red hair that belonged to the youngest Weasely was gone.

"We're not gonna let you be the only girl with hair loss around here" Ginny said.

"Aren't you girls afraid of what people will say?" Hermione said.

"No, and we don't have to worry about washing it and trying to look good for anyone" Parvati said. Hermione gave Ginny a hug and said that she was going to have a nap. As Hermione pulled the covers over herself, she smiled at the fact that she had people who really did care about her.


	11. Chapter 12

"Minerva look at your house. They're all as bald as eagles" Professor Sprout said.

"They all charmed their hair off so Hermione wouldn't fell so alone. Ronald started it" McGonagall smiled proudlyat her Gryffindors.

"Good for 'im. That i'll help 'Ermione a lot" Hagrid said. Hermione was still very weak, but she tried her best to smile and go to all her classes. Sometimes Hermione would get too tired and she couldn't go to class or she would ask to be dismissed from class. Most of the professors were very understanding and gladly let her go, but it didn't sit well with Snape. Her oncologist would have to come down to the school and give a doctor's note to Snape. Dumbledore was the person who told the staff that if Hermione appeared too tried to do her class work to let her go back to her dorm.

"So it appears that all the Gyffindors have become skinheads" Pansy said. Ginny stood up with anger in her eyes heading towards the Slrythin table. Ron and Harry had to hold her back from killing Pansy.

"You'd better hope I don't see you in the hall!" Ginny screamed. Ron and Harry glared at Malfoy whom had a guilty look on his face and was looking down at his shoes.

"Leave her alone, Pansy" Malfoy said.

"What?" Pansy said.

"You heard what I said. Leave Hermione alone" Malfoy said.

"I have my first occupational therapy session tonight at the hospital. Will you guys come with me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure love" Ron said. After breakfast was over, the Trio and Ginny headed to their classes. Ginny saw Pansy walking towards them.

"What did I tell you about the hall!" Ginny screamed.  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said earlier" Pansy said.

"Thanks Pansy" Hermione said with a fake smile. Hermione, Ron and Harry said goodbye to Ginny as she headed to Transfiguration and the Trio headed to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Please tell me that we aren't working anything mad today" Ron said.

"Hello you three, how are yea feel'n, Ermione?" Hagrid asked.

"I feel ok today" Hermione said.

"Hagrid, what's that behind you?" Harry asked, looking a half a tiny half panther half horse creature. The front of it was the panther and the back the horse. It had tiny see-through lavender wings and was mewing for its mother.

"Oh, that's a baby Panthora! Oh she's so cute!" Hermione smiled.

"She? How can you tell?" Ron asked.

"Her black fur is turning pink, that means it's female" Hermione said.

"Very good, 'Ermione. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, panthoras are usually very friendly, but if you approach one, you need to have your hand open so they know you're not carrying any weapons and you're not going to hurt them" Hagrid said as two larger panthoras came out in front of the class. The female was the size of a large SUV and the male was the size of an airplane. The female went the mewing cub and began giving her a bath. The girls in the class thought it was adorable, and the boys just stood there.

"You never want make one the big ones angry, especially the female. The females are protective of their cubs and the males are very protective of their mates, and I mean girlfriend" Hagrid said. Hermione suddenly could understand what the panthora cub was mewing about.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Does something hurt?" Ron asked.

"No, I understand the cub, she's hungry" Hermione said. Hagrid looked at the small girl in amazement.

"Mione, you're a Pantera Mouth; Like Harry is a Parcel Mouth, you can talk to panthers, and only witches can speak Pantera because panthers are a symbol of feminism" Ron said.

"Can a lot of witches speak that?" Hermione asked.

"No, you have very special gift, love. Panthers are the most powerful animals in our world. My dad told me a story when I was little about a legend called the Golden Panther; she was the most powerful being in our world and able to destroy dark wizards and witches" Ron said.

The Trio had the rest of their morning classes and then went to lunch.

"We have Qudditch practice today after dinner" Ginny said. Harry totally forgot about that and he was the captain.

"Oh sorry, Gin, I'm canceling it, we'll do tomorrow night" Harry said.

"Why? Our first match is against Slythrin and we need to be ready!" Ginny said.

"I know, but Hermione has her first occupational therapy session after at dinner tonight, and she really wants Ron and me to be there with her. Sorry Gin, but my friends come first, not Qudditch" Harry said.

Hermione, Ron and Harry had an early dinner and then went to St. Mungo's for Hermione's OT session.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you'll be fine" Ron said softly as the Trio sat in the waiting room.

"Hermione Granger?" the therapist asked. Hermione wheeled herself to the therapist. The woman smiled warmly at the frightened girl and knelt down in front of her.

"Hello Hermione, I'm Donna, I'm going to help you rebuild the muscles in your hands" Donna said.

"Is it ok my friend and my boyfriend come in the room with me?" Hermione asked.

"Oh of course" Donna said. The boys followed Hermione and the therapist into a small room with very bright lights.

"Now Hermione, when you first notice you were having trouble using your hands.

"One morning at breakfast, I was having holding my cutlery and I dropped a pitcher of pumpkin juice on the table.

"And you've never had problems with your hands before?" Donna asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Her oncologist said she might have Fine-Motor Skill Dysfunction because of the chemo" Ron said.

"And what is your name, dear?" Donna asked.

"I'm Ron Weasely, I'm Hermione's boyfriend" Ron said polity.

"And I'm Harry Potter, I'm her best friend" Harry said.

"Well Hermione is very lucky girl to have you two gentlemen looking out for her. Now Hermione I want see how your hand grasp is" Donna picked up a small squishy ball and handed it to Hermione.

"I want you to squeeze that as hard as you can" Donna said. Hermione tried to squeeze the ball, but it was very hard for her and she dropped on the ground.

"It's ok, sweetie, you did fine. Now I want to see your pencil grip and quill grip" Donna handed Hermione a pencil and Hermione held the pencil with her index finger and middle on top and her thumb turned inward. She did the same with the quill.

"Good Hermione. Ok now I'm going to test your hand-eye coordination. I just want you to try to catch this ball" Donna said. Hermione did this exercise at least five times and she was never able to catch it.

"Well Hermione, I have to say that you officially have Fine-Motor Skill Dysfunction. This is nothing to be ashamed about. It happens with many children going under chemotherapy treatments. And you go to Hogwarts correct?" Donna said. Hermione nodded.

"I'm going to sent these test results back with you and tell Dumbledore I recommend you go on an I.E.P." Donna said.

"What's an I.E.P?" Hermione asked.

"It stands for Individualized Education Plan. It is used for students with special needs" Donna said. Hermione's eyes widened at the words "Special Needs".

"Doesn't special needs refer to kids with learning disabilities?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Heavens no. It refers to any child needing special ascendance at school, and you do have a very several form of Fine-Motor Dysfunction. I would to see you a couple times a week ok, Hermione?" Donna asked with a smile. Hermione nodded.

"Thank you" Ron said. Hermione cried all in the school carriage all the way back to Hogwarts.

"Hermione, it's gonna be ok, love. You're stronger than this, you'll get through it, Ron and I are going to help you ok?" Harry said rubbing her back.

"I don't have special needs! No one in my family is disabled!" Hermione said.

"Sweetheart, you're not disabled; you're, um, differently-abled" Ron said.

"Everything is changing! I hate it!" Hermione cried. Ron hugged Hermione tightly and rocked softly.

"We know you don't like change, but it's to happen weather you like it or not, babe. You're a very brave girl and I love you very, very much I'll always be here, both of us will, you'll never lose us, Mione" Ron said. Hermione cuddle up to Ron and fell asleep in his lap.


	12. Chapter 13

"Ah, Miss Granger there you are" Dumbledore said as he saw the Trio heading for breakfast the next morning.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I would like you to come with me, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasely and Mr. Potter you may come to" Dumbledore said. As they approached Dumbledore's office the staircase became a ramp and the three kids enter the office.

"Miss Granger, the other professors and I are very concerned about your performance in class" Dumbledore said and he took out an essay that Hermione had written for McGonagall.

"This is an essay you wrote for Professor McGonagall; do you see anything wrong with it?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione shook her head, but boys noticed it.

"You have many letters written backwards or upside down; a great majority are spelled incorrectly" Dumbledore said.

"I was just tired" Hermione said.

"My dear, you didn't even spell your own name correctly. Also I heard an incident a few weeks ago in Professor Snape's class were you measured the wrong ingredients for a potion" Dumbledore said.

"I was just an accident" Hermione protested.

"He told me you had the numbers three and confused. As well as one and seven, and two and five; Miss Granger, we have reason that you might have learning disabilities" Dumbledore said.

"W-wh-what! No! I do good in school I can't have learning disabilities!" Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, we think you might have Dyslexia as well as Dyscalculia, language-base learning disabilities, and sequential processing disorder" Dumbledore said. Hermione had a river of tears flowing from her eyes.

"What are those, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Dyslexia is when someone reads letters words backwards or upside down. In Miss Granger's essay she often confused the letter "a" with a letter "u", she also had her "bs" and "ds" confused. Dyscalculia is the mathematical cousin to Dyslexia. Miss Granger cannot identify numbers correctly and she can't put them an order that would make as much since to you and me" Dumbledore said.

"What caused it?" Ron asked.

"I think you boys would already know the answer to that; it's the chemotherapy. Now Miss Granger I have arranged for you to go to St. Mungo's and have an MRI and some tests to see if you in fact have these learning differences" Dumbledore said.

"How many times I'm going to have to go to that God damned hospital!" Hermione cried and sped out of the room.

"You boys may be excused from classes today, Miss Granger needs you right now" Dumbledore said. When the boys reached the Gryffindor common room they found Hermione wasn't there. The climb the stairs to the dorms and knocked on the sixth year girl's dorm. The boys pressed their ears against the door; they heard sobs. Hermione sobs.

"Hermione, are you ok, sweetie? Can you let us in?" Ron asked softly. There was no response from Hermione.

"Harry and me are coming love" Ron said. Ron opened the door and saw Hermione lying on her side on the floor with her face in her hands as if she was ashamed of something.  
"I tried to get on my bed by myself, to prove I wasn't as disabled as everyone thought. I fell out of my chair" Hermione sobbed. Ron pulled Hermione form the floor and held her tightly.

"I'm stupid!" Hermione cried in cried in her boyfriend's chest; leaving large wet spots on his t-shirt.

"Hermione, I want you to listen to me because it's very important. You are not stupid; you are a bright, beautiful, brave witch. If you do have learning disabilities, you will be learning in a different way that's all. It doesn't mean you're stupid, it doesn't mean you're dumb. It means you will learn differently. You will have learning _differences_, not learning disabilities" Ron said softly.

"Yeah Herms, do you how many famous people have learning differences? Albert Einstein had Dyslexia and fine-motor skill dysfunction; he didn't learn to tie his shoes until he was fifteen and look how smart he was. Thomas Edison had Dyscalculia and he invented the light bulb. Walt Disney had a learning difference; Beethoven was deaf. Robin Williams has ADHD and Woopie Goldberg has Dyslexia. Charles Schulz, the creator of your favorite cartoon character, Snoopy, had learning differences, actually, he gave Charlie Brown leaning differences. You're probably going to be the Mistress of Magic someday with your brains, and you'll be able to give rights the house elves" Harry smiled. Hermione calmed down a little bit; she was still shaking and whimpering in Ron's arms. Ron pulled Hermione's shoes and socks for her and placed her in her bed. Crookshanks jumped into the window to find his owner whimpering and he rubbed his face against her and licked her nose.

"You have a rest here, sweetie. Harry and me will be down in the common room if you need us" Ron said kissing Hermione on the cheek and Harry kissed her forehead. Crookshanks loyally laid beside Hermione and purred as she fell asleep.

"Hey Ron, do you wanna go to lunch and bring some food back for Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.

"How come you guys weren't in classes this morning?" Dean asked.

"Hermione isn't having the best day; Dumbledore said we could stay with her" Harry said.

"Where is she now?" Ginny asked.

"Sleeping in her room; we're bringing lunch back to her" Ron said.

"What's wrong with her?" Parvati asked concerned.

"We'll tell you later, after Hermione goes to the hospital and has al her tests done" Ron said.

"Tests? What kind of tests?" Neville asked.

"Um, well she has to have this thing called an MRI, I'm not sure what that is" Ron said.

"That's something that takes pictures of your brain" Collen Cervey said.

"You lie down on this long table and you go into this big hole and you have to lay completely still for at least an hour while the doctors take pictures of your brain to see if there is anything wrong with it. It's a muggle thing; my brother had to have one after he fall down the stairs and hit his head"

"Is something wrong her brain, Ron?" Lavender asked.

"Well, her hands don't work very well now because she lost brain cells from the chemo and she has something called Fine-Motor Skill Dysfunction. Now Dumbledore told use she might have learning disabilities, she might have dyslexia, I think that's what it's called" Ron said.

"What's dyslexia?" Neville said.

"It's when your brain reads letters and words backwards or upside down" Harry said.

"Hermione is not going to like having that. She's probably read half the books in the school by now" Ginny said. After lunch was finished, Ron and Harry went back to Gryffindor Tower to wake Hermione.

"Hermione, time to wake up, sweetie, you need eat something" Ron said softly.

"Sit up, love, there we are, good girl" Ron said softly as he helped Hermione sit up on her pillows.

"They had your favorite today, lovie, Shepard's pie" Ron said. One bite from her lunch and Hermione vomited on her blanket.

"It's ok, Herms, you're ok" Harry said rubbing Hermione's back as Ron cleaned her blanket with a simple charm.

"Please take that away" Hermione whimpered.

"You need to eat something, Herms" Harry said.

"I'm fine, Harry thank you. I'm thirsty though. Is there pumpkin juice there?" Hermione asked. Harry handed the glass of juice to Hermione. As she sipped it, she spilled some down her front. Hermione had tears in her eyes again.

"What's the matter, sunshine?" Ron asked.

"My hands, I'm so clumsily" Hermione whimpered.

"Hermione, look at me, baby. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault, ok? I don't know why God did this to you, but Harry and I are right here, we're not going anywhere. Come on, we've to get you to the hospital for those tests" Ron said hugging Hermione and kissing her forehead. When the kids reached the hospital, they were taking into a room with huge white machine where Hermione had to lay on a long white table.

"Hermione, this machine is very loud so I'm going to put these head phones on that will play music. Also I need you to take off your necklace and watch" the healer said kindly. Hermione handed her jewelry to Ron who put it in his pocket.

"It's like what Collen said" Harry said. Before Hermione was put inside the machine, the boys gave her kisses and said encouraging words to her.  
"You'll be fine, love, don't worry, we'll be right outside" Ron said softly.

Ron and Harry sat in the waiting room not speaking with worried thoughts of Hermione flooding their minds.


	13. Chapter 14

Harry fell asleep in a chair after reading a Qudditch magazine and Ron kept staring at the door.

"Ron, Harry, you boys can come in. Hermione's all done" the healer said. Ron and Harry saw a frightened and tired Hermione lying on the white table. Ron kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek.

"How was it, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Very loud, it was hard to stay still" Hermione said.

"Hermione, I want to show you what's on in your brain" the healer said. Ron put Hermione in her chair and followed the healer. There pictures of Hermione's brain from different side and angles on a light board.

"This is the left side of your brain, honey. This is the area you learn math, brain cells are missing there, and this is the area you learn reading, brain cells are missing there also" the healer said. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Does that mine I have learning disabilities?" Hermione whimpered.

"It's a great possibility, but you need to a series of tests to find out what you have. I'll take to your testing now" the healer said. Ron and Harry could tell Hermione was because she kept fidgeting with her hands; Ron held one of them.

"It'll be alright, love, I promise" Ron said softly.

"You boys need to stay out here, I'm sorry. Right in here Hermione" the healer said. Hermione entered a very tiny room, it almost didn't fit her wheelchair.

"Hello Hermione, my name is Karen, I'm a Special Ed teacher" Hermione shook the witch's hand shyly.

"I'm just going to do some tests with you to see where your strengths and weaknesses lie. First we're going to do some vocabulary" Karen took out a book and put it on the desk in front of Hermione.

"I'm going to read you a word and you point to the picture of what the word is" Hermione looked embarrassed and Karen could tell.

"Honey, these tests run from age two to ninety-nine, you shouldn't be embarrassed out anything" Karen said kindly. Hermione nodded.

"Ok your first word is dolphin" Karen said. Hermione picked out the dolphin out a whale, a porpoise, and a shark.

"Very good Hermione, a lot of our older patients get the dolphin and porpoise confused. Ok now the next the word is a muggle word and its, computer" Hermione pointed to the computer.

"Excellent Hermione, how did you know that?" Karen asked.

"I'm a muggle-born" Hermione said.

"She's been in there for two hours. What could they possibly be testing her on for two hours?" Ron said.

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm not a Special Ed teacher" Harry said. Hermione finally came out of the room looking very tired and teary eyed.

"Hi sweetie, are you all done?" Ron asked.

"Not quite, she's just taking a break. She still has two hours left, she has to back here in an hour" Karen said, and she left Hermione with Ron and Harry.

"Do you want to get a snack or something, love, its not dinner time yet" Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"What did you have to do, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well the first thing I had to do was that she read a word to me and I identify the picture that went with the word" Hermione said.

"Oh, was it hard?" Harry asked.

"She started easy then some of the words I've never even heard of before" Hermione said.

"What else, love?" Ron asked as he wheeled her to the elevator.

"She gave pictures and I had to make the pictures with red and white blocks" Hermione said.

"What was that used for?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I hate it though" Hermione said.

"It's almost over, sweetheart" Ron said, bending down and kissing her forehead. They approached the cafeteria and Hermione got a cup of tea and a cinnamon bun.

"Aren't you guys gonna get anything?" Hermione said. The boys shook their heads.

"What? My boyfriend, Ronald Weasely isn't going to eat anything?" Hermione teased.

"Hey watch it" Ron said. Hermione just smiled sweetly at him.

"Ugg, that smile of yours!" Ron said. Hermione didn't feel good all of a sudden.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Ron asked feeling her forehead.

"I have really bad stomach cramps" Hermione whimpered.

"Wh-what kind of cramps?" Ron asked.

"I think they're "womanly" cramps, ohh, holly crap" Hermione moaned as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Huh, oh, _those _cramps, is there any kind medicine you can take for those?" Ron asked.

"I don't have any though" Hermione whimpered.

"We'll find some, Hermione, don't worry" Harry said.

"We've got to get you back to your testing too, love" Ron said.

"I don't want to" Hermione whined.

"I know, sweetie, but you have to, it's almost over" Ron said.

When the kids reached the testing area, Hermione got some medicine for her cramps and went back into the small room for two more hours of testing.

The testing was finally over; Hermione wheeled herself over to Ron and rapped her arms around his waist and cried.

"What happened, love?" Ron asked.

"It's true, I'm, I'm, LEARNING DISABLED!" Hermione cried. Karen showed the testing to Ron and Harry. She had Dyscalculia, Dyslexia, Sequential Processing Disabilities, Language-Base learning disabilities, and moderate ADD.

"Do you still love me, Ron?" Hermione cried. Ron's heart broke at the question just asked of him.

"Oh Mione, of course I still love you. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Ron asked holding his HHermione and rocking her back and forth slightly. Harry turned and hugged Hermione too.

"Thank you" Ron said to Karen.

"Hermione did very well. She just has trouble putting this in order and reading. She also has trouble spelling, but she has a wonderful memory and she has a very large vocabulary" Karen said.

"See love? You just learn in a different way now" Ron said holding his Hermione and kissing her cheek. Harry turned to her and gave her a hug too.

"We'll help you anyway we can, Herms, we're in this together" Harry said, giving her a brotherly kiss on the forehead.

"Harry and me are going to take you out to dinner, babe, you deserve it" Ron said.

A/N: These are the learning I have disabilities expect for the dyslexia. I have them because I was on three years of chemo and it killed the brain cells in the area of my brain where I learn math, order processing, and language skills. I have Fine-Motor Skill Dysfunction also from the chemo. If my spelling or grammar is a little off its because of my LDs.


	14. Chapter 15

"Hermione, you need to stop this, baby, it's not the end of the world" Ron said softly.

"You don't understand, Ron" Hermione cried. Ron stopped the wheelchair and knelt down in front of Hermione.

"You're right, love, I don't understand, but I do know that you the smartest witch in this century. Having learning differences doesn't make you any less smart do you hear me? The Dumbledore is going help get accommodations for you, and the teachers are to follow your IEP, and if they don't, I will fight to make sure they do. I will do everything I can to make sure you're learning correctly, I promise" Ron said, giving Hermione a gentle kiss on the lips. Harry smiled at Ron proudly; his best mate had become more of a man than Harry had ever seen him. He was very sweet and loyal to Hermione. He helps Hermione take showers and helps her flush her catheter. He's at every bone marrow test, spinal tap and blood test holding her hand and consoling her, he even sometimes sang to her during her spinal taps to calm her down.

"Where should we go for dinner, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Any place with a ramp" Hermione said. The boys knew there were not many places in Hogsmeade that were handicapped friendly.

"What about this place, love? It's nice and small and it won't be too loud" Ron said.

"There are no ramps; one of my cousins is from The States and she told me that it's a law for any new buildings to be handicapped accessible" Hermione said. The owner of the restaurant saw the three kids looking around.

"May I help you?" the wizard asked kindly.

"Oh we trying to see if you had any ramps or anything, my girlfriend is in a wheelchair" Ron said.

"Oh sure, we have handicapped accessibility, we just never really have customers that need assistance" the wizard said as he conjured up a ramp for Hermione.

"Thank you, sir" Hermione said.

"You are very welcome, miss" the wizard said. When Hermione entered the restaurant, some of the other wizards and witches were staring at her, making Hermione feel very uncomfortable.

"I want to leave" Hermione said.

"Why sweetie?" Ron asked.

"People are staring at me" Hermione said. A waiter showed the three kids to a table. The couple sitting next to them stared as Ron helped Hermione transfer from her chair to the booth at the table.

"What are you staring at? Never seen a girl with leukemia before?" Harry said angrily.

"Don't pay them any mind, Sunshine, they don't know what you're going through" Ron said.

"That makes pretty much everyone" Hermione said glumly. Ron kissed the side of her head and rubbed her back.

"Hey, can my love smile? She has such a pretty one" Ron said smiling at his girlfriend. His blue eyes looking down at her forced a smile out of her.

"Damn those eyes of yours" Hermione smiled. Hermione picked up the menu that was in front of her and began look at the selections.

"Um, Ron, can you help me read this please?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, sweetie; do you know this first letter?" Ron asked gently. Hermione looked down at the first letter; she saw an "L".

"Um it's an L right?" Hermione asked. Ron looked Harry with a worried look on his face. The test results showed that Hermione's learning disabilities were "severe", but the boys didn't understand _exactly_ what that meant.

"No sweetheart, try again, look at it more closely" Ron said encouragingly.

"Oh Ron, I can't" Hermione cried.

"Yes you can, baby, you can, and I want you to try again" Ron said. Hermione looked at the letter more closely until her brain was able to decipher the letter.

"F, its an F" Hermione smiled.

"Yes, love! See? You can do it, now do you know what the word is?" Ron asked.

"Fish and Chips?" Hermione said.

"That's right, love, good job" Ron said, kissing her cheek.

"Are you gonna get that, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I might as well. I can't read anything else on the menu" Hermione said.

"Do you want me to just read it to you, love?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"If you don't mind" Hermione said. After the kids finished their dinners and paid for everything, the boys showed Hermione a safe way of using floo powder while in her wheelchair.

"You have to wear the seatbelt, love. We can't let you get hurt" Ron said as he put the seatbelt around Hermione's waist.

"Dumbledore told us your wheelchair has been charmed and it moves in sync with your body movements and knows when to go and when to stop" Harry said.

"That's kinda weird, my chair has a mind of its own" Hermione said.

"You're gonna go first, sweetheart, ready?" Ron said. Hermione picked to out a handful of floo powder and said:

"Hogwarts!" and the green flames surrounded Hermione and she was soon on her why back to school.

"Miss Granger, are you alright, my dear?" Dumbledore asked as Hermione landed in the headmaster's office.

"Oh Professor Dumbledore, I didn't know I would land in your office" Hermione said.

"That's quite alright, I assume Mr. Weasely and Mr. Potter will be arriving soon as well?" Dumbledore said. No sooner had Dumbledore said that was when Ron and Harry landed in Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasely" Dumbledore said.

"These are Hermione's diagnostic tests, Professor Dumbledore" Ron said.

"How did it go, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said.

"I hated it" Hermione said. Dumbledore looked at Hermione's tests and understood Hermione's conditions.

"Ok Miss Granger this is what's going to happen. You're going to be taken out of Potions and you're to meet with a special ed teacher for that and your reading also. She will come to the school. You will also have OT and PT here; a physical therapist and occupational therapy will come to the school and work with you in one of the empty classrooms. Will be able to take a 15 minute break during any double classes and a ten minute break during regular classes; if you get too tired, you may of course be excused. If the professors think you will any more assistance any of their classes, you will pulled out of the class and work with your special ed teacher, and any classes the professors feel you're strong in, you will be Mainstreamed with the rest of your classmates. Are you understanding all of this, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Hermione nodded and she, Ron and Harry left the office.

"Ron?" Hermione said.

"Yes love?" Ron said.

"I think we should break up" Hermione whimpered.

"What! Why?" Ron asked surprised.

"You deserve better than me" Hermione cried and sped away from the boys as fast as she could. Ron immediately collapsed to his knees and started to cry.


	15. Chapter 16

"Ron, come on, it'll be alright. Hermione will come back to you. You know women, they're always going through these phases" Harry said.

"I know, but its just the fact that Hermione said she doesn't deserve me. She's the only girl I ever wanted, I love her" Ron cried.

"I know you do, mate, I know" Harry said giving Ron a brotherly hug.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Lavender asked when she heard the soft humming of wheelchair enter the dorm. When Lavender looked at Hermione, she saw red puffy eyes, and a tear-stained face.

"Hermione, what's wrong, honey?" Lavender asked.

"I broke up with Ron" Hermione sobbed.

"What! He is such a sweetie to you, why?" Lavender asked.

"What's going on?" Parvati asked.

"Hermione broke up with Ron" Lavender said.

"Are you mad, Hermione? He loves you! How many guys are going to say that to you in your lifetime?" Parvati said. A second later Ginny came into the room and sat knelt in front of Hermione.

"Hermione, Harry told me what happened. Do you want to talk?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Well I'm gonna talk. Listen, my brother loves you, he loves you so much. My first year at Hogwarts, Ron pointed you out to me and told me 'that is Hermione, Ginny, she's one of my best friends, I want to be her boyfriend someday'. He is so sweet to you, not many guys would charm their hair off for their girlfriends I can tell you that much. Why did you break up with him, hon?" Ginny asked.

"I don't deserve him, look at me!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione Granger how could you say that about yourself! I admire so much, not just because you're clever, because you're a strong and brave and independent witch! You're a hero to a lot of people, Hermione. That little first year who gave the poem? She didn't care that your hair was gone, she looks up to you. And I another person who looks up to you besides me and Harry" Ginny said.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Ron. You're his hero, Hermione. He admires you so much for what you're going through. He wants you back. The poor guy is in his room sobbing his heart out" Ginny said. Hermione left her room without saying a word to Ginny and knocked on the door of the boy's dorm.

"Hermione, have you come to talk to Ron?" Neville asked. Hermione nodded. Neville lead Hermione to Ron's bed. Seamus, Dean and Neville left the room to give Ron and Hermione some privacy.

"Ron" Hermione whimpered. Ron drew back the curtains of his bed and saw a teary Hermione.

"Ron, I'm so sorry. I made a huge mistake" Hermione cried. Ron picked up Hermione and took her in his arms and cried with her.

"I love you so much. I can't believe you said you don't deserve me" Ron cried.

"I haven't been the best girlfriend though. I thought you wanted someone better" Hermione cried.

"Better than you? That's impossible, love. You the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. You're sweet, funny, and cute, and you don't ask for much. You're a beautiful person, love. Trust me on that" Ron said softly.  
"I feel so out of place though; like I don't belong" Hermione cried.

"I'll tell you where belong" Ron took Hermione in his arms once more holding tenderly and stroking her head.

"You belong right here, with me" Ron said softly.

"I love you, Ronnie" Hermione said softly.

"I love you, too, sunshine" Ron said.

"Ron, can I stay here tonight?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Of course you can" Ron said.

"Is it ok if I go get Newton?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded. Hermione went to her room and pulled on her pajamas and picked an old stuffed animal she called Newton. He was a black panther, but he was more gray than black with a lot of missing fur and had patches all over him. Part of his right eye was missing, he was also missing an ear and had many stitches and sowings. Hermione found another hole in his back and sighed.

"I have to sew you again? Well I'm not gonna do it right now" Hermione said to the stuffed animal. Hermione returned to Ron's dorm and he helped her into his bed. Ron put his arms around Hermione's waist and she leaned into his chest. Ron took Newton from her and looked at it.

"My God, how long have you had this thing?" Ron smiled at her.

"Since I was six months" Hermione said.

"Why did you name him Newton?" Ron asked.

"My relatives in The States gave him to me, and they live in Newton Massachusetts" Hermione said. Ron now put on a serious face because he wanted ask Hermione something that was important.

"Mione, how come you fell like you don't belong here?" Ron asked.

"Well come on, Ronald, I think we both know the answer to that" Hermione said.

"No I don't know the answer to that" Ron said.

"Ronald, look at me" Hermione said.

"I am" Ron said.

"Then can you see why I feel out of place?" Hermione asked.

"No I don't. All I see is a beautiful, brave, lovely and strong witch who I love so much and who I would do anything for" Ron said and kissed her lips gently.

"I'm sorry I almost let you go" Hermione whispered. Ron pulled Hermione into his body and rubbed her back.

"I forgave you, sweetheart, its ok" Ron said softly.

"No its not; you gave me love and I rejected it because I thought I wasn't good enough for you" Hermione whimpered. Ron gently took Hermione's face in his hands and made her look at him.

"Hermione, I want you to listen to me. I have never in my life thought I would find a witch as special as you. You are beautiful, inside and out. Why wouldn't I think you're beautiful?" Ron asked. Hermione pointed to her bald head and Ron kissed it.

"No matter what Malfoy or any other of Slytherins say, you are a beautiful, cute, sexy witch, ok? Your hair will grow back, and if it doesn't just be happy that you're alive, sweetheart" Ron said softly.

"I love you, Hermione" Ron said stroking Hermione's wet cheeks.

"I love you, too, Ronnie" Hermione cried. Ron laid Hermione down in his bed and lay beside her.

"Shhhh, I'm here, lovie, its ok" Ron whispered. Harry entered the room and saw his two best friends cuddling. Hermione saw Harry out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

"See, I told you, mate. It was just one of those womanly hormonal phases" Harry said. Hermione threw her panther at Harry and it him in the head. Harry picked up the stuffed animal the only ear it had.

"Hermione, what is this? It looks like a dog chewed on it" Harry said.

"That's Newton; he's been my favorite stuffed animal since I was six months old be gentle with him" Hermione said.

"Can't you wash him or something? It looks like you've spilled juice on him or something" Harry asked.

"No, he'll get destroyed, and I did spill apple juice on him when I was little, I vomited on him once also, but he was washable back then" Hermione said grabbing the panther back from Harry.

"What is it with girls and stuffed animals?" Harry asked.

"What is it with men and sports?" Hermione asked.

"Hey we guys only think about three things: food, sports, and women, and in that order too" Harry said.

"Goodnight guys, oh, and behave yourselves" Harry winked at Ron.

The next morning, the Trio had double Potions, but Hermione wouldn't be joining them.

"Potions is that, Granger" Pansy said meanly.

"I don't Potions in this room anymore, Parkinson" Hermione snarled and headed in the other direction to meet her Special Ed teacher. Pansy and some of the Slytherin girls quietly followed Hermione.

"Hello Hermione, we're gonna work on Potions the first half and then reading the last half" Karen said. Hermione nodded.

"We'll start with a simple one, ok sweetie?" Karen said handing Hermione the Potion's title.

"This is a third year level potion" Hermione said.

"Well Hermione you are on a third year level" Karen said. Pansy and the other girls quickly snuck away and burst out laughing when they got far enough.

"Oh my God, no way, Granger is at a third year level? Oh God, how stupid could she possibly be?" Pansy laughed.

At lunch, Hermione was reunited with Ron and Harry.

"How were your lessons, sweetie?" Ron asked.

"Horrible! I'm" Hermione lowered her voice, "I'm at a third year level in Potions and a ten year old level in reading" Hermione whispered.

"That's ok, Herms, you have LDs remember? Everything will work out" Harry said. When Hermione, Ron and Harry approached the Gryffindor table Pansy and the other girls she was with earlier that morning walked over to Hermione.

"So Granger how does it feel?" Pansy asked.

"Feel what?" Hermione asked.

"To be stupider than everyone else in the class? We saw you this morning, Granger. You were in a special class, you're a SPED Granger!" Pansy laughed causing tears to roll down Hermione's cheeks.


	16. Chapter 17

"Parkinson, the only one who is stupid around here is you!" Ron shouted. Ginny however didn't care to use words; she just jumped on Pansy and started punching her.

"YOU BITCH! NEVER CALL HERMIONE THOSE WORDS AGAIN OR I WILL HURT MUCH WORSE THAN THIS!" Ginny screamed. Ron went to pull his sister off the Slythrin, but McGonagall got there first.

"Girls! My office now!" McGonagall said.

"Hermione, come on, sweetie, we'll have lunch in the common room, Harry, I have a feeling I won't be coming class, will you Professor Flitwick?" Ron said softly. Harry nodded.

"Thanks mate" Ron said as grabbed the handles on Hermione's wheelchair and pushed her through the Great Hall. Hermione started to rock back in forth in her chair and Ron knew this wasn't normal behavior for her.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Ron asked. Hermione didn't respond and she fell out of her chair shaking violently.

"Hermione! Oh God, oh God, Hermione!" Ron panicked; he had no idea what was wrong with his girlfriend, luckily Professor Sprout was walking by and knew what was happening to Hermione.

"Mr. Weasely, get something to cushion her head so she won't get a head injury, and take her necklace off" Sprout said. Ron conjured up a pillow and put it under Hermione's head. When he was trying to take her necklace off, she almost kicked him. He tried again, but this time he used a charm.

"What's wrong with her, Professor Sprout?" Ron asked.

"She's having a seizure, Ronald" Sprout said.

"A seizure?" Ron questioned.

"Its when your body shakes uncontrollably because there is something in the brain that isn't wired correctly" Sprout said. Five minutes later the seizure stopped, but for Ron it seemed like forever. Hermione looked at her surroundings; why was she on the floor? Why were Ron and Professor Sprout knelling beside her?

"Hermione, are you ok, love?" Ron asked softly.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"You had a seizure, dear" Professor Sprout said.

"A seizure? But I don't Epilepsy" Hermione said, taking deep breaths.

"It must be from the chemotherapy then" Professor Sprout said.

"Should I take her to the hospital?" Ron asked.

"Why don't you, Ronald. I'll tell Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfery what happened, and Ronald, you might want to carry her incase she has another one" Professor said. Sprout left the two teenagers and headed back to the Great Hall. Ron kissed Hermione on the forehead before he picked her up and she started to cry again.

"God damn chemo! Everything that has happened to me is because of that God damn medicine! I want to off it! I can't live like this anymore, Ronnie, I can't" Hermione sobbed in his chest. Ron didn't know what to say; he had no idea how Hermione, he empathize with her. He tries to reach out to her but somehow it isn't enough.

"We'll get through this somehow, sweetheart, we will. I'm here for you I promise" Ron said softly. Hermione felt like a helpless little child, she didn't what to do; she was too overwhelmed with everything. Hermione buried her head in Ron's shoulder and rapped her arms around Ron's neck.

"I love you" Ron said softly in her ear.

"I love you too" Hermione whimpered. Ron carried Hermione to the school carriage they use to transport Hermione back and forth to the hospital. Ron put Hermione in the carriage first and he climbed in himself and shut the door. Ron open Hermione's backpack and gave her water bottle to her.

"Small sips ok, love?" Ron said as he rubbed her back. Hermione nodded.

"When will I get better, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"You know I don't have the answer to that, sweetie" Ron said, taking her hand.

"Why did I get leukemia? What did I do?" Hermione pleaded.

"You didn't anything, baby, its just something that happened" Ron said stroking her tiny fragile hand with his thumb. The carriage pulled to a stop when it reached the entrance of the hospital. Ron got out first and put Hermione's backpack over his shoulder. Then picked up Hermione and carried her into the hospital.

"Is Healer Wolfe in today?" Ron asked when they reached the Children/ Adolescent Wing.

"Yes she is, which patient needs to see her?" the nurse asked kindly.

"Hermione Granger" Ron said.

"May I ask what this is regrading?" the nurse asked.

"Well Hermione had a seizure about twenty minutes ago and we want if the chemo has anything to do with it" Ron said.

"Of course, dear, you can wait right over there, I'll go get her" the nurse said. Ron helped Hermione onto a chair in the waiting area where they saw a little girl, no older than six playing with blocks on the table. To their surprise, the little witch walked over to the bigger witch when she the bigger witch crying.

"Hi" the small witch said.

"Hello, what's your name?" Ron said brightly.

"Sarah" the witch responded, hugging a stuffed puppy.

"That's a very pretty name" Ron said.

"Do you have cancer too?" Sarah asked.

"No, my girlfriend does, this is Hermione" Ron said.

"Girlfriend? Do you guys kiss?" Sarah asked disgusted.

"Yes we do" Ron laughed.

"Yuck! Boys are weird" Sarah said.

Hermione smiled at the little girl, but it fool her; instead Sarah walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"Its ok, Herminne. Cancer is mean and stupid" Sarah said. Ron smiled at the little girl for being so brave at such a tender age.

"What kind of cancer do you have, Sarah?" Ron asked.

"I have leukemia, so does my doggy, Soupy. See? He's chemotherapy too" Sarah said showing the teenagers her puppy who had a lot of fur missing and was very gray, just like Hermione's panther.

"What cancer do you have, Herminne?" Sarah asked.

"I have leukemia too" Hermione said.

"Do you have spinal taps and bone marrow tests?" Sarah asked.

"Yes I do" Hermione said.

"My mummy usually holds my hand during those because they really hurt. Does anyone hold your hand Herminne?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, Ron does" Hermione said.

"Do you get scared?" Sarah asked. Hermione nodded.

"Wow, I thought only little kids like me get scared" Sarah said.

"No, big kids get scared too" Hermione said.

"Sarah, who are you talking to, sweetie?" her mother asked.

"Ron and Herminne, Herminne has leukemia too" Sarah said. Sarah's mother looked at the teenage girl with sympathy; this has to be the most awful age to have cancer.

"Are you at Hogwarts?" the mother asked.

"Yes, were sixth years" Hermione said.

"Is this your brother?" the mother asked, indicating to the young redheaded man next Hermione.

"No he's my boyfriend" Hermione said.

"Will you are a very lucky girl then aren't you?" Sarah's mother smiled. Hermione nodded.

"I have to take Sarah home now, say bye to Ron and Hermione, honey" the mother said.

"Bye, I hope you leukemia goes away soon, Herminne" Sarah said, grabbing her mother's hand.

"Oh, she was so cute, and very smart too, and I didn't know you were so good with kids" Hermione said.

"I have many nieces; its about time our family got more girls" Ron said.

"If you had kids would like a boy or a girl?" Hermione asked.

"Defiantly a little girl because I know she would as beautiful and wonderful as her mother" Ron said kissing Hermione's forehead.

"You want to have kids with me?" Hermione asked.

"Someday, love" Ron smiled.

"Hello there, Hermione, what's up?" Healer Wolfe said cheerfully and kneeling in front of her.

"I guess I had a seizure today, I don't know" Hermione said.

"Ron, did Hermione have a seizure?" Wolfe asked.

"Yeah, at lunch she had one. One of our classmates was making fun of her, and I took her outside to go the dorm, and she fell out of her chair and started shaking" Ron said.

"Was it really violent shaking?" Wolfe asked. Ron nodded.

"Fellow me, kids" Wolfe said. Ron took picked up Hermione and followed the healer down the hall, where she stopped in a dim room with a large machine and long table inside.

"Ron you can lay Hermione down on this table, I'm gonna give her an EEG" Wolfe said.

"No Ron, no more tests, please don't make me have anymore tests" Hermione cried in Ron's shoulder. Ron looked at the healer and shook his head.

"Ok Hermione what if we do this? You have a spinal tap and a bone marrow test on Halloween day. You can come in early in the morning and we'll the EEG right then. After that we'll do the spinal tap and bone marrow. How's that sound?" Wolfe asked. Hermione nodded.

"Thank you, Healer Wolfe" Ron said rubbing Hermione's back. Ron carried Hermione to the carriage that was waiting for them to bring them back to Hogwarts. Ron sat in the carriage with a crying and cold Hermione in his lap. Ron took off his Weasely sweater and put it over Hermione's head and helped her put her arms through the sleeves. She looked so small and helpless when she looked up at Ron with her chocolate eyes. Her eyes appear larger without all that hair on her head.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" Ron asked softly. Hermione laid her head in his chest and closed her eyes.

"Have a nice sleep, love" Ron said kissing her forehead. The carriage stopped in front of the castle and Ron got out of the carriage with Hermione in his arms. Harry met them at the entrance of the portrait hole.

"What did Healer Wolfe say?" Harry whispered.

"I'm taking Hermione back on Friday, before the feast" Ron whispered as he laid Hermione on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

"I love you" Ron whispered in her ear.

"What happened to her exactly?" Harry asked.

"She had seizure" Ron said.

"Oh my god, how?" Harry asked.

"She fell out of her wheelchair and just started shaking and thrashing around" Ron said. Ron pulled up chair and sat next to Hermione and just looked at her. She looked so innocent and fragile and he let a tear roll down his cheek. He gently touched her cheek.

"You're so brave, my love. I wish I was as strong as you" Ron whispered. Harry was surprised at Ron's watering eyes. He usually wasn't one of those guys who showed his emotions, but when Hermione got sick it just pulled at his heartstrings and he couldn't hold his feelings in anymore.

"She's gonna pull through, mate. This is Hermione we're talking about" Harry said. Ron nodded and continued to stroke Hermione's cheek.


	17. Chapter 18

"Hermione, time to wake up, sweetheart" Ron said softly as walked into Hermione's room.

"Its 7:00, its too early for this" Hermione grumbled.

"You the EEG thing this morning, love" Ron said. Ron helped Hermione get dressed and into her chair without walking up Parvati and Lavender.

"Is my backpack on the back of my chair, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, love, don't worry"Ron said.

"Oh Ron, wait, I have to inject my catheter" Hermione said. Hermione wheeled herself around her bed and took out two orange boxes that said "Bio-hazard" on it, one labeled "used" and the other labeled "full" . She pulled out two needles; one with red tape and one with white tape.

"Ron, would you mind helping me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure love" Ron smiled. Hermione blushed a little as she pulled her shirt and bra down and hand Ron some gloves; she held her breast so Ron could inject the tubes of Hermione's catheter. Ron through the used needles in the "used" box and kissed "Thank you, Ron, you're such a gentlemen" Hermione said. Ron smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Ron wheeled Hermione to the elevator and the password. Ron looked Hermione whom looked very nervous and scared. Ron took her hand and looked in her eyes and said:

"I'm right here". Hermione didn't know what possessed her to almost break up with Ron, but she's very glad he took her back. Hermione took out a pink bandana and tied it around her head.

"Why do always where those, love?" Ron asked.

"I'm kind of embarrassed, I don't where them around school, just out in public" Hermione confessed.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about anything, sunshine, you have leukemia! Don't listen to those God-awful Syltherins, you're very pretty my love, don't forget that" Ron said. Hermione took Ron's large hand in her small one.

"What would I do without you?" Hermione said. Ron and Hermione reached the school carriage that would take them to the hospital.

"This sucks" Hermione sighed.

"Hermione Granger! You said a bad a word, I'm so proud of you!" Ron said. Hermione gave Ron a look that implied he shouldn't say anything more.

"Are you nervous, lovie?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here with you" Ron said. Hermione snuggled up to her boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

"I love you" Hermione said.

"I love you too" Ron smiled.

"Have a rest sweetie, I'll wake you up when we get there" Ron said softly. Hermione curled up closer to Ron and closed her eyes. An hour later Hermione and Ron arrived at the hospital. Ron got out first and enlarged Hermione's wheelchair.

"Come on, love, that a girl, I've got you" Ron coaxed as he helped Hermione out of the carriage. Hermione was shaking once they reached the elevator and Ron took her hand.

"I'm right here, sweetheart" Ron said softly.

"Hello there, Hermione, are you ready?" Wolfe asked kindly. Wolfe took them to the same room as the other day and Ron helped Hermione onto the table.

"Hermione, you need to take your bandana off, sweetie" Wolfe said. Ron removed the bandana from Hermione's head and kissed the top of it. Next, Wolfe took a red marker and drew small circles on Hermione's head then proceed to attach wires to the areas on Hermione's head where the circles were drawn.

"Ron, I'm scared" Hermione whimpered. Ron opened Hermione's backpack and gave Hermione her stuffed panther. Hermione smiled at her boyfriend and took his hand.

"I packed him because I thought you might be scared and you needed your favorite stuffed panther" Ron said kissing her hand.

"Ok Hermione, this will take a few hours, you can sleep if you want" Hermione nodded and closed her eyes.

"Ron you don't have to stay, you can back to school and come back" Wolfe said.

"No, I'm gonna stay here with Hermione. She needs me" Ron said. Ron took his book and started to read as Hermione slept. Hermione whimpered in her sleep and Ron took her hand and stroked it.

"Hermione, time to wake, love, you're all done" Ron said stroking her cheek.

"Hermione, you do have epilepsy according to this reading" Wolfe said.

"Its from the chemo right?" Ron asked.

"Yes, if she's never had a seizure in her life, than it had to have been on by the chemo" Wolfe said softly.

"It'll be ok, sweetie. We'll get you some medicine" Ron said putting his arms around her shoulders and kissing her tears.

"Here, sweetie, here's a prescription for a potion you can take for your seizures. I'll see you in a few hours" Wolfe said.

"See love, you take this potion twice a day. Once in the morning and once at night. We'll go to the pharmacy and pick it up"Ron said. Ron smiled at his girlfriend to try to get her to smile and Hermione was forced to smile back; she even let out a giggle.

"That's my girl, let's get you that potion" Ron said softly. A pharmacist opened the window as he saw the two kids coming.

"Can I help you dears?" the wizard asked kindly.

"Yes, I have to get this prescription filled" Hermione said handing the paper to Ron to give the wizard.

"Ah, Healer Wolfe, she's very respected here" the wizard said. The wizard handed Hermione a big bottle of purple liquid with directions on it.

"Just take a teaspoon of this twice a day and your seizures should stay under control. Can I help you with anything else today?" the wizard asked.

"No, thank you, sir" Hermione said.

"Ok, love, now we have to back to the 7th floor so you can have your shots" Ron said gently. Hermione nodded. Hermione and Ron re-entered The Children's/ Adolescent Wing and entered the room where Hermione had her last spinal tap.

"Hi Hermione, what do you want to have first?" Wolfe asked.

"Spinal tap" Hermione said glumly. Ron helped Hermione get positioned on the table and took her hand.

"I'm going to put the needle in you back now, sweetie" Wolfe said. Hermione winced and tears started to flow as the needle went into the small of her back. To Ron's surprise she didn't start screaming like the last time she had one of these.

"You are so brave, my sweetheart" Ron said softly. Ron stroked Hermione's head and tried to keep her calm during the whole ordeal.

"All done, honey, you were very brave. I'll let you rest before I give the bone marrow" Wolfe said.

"You didn't cry, sweetie" Ron said.

"I was trying to be brave" Hermione sniffed.

"You are brave, sunshine. You're in Gryffindor for a reason" Ron said.

"I just want it to all go away. I've had eight spinal taps already, and God knows how many more I have to have" Hermione cried. Ron took Newton out of Hermione's backpack and him to her.

"You're so sweet, Ron. I wish I could be a better girlfriend to you" Hermione said.

"What are talking about, Mione? I love you, I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend" Ron said kissing her bald head.

"I didn't know you're head was so soft without all that hair" Ron said sweetly. Hermione smiled.

"Ready for your bone marrow, sweetie?" Wolfe asked. Hermione nodded. Wolfe put the needle into Hermione's hip and tears started to roll again, but she didn't cry out loud. Hermione took Ron's hand and hugged Newton to her chest.

"Hang in there, love, this is almost over" Ron said softly.

"Good girl, Hermione, just keep still a few minutes more" Wolfe said. Wolfe took the needle out of Hermione's hip and washed the area and asked Ron to hold some gaz there while Wolfe reacted for a Band-Aid.

"Here Ron, you might want to put these on first" Wolfe said handing Ron some gloves.

"There we are, Hermione. You very brave" Wolfe said as she put a Band-Aid on Hermione's hip.

"Do want to get some lunch, sweetie?" Ron asked.

"Can I just lay here for a few minutes first?" Hermione asked holding her head.

"Do you want me to get you some headache medicine?" Ron asked.

"Yes, thank you, Ron" Hermione said. Ron came back with a bluish looking potion in a small cup and gave it to Hermione. Hermione's headache went away instantly.

"Let's go have lunch" Hermione said.

"You go find a table, love, I'll get lunch" Ron said.

"Ron?" a familiar male said.

"Fred! What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Well George had an incident in the shop, it wasn't pretty. Why are you here?" Fred asked.

"I'm here with Hermione" Ron said.

"Did something happen to her?" Fred asked.

"Mum didn't tell?" Ron said, his older brother shook his head.

"Hermione has leukemia" Ron said.

"Leukemia?" Fred asked.

"It's a blood cancer" Ron said.

"Cancer, oh God, is she gonna be ok?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, her doctor she'll be ok" Ron said.

"Hermione, look who's here" Ron said.

"Hello Fred" Hermione said. This is not the Hermione Fred knew.

"Hi Hermione, um how are you feeling?" Fred asked.

"Tired and painful" Hermione said.

"Um, what happened to your hair?" Fred asked.

"I have to have medicine called chemotherapy to treat the leukemia and it makes my hair fall out" Hermione said.

"Why do you have that chair with wheels?" Fred asked.

"Its called a wheelchair, I can't use my legs so my wheelchair helps me get around" Hermione said.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione" Fred said.

"Please, don't be, I don't want people to feel sorry for me" Hermione said.

"I'm gonna go, nice seeing you, Hermione, hope you get better soon" Fred said. After Ron and Hermione ate their lunch, Hermione fell asleep in her wheelchair. Ron got Hermione into the carriage then shrunk her chair and put it in his pocket. Ron decided to carry Hermione to Gryffindor Tower and put her on the couch in front of the fireplace. Ron sat in a big arm chair beside Hermione and fell asleep himself.

"Ron, Hermione wake up, lovebirds!" Harry shouted.

"Er, go away, I don't wanna go to class" Hermione moaned.

"Do you wanna go to the Halloween Feast though?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up, Ronald get up" Hermione said.

"I didn't do it. Oh hey, Mione" Ron said.

"Let's go yea lazy bums" Harry said.

"Harry did you forget I can't use my legs?" Hermione said. Ron Hermione's chair on the floor and enlarged it for her.

"Ok love, good girl, you got it" Ron said as Hermione got herself in her chair.

"Let's go while we're young please?" Harry said.

"Alright don't have cow!" Hermione shouted.

"Hi Hermione, how did the test go?" Ginny asked.

"Oh wonderful, I have epilepsy!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"So that means you have seizures a lot?" Ginny asked.

"That would be correct" Ginny asked softly.

"Here Mione, have some sweets, love" Ron said pushing a plate towards her. The sweets didn't agree with Hermione's stomach however and she started vomiting. Ron rushed Hermione to the girls' room.

"What's wrong with her?" Moaning Myrtle snarled.

"Not now, Myrtle, Hermione is very sick" Ron said.

"Well can she be sick somewhere else?" Myrtle said annoyed.

"When she's sick from her chemotherapy no!" Ron shouted.

"Ch-chemo?" Myrtle swallowed hard.

"Yeah, she has leukemia!" Ron shouted at the ghost.

"I'm, I'm sorry" Myrtle said in a guilty voice and went back to her stall.

"You ok now, Mione?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"You can go back to the feast, I'm gonna go to the common room" Hermione said.

"No, I'll stay with you, sweetie" Ron said. Ron wheeled Hermione to the common room and found an owl sitting on the table. Ron took the envelop from the owl and it flew away.

"Its for you, love" Ron said.

"Will you read it me please?" Hermione asked.

"Dear Hermione,

the test results from your bone-marrow test were not very good, and you need to have a bone-marrow transplant. I'm looking for a donor as we speak. I need Harry and Ron to come with you on your next spinal tap visit which is November 14th. Don't worry about a thing, we will you a donor.

Sincerely,

Healer Wolfe. Tears willed up in Hermione's eyes as soon as Ron finished reading the letter.


	18. Chapter 19

"Hermione, please don't cry, please? Hermione, look, at me, sweetie" Ron said softly. Hermione looked at the redheaded man kneeling in front of her.

"There's no need to cry, baby, ok? We're going to find you a donor. I know what would make you feel better. Would you like to visit Hagrid? You, me, and Harry can go visit him?" Ron asked gently. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"That's my girl, I'll get your sweater and cloaks then we'll go find Harry" Ron said softly. Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, there you are" Harry said.

"Hey mate, we were gonna go find you. We're going to visit Hagrid" Ron said.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione gave the letter she had gotten from Healer Wolfe to Harry. His eyes widened when he got to the part of the letter that mentioned the bone-marrow transplant.

"Oh my God; are you ok, Herms?" Harry asked, hugging her.

"Yeah, I'll be ok" Hermione said. Ron came back downstairs with all their cloaks and helped Hermione with hers.

"All set, love?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. Hermione started wheeling herself out of the common with boys close behind her.

"This way, love" Ron said.

"Oh yeah, forgot" Hermione said. Harry knocked on Hagrid's door and Fang started barking.

"Oh, 'ello you three, come on in" Hagrid said as he made a ramp for Hermione.

"How are you feeln' Hermione?" Hagrid asked.

"I have to have a bone marrow transplant" Hermione said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione" Hagrid said.

"Please don't be, Hagrid. That's the last thing I need" Hermione said.

"You've been taking good care right, guys?" Hagrid said.

"Ron's done a better job than me" Harry said smiling.

"No I haven't" Ron said.

"Yes you have, mate. You know more about her than I do" Harry said. Hagrid give them all a cup of tea. Hermione's hands were still not that sturdy and she dropped the cup in her lap.

"Its ok, love, you're alright" Ron said as he used a charm to clean Hermione's skirt. Ron took Hermione's hands and kissed them.

"Its ok going to take time, love, but they'll strong again" Ron said.

"I don't like being different" Hermione whimpered.

"We're all different, sweetheart. The world would be pretty boring if we were all the same" Ron said.

"Look at me, 'Ermione, I'm half giant" Hagrid said.

"When are you having the bone marrow transplant" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Healer Wolfe has to find me a donor first" Hermione said.

"How long could that take?" Harry asked.

"A long time; there probably a lot of kids waiting for donors" Hermione said.

"Ron, I'm tired, can we go back now, please?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, sweetie. Hagrid Hermione and me are gonna go back to the castle" Ron said.

"Alright, I'll see you in class on Monday then. We're still studying those panthoras" Hagrid said.

"Are you coming, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be there in a while I'm gonna stay here" Harry said.

"Ok" Hermione said yawning. Ron wheeled Hermione out of the small hut and headed back towards the castle.

"Alright there, Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, it's just hard seeing Hermione like this" Harry said.

"I know she'll get better though" Hagrid said.

"I know she will, but she doesn't deserve this, she's a good girl" Harry said.

It got very windy when Ron and Hermione were heading back to the castle and Ron was having trouble controlling Hermione's wheelchair so he put the break on it and carried Hermione into the castle.

"What about my chair, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"It'll be fine, I put the break on it" Ron said. Hermione instantly fell asleep against Ron's shoulder.

"Orange ribbon" Ron said to the elevator and the doors opened and pressed the button to Gyffindor Tower. By the time the reached the tower, Harry was coming back, soaking wet.

"What happened to you? You fall in the lake?" Ron asked.

"As soon as I left Hagrid's hut it started to down pour. I think we're gonna get a storm" Harry said.

"Oh great, Hermione's scared of storms" Ron said.

Lighten lit up the windows in the hallway and thunder boomed right on cue and Hermione shirked.

"It's alright, babe, you're ok, the storm isn't going to hurt you" Ron said patting Hermione's back. The trio went into the common room where Ron and Harry sat on either side of Hermione trying to console her.

"The storm is outside, love, nothing can hurt you" Ron said.

Hermione calmed down after a while and fell asleep in Ron's arms.

"I'm gonna bring her to bed" Ron whispered.

"I'm gonna go to bed too actually" Harry whispered. Ron took off Hermione's shoes for her and laid her down gently in her bed.

"Good night, sweetheart" Ron said softly and kissed her forehead.

"Ron, don't leave, please stay with me, I'm scared" Hermione cried out. Ron turned to Harry who nodded for Ron to stay with Hermione.

"She needs you, mate" Harry said, then turned to go to the boys' dorms.

"Shhhh, I'm right here, sweetie, try to sleep ok?" Ron said.

"You promise to stay here?" Hermione whimpered.

"Yes, I promise" Ron said. Ron spotted Newton under the bed and gave him to Hermione.

"There you are lovie, sweet dreams" Ron said softly. Hermione snuggled closer to her boyfriend and fell into peacefully, happy dreams about her and Ron. Hermione's eyes were forced to open when beams of sunlight came through the windows of the room. Hermione looked at her watch; of course she couldn't read properly.

"Damn learning disabilities" Hermione whispered to herself.

"Good morning, beautiful" the redheaded man said who lay beside her.

"Are you feeling better this morning, love?" Ron asked, gently. Hermione nodded.

"I'm glad; do you need help getting dressed?" Ron asked softly. Hermione nodded. Ron went to Hermione's dresser and pulled a sweater, a pair of jeans, a bra and knickers and brought them over to the bed. Hermione took off her nightgown and picked up her bra.

"Ron, could you help me please?" Hermione asked.

"Sure love" Ron came up behind Hermione and snapped her together. She put her sweater over her head and picked her useless and put them on the over the side of her bed.

"Hold onto me, sweetheart, I'll help you with your knickers and pants" Ron said. Once Hermione was all dressed she and Ron heard a knock.

"Are you decent, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry" Hermione said.

"I have present for you" Harry said as he opened the door and brought her wheelchair in the room.

"My chair!" Hermione said happily.

"Yeah, she survived the storm" Harry said.

"What do you guys want to do today, its Saturday" Hermione asked.

"Flying?" Harry asked.

"Is that ok, love?" Ron asked.

"I don't like flying" Hermione said.

"You can ride with me, babe. It'll be nice" Ron said kindly. Hermione nodded.

"Accio Red Sox sweatshirt" Hermione summoned and a red zip down-hooded sweatshirt floated towards Hermione.

"Who are the Red Sox, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"They're the best muggle baseball team in America" Hermione said.

"Baseball?" Ron asked.

"Its kind of like Qudditch expect they play on a field with four bases and they use a bat to hit a small ball and run around the bases once they get a hit and if they make it all away around the four bases they got a home run and they score for their team" Hermione said.

"Sounds fun" Ron sarcastically.

"You actually have to go to Boston and watch a game. They're wicked fun" Hermione said.

"Wicked fun?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, my cousin is from Boston. They say that a lot" Hermione smiled sweetly. Ron and Harry got their brooms, and Trio headed towards the Qudditch pitch. Ron put Hermione on the broom first then he got on.

"Please not too high, Ron" Hermione said shaking.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I won't go too high" Ron said and kissed her cheek. Ron gently kicked off from the ground. Normally he go a lot faster and higher, but he knew Hermione was afraid of heights so he couldn't do that.

"I don't like this, Ron, I really don't" Hermione cried.

"Just don't look down" Ron said. Ron went a little higher than Hermione like and she started to freak out.

"Ron, please bring me back down, please!" Hermione sobbed.

"Ok, love, hold on" Ron said as he started back towards the ground. Hermione clung to Ron like an ornament on a Christmas tree and sobbed in his chest.

"I don't like flying, it's so scary" Hermione cried. Ron hugged Hermione and put her in her wheelchair and sat beside her waiting for Harry.

"I'm sorry, Ron" Hermione cried.

"For what, love?" Ron asked.

"For ruining your fun" Hermione cried.

"You didn't ruin anything, love. So flying isn't your thing, that's ok" Ron said taking her hand. Harry saw that Hermione was crying and he went to see if she was ok.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I don't like flying" Hermione said.

"She got scared" Ron said.  
"What do want to do, Herms?" Harry asked.

"Something safe" Hermione whimpered as Ron rubbed her back.

"You guys can continue flying, I'm going back inside" Hermione said. Hermione wheeled herself towards the castle and the boys just stared at her.

"I thought she would enjoy flying. She knows I would keep her safe" Ron said.

"I know mate, but she's not the same Hermione anymore" Harry said sadly.

"I know" Ron said, almost teary-eyed.


	19. Chapter 20

As Ron and Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower to find Hermione they heard a beautiful singing voice.

" _Five hundred twenty-five six hundred minutes ,five hundred twenty five moments so dear, five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes, how do you measure, measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, and cups of coffee. In inches, in miles, and laughter and strive. How about love? How about? Seasons of love. Seasons of love. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes! Five hundred twenty five journeys to plan, five hundred twenty-five six hundred minutes, how do you measure the life of a woman or a man?" _Hermione sang along with her CD player. When the boys entered the Hermione started blushing and turned off her CD player.

"How much did you hear?" Hermione asked.

"That was amazing, love! Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Ron asked.

"It didn't seem that important" Hermione said.

"Of course it is, Herms. You knew our talents" Harry said.

"You have a beautiful voice, sweetie, and what's this? Harry she's an artist too!" Ron said picking up Hermione's drawing. It was a drawing of the Hogwats crest in great detail.

"Our best girl is a singer and an artist" Harry teased looking at the drawing.

"Stop it!" Hermione whimpered.

"We're just teasing, love" Ron said gently.

"Well please stop, you've teased me enough in my lifetime" Hermione said.

"Hermione, what's wrong, baby?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I've just been very emotional lately, I'm sorry" Hermione said.

"Don't be, love, its ok" Ron said. Just then Hedwig came through the window and dropped a letter in Hermione's lap.

"Thank you, Hedwig" Hermione said. Hermione's unsteady hands tried to open the letter, and she did it but ripping it in the process.

"Preparo" Ron said.

"De-ar Hermione,

H-o-w are you? I-a-m so-rr-y to he-ar you have le-uk-e-mia. I was te-sted to see if I was your do-nor but, I was a match, I'm so-rr-y. Any-way, I was won-der-ing if you, Ron and Harry wou-ld li-ke to co-me to Th-an-ks-gi-vi-ing din-ner. I co-u-ld pick you guys up at the Lo-n-don ai-r-po-rt be-ca-use you tra-vel th-at far with floo pow-der.

Owl me back soon,

love Christine" Hermione read.

"Who's Christine?" Ron asked.

"My American cousin. Among all my cousins, she was the only one to go to Hogwarts, and I have a lot of cousins" Hermione said.

"How many?" Harry asked.

"Twenty seven" Hermione said.

"Man, I thought my family was huge" Ron said.

"Are you in the middle, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, out of all 28 of us, I'm number 28" Hermione said.

"Aww, you're the baby" Harry teased.

"Yes, I'm the baby of the family, baby Hermy" Hermione said.

"What's Thanksgiving?" Ron asked. Hermione took out a book about the history of the United States and put it in front of Ron.

"What's wrong, love?" Ron asked.

"I feel dizzy" Hermione said. Ron took Hermione out of her wheelchair and laid her on the couch and stoked the little bits of hair sticking out of her bandana. Harry covered her with a blanket and got her water bottle for her.

"I'll find you some crackers, Hermione" Harry said.

"Oh Ron, make the cancer go away, please make it go away" Hermione pleaded.

"You know I can't that, darling, your body and the chemo has to that" Ron said.

"But you're an angel, my angel. You can make it go away, God sent you from Heaven" Hermione whimpered.

"Angels can't do God's work, sweetheart" Ron said laying beside Hermione. Hermione wiped her eyes and kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron stayed by Hermione until she fell sleep.

"Hey Hermione..." Harry was interrupted by Ron shushing him.

"I just got her to go to sleep" Ron whispered.

"Do you want to go flying, mate?" Harry asked.

"I guess, let me leave a note for Hermione" Ron said.

"Will she be able to read it?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, wait" Ron conjured up a tape recorder. He recorded a note for Hermione on the tape recorder and put it on the table next to her.

"Why don't you just the girl to marry you?" Harry asked.

"Because, she's sick, I'm sure the last thing on her mind is marriage, and its too soon, and Voldemort is still out there, I don't want to marry her and then lose her" Ron said.

"Hey what's that?" Harry said pointing to unfamiliar shadow on the grounds.

"It looks, a, panther, what would a panther be doing walking around Hogwarts? They usually keep themselves hidden" Ron said.

"Weren't you telling Hermione and me a story about a panther?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, The Golden Panther, she was supposedly born after the Voldemort disappeared. She's suppose much more power than Voldemort too, but she's good and she's the only being in the magical world to be immune to the _Avada Kedavra_ curse" Ron said.

"It won't kill her?" Harry asked in wonderment.

"No, the only thing that will kill her is stabbing her in the heart because her heart has a really powerful healing power. There is some kind of prophecy, I think it's the witch born under the sign Virgo and has the biggest heart and most courage of any other witch and has the a lion for a patronus and the color orange surrounding her" Ron said.

"Hermione!" the boys shouted together.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted.

"But her patronus is an otter" Harry said.

"They can change can't they?" Ron asked.

"We don't if its Hermione, mate. We're going to be learning about Aninamagni in McGonagall's class on soon and she said we'll find out what animal we would be. Hermione could a hummingbird or something" Harry said.

"But Harry, if she is The Golden Panther, do you know how dangerous that would be for her? If Voldemort found out? He would kill her!" Ron panicked.

Hermione awoke and found the common room empty; no sign of her boyfriend or her best friend then she spotted the tape recorder on the table and pushed the 'play' button.

"Hi Mione, Harry and I are going flying, we'll be back in a little while, love Ron" came Ron's voice on the tape.

"Oh what a sweetheart" Hermione said herself. Hermione fell found Newton and went back to sleep. When the boys came back to the common room an hour later, Hermione was just waking up again.

"Hello sunshine, did you have a nice sleep?" Ron asked as sat beside his girlfriend and kissed her cheek. Hermione nodded.

"You didn't get my note did you?" Ron asked.

"I did actually, I woke up once before and found the tape recorder, you are very sweet" Hermione smiled.

"I didn't know if you would have trouble a note, especially in my handwriting" Ron said.

"Thank you, angel. Karen says I'm doing much better with my reading, its just grammar and math I have to work on still" Hermione said.

"We're very proud of you, love, we really are" Ron said.

"Hermione, will do a patronus for us? We just want to see something" Harry asked. Hermione eyed Harry suspiciously, but did what he asked and out of Hermione's wand came a sliver lion. The boys gasped.

"Hey, my patronus is an otter" Hermione said.

"See? I told you!" Ron whispered to Harry.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Sweetheart, we might think that you could be, the uh, The Golden Panther" Ron said softly.

"Me? No way. I'm a witch, not a wild cat" Hermione said.

"Hermione, you're a Panthera mouth. I checked to see if there were any other witches who spoke panther, and only your name came up, they keep records of these things, and under Panthenese, you are the only witch in the world who can speak it. There have been no other witches in history who have spoken to panthers until you" Harry said.

"Well, how wizards can't speak Panthenese?" Hermione asked.

"I told you, love. In the ancient times panthers were a symbol of feminism because witches were very strong and beautiful and graceful and brave, like panthers. After a witch died people believed she were re-incarnated as a panther" Ron said.

"Hermione, you could one thing more powerful than Voldemort, you could defeat him!" Harry said.

"Well I'm kinda worried about the enemy that's inside my body right now and I'm not a panther, I'm a witch!" Hermione shouted. Hermione went to her room refusing to talk to the boys.

"That's rubbish! I'm not an animal!" Hermione shouted as she threw Newton on her bed. Hermione could sworn she saw her stuffed animal blink but thought better of it.

"That chemo has gone to my head" Hermione said herself.

"Hermione?" Ron said against the door.

"I don't want to talk to you, Ronald!" Hermione yelled. Ron knew he was in trouble now.

"We've come to apologize, Herms" Harry said. Hermione wheeled herself to the door and opened it.

"We're sorry, baby, we shouldn't made such a big deal of it" Ron said.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled" Hermione said. The rest of the weekend was spent with Hermione mostly sleeping this was hard for Ron because hadn't spent a lot of time with Hermione because of Perfect duties and Qudditch practices; when he finally has a chance to spend time with his girlfriend she's too tried to do anything, but he still comes with her when she needs to go to the hospital and take her meds and everything. The day came when Hermione had her monthly spinal tap and her loyal boyfriend and best friend came with her. Hermione laid in Ron's lap extremely tried from the morning classes.

"Ron, do I have a fever?" Hermione asked, Ron put his hand to Hermione's forehead.

"You do feel warm, love, I'll take your temperature" Ron said. Ron took out Hermione's thermometer out of her backpack and put it under her tongue.

"100.00, sweetie. You're ok, you'll be ok" Ron said hugging her close.

"I'm cold" Hermione whimpered. Ron and Harry took of their robes and put them on Hermione.

"Thank you, boys" Hermione whispered.

"Hang in there, Hermione, we're almost there" Harry said.

"Forget the chair, mate, I'll carry her" Ron said.

"Ok, I got her backpack" Harry said. Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek as they entered the hospital. The spinal taps became routine for the boys; Hermione would start crying as soon as the needle went into her back and the boys would hold her hands and console her.

"All done, honey, I need to talk to Ron and Harry for a second, is that ok?" Healer Wolfe asked. Hermione nodded. Ron gave Newton to Hermione before they left and kissed lips gently.

"I have been having trouble finding donors for her. None of her family members were a match, nor were any of the donors from our sister hospitals and muggle hospitals, you two are my last hope. I need to give you a bone marrow test, please? If we don't find her a donor, she could die" Wolfe said. Ron and Harry agreed to do it for their best girl . Harry went first. It did hurt a lot, but he knew Hermione was going through a lot more pain than this. Ron went after Harry recovered and he went sat and waited for Ron. Now Ron semi-knew how Hermione felt as he laid on the table.

"Hermione, we found your donor, sweetie" Wolfe said.

"Who? Is it Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry entered the room.

"No, its not me, but I think its this guy" Harry said as Ron in the room after him. Ron smiled his girlfriend and hugged her.

"You're my donor, Ronnie?" Hermione asked.

"That's right, sweetheart" Ron said.

"You really are an angel" Hermione said.


	20. Chapter 21

"Hermione, bone-marrow transplants are risky procedures, but they save peoples' lives everyday. You will need to be isolated for a few weeks and you will not be allowed many visitors" Wolfe said.

"Why do I need to be isolated?" Hermione asked.

"Because leukemia patients usually have low immune systems because of the low blood cell counts and we can't have you getting any germs into your body" Wolfe said.

"How many weeks will I be isolated?" Hermione asked.

"Five weeks" Wolfe said.  
"No! I spent five weeks in the hospital already!" Hermione cried.

"Well, this might make you feel a little better. Madam Pomfrey and I have set up a special room in the Hospital Wing for you so you can stay at Hogwarts" Wolfe said.

"I won't be able to visit my cousin! I hate this!" Hermione cried.

"Can we stay with her?" Ron asked.

"No boys, I'm sorry. Hermione can't have visitors for the first two weeks, and even then her visitation rights will be limited" Wolfe said. Hermione became very frightened at the thought of not being able to have visitors. No Harry, no Ron, no Ginny. She'll have no one. At this thought she hugged Newton tighter to her chest and cried silent tears.

"Can I have my panther with me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course you can, honey. Don't worry, Ron and Harry will be able to visit you once in while. And Ron, we'll need to keep an eye on your bone marrow so I want you to come in once a week and have tests done ok?" Wolfe asked. Ron nodded as he tried to sooth his girlfriend.

"It will ok, sweetie, it will, I promise" Ron said softly.

"I don't want to go" Hermione cried.

"I know you don't, love, but we need you to get better. I don't want to lose you" Ron said.

"We have to get you in isolation right away, honey" Wolfe said. Hermione's drawing supplies, music, books, and a TV and Newton were already in Hermione's Clean Room. Ron and Harry hugged Hermione in gave her kisses before she entered the large room with many windows. Hermione had tears in her eyes; she couldn't handle being away from human contact for so long.

"You're a Gryffindor, Hermione, you can do this" Harry said.

"We'll come by everyday and visit you from that big window, darling" Ron said. Healer Wolfe and Madam Pomfrey came back with part of their bodies covered expect their eyes. Hermione looked so scared and was very painful for Ron to see her like this. She's usually so strong and confident, now she's so weak and helpless. When it was time for Hermione to be brought into her clean room, she put up a huge fight.

"Ron, please don't leave me! Please! I need you! Ron, please!" Hermione hollered. When Hermione was in her bed she tried to escape but Wolfe and Pomfrey held her down.

"Let go of me! I can't do this; just kill me now, please!" Hermione screamed. Tears were streaming down Ron's face; he couldn't bear to see his girlfriend so helpless and frightened. Ron noticed an intercom button near the window and spoke into it.

"Hermione, I'm right here, sweetie. I know I can't hug you or kiss you to console you, but I'm right here, you need calm down, can you do that for me?" Ron said into the intercom. Hermione began to settle down and she lay down in her bed Wolfe covered her with more blankets.

"That's my girl, good girl, Mione. You have a rest, and Harry and I will come see later" Ron said. Harry dragged Ron away from Hermione's window and gave him a tight brotherly hug.

"She'll be alright, mate, she's Hermione" Harry said.

"I can't take it anymore, Harry! I can't! Did you see Hermione's face when she was being brought into her room! She was crying for me and I can't do anything about! I can't hold her, I can't kiss her, and I can't do anything to bring her comfort!" Ron shouted and dropped to his knees in tears. Ginny and Luna saw the boys in the hallway and Ginny ran to her big brother.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione has to be in isolation for five weeks because she's having a bone marrow transplant and it's just broken Ron" Harry said.

"Hermione! My poor sweetheart" Ron sobbed. Ginny and Harry said goodbye to Luna and started to bring Ron to Gyffindor Tower.

"Ron, if you really love Hermione you have to be strong for her, she needs us, she needs you" Ginny said.

"I can't watch her suffer, she's so innocent" Ron cried.

"I know, mate, this isn't fair, but God obviously has a plan for Hermione" Harry said.

"If he has a plan for her, why is he torturing her? You've heard her when she has those damned spinal taps! Its like Voldemort himself put the Cruciatus Curse on her!" Ron screamed.

Sat up in her bed and starred at the wall, her eyes raw from crying the Amazon River.

"Newton, why did this happen? Did I do something wrong to God? I'm scared, Newton, I want Ron" Hermione cried to her stuffed panther.

The first few weeks of isolation didn't go over well for Hermione. She felt so alone and she cried at least three times a day. Ron would walk down the halls for prefect duties and he would hear Hermione calling for him, crying for him. It broke his heart when she called out his name and he couldn't run to her to hug her and kiss her. Ron walked through the hospital wing quietly and knocked on Hermione's window. She turned to him and put her small hand on the window. Ron put his hand up to Hermione's and looked into her eyes. He definitely saw fright in her eyes. Ron blew on the glass and wrote

"I love you, smile" backwards with his finger so Hermione could read it. Then Ron pressed the intercom button.

"Goodnight, sweetie" Ron said. Hermione has been in her clean room for three weeks now and she had gotten use to it. One night when Madam Pomfrey was bringing up Hermione's dinner, she brought something else as well.

"Ron, Harry!" Hermione squealed happily. Ron and Harry covered in hospital attire. They had special gowns and slippers on as well as gloves, masks and surgical hats. Ron went to Hermione and hugged her tightly, tears were almost in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't kiss you, love" Ron said. Harry walked over to her next and hugged her.

"How are you feeling, Herms?" Harry asked.

"Lonely" Hermione said.

"You only have two more weeks in here, baby, hang in there" Ron said. Hermione snuggled up to Ron, so happy to be back in his arms.


	21. Chapter 22

The day finally arrived when Hermione would have her bone marrow transplant. When leaving Hogwarts she was covered from head to toe with the same attire as Ron and Harry were wearing when they visited her in her clean room. She and Ron had to be transported in separate carriages because Hermione still could be around other people until she arrived at the hospital. Hermione saw Ron just as she was being assisted into her carriage. Ron smiled at her and blew her a kiss.

"Hermione, can you count backwards from 100 for me?" the anesthesiologist said. The operation took about four hours but it was very successful. Hermione awoke in a large soft bed with Newton next to her. She tried to sit up, but her side was very sore. She looked down and saw a large scar in her right hip. She smiled to herself and remembered where the scar came form.

"Come in" Hermione said when she heard a knock at the door. A smiling redheaded man came through the door in a wheelchair.

"Hi stranger" Hermione whispered. Ron kissed Hermione deeply on the lips and stroked her head.

"How are feeling?" Ron asked.

"Sore, you?" Hermione asked.

"I feel sore too, but it was worth it" Ron said.

"You gave me the best Christmas gift ever, Ronnie, thank you so much" Hermione said.

"I did?" Ron said.

"Of course, you gave me the gift of love and the gift of life" Hermione said.

"I love you" Ron said.

"I love you too" Hermione said. Ron got out of his wheelchair and lay beside his girlfriend. Hermione took the invitation to snuggle up to Ron after missing his warmth for so long.

"Hey turtle doves, you made it" Harry said coming in the room. Harry went to Hermione and gave her hug and a brotherly kiss on the cheek.

"These are for you, Hermy" Harry said presenting Hermione with tiger lilies which were her favorite flower.   
"Oh Harry they're beautiful thank you" Hermione said.

"Here yeah, go mate, figured you'd be hungry after not being able to eat for a day" Harry said, tossing him some chocolate frogs.

"You couldn't eat?" Hermione said.

"Not the day the before the operation no" Ron said.

"Neither could I" Hermione said. Ron gave her a chocolate frog and she gobbled it down.

"Oh yeah, and there is going to be another Christmas Ball" Harry said. Hermione made her eyes look at her blankets.

"What's wrong, babe?" Ron asked.

"I don't want to go" Hermione said.

"It'll be fun, Hermy, and you already have your date" Harry said.

"I'm in a wheelchair though" Hermione said.

"So? We'll figure out away so you can dance, lovie" Ron said.

"What about my hair, as in, there is none to be seen?" Hermione said.

"Hermione, sweetheart, how many times have we been over this? You're beautiful. You're so much prettier than the girls who do have hair, babe. You've never cared about your looks before, that's one of the things I admire you for" Ron said.

"I've never had cancer before either, and I know what people think when they see me. They think, 'look at Hermione Granger, she's not the brightest witch in school anymore, and she gets all this special treatment from the professors. How does she get away with that?' I don't want be Hermione, the first witch in the history of Hogwarts to get leukemia, or the first Learning Disabled witch to go to Hogwarts, I just want to be Hermione again" Hermione cried, her head in her hands. Ron put his arms around Hermione's shoulders and kissed the side of her head. She turned her body into Ron's warmth and laid her head in his chest. She wasn't sobbing; she was kind of sniffing and whimpering, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ron rubbed her bear back which was exposed by a hospital gown and Harry held her hand.

"I know its hard, Sunshine, but please don't be so upset, I hate seeing my love cry" Ron said.

"I just don't know who I am anymore" Hermione said.

"You're Hermione Granger, I'm Harry Potter, and that's Ron Weasely, The Golden Trio. The Brains, The Brawn, and The Bravery, that's the way it's always been and always will be" Harry said.

"Please go to the ball with me, sweetie. Wasn't it you who said in our fourth year to buck up the courage to ask you before someone else does and not as a last resort? I'm using you as a last resort this time" Ron said kissing her cheek.

"Ok, fine, I'll go with you, Ronald" Hermione said. Ron hugged her happily.

"I won't disappoint you, love, I promise" Ron said.

"You could never disappoint me, Ronnie" Hermione said.

"Who are you going with, mate?" Ron asked.

"Your sister of course" Harry said.

"Even though you're my best mate, if you hurt her in any way, I might have to pound you" Ron said.

"Fair enough" Harry said.

"Sweetie, I'll be right back, I need to Harry about something" Ron said as he got back in his wheelchair. Hermione nodded and rested her head back into the pillow.

Once outside Ron took the Christmas present he got for Hermione.

"Do you think she'll like this, mate?" Ron said holding up a gold locket shaped like a heart.

"Oh yeah she'll love it, can I see inside?" Harry asked. Inside was a picture of The Trio when Ron and Harry charmed their hair off for Hermione. On the left side was an engraving that read: "Bald Is Beautiful and you're the living proof of that, Mione. I love you, Ron".

"That's really sweet, mate, it really is, she'll love that" Harry said.

"Ron, Harry!" Hermione screamed from the door. Ron and Harry rushed back into to see Hermione on the floor and her IV pole tipped over. Hermione was trying to take a nap when she rolled the wrong way off the bed knocking over her IV pole in the process.

Ron picked Hermione's IV pole while Harry picked up Hermione.

"Its ok, Hermione, you're alright, sweetie" Ron said, kissing his girlfriend at the top of her head repeatedly to try to sooth her.

"That must have been scary, love, you're ok" Harry said as he Hermione back in her bed and the put guard rails up.

"Shhh, its ok, babe, we're right here" Ron said softly.

"I'm sorry; I'm acting like a child aren't I?" Hermione sniffed.

"No, love, you just had a fright, its ok" Ron said.

"I'm really hungry, can we have dinner please?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, love" Ron said.

"I hope you guys don't mind hospital food" Hermione said taking out a kitchen menu. Since Hermione was in the hospital for long when she was diagnosed that her digestive system was more use to that than regular food.

Hermione, Ron and Harry circled what they wanted to eat and called the kitchen to order it.

"Hospital food isn't that bad I guess" Harry said once their meals arrived.

"Hey, I ate this stuff for five weeks" Hermione said biting into her fish sticks. After dinner Harry went back to Hogwarts leaving Hermione and Ron in her room.

"Would you like to watch TV, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"A what? I'm sorry" Ron said. Hermione waved her wand in made a TV appear out of nowhere.

"This is a television, Ron. Muggles watch it for amusement" Hermione said. She changed the channel to "Friends".

"This is the show I watched most of the time when I was in hospital and isolation. It was shows like this that kept me from crying" Hermione said.

"This is a chick show isn't?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled at him.

"Well I guess you could label it a "Chick Show", but it's really funny" Hermione said. They watched it for a little bit, but it didn't really tickle Ron's fancy.

"Mione, could we please watch something else?" Ron begged. Hermione rolled her eyes in changed the channel to "Family Guy".

"Here, this should fill your manly ego; it's a cartoon show about nothing" Hermione said. Hermione fell asleep as they were watching TV and Ron turned it off and retreated to his own room not before kissing Hermione goodnight.

"Goodnight my sunshine" Ron said.

"Goodnight my angel" Hermione whispered back.

Hermione somehow managed to get her dressed and into her wheelchair by herself the next morning to go see Ron.

"Come in" Ron said.

"Morning Ronnie" Hermione said.

"How'd you? You got dressed yourself!" Ron said.

"I used a few spells, have you had breakfast yet?" Hermione asked.

"No, I was waiting for you" Ron said.

"You're so sweet; I thought we could eat in the cafeteria today. We get meals free because we're patients" Hermione said.

"That sounds good, let me take a shower and get dressed and then we'll go, sweetie" Ron said.

"Ron, don't you need to still use the wheelchair?" Hermione asked.

"The healer said to use it if I felt dizzy" Ron said.

"Ok, I just don't want you to get hurt" Hermione said.

"Thank you, babe, I'll be fine" Ron said. After Ron showered and got dressed, the couple headed for the cafeteria on the first floor.

"How much longer do we have to be here?" Ron asked.

"We leave the day before Christmas Eve" Hermione said as they started eating breakfast.

"We're stuck here until Thursday? Great" Ron said.

"Hey, don't even go there with me, Mr. How long was I in the hospital?" Hermione said.

"I know, sweetheart, I'm sorry" Ron said.

After breakfast, Ron and Hermione decided to go for a walk around the hospital.

"Can you give me hint of my Christmas present is?" Hermione asked.

"You wear it" Ron smiled.

"Thanks, that narrows it down" Hermione said.

"What about mine?" Ron asked.

"Its square" Hermione smiled. Hermione stopped when she saw a playroom. There mostly little kids in there, but there were some other teenagers too.

Ron and Hermione entered the playroom and Hermione's heart almost broke when she saw a little witch no older than six crying in a corner by herself. Hermione decided to approach the little girl with Ron behind her.

"Hi there, what's your name?" Hermione asked in a gentle tone and smiled at the little girl. The little girl looked up at the big girl in front of and smiled back hugging a stuffed puppy to her chest.

"My name's Sarah" the little girl said.

"My name is Hermione and this is Ron" Hermione said.

"Do you cancer too? I have leukemia" Sarah said.

"I have leukemia too" Hermione said.

"Do you have cancer?" Sarah asked Ron.

"No I don't. Hermione needed a bone-marrow transplant and I gave her my bone marrow" Ron said.

"I hope I don't need one of those, bone marrow tests and spinal taps are already bad" Sarah said.

"Which one do you think is worse, Sarah?" Hermione asked.

"The spinal taps, every kid knows that" Sarah said.

"How old are you, Sarah?" Hermione asked.

"I just turned six, how old are you?" Sarah asked.

"We're seventeen" Hermione said.

"Do you go to Hogwarts? I'm gonna go there when I'm bigger" Sarah said.

"Yes, we both go there" Ron smiled at the small witch.

"What house are you in? My daddy was in Ravenclaw" Sarah said.

"We're in Gryffindor" Hermione said.

"People who have cancer should be in Gryffindor because they're brave" Sarah said.

"Maybe you'll be in Gryffindor when you go to Hogwarts" Ron said.

"I like your puppy, what's his name?" Hermione asked.

"Soupy, I couldn't say Snoopy when I was a baby" Sarah said.

"I have a special stuffed animal too" Hermione went into her backpack and took out Newton.

"It's a panther! My big brother loves panthers too" Sarah said.

"I've had him since I was a baby too" Hermione said.

"What's his name?" Sarah asked.

"Newton" Hermione said.

"Why is he called Newton?" Sarah asked.

"Some of my relatives live in The States and my cousin lives in Newton Massachusetts and she gave him to me" Hermione said.

"Would please play chess with me, Hermione?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, well I'm not much of a chess player, but I'm sure Ron would love to play with you. Wouldn't you, hon?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll play with you, sweetie" Ron said to the little girl.

"Don't let her cuteness fool you; she's a very good at chess" one of the Child Life Specialists said.

"Oh come on! That's like the tenth time you've beaten me!" Ron said an hour later and Hermione giggled.

"We can try for eleven" Sarah said.

"Sarah, look who's here" her healer said.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Sarah squealed. The healer disconnected her for her IV and let her run to her parents. Her father picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Time to come home, Jellybean, you want to go get Soupy and we'll go home?" Sarah's dad said. Before Sarah left with her parents, she hugged Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks for playing chess with me, Ron" Sarah said.

"You're welcome, buddy" Ron said. Hermione smiled at Ron proudly.

"You were so sweet letting her win all those games" Hermione said.

"Oh no, I didn't let her win, she actually beat me" Ron said.

"Ronald Weasely, Hogwarts chess champion lost to a little girl?" Hermione smiled.

"Hey, she was really good! But the poor thing must have a lot of time to practice; a sweet little girl like that going through all this" Ron said.

"I know she was so cute, and so brave. I bet she'll be in Gryffindor when she goes to Hogwarts. I wish I was as brave as her" Hermione said.

"You are brave, sweetie. She's a little girl; she really doesn't much a since of what's going on, you do. You can't compare a five year old girl's brain and a seventeen year old girl's brain. You both have a different since of what's going on, but you're both fighting the same battle with so much courage" Ron said.


	22. Chapter 23

Ron and Hermione went to greet the other teens in the playroom. The other kids were very nice too.

"Hi, I'm Laura and this is David" one of the girls said.

"I'm Hermione and this is my boyfriend, Ron" Hermione said.

"What do you have, Hermione?" David asked.

"ALL, what about you?" Hermione asked.

"Lymphoma, and Laura has uterine cancer" David said. Hermione gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"How old are you, Laura?" Hermione asked.

"Just turned nineteen yesterday" Laura said.

"You had to have your uterus removed?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yeah, but at least I'm still here. It me a little while to realize I won't be able to have children" Laura said. Hermione had tears in her eyes and Laura went to hug the younger witch.

"Its ok, honey, come on, we're witches, witches with cancer, we're tough!" Laura said trying to get to Hermione to smile. Ron knelt beside his girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I just got scared" Hermione said wiping her eyes.

"Do you need to go back to the room, baby?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Ok, nice to meet you guys" Ron said. Ron got Hermione out the playroom and hugged her.

"It'll ok, sweetheart, you'll be able to have children, don't worry" Ron said.

"What if I can't. What if we get married and I can't give you a little girl or a little boy" Hermione whimpered.

"Don't think like that, sweetie, ok? You'll have kids someday. We'll have the most beautiful babies" Ron said kissing her lips gently. Ron brought Hermione back to her room and he laid down with her for a while.

"You know her pretty you are?" Ron smiled as he stroked her head. Hermione smile back and snuggled closer to her boyfriend. The door opened a healer peaked inside.

"You two have some visitors" the healer said.

"Mum, daddy!" Hermione said happily. Hermione's parents went to their daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my baby, my little girl" Mrs. Granger cried. Ron's parent's entered the room as well.

"Ronnie, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasely asked bringing Ron into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm fine, mum, don't worry" Ron said.

"We're very proud of you, son. Doing something like that for Hermione" Mr. Weasely said. Hermione's mother turned to Ron and hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Ronald, thank you for saving our little girl" Mrs. Granger cried.

"Let the boy breathe, Emily. How are doing, Ron?" Mr. Granger asked shaking hands with Ron.

"I'm good, sir, how are you?" Ron asked.

"Have you been taking good care of our baby girl? She's quite a treasure you know" Mr. Granger said.

"Daddy, Ron takes very good care of me. He makes sure I always take my medicine and he comes to hospital with me every time I need a spinal tap or a bone-marrow test. He also reminds me to inject my catheter in the morning and flush it at night, and he also helps me with my homework; I tell him what I want to say and he writes it for me" Hermione said. Mr and Mrs. Weasely smiled proudly at their youngest son, he had finally become a man.

"I just want to make sure a true gentleman was treating my daughter right" Mr. Granger said.

"Don't worry, sir, I would never hurt Hermione, she's very special to me" Ron said. Mr. Granger smiled at Ron.

"I know, Ron. I'm glad she found you" Mr. Granger said. Healer Wolfe came into the room to give Hermione a spinal tap.

"Mum, dad, this is my healer, Healer Wolfe, Healer Wolfe this are parents" Hermione said.

"Very nice to meet you, and your Ron's parents I can see. I have to give Hermione a spinal tap, you can stay or leave whatever you wish" Wolfe said. Both Ron and Hermione's parents decided to stay, but went to the back of the room so Ron could comfort Hermione. The needle went into Hermione's back and she screamed her head off. Mrs. Granger started to cry at the expense of her daughter's pain.

"Shhh, I'm right here, sweetheart, hold my hand and you have Newton you can hug too" Ron said softly.

"Ron, it hurts so bad! I don't want to do this anymore!" Hermione sobbed.

"Its almost done, love, you're very brave, you're a Gryffindor" Ron said kissing her forehead.

"There we are, sweetie, you're all done, you were very brave" Wolfe said. Ron looked over at both set of parents; his were shocked and Mr. Granger had his arms around his wife with tears in his own eyes. Hermione slowly stopped crying and Ron put a blanket over her when she started to shiver.

"I'm right here, baby, I'm right here, I'll keep you warm" Ron said bundling Hermione in his arms. Hermione noticed the faces of her parents and Ron's; Mrs. Weasely's face looked just like Ginny's the first she saw Hermione have spinal tap. Her mother was sobbing, this made Hermione cry too.

"Mummy" Hermione whimpered like a little girl. Mrs. Granger came to her daughter's side and held her close.

"I'll be ok, mum, please don't cry" Hermione said, trying to be brave for her mother.

"My poor baby, my baby girl. Why did God do this to you!" Mrs. Granger cried.

"Its ok, mum, I'm in remission" Hermione said.

"Hermione, we're gonna go home, sweetie, your mum is very upset" Mr. Granger said kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Bye daddy, bye mum" Hermione said, hugging both her parents and kissing them on the cheek.

"Goodbye, dears, get well soon, Hermione, dear" Mrs. Weasely said hugging both the kids. After the parents left, Ron cuddled Hermione in her bed and he turned the TV on.

"Oh Ron, can you turn that off please? I have a headache" Hermione groaned. Ron obeyed and went to get pain killers for Hermione.

"Here, lovie, drink this, its headache medicine" Ron said. Ron helped Hermione sit up and put the potion down her throat. He laid Hermione back down and he lay beside her again.

"Are you hungry at all, sweetie?" Ron asked.

"A little, but I don't really want dinner yet" Hermione said, nuzzling her way into the crook of Ron's neck. Ron removed Hermione's bandana and stroked and stroked her bald head.

"My beautiful girl, I love you" Ron whispered.

"I love you, too" Hermione whispered back.

"Ron, what if my hair doesn't grow?" Hermione asked.

"You'll still be my beautiful girl, I'll still love you" Ron said.

"You wouldn't mind having wife who's bald?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not, I can say 'that's my wife! She survived cancer and I'm so proud of her!'I'd shout it from the Tower of London" Ron said. Hermione kissed his lips and smiled up at him.

"You're so great, I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you" Hermione said. Hermione yawned and closed her eyes. Once Ron thought Hermione was totally asleep, he gently tucked her into bed.

"I'll be right back, love" Ron said, kissing her head. An hour later, Hermione awoke to the smell of seafood.

"Hey sleepyhead, had a nice rest?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"I got your favorite for dinner, lobster rolls" Ron said.

"Oh, you're so sweet, Ron thank you" Hermione said. Ron brought a fork for Hermione because he figured she might have trouble eating the roll with her hands.

"Thanks, Ronnie, but I'm suppose to be _building up_ my fine motor-skills" Hermione said taking the roll in her hands. Ron smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm proud of you, babe, you're doing such a great job" Ron said.

"One more day here, and we get to go home, to school I mean" Hermione said.

"I got a small taste of your world in the past couple of weeks. When I had to those the bone-marrow tests leading up to the surgery all I thought about was you, and the look on your face when you have to have these God-awful needles. I wanted yo cry the first time I saw have a spinal tap. You were screaming and crying and all I wanted to do was hold you. I'm gonna help you get through this hell, sweetie, I promise" Ron said. Hermione rapped her arms around Ron's neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'll be there for you too, sweetie, you can cry on my shoulder for once" Hermione smiled.

"I love you, sunshine" Ron said.

"I love you too, angel" Hermione said and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Ron and Hermione got discharged from St. Mungo's and went back to school in the carriage that Hermione was usually transported in. Harry was outside waiting to greet them.

"The turtle doves are back! How you guys feeling?" Harry asked.

"Tired, I'm gonna go take a nap" Hermione said.

"Ok, love, we'll be here if you need us" Ron said. Before Hermione got into her bed, she took out a wig she had gotten from her healer. It looked her regular hair, it just wasn't the same as having her own hair, and she still hadn't gotten over the fact that she was bald.

Lavender spotted Hermione when she came out the bathroom.

"Hi Hermione, you're back! How do you feel?" Lavender asked.

"Ok, I guess. Lav, does this look ok?" Hermione asked. Lavender didn't know what to say; she thought Hermione looked pretty without the wig, but she didn't want to hurt her feelings either.

"Um, it looks nice. Are you gonna where it to the ball?" Lavender asked.

"I think so. All the other girls will have hair" Hermione said.

"Will you get Ron and Harry for me please? I want to see what they think" Hermione said. Ron, Harry and Ginny all came up to see Hermione.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Its, em, er, lovely, sweetheart" Ron said, wincing at the wig.

"It looks good, Hermy" Harry said. Ginny didn't sugar-coat it however.

"Hermione, you look so ridiculous you should sue" Ginny said. Ron walked over to his girlfriend, knelt down in front of her, gently removed the wig from her head, and kissed the top of her head.

"Much better" Ron whispered and he helped Hermione into her bed and tucked her in. He took Newton out of Hermione's backpack and gave him to her. Then he kissed her cheek and gently shut the door behind him to let her sleep.


	23. Chapter 24

"That was really sweet, Ron" Lavender said.

"I don't why Hermione doesn't think she's beautiful when she clearly is" Ron said.

"Mate, she's a seventeen year old girl; you could tell her she's beautiful until Voldemort dies and you still won't convince her of that" Harry said.

"I feel like I don't get to spend enough time with her because she's always tired when gets back from the hospital and needs to have a rest. I like cuddling with her, comforting her, but I want us to have just one normal date in Hogsmeade or something" Ron said.

"You're in luck, mate. There's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow" Harry said.

"I hope she'll want to go" Ron said.

"I'm sure she will, Ron. She hasn't left this castle or the hospital forever" Ginny said. Hermione woke up an hour later and came downstairs to find Ron in front of the fireplace reading a book. Ron looked and smiled when he heard the humming of Hermione's wheelchair.

"Hi love, come here I want to talk to you" Ron said gently.

"Do you want to go Hogsmeade with me tomorrow? Just you and me?" Ron asked.

"I'd love that. Will you lay down on the couch with me please, Ronnie?" Hermione asked. Ron picked up Hermione and brought her over the couch.

"Kiss me, Ron. We haven't kissed in a long time" Hermione said. Ron smiled and kissed his girlfriend passionately. He went down to her neck being careful of the tube of her catheter. He started to undo her blouse when Hermione got scared and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, Ron, I'm not ready for that yet. I love you very much and I want to make love with you, but I need time, until I get better" Hermione said.

"Its ok, love, you don't need to apologize. You tell me when you're ready and I'll be ready too" Ron said. Hermione smiled and rapped her arms around him.

"You're the best, I love you so much" Hermione whispered as she kissed his cheek. Ron hugged her back and they stayed like that holding each other until Hermione clamed she was dizzy and needed to lay down.

"Ron, I'm worried about not being able to have children" Hermione said.

"Well, love I good news for you. I asked Healer Wolfe if you would have any problems with fertility and she said that you're receiving Antimetabolites which is a type of chemo that treats mostly leukemia and the long-term effects would not affect your reproductive organs. But she said to not go on the Pill or the Patch because your eggs are still at risk of being damaged or killed, but you'll be able to have children, my love. Wolfe said you should be very fertile" Ron smiled.

"Oh Ron, I'm so happy thank you!" Hermione said.

"I'll take you to a GYN if you want, love and get an ultrasound just to see" Ron said.

"Oh would you, Ronnie? That would be wonderful. If we had kids what do you think they'd be like?" Hermione asked.

"I think our little girl would have your cleverness and your hair, but she would still get into trouble" Ron said.

"Our son would have your eyes and that famous Weasely hair and he'll be on the Qudditch team he would get into as much trouble as his sister" Hermione said.

"Hey, you two, ready for dinner?" Harry asked.

"I can have children, Harry!" Hermione said happily.

"That's awesome, Herms. I get be the Godfather right?" Harry asked.

"Of course, and Ginny will be the Godmother" Hermione said.

"Are you gonna go into Hogsmeade with Ron tomorrow, Herms?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed really early so I won't be so tired tomorrow" Hermione said.

"Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Weasely, welcome back, the operation was successful I assume" McGonagall said.

"Yes, Healer Wolfe said I'm doing great" Hermione said.

"That's wonderful, Miss Granger, you are a true Gryffindor, you really are" McGonagall said. Hermione wheeled herself to her usual spot at the head of the Gryffindor table while Harry and Ron sat on either side of her. A plate of veil, mashed potatoes, and vegetables appeared in front of Hermione and she picked up her cutlery.

"You want help cutting that, love?" Ron asked.

"I want to try myself first" Hermione said. Hermione's shaking hands held the knife and fork as she clumsily cut her food.

"You did it, sweetheart! You just need more practice more and your hands will be as good as new" Ron said.

"Good job, Hermione, we're proud of you" Harry smiled.

"Thanks guys" Hermione said. Ron noticed Hermione was looking very pail and she was very warm. He took her temperature; it was 100.2

"Mione, you a high fever again! Come on, I'll take you back to the Tower" Ron said taking the handles of her chair and wheeling her out of the Great Hall. Ron helped Hermione get into her pajamas and brought out about three bottles of muggle pills and four potions that Hermione needed to take every night and morning.

"No, not the prednisone, it's disgusting!" Hermione shouted.

"But you need to take it, sweetie. Ok, I'll put another flavoring on it" Ron said. Ron put a charm on the pill so it would taste like marshmallows and not as gross as Hermione described it.

"Only a couple more meds, love, come on" Ron said holding a teaspoon of potion to Hermione's mouth.

"Ugg, this sucks!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione Jane Granger, language" Ron said.

"Screw language, I hate taking this stuff" Hermione said.

"Now we just have to flush your catheter, babe" Ron said. Hermione sighed loudly.

"Do want to get better, darling?" Ron asked. Hermione let Ron help her with her catheter.

"There, now you can lie down" Ron said.

"Ron, will you read to me please?" Hermione asked.

"Sure lovie, Hogwarts: A History?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. Ron sat down beside Hermione and she snuggled up to him and listened to him reading her favorite book.

"Comfortable sweetie?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. She soon fell asleep in Ron's chest and Ron stayed with her because he knew she didn't want to be alone. In the middle of the night Ron felt himself being shaken.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I don't feel good" Hermione whimpered.

"Are you gonna throw up?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Have you eating anything funny lately?" Ron asked, rubbing her belly.

"No" Hermione said.

"You're on chemo so you can't be getting your period. I don't know, baby, why don't you just go back to sleep, I'll be right here" Ron said softly. Hermione closed her eyes and went back to sleep in Ron's chest. The next morning, Hermione's stomach ache had subsided.

"Feeling better this morning, love?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. Ron helped Hermione with her morning routine and met Harry for breakfast.

"Hi guys, how are feeling, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I feel ok, I just took my eighty meds, so I'm kinda loopy" Hermione said.

"Oh, pancakes good" Hermione said. Hermione shoveled down her pancakes like she hadn't eaten in six weeks.

"Woah, Hermione, slow down, babe, the pancakes aren't going anywhere" Ron said.

"I'm hungry, leave me alone" Hermione said. Right after breakfast Hermione, Ron, and Harry found Ginny and they all headed to Hogsmeade together.

"See you guys, later" Ron said as the couples went their separate ways.

"We have reservations at The Three Broomsticks, love" Ron said. Ron took her hand and her wheelchair automatically started to move by itself. When the teens got to the restaurant Hermione was surprised to see a ramp.

"There was never a ramp here before" Hermione said.

"I owled the owner, he said he would be glad you" Ron said. Hermione hugged Ron tightly and kissed his lips.

"You are the biggest sweetheart I've ever met" Hermione said.

"Come on, baby, let's go inside, it's getting cold" Ron said.

"I have a reservation for two under Weasely" Ron said.

"Right this way, Mr. Weasely" the hostess said. Ron helped Hermione into the booth before he came and sat beside her. Ron took her hands and smiled at her.

"My beautiful girl, you're very brave not wearing a hat or bandana" Ron said. Hermione blushed and smiled back at Ron.

"You were the first one to notice I was beautiful without my hair; I'm not ashamed anymore" Hermione said, resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

"You should never be ashamed, my love, never" Ron said. Ron helped Hermione read her menu while a waiter brought them some two butterbeers.

"Sound it out, sweetie, sound the words out" Ron said. Hermione was still having trouble reading even though she's been working her heart out at it.

"Come on, babe, you need to learn how to read, ok? Please try again, you can do it. Here, now try" Ron said. Ron covered one part of the word so Hermione just had to read that part of the word.

"See love, you can read, and I know you've been working really hard on it, I'm proud of you" Ron said, kissing her cheek. After the meal was over, Ron led Hermione to the Hogsmeade Theater.

"The Hogsmeade Theater?" Hermione asked. Ron slipped two tickets into her hand. Hermione sounded out the words on the tickets.

"_The Nutcracker?_ Oh my God! This was my favorite ballet when I was a kid! How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"A little owl told me" Ron said. Hermione hugged Ron tightly around the waist.

"You are the biggest sweetheart I've ever met" Hermione said.

"Yeah, will, I try" Ron said.

"And you do a great a great job" Hermione said. The ballet was as beautiful as she remembered; Ron seemed to enjoy himself too.

"Do you like the ballet, Ronnie?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, the dancing was really good" Ron said.

"This is the best date I've ever been on" Hermione said. When Hermione and Ron came out of the theater it was snowing. Ron bent down and took Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her softly.

"I love you" Ron whispered.

"I love you too" Hermione whispered back. Ron put his robes around Hermione as they headed back to the carriage. Ron cuddled Hermione on their way back to school while he whispered sweet-nothings in her ear.

"Tomorrow's the Yule Ball, sweetie, are excited?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it'll be great" Hermione said.

"You'll be the most beautiful witch there" Ron said. Hermione fell asleep in Ron's arms and wake up again until she was in her own dorm on Christmas Eve morning.

"Hey sleepy girl, want to get some breakfast?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. Ron helped Hermione with her bathrobe and put her in her chair.

"You slept for a long time, baby, you feeling ok?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I was just tired" Hermione said.

"I hope you're not too tired for tonight" Ron said.

"Happy Christmas Eve, guys. Nice to see you're up, Hermione" Harry said.

"Are you excited for tonight, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, it's a muggle them, I think, we're having a DJ and everything" Hermione said. At around five o' clock, the students started to get ready for the ball; Ginny helped Hermione take a shower.

"Ron's gonna love you in that dress" Ginny said.

"Its gonna show my catheter though" Hermione said.

"Who cares? You're beautiful, honey" Ginny said. Hermione's shower was fairly quick; she only had had wash her body and shave.

"Alright, love, let's get to be the best looking witch in this place" Ginny said. Ginny took the light purple dress with no straps from Hermione's trunk and a pair of knickers and a strapless bra.

"Can you stand yet, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I can try" Hermione said. Hermione pushed herself up, but could not bring herself to stand on her own yet.

"Its ok, hon, just sit back down" Ginny said. Ginny helped Hermione into her undergarments and dress. Hermione took her pink-flowered earrings she wore at the first ball in Fourth Year and Ginny also helped her with makeup because Hermione knew nothing about it. Last Hermione grabbed her matching shawl and light put over her shoulders. Her makeup was settle, she had light pink blush on her cheeks along with pink lipstick with some glitter under her eyes. Ginny pulled the steam of a lily that was living a flower vase beside Hermione's bed. Ginny put the flower behind Hermione's ear and turned her around so Hermione could look at herself in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous, sweetie. I'm gonna go get ready, I'll be right back" Ginny said.

"Woah, Hermione look at you!" Parvati said.

"Ron's jaw is going to fall off when he sees you" Lavender said.

"What's keeping those women?" Ron asked.

"Come on, mate, you know how women can be" Harry said. The girls started moving from their dorms to the boys.

"Hello handsome" Hermione smiled. Ron turned around and his jaw dropped when he saw Hermione. Ron had combed his hair back and wearing a muggle tux.

"Oh my God, sweetie, you look amazing!" Ron said, as he bent down and kissed Hermione's hand. Hermione blushed and smiled.

"And you look very handsome in your muggle tux" Hermione said. Ron held out his arm for Hermione to take.

"Shall I escort a beautiful princess to the ball?" Ron said.

"Why thank you, my handsome prince" Hermione giggled.

"Wow, Hermione, you look beautiful" Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry, you very handsome yourself; you combed your hair!" Hermione said.

"I think Hermione looks much prettier with that flower behind her ear instead of her hair, don't you boys think so?" Ginny said.

"She's pretty all the time, what are talking about?" Ron said. Hermione couldn't help but smile from all the compliments she was receiving. Ron was making feel just like all the girls at the ball; he was defiantly treating her like a princess.

"Ron, what does this word say?" Hermione said opening her menu to order dinner.

"Sound it out, love" Ron said kindly.

"Te-n-d-er-li-on, tenderlion?" Hermione asked.

"Close, sweetheart, just switch the O and the I" Ron said.

"Oh, tenderloin" Hermione said.

"That's right sweetie, good job, excellent" Ron smiled and kissed her cheek. After dinner Ron asked Hermione if she'd like to dance.

"Come on, baby, your chair is magical isn't it? It moves with you" Ron said.

"Ok" Hermione said. Ron brought her out on the dance floor and took the handles of her chair and spun her around to a fast muggle song that she liked. Ron smiled to himself as he heard his girlfriend's laughter; he was very glad to be the source of her happiness. The song ended and a slow song came on. Ron knelt down in front of Hermione and rapped one arm around Hermione's waist and took her hand in his free hand. She smiled up at him and rest her head in his shoulder.

"I love you much" Hermione whispered.

"I love you too" Ron said kissing the top of her head. The couple danced for the rest of night; Hermione needed to a few breaks every now and then, but she didn't really get tired. When the ball was over, Ron wheeled Hermione to the common room for she fell asleep in her chair.

"We're your, lovie, wake up" Ron said softly. Ron helped Hermione get ready for bed as he always did and got into her bed with her until she fell asleep again.

"I really a great time tonight, Ronnie; You made me feel normal; like all the other girls" Hermione said.

"I had a great time too. I'm very glad you came with me, you're my beautiful girl" Ron said. Hermione yawned and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight my love" Ron said.

"Goodnight my angel" Hermione said.


	24. Chapter 25

Hermione awoke on Christmas Day by Crookshanks's loud purring.

"Happy Christmas, Crooky, I have to take my meds and then we'll go wake the boys" Hermione said. Crookshanks leaped off Hermione's bed and found the bag that contained her muggle pills and potions. One pill was called Prednisone and it was a medical steroid for her muscles that were very weak. Another was for headaches because she had very bad ones; worse than the average person. She also had pills to prevent seizures and a potion to help her keep her food down. She took another one for her bones so if she fell they won't break for her bones were very brittle, and the last one was for her heart because chemo can have an effect on a leukemia patient's heart especially children. Hermione took all her grotesque meds and then injected her catheter. Ron had checked a book from the library about adaptive spells and charms for handicapped witches and wizards and he taught Hermione a charm so she could get into her wheelchair by herself. Hermione found Ron's bed and blushed when she at the sight of his muscles. She nuzzled and kissed his cheek until he woke up. Ron rubbed his eyes and smiled when he saw his beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey cutie, Happy Christmas" Ron whispered.

"Happy Christmas to you too, angel" Hermione said. Ron brought Hermione in his bed with him and she buried herself in the warmth of his bare chest.

"Did you take your meds and inject your catheter this morning, love?" Ron asked.

"Yes_ daddy, _I did" Hermione said.

"I'm just looking out for you, sweetie, I want you too get better" Ron said.

"I'll be better soon…" Hermione said.

"You, Harry and me are visit my family today, did you remember, loves?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ronnie, I forgot" Hermione said.

"That's ok, love, my little niece can't wait to meet you. Every time I see her she asks "when can I meet Hermione? I want to be smart like her when I go to Hogwarts". She's very sweet, you'll love her" Ron said.

"How old is she?" Hermione said.

"She's four, and she's very bright" Ron said.

"She's sounds adorable, but does she know I have cancer? I don't want to scare her" Hermione said.

"Don't worry, babe. Charlie and my sister-in-law, Karen explained everything to her, she'll be fine" Ron said. Harry opened the curtains of Ron's bed and found both his best friends cuddling and kissing each other.

"Happy Christmas turtledoves" Harry said. Ron and Hermione broke their kiss and blushed.

"Happy Christmas, Harry" Hermione said.

"Come on, let's go open presents" Harry said. The trio headed downstairs where they found their gifts under the Gryffindor tree in the common room. Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek when she saw mistletoe hanging above them and Ron did the same.

"Here yea are, Hermione. These are from me" Harry said. Hermione unwrapped the gifts to find a stack of books.

"They're adapted books; they read themselves to you. And this button says "I'm a teenage girl on chemo, what's your problem?" I thought that would be appropriate. One of them is a book of cancer humor; I couldn't get that in an adapted version though. I thought these were funny; they're top ten lists. This one says Top Ten Answers to Nosy Scare Questions. Here, number seven says, those damn flesh-eating bacteria are spreading, slowly but surly" Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry, I love them. Here you go, boys, these are for you" Hermione said handing two large rectangles to each of the boys. Harry got a beautiful painting of the Qudditch Pitch and Ron got one of a wizard's chess board; both of the paintings in lovely gold frames.

"Sorry, I couldn't buy your gifts this year" Hermione said. Both boys hugged Hermione at the same time.

"They're beautiful, sweetie, when you do them?" Ron asked.

"In the playroom of the hospital; it was very therapeutic" Hermione said.

"They're much better than a store bought present any day, thank you, Herms" Harry said.

"You're welcome, boys" Hermione said.

"Here, mate, this is for you" Harry said.

"What does that button say?" Hermione asked.

"My girlfriend is my hero" Ron said.

"I thought this books looked good too, mate. Men and the Special Women in Our lives. Stories of Fathers, Grandfathers, Brothers, Cousins, Friends, Husbands and Boyfriends of Female Cancer Patients they take care of and dedicate their lives to help them survive. I want to read it when you're done" Harry said.

"Thanks a lot, mate. This helps a lot" Ron said.

"The stories are very personal and they will make you cry" Harry said.

"This is for you, my love" Ron said gently placing a narrow pink box with a light blue ribbon around it in her hands.

"Will you help me, Ron, my hands are having trouble" Hermione said. Once the ribbon was off Hermione opened the box and gasped. She opened the locket and got teary-eyed when she read the message Ron had engraved in the locket.

"Oh Ron, I love it, thank you so much!" Hermione cried, practically knocking Ron over.

"I'm glad you like, sweetheart" Ron said hugging Hermione back.

"This one is from your parents, Herms" Harry said. Hermione opened the large parcel and started to tear-up again.

"It's my baby blanket. My mum gave it a make-over" Hermione said hugging the blanket to her body. The blanket consisted of light blue, light purple pinks and yellows with bunnies and lambs and puppies stitched into it. Ginny appeared in the common room a second later.

"Happy Christmas, Gin" Ron said.

"Happy Christmas, big bro. Who did those paintings" Ginny said.

"They're our Christmas gifts from Mione" Ron said.

"Hermione you did those? But how? I mean your hands" Ginny was dumbfounded at the paintings. Hermione went to the tree to retrieve Ginny's gift. Ginny received a painting of Pig sleeping on the perch of his cage.

"Thank you, hon, I love this" Ginny said hugging Hermione said.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny arrived at Charlie's house two hours later.

"Ron,Ginny! What took you so long? Why didn't just use floo powder?" Fred asked.

"We couldn't" Ron said gesturing towards Hermione.

"Hello Fred, George" Hermione said shyly. The twins were stunned. They knew Hermione cancer, but they didn't have a mental picture of what she looked like. They never thought she would look so frail and be in a wheelchair with a bandana tied around her head.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" George asked.

"I'm feeling ok, a little tired though" Hermione said.

"Why are you wearing that thing around your head?" Fred asked.

"It's called a bandana, and I'm wearing it because, I am, er, I uh, have no hair from the medicine I'm taking" Hermione said, looking down at her shoes.

"Um, can we see?" George asked. Hermione looked at Ron and knelt down beside her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Ron whispered. Hermione whispered something into his ear.

"They won't laugh, baby, don't worry. She's afraid you'll laugh at her if she takes her bandana off" Ron said.

"We won't laugh at you, Hermione" Fred said. Hermione had tears in her eyes and shook her head and Ron kissed her cheek.

"It's ok, babe, you don't have too. Sorry guys, she's not comfortable with it" Hermione said.

"Don't cry, Hermione, its ok" Harry said, rubbing her back.

"Malfoy want overboard with the taunting. When we were in class one day, Hermione was wearing a hat so no one would see she was bald, and Malfoy just walked up to her and knocked the hat right off her head and called her a hairless mudblood" Ron said. The twins were disgusted at what their little brother had reveled to them.

"Uncle Ron!" a little girl with red curls jumped in her favorite uncle's arms.

"Hey Nikki, was Santa good to you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he brought me tons of toys" Nikki said. Ron put the little girl down and took her hand.

"Nikki, this is my girlfriend, Hermione. You wanted to meet her remember?" Ron said.

"Hello there, Nikki. Your uncle Ron has told me all about you" Hermione smiled. Nikki walked over to the older girl and gave her a hug. Ron was surprised at his niece's actions; Nikki was very friendly with strangers but she's never hugged someone she just met. Nikki sat back in Hermione's lap after hugging her.

"Mummy and daddy said you have cancer. I think you're really brave" Nikki said.

"Thank you, sweetie" Hermione said.

"Do you and Uncle Ron kiss and hug each other? Mummy says that's what grown-ups do when they're in love" Nikki said.

"Yes we do, honey. I love your uncle very much" Hermione said.

"Are you gonna marry him! You'll be my auntie! And I can some cousins to play with" Nikki said. Hermione and Ron laughed.

"We'll see, Goose. Hermione needs to get better first" Ron said.

"But you love her, Uncle Ron, and she's pretty" Nikki said.

"Hey Nikki, can I see the toys you got?" Ginny asked trying to drag her niece from Ron and Hermione.

"She's a sweetie" Hermione said.

"Yeah she is" Ron said. Ron's granddad and grandma came to their youngest grandson.

"Hey Ronnie, how are doing, mate?" his Granddad Frank asked.

"I'm good, granddad, how are you?" Ron said. Hermione shyly wheeled herself beside Ron to meet his grandparents.

"Who is this lovely young lady?" Rosemary Weasely asked.

"Oh, grandma, granddad, this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger" Ron said proudly.

"So, you're _the_ Hermione Granger, the witch our grandson never stops talking about, and every beautiful as he says too" Frank said. Hermione blushed and smiled.

"Thank you" Hermione said.

"Ronald told us you have cancer, dear, I'm sorry" Rosemary said.

"Please, don't be, Mrs. Weasely, I'm getting better" Hermione said.

"She's pure Gryffindor, this one" Frank said.

"Ron, I'm tired, I need to lie down" Hermione said.

"Ok love, let me ask Charlie if they have guest room" Ron said.

"Hey Ron, what's going, mate? Nikki was very happy to see her favorite uncle" Charlie said.

"She finally met Hermione; she thinks we should get married" Ron said.

"How is Hermione? Is she doing ok?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, she's a trooper. She's really tired; do you have a guest room or anything she can lie down in?" Ron asked.

"Yeah sure, let me show you" Charlie said.

"Hi Hermone, how are you?" Charlie asked.

"I'm ok, how are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine; let me show you to our guest room so you can get some sleep" Charlie said. Ron took Hermione from her chair and carried her up the stairs.

"Here you are, Hermione, this is the best room in the house" Charlie smiled.

"Thank you, Charlie" Hermione yawned.

"Thanks mate" Ron said as laid Hermione down on the bed. Charlie smiled proudly at his little brother as he sooth his girlfriend to try to get her to go to sleep. Hermione brought the covers back to invite Ron in with her.

"My beautiful girl" Ron whispered.

"Mione, you feel warm, my love, I'm gonna take your temperature" Ron said. Ron went to Hermione's backpack and took out her thermometer.

"Hold that under your tongue, babe" Ron said. Once it beeped, Ron took it out of her mouth and gasped.

"Mione, baby, you have a really high fever, its 102.00. You stay hear and sleep, I'll come check on you in an hour or so" Ron said. Hermione nodded and Ron kissed her forehead.

"Here's Newton, sweetie, have a nice rest" Ron said, kissing her forehead. Hermione snuggled beneath the covers and closed her eyes and let her fatigue take over.

"Ron! Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasely yelled and hugged her son.

"I was putting Hermione to bed, she's very tired" Ron said.

"Oh poor dear, is she alright?" Mrs. Weaesly asked.

"I took her temperature and she has a high fever" Ron said.

"It tz very sweet to be zo loyal to her, Ron. She iz very lucky to have you" Fleur said.

"Yes son we are all very proud of you. This is very scary situation and you're handling it very maturely" Mr. Weasely said.  
"I had to do it, dad. I had to grow up and be a man. I had to do it, for Hermione" Ron said. Then Ron heard Hermione calling for him from upstairs; she sounded as though she was in pain.

"I'm here, sweetie, what's wrong?" Ron asked. Ron soon found out when he saw Hermione shaking like mad. She was sitting next to a pool of her own vomit with some running down her blouse and Ron saw she was going to be sick again. Ron quickly cleaned Hermione and the bed with a charm then brought her to the bathroom. Hermione couldn't make it to the bathroom however; she vomited in the hallway and on Ron's shoes before Ron got her there.

"Its ok sweetheart, its ok, get out of your system" Ron said as Hermione heaved into the toilet. Mrs. Weasely came upstairs to see if everything was alright.

"Ron, Hermione is everything alright, dears?" Mrs. Weasely asked. She found her son wiping Hermione's mouth and chin free of vomit with a facecloth then he brought her in his shaking girlfriend into his arms.

"Hermione, are alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasely asked.

"She's ok, mum, she just got sick is all, are you feeling better, love?" Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"Do you want to go back downstairs?" Ron said softly. Hermione nodded.

"Here's our star, say hello, sweetie" Ron said.

" 'Ello, Hermione, hoz are vou feeling?" Fleur asked.

"Bad" Hermione yawned.

"Hermione, I have present for you, dear" Mrs. Weasely said. Ron sat Hermione on the couch to help her open her gift. The first gift was a light blue sweater with a golden 'H' on the front.

"A Weasely sweater! Thank you Mrs. Weasely" Hermione said weakly.

"There's another one, dear" Mrs. Weasely smiled. The second sweater was light purple with an orange ribbon on it.

"Thank so much, Mrs. Weasely" Hermione said.

"Oh you're quite welcome, dear. This yours, Ron, dear" Mrs. Weasely said. Ron received a medium blue sweater that match his eyes and had a lion on it.

"Thanks mum, but I already have one with the Gryffindor Lion on it" Ron said.

"Oh no this is a different lion, dear. In our world, each animal has a symbol attached to it. The lion is a symbol of love" Mrs. Weasely said, noting to Hermione with saying anything.

"Put it on, Ronnie" Hermione said.

"You look very handsome" Hermione said again. Hermione laid back in Ron's chest and closed her eyes again and Ron brought her back upstairs until dinner was ready.

"Here Ron, Hermione can sit right here" Charlie's wife said.

"Thank you" Hermione said, weakly. Half through the meal, Ron noticed Hermione wasn't eating anything. He some of his pot roast and mashed potatoes on her plate, but she didn't touch it.

"Come on, baby, you need to eat something" Ron said.

"I don't feel good, I want to go back to Hogwarts" Hermione said.

"Ok, love, you're the boss. Just let me tell mum we're leaving" Ron said.

"Mum, Hermione is feeling really sick; I'm going back to Hogwarts with her ok?" Ron said.

"Ok Ron, it was nice seeing both of you, tell Hermione I hope she feels better" Mrs. Weasely said hugging her boy.

"I will mum" Ron said. Ron shrunk Hermione's wheelchair and put it in his pocket. Then he flung her backpack around his shoulder and picked up Hermione to bring her to the carriage. Hermione got sick carriage three times before she fell asleep in Ron's arms.

'Why is she so sick all of a sudden?' Ron thought to himself. Once they reached school, it was nightfall, and Ron quickly put Hermione to bed.

"Stay with me please, Ron" Hermione whimpered. Ron got into Hermione's bed with her and cuddled her.

"Happy Christmas, my love" Ron said.

"Happy Christmas, my angel" Hermione said.

The day after Boxing Day, Ron woke Hermione at 8:00am to go to the doctor. Hermione still wasn't feeling well, but she wanted to find out for sure if she could have children when she got older.

"Err, it's too early for this, Ron" Hermione said.

"I made an appointment for you to see a GYN, babe, come on, time to get up" Ron said. Ron helped into Hermione into her carriage and sat next to her, holding her hand.

"I've never been to a GYN before" Hermione said.

"I'm sure it will be fine, sweetheart. I'll there with you" Ron said.

"Is it a female healer?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's a woman, don't worry sweetie" Ron said.

"Hermione Granger?" the GYN Healer said. Hermione and Ron followed the healer into a large room.

"Hello dear, I'm Healer O' Brian, can I ask you why you're today?" O'Brian said.

"Um, I have leukemia, and I'm on chemo, and I just wanted to see if everything is ok down there" Hermione said.

"Ok, dear, I just need to ask you if you're sexually activate" O'Brian said. Hermione shook her head.

"Ok, can you get up on the table here?" O'Brian asked. Ron helped Hermione into the table.

"I'm going prop up here dear" O'Brian said as she put the back of the table up and put Hermione's legs in into the straddles.

"This maybe a little uncomfortable, honey, especially because you haven't had sex yet" O'Brian said. The healer put a instrument in Hermione's womanhood and tears came to her eyes. Ron took her hand and stroked her head.

"Good girl, Hermione, I'm almost done here" O'Brian said.

"I don't see anything wrong here, hon. You have a perfectly healthy womanhood" O'Brian said as she took the instrument out of Hermione.

"I'll give you an ultrasound now, honey" O'Brian said. The healer put some warm gel on Hermione's belly and then tapped the teen girl's belly with her wand. An image of Hermione's reproductive organs in the air.

"Let's see here, uterus looks good. Ovaries look good, fallopian tubes look good. Cervix looks good. You're very healthy down there, hon. I guess chemo thought it was important to you to have children" O'Brian said.

"Thank you, so much, Healer O' Brian" Hermione said. As Ron and Hermione were the gynecologist's office, Hermione fell out of her wheelchair and fainted.

"Hermione! Oh God, you're burning up, wake up, sweetie, please!" Ron said. Healer O' Brain came out of her office to she what all the noise was.

"Let me take her temperature" O'Brian said. She stuck a thermometer under Hermione's arm.

"Oh my lord, its 105.00, you need to get her to the ER" O' Brian said. Ron rushed Hermione as quickly as he could to the ER, hoping she would be seen immediately, which is what happened. Ron waited three hours in the waiting before one of the healers came out to see him, the healer looked worried.

"What happened? Is my girlfriend alright?" Ron asked.

"Well yes, we think she'll alright, but, er, I don't know how to tell you this but, she's relapsed. Her leukemia cells came back" the healer said. Ron instantly started sobbing, he could not contain himself.

"But she was doing well, I don't understand" Ron sobbed.

"You can go see her, but you will have to leave right after, she needs to start chemo again and radiation" the healer said. Ron entered the room to find a crying Hermione hugging her panther.

"Ron, I have to do this all over again! What if I die this time!" Hermione cried. Ron brought Hermione to his chest and hugged her tightly.

"You are not going to die, you hear me? You're not!" Ron sobbed and held Hermione as the two teens cried together in the bleak hospital room.

A/N: I didn't relapse, but one of my friends I went to camp with did. She didn't die, but, well let's just see what happens in the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 26

Hermione had not been at school for three weeks now, and Ron and Harry were starting to worry.

"She has ALL, how bad could the relapse be?" Harry asked. Ron just shrugged his shoulders and said nothing. He had been very quiet ever since Hermione relapsed. On their way to the Tower, Madam Pomfrey stopped.

"Boys, I just got an owl from Healer Wolfe, you can see Miss Granger now" Madam Pomfrey said. Ron and Harry flooed to St. Mungo's and found that Hermione wasn't her usual room.

"Healer Wolfe?" Ron asked.

"Oh, hello boys" Wolfe said.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Um, you boys better come with me" Wolfe said. Ron could sense worry in her voice. They walked down a long hallway away from the Children's Wing and entered the Intensive Care Unit.

'Why would Mione be here?' Ron thought to himself. They stopped at Hermione's room.

"I warn you boys, this might be a bit freighting to see" Wolfe said. As soon as they entered the room, Ron immediately broke down. Hermione laid there in a hospital bed, eyes closed and hooked up to all these different machines. A breathing tube and a feeding tube and an EKG to look for brain activity; there was none. The usual bag of chemo was there with Newton lying beside her.

"HERMIONE! NO! OH GOD NO!" Ron shouted in hysterically.

"Harry you need to take Ron out of here. This is too upsetting for him" Harry nodded through his own tears and grabbed Ron by the shoulders.

"Ron, come on, mate you can see her again when you've calmed down" Harry said.

"No! I can't leave her! I can't!" Ron cried.

"Mate, you're in a hospital and need to be quieter" Harry tried to say gently. Ron pulled up a chair beside her and took her frail little hands.

"Mione, baby, its me, its Ron. Please wake up, sweetheart, please! I need you, baby, please don't leave me! I love you!" Ron sobbed. One of male nurses picked up Hermione and put her in Ron's arms.

"Hold her head, Ron" the nurse said.

"My poor sweetie, my poor, poor Hermione; why did this happen to you? You're a good girl, you never hurt anyone" Ron's voice shook as he spoke and stroked Hermione's cheek. Harry's heart broke as he saw Ron rock Hermione back and fourth, continually kissing her cheek and forehead. The EKG was making a beeping sound and what once read 0/100 now read 100/100 for brain activity and Hermione slowly opened her eyes.

"Hermione? Oh my God, baby, you're ok!" Ron said holding Hermione tightly. Hermione made a squeak of protest which made Ron realize he was hugging her too tight.

"It's a miracle" Wolfe said.

"No, its magic" Ron said.

"Looks like she has a redheaded angel looking out for her" Harry said.

"Hermione, do you know who this is?" Wolfe asked. Hermione nodded slowly.

"Can you say his name or no?" Wolfe asked. Hermione tried to find her voice but her brain couldn't make any connections.

"This is what I was afraid of; she's a mute" Wolfe said.

"No, she'll be able talk again, she can have speech therapy" Ron said. Hermione looked up at Ron with her big chocolate eyes and he knew she was frightened.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll help you, you'll be able to talk again" Ron smiled at her. Harry took her hand and smiled at her too.

"I think it might be a good idea if all of you learn BSL. You boys can communicate with Hermione until she gets her voice back" Wolfe said.

"What's BSL?" Ron asked.

"It's British Sign Language. It's usually used by deaf people in Britain, mute people can use it too" Wolfe said.

"You mean Sign Language isn't universal?" Harry asked.

"Oh Heavens no; in American Sign it's not even universal among the individual states" Wolfe said.

"She might have some mental challenges too, the meds and potions we gave her were some pretty heavy-duty stuff" Wolfe said.

"Mental challenges? What you mean?" Ron asked.

"I'm not saying will have this, but there is a good chance it could happen. She might have the mind of a child sometimes which could cause her to have some behavioral issues, might not express herself in appropriate manner too. For example if she is frustrated in a class and she gets angry she might through a book or lash out at other students. We'd have to do an MRI to make sure, but I'm warning you, I have seen this in other teenaged patients" Wolfe said. Ron noticed something shiny under Hermione's hospital gown that was two sizes too big for her and Ron's eyes started to water again. From Hermione's knee down there was not flesh, but metal replacing it.

"We had to do it, Ron. She would have died" Wolfe said. All though she could not speak, Hermione found a way to comfort her boyfriend by kissing him on the cheek and hugging him while stroking his hair. Hermione was making little babbling sounds as if she were trying say: "its ok, angel". Ron stopped crying and smiled at his sweet girlfriend.

"Thank you, baby; that's just what I needed" Ron said. Hermione smiled and nuzzled her way into Ron's neck. Healer Johnson, who was the head of the ICU, came to Hermione's room once he heard Hermione had woken up.

"This young lady is quite the trooper isn't she? We can move her to an institution as soon as possible" Healer Johnson said.

"Institution? She doesn't need to go to one of those" Ron said, angrily.

"Dear boy, you don't expect her to go back to Hogwarts in her condition do you?" Johnson said.

"So you're going to let her riot in a bed in some asylum not even allowing her to try to get better!" Ron said, no furious.

"She needs a primary caregiver and"

"I"LL BE HER PREMARY CAREGIVER! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND AND I LOVE HER!" Ron shouted. Hermione covered her ears with her hands and began to cry.

"Hermione what's wrong, sweetie? Why are you crying? Ron stop shouting, Hermione's in pain" Harry asked trying to pry Hermione's hands from her ears. Ron looked down at his girlfriend who was rocking back and forth in his lap while her hands were cemented to her ears.

"Mione, sweetheart, what's wrong? What hurts?" Ron asked softly. Hermione pointed to her ears then pointed to Ron.

"Oh, did your ears hurt when I shouted, baby?" Ron asked guilty. Hermione sniffed and nodded. Ron held Hermione tenderly and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I was very angry because I don't want you to go to an institution. I'll be your caregiver ok? I'll teach to talk and to walk ok, baby? I'm going to take care of you" Ron said.

"Ron, in order to be her caregiver, you'll need to be tested and certified. Don't worry I'll help you with that" Wolfe said.

"Laurie, this boy can not take on such a big responsibility" Johnson said.

"How do you know? Besides he's wonderful young _man_ and he's very good with Hermione. He gets her to her appointments on time and holds her hand during her spinal taps. He also gets her meds filled when she's running low. I think Ron would make an excellent caregiver. Ok Ron first thing you need know the difference between these two tubes; trust me you do not want get these mixed up. You will have to flush them every morning incase fluid gets in them, especially her breathing tube" Wolfe explained. Ron went through three weeks of intensive training to become a caregiver for Hermione. He was determined to become her caregiver. At the same time The Trio would take Sign Language classes at the hospital. They had the British alphabet down, and some basic signs and now they were learning to finger spell their names, and they were very fast.

"Ok Hermione, let's see you do your name again, sweetie" Deanne said.

Deanne is a deaf witch who went to Hogwarts and now is teaches Sign Language in the Wizarding world.

'H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E J-A-N-E G-R-A-N-G-E-R' Hermione signed.

"Very good, honey," 'Good Job' Deanne said and signed at the same time.

"Ok Ron, your turn, hon" Deanne said.

'R-O-N-L-A-D B-I-L-L-U-S W-E-A-S-E-L-Y' Ron signed.

"Very good, Ron. Ok Harry let's see you" Deanne said.

'H-A-R-R-Y J-A-M-E-S P-O-T-T-E-R' Harry signed.

"That's excellent, you guys, you must have been practicing. Now how is a very basic phrase; point to yourself that's 'I'. Then cross your arms and bring them to your chest, that's 'love' and then point back out and that's 'love'. So that's 'I love you' " Deanne said. Hermione turned to Ron and signed 'I love you, R-O-N'.

"I love you to M-I-O-N-E" Ron said and signed.

'Good job' Deanne signed to Hermione. Ron looked at his watch and grabbed hold of Hermione's chair and signed 'Thank you' to Deanne.

"Time to go to PT, love" Ron said. Hermione hated physical therapy and she put up a fight about not wanting to go.

"Come on, love, do want to learn to walk again?" Ron said softly. Hermione was getting very confused, she couldn't say: "I'm angry and I don't like going to PT because it hurts" verbally, so she lashed out at Ron and almost punched him in the face.

"Hermione! What the bloody hell?" Ron said, very frightened by his girlfriend's behavior.

"What happened mate?" Harry asked coming out of the BSL room fro masking Deanne a question.

"She tried to punch me! She took a hard swing at me after I told we're going to PT" Ron said. Hermione had tears I her eyes when she realized she had done something wrong.

'I'm sorry' Hermione signed.

"Oh Ron, this is for you, I think you'll like it" Wolfe said. Ron was handed a certificate and a medical card. The certificate read: _This is to certify that Ronald Billus Weasely is the Primary Caregiver to Hermione Jane Granger._

_Signed, Elizabeth Ann Young, Head of St. Mungo's Hospital. _

"These are your test results" Wolfe said.

"A perfect score! I never get a perfect score on any test!" Ron said.

"This was one test you obviously cared about. Now, you need to keep this card with at all times. You are the one who helps her with her medical decisions, her parents can offer suggestion, but you get have the final say. You will attend her I.E. P meetings and you will have to write a page so it will go into her I.E.P. for any medical improvements she's making" Wolfe said.

"Um Healer Wolfe, Hermione just tried to punch me, I don't know if that's the behavioral thing you mentioned before" Ron said.

"Well, funny thing you asked. I just got her MRIs and nero psyches back and there is evidence some mild mental challenges and behavioral problems. Take this; it's her tests and things you can do if she's not behaving properly" Wolfe said.

"Thank you, Healer Wolfe. Ok love we're going to physical therapy. I know it hurts, but you need to start walking again" Ron said. Ron bent down beside Hermione and made her look him in the eye.

"Sweetie, why did you try to punch me?" Ron asked gently.

'I don't know' Hermione signed.

'I think you do' Ron signed back.

'I was angry about going to PT because it hurts, and you were taking so I thought you wanted to hurt me' Hermione signed.

"Oh sweetie, I would never hurt you, I want to help you" Ron said, kissing her forehead.

'I'm sorry' Hermione said, biting her lip to keep from crying.

'It's ok, baby, just promise me you won't do it again' Ron signed back.

'I'll try' Hermione signed.

"That's my girl" Ron said.

"Hello Hermione, how are doing today?" Pam, Hermione's Physical Therapist asked.

"Still not talking yet? Its ok, you'll get there when you get there. Oh and I see you brought these nice young men with you again" Pam smiled.

"It is ok if we're here with her right?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry, you and Ron can take a seat right over there" Pam said.

"Hermione, have you been practicing standing-up?" Pam asked. Hermione nodded.

"Can you take my hands and try to stand-up for me?" Pam asked kindly. Hermione took the TP's hands and slowly stood up. Ron and Harry were amazed at how much progress Hermione has made in just a two months.

"Oh wow, you're one determined witch aren't you? Can you try and walk with me?" Pam asked. Even though it took her a little while, Hermione managed to put her one foot unsteadily in front of the other and very slowly started to walk.

"Oh my God, Harry, she's walking!" Ron whispered. Pam had Hermione sit until Pam brought Hermione her own walker.

"This is going be your new best friend. I knew you'll need to use your chair sometimes, but I need you to use this to keep those beautiful legs moving" Pam smiled.

'Thank you, so much' Hermione said hugging her physical therapist.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Keep practicing, and remember you have these lovely men to help you" Pam said.

'R-O-N, I can walk! I can walk!' Hermione said, happily. Ron picked up Hermione and held her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you" Ron said, softly.

'Me too' Harry signed to her.

"Just for such a good job, love, Harry and I are going to take you to dinner tonight" Ron as he put Hermione on his shoulders.

'But I'm still hooked up to my breathing tube and everything, and its hard me to eat solid food still' Hermione signed.

"Don't worry about that, baby, we have it all figured out. Besides, you haven't left this hospital in such a long time" Ron said. Hermione hugged Ron's neck and rested her head in his soft red hair. Ron and Harry were used to Hermione physically affections by now, and each one had a different meaning. A hug meant "Thank you" or "I forgive you" or "I'm sorry" or "You're Welcome". A kiss usually meant "I love you" or she did that to comfort another person. When they all got back to Hermione's room Ginny, Neville, Dean, Parvati and Lavender were waiting to see their fellow Gryffindor. Hermione suddenly got shy when she saw all the people in her room. Ron put Hermione down and helped her grab the handles of her walker with his hands over hers to help her walk.

"Oh my God, Hermione you're walking! I'm so proud of you" Ginny said hugging her older friend.

'Thank you' Hermione signed quickly before grabbing her walker again.

"What she say, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Thank you" Ron said.

"What's you're welcome?" Ginny asked. Ron brought his two hands from his chest to out in front of him with both hands flat.

"Can she talk at all yet?" Dean asked.

"Not yet, she's trying really hard though. We think she almost said "cat" the other day" Harry said.

"Her speech therapist told us to use lots and lots of repetition and eventually something will click" Ron said.

"We are very proud of you, Hermione, and we think you're very brave so we all got you this" Ginny said opening a small jewelry box to reveal a sliver pin of the Gryffindor Lion with her name engraved in a banner across the lion. Hermione squeaked happily and gave everyone hug grateful hug.

"She's saying thank you" Ron said when he saw the look on everyone's face when Hermione was hugging them.

"You're welcome, honey, when are you coming back to school?" Parvati asked. Hermione looked at Ron for help because she didn't know the answer.

"The healers said she'd only have to be here three more weeks" Ron said.

Once everyone else left, Ron helped Hermione get changed out the hospital gowns she'd been wearing and into a pink skirt and light blue top to go to dinner. Her hair had started to come in a little bit; it at least covered her head and some was trailing the back of her neck.

"Why Miss Granger don't you look lovely this evening" Harry said. Hermione giggled and signed 'Thank you' to Harry.

"Where would you like to go to dinner, sweetie?" Ron asked.

'I don't care anything to get out of this hospital' Hermione signed.

"How about a seafood place? We know you like fish" Harry said. Hermione nodded. Ron had to bundle Hermione very well because it was so cold outside and she could afford to get any more sick. Lucky the first restaurant they found was a seafood restaurant and handicapped-friendly.

"Ok sweetheart, just get you walker on the ramp, Harry and me are right behind you" Ron said.

"You got it sweetie, go slow we're not in a race" Ron said. Hermione began whimpering and stopped on the ramp.

"What's wrong, darling? Are you legs tired?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Ok I'll help you, baby" Ron said. Ron got behind Hermione and put his hands on her waist to help her push up the ramp.

"Good girl, my love, good job" Ron said.

"Good job, Herms, you did it" Harry said. Hermione's shaky legs couldn't even make it other step as her legs almost gave way before Ron caught her. He enlarged her wheelchair and put her in it. Hermione looked upset with silent tears streaming down her pale face.

"Hey, you did a great job, babe, you were very brave. Harry and are both very proud of you ok? We love you very much" Ron said kissing her forehead. Once they arrived inside Hermione became very uncomfortable with the eyes of the strangers in the restaurant looking at her.

"Baby what's wrong?" Ron asked.

'Everyone is staring at me' Hermione signed.

"Don't pay them any mind, sweetheart. They don't know what you're going through" Ron said. The host came and brought them to table.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to remove your bandana" the host said. Hermione looked at Ron again for help; she was embarrassed to take it off.

"My girlfriend has leukemia and she's on chemo, can make an expectation for her?" Ron asked.

"I'm very sorry, sir, its restaurant policy" the host said.

'You need to take it off, sweetie. It's the rule' Ron signed to her. Hermione nodded and Ron helped her remove the bandana from her head.

"Thank you, miss, your server will be here in a minute" the host said.

"You look very pretty, Hermione. You're a beautiful girl so don't let these other people bother you ok?" Harry said. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Hello, my name is Tom and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you with something to drink?" the waiter asked politely.

"What would you like, sweetie?" Ron asked. Hermione signed 'pumpkin juice please' to Ron.

"May she have pumpkin juice please?" Ron said. The boys had the same thing as Hermione. As they finished their meals and were waiting for the check, one of waitresses dropped a bunch dishes and glasses to the ground making a very loud sound. Hermione screamed and started to cry loudly and covered her ears.

"Ron you take her outside, I'll wait for the check" Harry said.

"Ok, love, ok, come on we're going outside" Ron said.

"Its ok, baby, you're alright, shhh" Ron said hugging his girlfriend.

'It was so loud. It hurt my ears' Hermione said.

"Its alright baby, it's quiet now. We'll go back to the hospital when Harry comes back" Ron said softly. Harry arrived back outside to find Ron hold a crying Hermione.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Harry asked stroking Hermione's hair.

'I don't like loud noises' Hermione signed.

"Its ok, love, its quiet out here" Harry said. Once at the hospital, Ron got Hermione ready for bed. This meant brushing her teeth for her, washing her face, putting her pajamas on, flushing her catheter and her breathing tube and giving her a nightly med. Ron put on some latex gloves and un-twisted part of her breathing to flush fluid from the tube and Hermione's throat.

"Good girl, Hermione, good girl, this is almost done" Ron said as put a tube down Hermione's throat. Harry had never seen this done before and it was making a little squeamish. He had never seen Hermione so helpless before; she had never been helpless before, ever. She was always the one helping him and Ron, and those roles are reversed, and it was strange.

"Ok, love, there we are, good job" Ron said, kissing her cheek.

"I lo-ve y-ou, R-on" Hermione said. Ron and Harry stared at her, wide-eyed and in shock.

"You talked love, you talked! Oh my you talked! You haven't said a word in two months! Oh my God I'm so proud of you!" Ron said and gently kissed Hermione on the lips. Healer Wolfe heard the screaming from her office and ran to Hermione's room.

"What's the matter, Ron, what happened?" Wolfe asked.

"Hermione talked! She said four words!" Ron said.

"What she say?" Wolfe asked.

"I love you, Ron" Hermione said with more fluency.

"I love you too, sweetheart" Ron said with happy tears streaming down his face.

"I can't believe it only took her two months to talk again" Wolfe said.

"This Hermione we're talking about. When she's wants to do something, she'll stop at nothing until she's done it" Harry said, hugging his best female friend.

"I think she can go back to school sooner than I thought" Wolfe said.

"When?" Ron asked.

"Next week I think" Wolfe said.

"Wait if she can talk does that mean she can breathe on her own too?" Ron asked.

"Well let's see" Wolfe said. Wolfe untwisted the breathing tube and it usually made a beeping sound if it came undone, but it wasn't making any sounds; Hermione's chest was rising and falling on its own just fine.

"I c-an bre-at-he" Hermione said. Hermione turned to Ron and hugged his waist.

"My an-ge-l" said.

"Attention everyone, Madam Pomfrey has some information she'd like to share with you" Dumbledore said.

"We just got word from St. Mungo's that Miss Granger will be returning to school today" Pomfrey said. Everyone in the Great Hall cheered.

"But I must tell you about her condition so you won't be so shocked when you see her at dinner. She is slowly learning to walk; she is on a walker but she uses her wheelchair sometimes too. She can speak in broken sentences, but she mostly uses British Sign Language to communicate. Mr. Weasely or Mr. Potter can translate for you what she's saying. She has mild mental challenges and behavioral issues as well; this does_ not_ mean she is retarded or feeble-minded; she just will not act her age sometimes

She has trouble chewing tough foods also, so she'll have different meals than the rest of you at meal times. Mr. Weasely is her caregiver so he will need to be with her during most of the day. Last and this is very important. Her ears are very sensitive and she can not handle loud noises. I ask you to please keep your voices down when she gets here for she wants to be part of this school and she can if we are all patient with Miss Granger and help accommodate her needs as she recovers. I know the Gryffindors have already done this. She is very brave to want to come back here in her condition, so please give her respect and kindness. She is not the same Miss Granger we know I'm afraid" Pomfrey said.

"Ready to go in, sweetheart?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded as she death-gripped her walker. Ron stroked her back in comfort helping Hermione take some deep breaths.

"You can do it, love, I'll be right here beside you" Ron said. The students in the Great Hall turned their heads once they saw the doors open and Hermione slowly came waddling through them with Ron close beside her; a hand pressed lightly on her back incase she started to fall. Most of the kids were in shock when they saw her, some of the young ones, like the first and second years were a bit frightened when they saw a large scar going down her neck. Harry wanted to clap for her, but he knew a lot of clapping would loud and hurt Hermione's ears, so he stood up and started snapping for her and the other kids and the teachers followed. Hermione smiled when she saw everyone cheering for her, she felt like she belonged there.

N/A. This is what happened to my friend. She relapsed and got a worse of cancer than she had before. The meds she received made her lose more brain cells than she had before. When she came back to camp the next summer we saw that she was very clingy to her boyfriend because he took care of her most the time because her parents were business trips a lot and they couldn't take care of her. She was on a walker and spoke in broken sentences and used American Sign Language as a form of communication most of the time. She has the mental challenges and behavior problems that Hermione does also. Mind you this is a camp for kids and young adults who have cancer or had cancer. My friend is doing much better now; she can walk on her own and speak fine and she's going to college soon too, I'm very proud of her.


	26. Chapter 27

"Welcome back Miss Granger" Dumbledore said.

'Thank you, Professor' Hermione signed.

'You're very welcome my dear' Dumbledore signed back. The other kids from Gryffindor got a chair for Hermione so she could sit at the head of Gryffindor table.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Lavender asked. Hermione gave a sign that meant so-so. Food appeared in front of everyone and they started eating expect for Hermione. While everyone had a nice plate of veal and chicken, she had yogurt and mashed potatoes. Not that she didn't like these foods, but she didn't like eating them everyday for dinner.

"What's wrong sweetie? Aren't you hungry?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head and looked at what everyone else was eating and that's when Ron understood. Ron some veal on his fork and fed it to Hermione.

"Oh you can chew fine, love. What are those healers talking about?" Ron said. Harry spotted Dobby heading towards the kitchen.

"Hello Dobby" Harry said cheerfully.

"Hello Harry Potter, does Harry Potter need something from Dobby?" the elf asked.

"Yes, can you bring a proper plate to Hermione please?" Harry asked. Dobby hopped up on the bench to greet Hermione.

"Hello Miss Hermione, is Miss Hermione feeling any better?" Dobby asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Dobby is sorry Miss Hermione has such an evil sickness, Dobby will bring Miss Hermione a special meal" Dobby said. Dobby quickly returned to the table with Hermione's food.

"Dobby, do you think you could please cut her food into small pieces so she can eat it with her fingers?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry Potter" Dobby said.

'Thank you very much, Dobby' Hermione signed.

'Miss Hermione is welcome' Dobby signed back.

"You know Sign, Dobby?" Ron said.

"Yes, Dobby's cousin works for a very kind family who has a little witch who is deaf. Dobby's cousin taught him Sign" Dobby said. Hermione took a small piece of veal in her fingers and put it in her mouth. Ron watched her carefully incase she needed help swallowing her food.

"Good girl, Hermione, good job, excellent!" Ron said as Hermione swallowed her food with no problems. Just them Hedwig came flying into the Great Hall with a letter in her talons; she faced Hermione and stuck her leg out. Ron took the letter from owl and Harry gave her a treat.

"Want me to read it to you, babe?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

Congratulations! You are a candidate for the Make-A-Wish Foundation. Our organization grants wishes for children from two to seventeen with life illnesses. You can make any wish you want and we can grant it for you. Just fill out form we sent with the letter and send it back as soon as possible.

Sincerely, The Make-A-Wish Foundation of the United Kingdom.

This is cool, love, what do you want to wish for?" Ron asked. Hermione thought for a minute; what would she like to do more than anything in the aside from making her cancer go away.

'I want to meet E-L-L-E-N D-E-G-E-N-E-R-E-S' Hermione signed.

"Who's that, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Ellen DeGeneres is a famous muggle comedian; she's really funny" Harry said.

'I want to meet her for my wish' Hermione signed.

"Ok love, let's fill this form out" Ron said.

"Here you are, Hedwig, take this to Make-A-Wish office of East England" Harry said. Hedwig gave a hoot then flew out the window with Hermione's form tied to her leg. Half way through the meal, some of the students forgot about Hermione's hearing and the Great Hall got too loud for Hermione. It wasn't until Hermione screamed and started to cry that the other students realized they were being loud.

"Mione, shh, its ok, baby, its alright" Ron said softly. All eyes were on Hermione as she rocked back and forth in her seat with her hands covering her ears. The other kids felt really bad and went to apologize to Hermione.

"Hermione, we're really sorry we were loud, we sort of forgot your ears were so sensitive" a fifth year Hufflepuff boy said.

"Do you accept his apology, sweetie?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded, but still wanted to leave the Great Hall. Ron took Hermione outside in the hallway where he sat with her and rubbed her back.

"Its alright, sweetheart, its quiet out here" Ron said.

'You have Qudditch practice tomorrow?' Hermione signed.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna go" Ron said.

'Why not, you love Qudditch' Hermione signed.

"I love you more, I need to take care of you" Ron said.

'Don't miss your practice on my account. I want to watch you play. I'll be fine' Hermione signed.

"I'd feel a lot better if someone was with you" Ron said.

'I don't need a babysitter, Ron' Hermione signed.

"I know, I just want someone to be with you incase something happens" Ron said.

"Hi Hermione, are you feeling better?" Parvati asked. Hermione nodded.

"Come back to the common room with us, we have a surprise for you" Lavender said. Ron helped Hermione and decided to carry her; she'd been walking all day and she looked tired. Hermione laid her head in Ron's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Sweetie wake up, look at this" Ron said. When Hermione opened her eyes she found that she and Ron's beds had been moved downstairs in front of the fireplace along with their trunks.

"This is your computer, honey. It has special programs so you can do your homework all by yourself. For one of the programs you speak into this microphone and the computer will type what you're saying. Another program reads things to you. You put a book in this scanner and the computer will read the page to you. This is you own study area; no one else can use this. We put protective charm over it" Lavender said.

"Oh there is more, love, it's the best part too" Parvati said. The girls opened a large door to reveal a beautiful bathroom. There was a large bathtub which was low to the ground and had a door and metal bar so Hermione could get herself in and out easily.

"The tub has special water in it so your catheter won't get infected and you metal leg won't rust" Parvati said. The walls hand pink, light blue, light purple and yellow which are some of Hermione's favorite colors. There was also a massage chair in there for Hermione when she needs to relax; the toilet was handicapped friendly also. Hermione smiled widely and hugged her roommates in gratitude.

"We wanted to make things easier for you, sweetie. McGonagall let us put your beds down when we convinced her that you needed a way to get around more easily" Parvati said.

"Yo-u gi-rls a-re th-e be-st" Hermione said.

"Dean, Neville and Seamus helped too. Dean set up your computer for you and Neville and Seamus helped with your bathroom. Neville drew the blue prints for it and Seamus built the bathtub and the toilet" Lavender said.

"This only took you two months?" Ron said.

"Oh yeah, we worked on it after our classes and on the weekends too" Parvati said.

"I can't be-lie-ve yo-u gu-ys did th-is for me. Wh-at a-bo-ut sch-ool work and e-ve-ry-thing?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, our Muggle Studies teacher let that be our homework because we building things in a "muggle fashion", and McGonagall gave us 150 house points and extra credit for building it, so it worked out for all for us" Lavender said.

"I ca-n't th-ank you en-ough" Hermione said, in labored breaths.

"Shhh, deep breaths, love, remember? No more talking for today ok?" Ron said softly as he reached for Hermione's water bottle and helped her drink from it.

"Small sips, love, good girl" Ron said, soothingly. Lavender and Parvati just stood there and watched the interaction between Ron and Hermione. They saw that Ron had really grown-up a lot in just a few months and he really cared for Hermione a great deal. When Crookshanks showed up to greet his owner and welcome her back home, he growled and hissed at her when she tried to pet him; Crookshanks didn't recognize her. Hermione felt tears come to her eyes when her kitty ran away from her.

'Why doesn't he like me?' Hermione pleaded with her boyfriend.

"He just doesn't recognize you, sweetie, that's all" Ron said rubbing Hermione's back.

"But he should! I'm his owner" Hermione signed and cried.

"Come on, lovie, let's go lay down ok?" Ron said, softly. Ron brought Hermione over to her bed and laid her down gently. He lay beside her and tried to console her by stroking her hair and planting small kisses on her face.

"Hey, everything will be ok, don't worry, my love" Ron said softly.

"You want to get your pajamas on, sweetheart?" Ron asked gently. Hermione nodded and reached for her trunk. She pulled her favorite pajamas; light pink flannel ones with Snoopy drinking coffee on them. Ron helped Hermione remove her clothing with the expectation of her knickers and got her into her PJs.

"There you go, sweetie, good girl. You want some tea?" Ron asked softly.

"I'll go get for her" Lavender said.

'Thank you, L-A-V-E-N-D-E-R' Hermione signed.

"You're welcome, honey" Lavender said. As Lavender left the rest of the students were returning from dinner.

"How do you like your bathroom, Hermione?" Neville asked.

'It's wonderful, thank you so much' Hermione signed.

"What she say, mate?" Seamus asked.

"She said "it's wonderful, thank you so much". I can't believe you guys did this for her" Ron said.

"Well it was the girls' idea to give her a luxurious bathroom, and it was Dean's idea to get her that computer. Oh Hermy, we took all your CDs and we put them on your computer so you can listen to them while you're doing your homework" Harry said.

'What about my ears?' Hermione signed.

"Oh we put a charm on the speakers; you can put it the highest volume and they will stay quiet; even if you use headphones" Dean said. Hermione had tears in her eyes at how everyone cared about her so much.

"Why are you crying, babe?" Ron asked.

'They're happy tears. I didn't people cared about me so much' Hermione signed.

"Of course they do, love. You're a very valuable member of this house you know" Ron said, kissing Hermione's forehead.

"Hermione, wake up, sweetie pie" Ron said softly.

'It's Saturday' Hermione signed when she looked at her clock that read 9:00.

"I have to go to Qudditch practice, love, so I have to inject your catheter and everything before I leave" Ron said. Ron brought Hermione into her new bathroom to help her get ready.

"Show me how you brush your teeth, sweetie" Ron said. The Special Ed teacher who worked with Hermione told Ron to ask Hermione to show him how she did something so she could learn to do these simple tasks, like brushing her teeth, by herself.

"Good Mione, good girl, now can you show me how you brush your hair?" Ron asked. Hermione picked up her brush and started brushing her hair.

"Oh, other side, sweetie, like that, good girl, good job" Ron said.

"All set, love?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Ok, I have to go to practice, but Ginny is going to go with you to watch Harry and me ok?" Ron said softly. Hermione nodded.

"I'll see you later, babe" Ron said, kissing her cheek and leaving her in the common room by her lonesome. Hermione didn't think she needed Ron with her all the time, but as she sat in her favorite chair in the common room waiting for Ginny, she got a little frightened being there all by herself; even her cat was no where to be seen. Hermione herself knew she had some challenges to deal with and it scared her because she remembered how smart she use to be. This made tears come to Hermione's eyes as soon as Ginny came to get her.

"Hermione, what's wrong, honey?" Ginny asked.

'I'm not smart anymore' Hermione signed.

"Oh sweetie, of course you're still smart, you just learn in a different way. Come on, I know you want to see my brother in his Qudditch uniform" Ginny said making Hermione giggle.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that" Ginny said. Hermione and Ginny walked to the elevator and Ginny said the password.

"There's Ron, Hermione" Ginny said pointing to her brother. Ginny helped Hermione into the bleachers where the girls could watch the team practice. Ron spotted Hermione in the stands and he blew a kiss to her. Hermione smiled and blew one back.

"Hey Ron, flirt with your girlfriend on you own time!" Harry shouted and winked.

"How'd I do?" Ron asked Hermione, who kind of unsure of himself.

'You did brilliantly, sweetie' Hermione signed.

"I'll be right back, babe, we have to changed ok?" Ron said. The team quickly changed and Ron picked up his girlfriend again and put her on his shoulders.

"How's the view from up there, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

'How come all the Weaselys are tall?' Hermione signed.

"How come the Grangers are short?" Ron smiled.

'Hey, my dad is 5' 11'' and my mum is 5' 8'', I'm just short' Hermione signed then laid her head in Ron's hair. When they got back to the common room Hedwig was there with a letter in her beak again.

"It's from Victor Krum; do you want me to read it to you, Herms?" Harry asked.

"He's coming to visit you tomorrow. He has a Qudditch match in England" Harry said. Hermione had a look of fright upon her face again.

"What's the matter, baby?" Ron asked.

'I don't think he knows I have cancer. Will you guys come with me under the cloak incase something happens?' Hermione signed.

"Sure sweetie, everything will be ok" Ron said. The next morning Hermione waited for Krum at the entrance to the Castle with Ron and Harry right behind her under Harry's cloak.

"He-llo Vic-tor" Hermione smiled

"Hermione? Is that you?" Krum asked, finally pronouncing her name correctly.

"Of c-o-ur-se its me" Hermione said.

"What happened to your beautiful hair? And what's that metal thing?" Krum asked.

"I have cancer the chemotherapy made me lose my hair and I use this walker to get around because I trouble walking" Hermione surprised herself when she said a full sentence without needing to take a breath.

"Oh those things that handicapped people use" Krum said.

"He didn't just say what I thought he said did he?" Harry asked angrily.

"Oh yeah he defiantly said the "H" word" Ron said. The word "handicapped" was a forbidden word in the Gryffindor house.

"I'm not handicapped! I walk differently!" Hermione said.

"Well I was going to take you into town, but I guess we can't do that now" Krum said.

"Why ever not?" Hermione asked.

"Well you can't possibly go out in public like that" Krum said.

"Ron and me go into town all the time!" Hermione said.

"I'm sure he feels sorry for you" Krum said.  
"Ron loves me! He put his whole life aside to take care of me!" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I just can't take someone like you into town with me" Krum said.

"What the hell d you mean by that!" Hermione cried.

"Someone who has lame legs and is well ugly" Krum said. Hermione gasped and started to cry. That did it; Harry and Ron came out from the cloak and defended their best girl.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" Ron shouted at the older man.

"What's the matter with her! It's not my fault she's unattractive!" Krum shouted. Harry took his fist to Krum's face and Ron did the same.

"Hermione is the most beautiful witch on this bloody planet! And let me tell you something! We do not use the word handicapped, or disabled or lame, or feeble-minded or any of those negative words around Hermione! She is perfectly capable of doing things for herself with some guidance! That's what she likes to call me, her guider, not her caregiver. She thinks caregiver is a negative term, so she came up with guider, and right now I'm guiding her away from you!" Ron shouted and went to console his Hermione.

"Get out of here, Krum! You are no longer welcome here!" Harry shouted.

"Shhh, ok, ok, it's alright, I'm right here, you'll be ok" Ron whispered.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't realize" Krum said.

"Go away! Get out of here you bastard! I hate you!" Hermione cried. Ron cuddled her tightly on the floor of the hallway while Harry stroked her hair.

"Come on, love, I'll give you a nice bubble bath" Ron said softly.

"Ok" Hermione whimpered. Hermione buried her head in Ron's shoulder as he picked her up.

"Harry and me are very proud of you, baby. You said a full sentence all by yourself without needing to take a breath" Ron said smiling.

"We'll be back, mate" Ron said to Harry.

"Enjoy your bath, Herms, try to relax ok?" Harry said. Ron helped Hermione disrobe and he helped her into the bathtub. Ron soaped a loufa and started washing Hermione's back.

"How's that, lovey? Does that feel nice?" Ron asked. Hermione laid her head in Ron's shoulder as he washed and massaged her back.

"I can't believe, Krum said I was ugly, though I can't blame him" Hermione cried. Ron held Hermione tightly to his chest and kissed her all over her face.

"Why do you think I enjoy kissing you, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, you think I'm pretty?" Hermione guessed.

"You're exactly right, sweetie. You're pretty and clever and sweet and brave and strong. What more could a man ask for?" Ron asked. Ron finished giving Hermione a bath then he helped her get dressed.

"Hi Hermy, are you feeling better now?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Don't you think Hermione is pretty, mate?" Ron asked.

"Of course she is. I would have gone out with her if you hadn't been in love with her for six years" Harry said.

The next day was Hermione's first day back to classes and she was very nervous.

"You'll be fine, sweetheart. Harry and I will there with you" Ron said.

"Today class, we are going to be learning Animagni. Can someone tell me how one becomes an Animagus?" McGonagall asked. Hermione raised her head first.

"Yes, Miss Granger, and you use Sign if you need to" McGonagall said. Hermione signed her answer as Ron interpreted for her.

"Animamagni are wizards and witches who are born with the ability to turn into one specific animal. These witches and wizards need to register themselves with their markings in a database so people won't mistake for just another animal" Ron said as Hermione signed.

"Excellent Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor. Now, the Ministry has told not to do this in my class, but we're going to do it anyway. Miss Granger will come here please?" McGonagall asked gently. Hermione slowly approached her teacher.

"Miss Granger we are going to see what kind of animal you would be if you were an Animagus" McGonagall lightly tapped Hermione on the head and after a swirling light stopped, a small panther with gold fur was roared loudly before them, an orange ribbon hanging from her neck.

The other students and the teacher gasped.

"Your girlfriend is the Golden Panther, mate" Seamus whispered.

"The legend is true. Mr. Weasely, Mr. Potter can you come here please?" McGonagall asked. The boys walked in front of the class; Ron was a large beautiful African lion with a red mane, and Harry was a graceful American bald eagle with black feathers and a lighting shape on his beak. The Golden Panthers best friends were a lion and an eagle; the panther and the lion fell in love.

"Amazing, truly amazing; students, this does not leave this room. If the Dark Lord got wind of this, these three could in grave danger, especially Miss Granger. Most of you know that the Golden Panther is only other magical being that is not a witch or wizard, more powerful than you-know-who. If I hear the slightest mention of this, you will have a severe detention and house points taken away" McGonagall said. The girls in the class "awed" when they saw Hermione nuzzling Ron's face and resting her head in his soft mane. Ron purred and licked her cheek in retuned affection.

"Good you three, and not a word to anyone about this do you hear me?" McGonagall asked. The panther, the lion and the eagle nodded and the animals turned back into Hermione, Ron and Harry. The boys helped Hermione off the floor and grab her walker.

"Class dismissed" McGonagall said and rushed off to Dumbledore's office.

"Albus, I need to talk with you, it's very important, it's about Hermione Granger" McGonagall said.

"She transformed in the Golden Panther in your class didn't she?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, did know she was the Golden Panther?" McGonagall asked.

"The young witch who has the most courage and the biggest heart; an eagle and a lion beside her and the color of orange surrounding her will be the Golden Panther" Dumbledore said calmly.

"Does this mean Granger, Weasely and Potter could defeat the Dark Lord with these new found powers?" McGonagall asked.

"It could very well mean that, yes, but there have been no threats from Voldemort, so we mustn't think along those lines right now, after all Miss Granger is no condition to be fighting any battles other than the one she is currently winning right now" Dumbledore said proudly.


	27. Chapter 28

Flawks came flying through the window of Dumbledore's office dropping the letter on the desk before returning to his parch.

"What is that, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"All the sixth years needs to a test and pass before graduating from Hogwarts" Dumbledore said.

"They have to take the NEWTS" McGonagall said.

"No this is something far more complicated. It's called the W.C.A.S. the Wizarding Comprehensive Assessment System, it must be taken by all sixth years and pass or they won't get their diploma" Dumbledore said.

"Oh my, some of this martial is only knowledgeable to Aurous or the Ministry knows. Oh no, Hermione Granger" McGonagall said, dreadfully.

"The poor girl has to take it, yes. Students with Special Needs will not be exempt, and no accommodations will provide as it will be a form cheating" Dumbledore said.

"What! That poor girl is only on a third year level! She can't even read! And she just got out of the hospital!" McGonagall shouted. Ron heard everything through the wooden door. No girlfriend of his is going to take that test.

"Oh hello, Ron, please come in" Dumbledore said.

"These are Hermione's weekly updates" Ron said.

"Oh excellent, she's talking in full sentences now, wonderful. Tell me Ron how her reading skills are" Dumbledore said.

"She can read a few words like her name, my name Harry's name. Cat, dog, cancer, leukemia, chemotherapy. Yeah, she can read all the medical terms but not little words like spices or book" Ron said. Dumbledore gave Ron the IEP form he needed to fill out and a practice test of the WCAS she needs to take.

"Tell Hermione she needs to practice taking that and she can have no help at all" Dumbledore said.

"Professor, I heard you're conversation through the door, and I know my brother is up to this. Hermione will not have to take this test, I'll make sure of it" Ron said. Ron found Hermione at her computer doing her homework when he got back to the common room. Hermione turned around and smiled when she saw Ron coming towards her.

"How's the Dragon Speak program, sweetie?" Ron asked. This the program where Hermione talked to the computer and it typed what she said. She took the headphones off and pressed print button.

"I'm all done" Hermione said, putting Hermione homework in her "Homework Finished" folder that Ron had created for her. She also had a "Homework to Be Done" folder and a "Projects" folder. Ron kissed Hermione gently and hugged her.

"You're doing so well, my love. Can you take this test for me, love?" Ron asked.

"What's it for?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore asked me to give it to you is all, babe" Ron said. Hermione hobbled onto her favorite chair and started to take the test. Ron was suppose to observe her and take notes as she takes it. She couldn't have been on the third or fourth question when she started to get frustrated and began to cry. Ron made a note of this and went to comfort his girlfriend.

"What's wrong, baby? Why are you crying?" Ron asked.

"I can't do it. I can't read the questions, and when I do figure out how to read the questions, I don't understand them" Hermione cried.

"Ok, let's put this away for today, you worked very hard today" Ron said, rubbing Hermione's back. It was only 9:00 at night, but Hermione was very tired so Ron started to help her get ready for bed. Once she had gotten into her pajamas and brushed her teeth and gotten her meds and all that crap, Ron got Hermione into her cozy, warm bed. Ron cuddled Hermione and sang to her until she fell asleep.

"I didn't know you could sing, Ronnie. You're really good at it" Hermione said.

"Thank you, sweetie" Ron said kissing her head.

"Ron, will I ever be able to walk on my again?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, of course you, Mione, it's just going to take some time. You'll get there when you get there, there's no race to the finish line" Ron said, nuzzling her nose with his own, causing Hermione to smile and giggle. Ron stroked Hermione's hair which caused her to fall asleep.

"Goodnight my sweetheart" Ron whispered. He put the guard rails up on the sides of Hermione's bed before getting into his own bed and fell into a sweet slumber.

Thunder and lighting shook the Hogwarts grounds causing Hermione to awake with fear and pain shooting through her ears. Another clash of thunder boomed, very loudly and Hermione screamed bloody murder. Ron was just returning from the loo when he heard Hermione screaming.

"Keep you hands on your ears, love" Ron said as he charmed the room so no noises could be heard from outside.

"It's alright, darling, you're ok, its quiet now, don't cry, I'm right here, shhhh" Ron said softly. Hermione continued to cry and shiver against Ron's body. Ron brought her closer to him realizing she needed the warmth from his body to calm down.

"I'll keep you warm, babe, its ok" Ron said soothingly.

Ron rapped a blanket around the trembling Hermione and brought onto his lap letting her snuggle close to him again.

"I'm here, sweetie, I'm right here" Ron reassured her. Hermione became more relaxed with Ron's strong arms around her.

"Will please stay with me?" Hermione whimpered.

"Yes I will sweetheart" Ron said pulling the covers over both of them.

"Sweetie, this thing with your ears can't go on. There is going to be noise everywhere you go" Ron said softly.

"I can't help it!" Hermione said.

"I know, baby, I know you can't, but we have to go to the hospital and see if there is something that can be done about your ears, ok? I'll make an appointment for you" Ron said.

'I love you' Hermione signed.

'I love you too' Ron signed back.

The Gryffindors had double charms with the Slythrins the next morning and Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slythirn girls were preying on poor Hermione all through class. One of the girls stuck out her foot making Hermione crash to the ground with her walker falling on top of her. The girls laughed as Ron and Harry went to Hermione's aid.

"Wow, that is low, even for a Slythrin" Lavender said.

"Don't worry, Lavender, everyone knows only_ cowards_ pray on innocent people like Hermione to built up their self-esteem" Dean said. The girls stopped laughing glared at the Gryffindors.

"What's going on here?" Professor Flitwik asked.

"Oh nothing Professor expect one of them tripped Hermione and made her walker fall on top of her" Seamus said.

"Sixty points from Slythrin!" Professor Flitwik said.

"Sixty!" the girls shouted.

"Sixty each! You're lucky Miss Granger isn't injured or I would have made it 100 points! Oh dear, I've forgotten something, I'll be right back. Miss Granger are you alright, dear?" Flitwik asked kindly. With tears in her eyes Hermione wobbled out of the room as fast as her legs could move her; Ron hurried after her "All of you will be receiving detention, and I'm going strait to Professor McGonagall with this one so Professor Snape won't be able to wheedle you out it" Flitwik said. Madam Hooch found Ron in the hallway after search for almost five minutes.

"She's right in here, Mr. Weasely, she's refusing to come out" Madam Hooch said. She brought Ron into the same girls' bathroom that Ron and Harry saved Hermione from the troll six years ago.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You can tell me" Ron said kneeling in front of her.

"Can I go back to the common room?" Hermione sobbed.

"No, sweetie, we don't do that anymore, remember? We stay and try to get through it" Ron said. Ron looked up at the teacher and she gave him a look that read 'you know better than I do'.

"What would the Golden Panther do huh? The Golden Panther wouldn't quit. She'd stay and she'd fight and she wouldn't let anyone push her around" Ron said. He stroked Hermione as he started to calm down.

"Let's go back to class, love" Ron said softly.

"They'll make fun of me!" Hermione screamed.

"Let them! Let them, they laughed at the Golden Panther too remember? You're better than them, Hermione, you're stronger than this. I've never seen Hermione Jane Granger back down from a fight" Ron said. Hermione turned and hugged Ron and kissed his cheek.

"Ready to go back, babe?" Ron smiled. Hermione nodded.

"Aww, is little Granger going to cry some more?" Pansy said meanly. Hermione was so fed up with people mocking her that she puffed in her chest and let out a mighty panther roar from her small body.

"Who the hell was that!" Pansy said.

"That would be me!" Hermione shouted and she roared again right in the girls' faces. Then her small right hand became a golden paw and she slashed Pansy right across the face with her claws. Hermione let a low growl along with a dangerous look in her eyes and the gang of girls backed away from Hermione. The whole Gryffindor house was laughing their heads off.

"Yeah Hermione! You go girl!" Parvati said. Ron bent down in front and took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"We'd better not mess with you huh?" Ron smiled as he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs then they returned to their seats when they saw Flitwik coming back.

"Hey Hermione, you got a letter" Harry said as the students sat at the table for lunch.

"It's from the Make-A-Wish Foundation, love" Ron said.

"Dear Miss Granger,

Congratulations! Your wish has been granted! You and two guests are to Los Angels California to meet Ellen DeGeneres. You will be greeted by Ellen herself and you and your guests will take a limo ride all around Los Angels and Ellen has also invited you to be a guest on her talk show, and she has some surprises for you as well. You will need to depart at London International Airport at 6:00am on Monday March 16th and will arrive in California at noon so you will need to arrive at the airport at 4:00am. You will be returning to England on Sunday March 22nd. Have a good trip!

The Make-A-Wish Foundation of the United Kingdom. Oh wow sweetheart this is so cool1 You're gonna have fun" Hermione said

"You and Harry are coming with me" Hermione said.

"Attention students, attention please. I have a very important announcement to make. The sixth years will soon beginning taking a test called the WCAS Test. They need to take and pass in order to graduate from Hogwarts; if they don't pass the will not receive a diploma" Dumbledore said. Hermione had tears in her eyes. She knew she could not possibly pass a test such as this; she knew what her limitations were. Ron brought her into a hug to quiet her as the headmaster continued to speak.

"These tests will be starting on the 16th of March and finish on the 20th of March. No student will exempt from these tests" Dumbledore said.

"What about Hermione!" a second year Ravenclaw spoke up.

"Miss Granger must take the test like everyone else with no help" Dumbledore said.

"But she's not like everyone else. She learns differently" a first year Hufflepuff said.

"I want to leave" Hermione cried.

"Ok, sweetie, let's go" Ron said softly as he carried Hermione out of the Great Hall. Ron sat on the floor with Hermione in his lap.

"I can't that test, Ron, I can't. I won't possibly pass it if there's no learning disabled version of it!" Hermione screamed.

"Miss Granger, I'm very sorry, I truly am. If it were up to me, you wouldn't have to take this test" Dumbledore said kneeling in front of the young witch.

"Did you know I made a wish to meet a famous muggle comedian through the Make-A-Wish Foundation and I'm suppose to meet her the same week I have to take that stupid test!" Hermione said.

"You know what, Miss Granger; you do not need to take the test. I assume Ron and Harry are going with you to meet this person?" Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded.

"Then you go have fun, you've been through enough without this test looming over your head" Dumbledore said.

"Oh thank you, professor, thank you!" Hermione said hugging the headmaster.

"You're quite welcome, my dear, now you need to get to class as soon as Harry gets your walker" Dumbledore said.

"Here yea go, Hermy" Harry said helping Hermione with her walker.

"Hello Hermione, how are you feeling?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm ok" Hermione said as Ron helped her sit down on a rock.

"Ok class today we're continuing with our studying on the panthoras" the family of panthoras stepped forward and looked right in front of Hermione.

"Golden Panther you must help us, the Dark Lord is coming and if he'll kill my family if he finds us" the male panthora said.

"Panthora fur and wings are very valuable to you humans. One of my sisters and brothers-in-law have been killed, and look what one of his evil followers did to our baby" the female panthora said picking up her cub by the neck.

"She was hurt badly; she can't even fly yet. We are not out to hurt wizards and witches. Despite our size, we panthoras are peaceful creatures. We like to help humans in any way we can, but we are asking the help from you humans, please, for our Zayra. We want the best for her when she grows up; to find a nice mate and have cubs of her own. There are not many of us left" the male panthora said.

"What can I do? I mean look at me" Hermione said. The Hagrid and her classmates were just dumbfounded at what they were witnessing; they've seen Harry talk to snakes, but they never seen anyone or heard of any witch who could speak panther.

"Zdaka la bka" was all the class heard in calm growls and hisses.

"I'll see what I can do, but I don't know how I could possibly help" Hermione said. The panthora cub went over to Hermione and rubbed her head against Hermione's metal leg and purred. Hermione smiled at the cub and patted her head softly.

"Let me know if he is actually coming to the school, I'll try to help you" Hermione said.

"Your mate can help us too and your friend" the female panthora said.

"Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, your mate, the one with the red fur on his head, he is the Lion of Love and you friend is the Eagle of Friendship. Don't you know who you are?" the male panthora asked.

"No! I just found out I'm this powerful animal who's suppose to defeat You- Know-Who" Hermione said.

"Newton never told you?" the female panthora said.

"Newton, my stuffed panther?" Hermione said.

"We must go young panther, please remember what you promised" the male panthora said. Hermione sat there awe-struck. She couldn't believe she just had a whole conversation with some magical beasts while her classmates had no idea what was going on.

"Um, well, that's it, class dismissed" Hagrid said.

"Mione, what did those panthoras say to you?" Harry asked.

"They said, Voldemort is coming back" Hermione said.

H A/N: If anyone who is reading this from Massachusetts you I'm talking about the MCAS Test in this story. If you aren't from Mass I can give you some information about the MCAS. Students in Mass need to take this test in 4th, 8th, and 10th grade in order to graduate from high school, and if you don't pass the 10th grade one, you don't get your diploma, and students with special needs are not exempt from it. I went to an all-special ed high school and the Board of Ed couldn't give us a break. I had to take three times to pass it and thankfully I got my diploma by the time graduation rolled around. But some of my friends and classmates missed it by one point. It's against the law to not take this test, and lands Hogwarts in a lot of trouble because Dumbledore didn't make Hermione take it. We'll see what happens in the next chapter.


	28. Chapter 29

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I work at an all-girls overnight camp and I don't get a lot of time to myself. Our staff computer is also tied up a lot too, so enjoy this chapter.

Hermione hadn't really given much more thought to the conversation she had the panthoras, actually she had forgotten all about it because she too many other things on her mind and today was Ron's birthday and she didn't want to spoil it with worry.

"Happy birthday, mate, you're a man now" Harry said.

"Happy Birthday. big bro" Ginny said.

'Happy birthday, Ronnie' Hermione signed. Harry lifted her up so she could kiss Ron.

"Thank you, sweetie, thanks mate, thanks Gin" Ron said. Harry brought out the cake that Ginny had made and Hermione decorated.

"Who made the cake?" Ron asked.

"I did, and Hermione did the decorating" Ginny said.

"You did this all yourself, sweetheart? The snitches and everything?" Ron said surprised. Hermione nodded.

"The house-elves watched her in the kitchens as she did it, and Ginny or me would come and watch her too so you had nothing to worry about" Harry said. Ron smiled at Hermione and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I'm proud of you, baby, thank you" Ron said.

"Harry could you please help me with my presents for Ron?" Hermione said.

"Sure, where are they?" Harry asked.

"Upstairs, I know Ron would never look for them up there" Hermione said.

"Here Ron this is from me" Ginny said.

"Ah cool, an American Sign Language dictionary, thanks Gin" Ron said. Ever since Ron learned British Sign, he was absolutely fascinated by the language and he wanted to learn sign from other countries. Ron lifted a cloth off a cage to reveal an owl.

"A new owl! Thanks, Harry, I think I'll name her-hey where'd Mione go?" Ron asked. Ron spotted Hermione heading for the door and he went after. Harry felt very bad. He knew Hermione couldn't easily buy gifts for people.

"I should have let Hermione give him the owl" Harry said to Ginny.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Ron asked softly.

"I don't think you'll like my presents" Hermione whimpered, mute tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh Mione I loved the Christmas present you gave me, I'm sure I'll love these ones too, and guess what I'm going to name my owl" Ron asked.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Jane" Ron said. Hermione smiled and hugged Ron's waist.

"Let's go back inside, love, I really want to see your presents" Ron said.

"Are you ok, Herms?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Which one should I open first, love?" Ron asked.

"The little one" Hermione said. Ron took out a small figurine of an angel out of the box.

"The Angel of Healing: For those who give comfort with caring and tenderness. Thank you so much, baby. Let's see what this one is" Ron said. The next gift was a poem written in beautiful handwriting with a hand painted border around it.

_My angel loves me _

_With tenderness and care. He doesn't care if I lost my hair. _

_He always tells me I'm beautiful_

_He's very sweet; he does everything to help me get back on my feet. _

_My angel is my defender from evil of kinds. From inside my body and words that are unkind. _

_When I'm in my angel's strong embrace everything is fine. He always walks a step behind me so I can shine. _

_My angel guides me through the darkness to help me thrive, we'll beat this evil together, because we both love each other, we will both survive._

"Ron, are you crying?" Ginny asked.

"No, it's a very nice poem, sweetie, thank you" Ron whimpered.

"There's one more" Hermione said. Ron tore off the paper of a large painting. In the center the painting was a roaring lion with angel wings. In back of the lion was a knight piece like on a chess board along the Gryffindor colors.

"Oh my God, love, this is beautiful. When did you do this?" Ron asked.

"I started it in the hospital when you would be asleep, and painted it when you were at Qudditch practices" Hermione said. Ron hugged his sweet girl and kissed her gently.

"These are beautiful gifts, my love, thank you so much" Ron said.

"Would you like to go for a walk, Ronnie?" Hermione asked.

"Sure babe" Ron said helping Hermione with her walker. Hermione wished they could walk hand-in-hand, but unfortunately she needed to keep both hands on her walker.

"Are you ok, baby? Do need a break?" Ron asked softly. Hermione nodded. Ron helped Hermione onto a near by bench where he sat next her after helping her. Ron smiled at Hermione which made her heart melt. Hermione laid her head in Ron's shoulder where Ron proceed to stork her hair.

"I look like a boy with this hair" Hermione said.

"You look beautiful, sweetie" Ron said.

"Look at them, Albus. They really are in love aren't they?" McGonagall said.

"I've never seen a man more devoted to his love than Ron. That young man has matured quite a bit since Hermione got sick" Dumbledore said.

"What about that test, Albus?" McGonagall said with worry.

"We have to go to court, but not until Hermione gets back from her trip that she so well deserves" Dumbledore said.

"Albus, when I had to talk to with Hermione about what happened with Miss Parkinson, she asked me how that happened, the panther part I mean" McGonagall said.

"It's the panther in her. She is weak and frail as a human, as a witch, but she is strong and powerful as a panther. Her emotions were running so high inside that the animal part of her just released it's self" Dumbledore said.

The next morning Hermione, Ron and Harry got up very early to get ready to go The States. Hermione was given a Make-A-Wish shirt to where and Ron had to where a tag that said _Caregiver_ so the people at the airports and the airlines knew Hermione was traveling with someone who knows her medical history.

"Are you sure you pack everything, sweetheart? Your meds, you catheter things?" Ron said.

"Yes _dad_" Hermione said.

"And you took your morning meds?" Ron said.

"Yes Ron, all eight of them" Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. Harry chuckled at the interaction between his two best friends. Usually it was Hermione nagging Ron about something and Ron would be the one rolling his eyes.

"What are you on about, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"You two, it's like I've stumbled into a parallel universe" Harry said.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. Let's go we're going to miss the flight" Hermione said.

"Mate, how we going to the airport? I mean with Hermione's walker and everything?" Harry asked.

"We're going to take her carriage. Muggles won't see it" Ron said.

"Bye Crooky, be a good kitty while I'm gone" Hermione cooed.

"Ok Mione, remember when your P.T. told you to start using things with small staircases? Well you're going to use the ones on the carriage" Ron said. Hermione looked up at him in fright.

"It'll be alright, baby, Harry and me are right here. Alright ready? Left leg first, right leg second" Ron said. Hermione took a deep breath and bravely put her left leg on the first step and pulled up her right one after it.

"Grip the handles, sweetie. Good girl, you can do it" Ron said.

"I'm scared" Hermione cried.

Hermione reached the second and third and finally the fourth.

"You did it, sweetheart! I'm so proud of you" Ron said hugging a shaking Hermione.

"It was so scary" Hermione cried.

"But you did, love. You were very brave" Ron said.

"Can I use my chair when we get to the airport?" Hermione said.

"Of course, babe, your legs must be tired" Ron said.

When they got to the airport there was mad dash of people trying to meet their flights on time.

"Excuse me, can you show us where the lift is?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir, right over there"

The kids found the gate they were suppose to be at and waited for their flight to be called.

"Mummy, why is that lady in that funny looking chair?" a little boy asked.

"Jack, it is not polite to point. Leave the poor girl alone" the mother said.

"Virgin-Atlantic Airlines flight 264 non-stop from London to Los Angels is now ready to board. Those traveling with disabled and/or elderly passengers may board first" a flight attendant said over the loud speaker.

"Ready sweetie?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. Ron showed the tickets to a person at the gate.

"Ah, Make-A-Wish, you are our special guest, you'll be flying first class, enjoy your flight" the man said kindly

"Another charity case" a woman whispered to her husband but loud enough for Ron and Harry to hear.

"Excuse me, have ever had cancer or known someone with cancer, especially a kid?" Ron said angrily.

"No I haven't" the woman said guilty.

"Then you have no business speaking of my girlfriend in a manner such as this. If you witnessed what she's been going through it would break your heart! This is her second round of chemotherapy after relapsing from Leukemia the first time around! I will not allow you to ruin the trip my love so richly deserves!" Ron shouted, very livid at the woman.

"Way a go, Ron! I've seen you angry before, mate, but not that angry" Harry said as he pushed Hermione in her chair. The flight attendants on board were told they had a "severely" disabled passenger on the flight; a young woman and the two young men she was traveling with would need some assistance with her on the plane.

"Right here, dearie your seat is right here and do you if we put your wheelchair right over here so it won't be in the way?" the flight attendant said. Hermione nodded. Hermione noticed a man not too much older than they were, maybe 19, or 20, trying to communicate with the flight attendants.

"I'm sorry, none of us know Sign Language" they were trying to say to the man. Hermione pulled her walker out of her pocket and enlarged it.

"Where are you going, love?" Ron asked. Hermione walked over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

'What was your question again? I couldn't read the Signs correctly' Hermione signed.

'I was asking where the loo was. You'd think these people should required to learn Sign Language!' the young man signed.

"He's asking where the loo is" Hermione said.

"Oh down that hall and to the left" the flight attainted said.

'Down that hall and to the left' Hermione signed to the man.

'Thank you so much' the man signed back.

"You should be a Sign Language interpreter, Herms. You'd be good at it" Harry said.

"I'm so tired" Hermione said.

"This turns into a bed, Miss" an attendant said. The attendant helped Hermione turn her seat into a bed.

"Have a nice sleep, love" Ron said kissing her forehead. Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek then went to sleep for most of the long flight to The States.


	29. Chapter 30

"Mione, wake up, sweetheart" Ron said softly.

"Huh, are we there yet?" Hermione asked.

"No babe, but they're coming around with breakfast soon and you need to eat" Hermione finished Ron's sentence for him.

"At the same time everyday three times a day. Where haven't I heard that before?" Hermione said.

"What are you looking, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Water, lots of it" Harry said.  
"Miss, would you like some breakfast?" an attendant asked.

"Yes please" Hermione said shyly. Hermione got bacon, yogurt, some fruit two biscuits orange juice and hot chocolate.

"Eat up, sweetie. Healer Wolfe said you need to put on some weight" Ron said.

"I'm not that hungry right now, Ron" Hermione said.

"Well at lest eat the bacon and biscuits and the juice" Ron said.

"Ok" Hermione whined. After Hermione ate a little she went right to back sleep.

"I'm sorry I'm so tired" Hermione yawned as laid her head in Ron's chest with a blanket rapped tightly around her.

"It's alright my love, go to sleep" Ron said softly as he stroked Hermione's hair.

"Hermione, come on baby, we're here. We're in The States" Ron said softly.

"I'll get her chair" Harry said.

"Thanks mate. Come darling, open those beautiful eyes of yours" Ron said. Hermione opened her eyes to a handsome redhead and smiled at him.

"Come on princess, your chariot awaits" Ron said as he got Hermione settled in her chair. After the three teens went to the carousals and got their luggage, they head for the spot where a limo was going to pick them. Hermione spotted a woman with blonde holding a sign with Hermione's name on. When they got closer, Hermione saw it was Ellen DeGeneres in a chauffeur's outfit.

"Hello Miss Hermione, I'm Ellen and I'll be your chauffeur from here to your hotel" Ellen said. Hermione couldn't speak; she had never met a muggle celebrity before and she was kind of shy around Ellen at first.

"It's ok sweetie, say hello" Ron said.

"Hi" Hermione said shyly.

"Who are these two handsome young men who tagged along with you, Hermione?" Ellen asked.

"This is Harry, he's my best friend, and this is Ron, he's my boyfriend and my caregiver" Hermione said.

"Well you're quite the lucky girl aren't you?" Ellen said.

"Woah, that's a big limo" Harry said looking at the stretch-Hummer limo. Ron put Hermione in the front seat with Ellen and he and Harry sat in the back seat.

"You drive on the wrong side of road in this country" Hermione said seeing the driver's side on the left instead of the right.

"Well I think it is you who drive on the wrong side of the road. You can tell I'm good at accents" Ellen said in a loose sarcastic way. Ellen pulled the limo into a rather large and fancy hotel called The Westin Bonaventure Hotel & Suites.

"Oh my God, this is where we're staying?" Hermione gasped. Ron helped Hermione out of the limo and into her chair.

"You guys get some rest, I'll be back at four" Ellen said.

"Thank you" Hermione said.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

"Yes, we're here to check in, the name should be Hermione Granger" Ron said.

"Ah yes, you're our special guest, Miss Granger, right this way" they were brought over to the elevator where they reached the eighth floor.

"Here you are, Miss Granger, this is one of our finest suites" the suite had a bedroom with two large beds, a living area and a large bathroom.

"Complements of the Make-A-Wish Foundation and the Westin Bonaventure Hotel. Oh, and we were contacted by your oncologist in England and we have a doctor on call at the nearest hospital should you need one"

"Thank you very much" Hermione said.

"Which bed do you want, love?" Ron asked.

"The one by the window" Hermione said. Ron carried Hermione to the bed and laid her down gently.

"Have a nice rest, love, ok?" Ron said softly, kissing her cheek before he laid down himself beside her.

"Looks like I get this one all to myself" Harry said.

"You're lucky, I've got one who snores" Hermione smiled.

"Hey! And after all I've done for you?" Ron said.

"Yes, and I greatly appreciate it" Hermione said snuggling close to Ron, then closed her eyes.


	30. Chapter 31

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've started my student-teaching and it takes up a lot of my time. This chapter isn't one of my best, but I hope you like it anyway.

Hermione woke up from her nap wanting to take a shower. She didn't want to wake up Ron so she was going to try to do it herself. She took off her metal leg and slid herself into her wheelchair. When she got inside the bathroom she found the bathtub wasn't really handicapped friendly. The walls were too tall and there was a metal bar that is suppose to help handicapped people, but it was on the other side of the tub where Hermione couldn't reach.

"Ron, Ronnie, wake up" Hermione said.

"Mm, what's wrong, sweetheart?" Ron asked.

"I need help getting into the shower" Hermione said.

"Ok babe, I'm up" Ron said. When Ron entered the bathroom with Hermione he was disappointed how the bathroom wasn't fit for people like Hermione.

"Ok love, let's get you in here" Ron said. Ron helped Hermione undress and got her into the bathtub.

"Do you need any more help, baby?" Ron asked.

"No thank you, love" Hermione said.

"Call for me or Harry when you're done ok, sweetie?" Ron said.

"Thank you, angel" Hermione said. Hermione reached for the shampoo and began to wash her hair which was getting longer but it still has a way to go before it looked Hermione's old hair again.

"Ron, I'm all done!" Hermione said. Harry entered the bathroom with his eyes shut.

"Sorry Herms, Ron went downstairs to you a drink. Here's a towel" Harry said. Hermione rapped the towel around herself then Harry helped out of the tub and into her chair.

"Ron can help you get dressed when he gets back. No offence Herms, you're a pretty girl and everything, but I don't want to see my best female friend naked" Harry said. Hermione giggled.

"Ron sees me naked all the time" Hermione said.

"He's your boyfriend and your caregiver, sorry, guider" Harry said.

"Here sweetie, I don't know what it is" Ron said giving a bottle of Pepsi to Hermione.

"It's soda, it's a sweet fizzy drink that muggles drink" Hermione said.

"Ron will you please help her get dressed?" Harry asked feeling slightly uncomfortable with a naked witch in the room.

"Hand me her clothes, mate" Ron said.

"Oh God, I don't need to see this, that's an over share" Harry said pulling one of Hermione's bras from her suitcase.

"Would you stop? You're a guy. You'd think you want see a girl's bra" Hermione said.

"Well yeah, just not yours because that's awkward" Harry said.

"Harry you might want to turn around, mate" Ron said. Ron helped Hermione into her knickers and her skirt. He checked her breasts and catheter to make sure they were ok before he helped her with her bra.

"Beautiful" Ron said as he put her tank top over her head. Ron gave Hermione her hairbrush so Hermione could show Ron she can brush it her self.

"Very good sweetie, I'm very proud of you" Ron said.

"Do I look pretty?" Hermione asked.

"Of course you do, babe. When do you not?" Ron said. There was a knock at the door and Hermione wheeled herself over to it.

"Hi Hermione, you and the guys ready to go?" Ellen asked.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"We heard you liked animals so we're going to one of the best zoos in California" Ellen said as they all entered the limo.

"Good girl, my love, you got it, baby" Ron said as Hermione entered the limo with all the strength she had.

"Oh, my legs, Ron they really hurt" Hermione whimpered.

"Your PT said your legs would hurt until they get stronger remember, darling?" Ron asked rubbing Hermione's knee. Ron gave Hermione some Tylenol to relieve the pain in her legs.

"You alright Herms?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'll be ok" Hermione said. Ellen kept making the kids laugh all the way to the zoo. Ron was about to help Hermione into her chair when she asked for her walker.

"Hey look Gyffindors" Harry said seeing the lions. The male lion licked his mate's forehead as she kept her cub close to her.

"Aww, he loves her" Hermione said.

The lions looked at Ron as if they him some how.

"Harry, that American Eagle has a scar on its forehead just like yours" Hermione said.

"Hermione, come with me, we have a surprise for you" Ellen said.

"Are you Hermione?" one of the zookeepers asked.

"Yes" Hermione said shyly.

"We have some animals we'd like you to meet" the zookeeper said. A handler came out with two black panther cubs on leashes.

"Hermione, these our newest editions to our zoo, Sandy and Diego and you're first person to meet them" the zoo keeper said. Ron helped Hermione into a chair so she could pet the young panthers.

"They're beautiful and really soft" Hermione smiled.

"Your boyfriend said you loved panthers" the zookeeper said.

"You set this up, Ron?" Hermione said. Ron nodded. Hermione hugged her Ron tightly and kissed his lips.

"Can I hold one?" Hermione asked. The handler put Diego in Hermione's arms and he purred loudly and mewed.

"Oh my God, they're so cute" Hermione said stroking the cub. Ron noticed Hermione was very calm when she was stoking the panther cub, just like when people brought in therapy dogs for the kids at St. Mungo's. Hermione was still mute at the time and she had just had a bone-marrow test and Ron decided to bring Hermione to see the dogs.

"Hello dearie, would you like to see the dogs?" one of the handlers said. Hermione looked at Ron.

"She's shy, is there any dog you'd like to pet, sweetheart?" Ron asked stroking Hermione's head. Hermione pointed to a beautiful black and white husky with big blues that reminder her of Ron's. The handler brought the husky over to Hermione making her smile.

"This is Ronnie, he's a very nice dog" the handler said.

'His eyes are just like yours, that's why I picked him' Hermione signed to her boyfriend. Hermione sat in her chair petting the dog for a while; he instantly made her calm down.

'I want a dog like him someday' Hermione signed.

"Have you ever thought of training some of your animals as therapy animals for sick kids? I mean my girlfriend is very content by petting that panther and believe me her treatment is not a very easy thing to handle" Ron said to the zookeeper.

"No we haven't, but seeing how this young lady is so calmed by Diego that I'll have to talk to my boss about it. What's your name young man?" the handler asked.

"Ron Weasely, ma'am, I'm Hermione's boyfriend as well as her caregiver" Ron said.

"You must care about her a lot" the handler said.

"Very much, I love her" Ron heard Hermione giggle and saw she was getting kisses from the panther cubs. Harry got his camera and took a picture.

"Ready to say goodbye to the panthers, babe?" Ron asked.

When they all went back outside, Hermione found it to be too loud for her liking. Tears filled her eyes while Ron found her quieting aids she had gotten from St. Mungo's. They looked like hearing aids, but they block out any loud noises but the person will still be able to hear everything else.

"Ok love, you remember how to put these in your ears?" Ron asked kindly. Hermione nodded and stuck the aids in her ears and turned the volume down to her liking.

"Is she ok?" Ellen asked.

"Hermione has very sensitive ears" Ron said rubbing Hermione's back.

"Hey Herms, you want to come see the wolves?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. As Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ellen were looking at the wolves, Hermione saw another young couple about the same age as she and Ron. The boy was shorter than Ron but still tall and he had blonde hair. The girl looked about 5' 10; much taller than Hermione, and the girl had strait dark long flowing hair which made Hermione's look like she was a boy. Hermione knew that she wasn't on the same maturity level as a lot of her female peers and it make her feel kind of like an outsider. She knew she was lucky to have a boyfriend like Ron who supports her and doesn't give up on her. Hermione took Ron's large hand in her tiny one and he smiled at her.

"Aren't the wolves beautiful, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Not as beautiful as you, love" Ron said.

"Ron, do you think we're an odd couple?" Hermione asked.

"No of course not, baby, why would you think that?" Ron asked.

"Well, I see these other girls with their boyfriends and those girls look, um, normal" Hermione said.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you are a normal person, sweetheart, and don't let anyone ever tell you any different" Ron said softly. Ellen took the three kids to dinner then brought them back to the hotel.

"Mione, can you take your meds for me please?" Ron asked taking out bottles of pills and potions. Hermione had been putting fights about taking her meds lately and Ron didn't understand why.

"No, I don't want to" Hermione said like a child.

"Please sweetie, please take your meds. We want you to get better" Ron said. Hermione shook her head and keep her mouth tightly closed.

"Mione, please take your meds nicely, I beg of you, sweetheart, please" Ron said almost crying. Hermione still refused.

"Harry can you hold her down please?" Ron asked. Harry put a binding spell on Hermione causing her to scream. The doctors told Ron to use a binding spell force the potions and pills down if Hermione didn't cooperate.  
"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm sorry" Ron said with tears in his eyes as he forced Hermione to swallow her potions. Harry took the spell off Hermione when Ron finished giving her the meds. Ron always left the room after this because he felt like the bad guy.

"Hermy, do you know how much you upset Ron when you don't take your meds? He loves very much and he wants you to get better" Harry said.

"I hate taking my meds" Hermione said.

"I know you do, love, I know, but how else are we going to get you better?" Harry asked.

Ron didn't return to the room until both Harry and Hermione were asleep. Ron stripped down to his boxers and got into bed with Hermione. He kissed her forehead and fell fast asleep.

"Harry, have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked, panic in his voice.

"No, mate, but I'm sure she's ok" Harry said.

"She hasn't taken her medicine! Not even her chemo! Oh God what if something happens to her!" Ron shouted. The boys hard a loud bang from the bathroom and rushed in.

"MIONE! No! Oh God, love, please don't be dead, please come back to me, darling please!" Ron said as he held Hermione tightly. Harry checked for a pulse, he didn't find one.

"Ron, I'm sorry, mate, she's gone" Harry said softly.

"NO! HERMIONE!" Ron sobbed. Ron felt a tiny hand stroking his hair as he cried in his sleep.

"It's ok, Ronnie, wake up" Hermione whispered. Hermione brought Ron to her chest and rubbed his back like he had done for her so many times.

"Did you have a bad dream, Ronnie?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded against her breasts.

"What was it about?" Hermione asked.

"You didn't take your meds and Harry and me found you in the bathroom and you were dead!" Ron said. Hermione realized that by not taking her meds she not would be hurting herself, she'd be hurting the people she loved too.

"I'm sorry, Ronnie, I'll take my medicine without a fight" Hermione said. Ron smiled and held his love tightly in his bare chest where Hermione loved to be.

"I never want to lose you, sweetheart. You're very special to me" Ron whispered.

"You're special to me too" Hermione whispered as she and Ron back into a sweet slumber in each other's arms.


	31. Chapter 32

There was a knock at the door the next morning causing Hermione to wake up.

"I'll get it, baby, go back to sleep" Ron said taking one the hotel robes and put it around himself.

"Room service, room service!" Ellen said coming in with food for the kids.

"Oh my God, thank you, Ellen" Hermione said.

"You're going to be on the show today, Hermione, is there anything I should know before you go on the stage?" Ellen asked.

"Um, I have really sensitive ears and I like it when people snap instead of clap because the clapping hurts my ears" Hermione said.

"You're gonna get to meet some very cool people today" Ellen asked.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Paul Newman, you might not know him" Ellen said.

"No, I know who he is, I've seen his movies" Hermione said.

"Robin Williams will be there too, and a country singer who is recovering from cancer too" Ellen said.

"Robin Williams? I love him, he's so funny!" Hermione said picking up a mug of hot chocolate. Harry went to help her but Ron made him sit back down.

"We're trying to get her to build up her motor skills remember?" Ron said. Hermione looked her at Ron when she finished her cocoa with spilling it, and he smiled at her and gave her a thumps up.

"I'll give you guys some time to get ready and I'll come back" Ellen said.

"Ron, can you help me with the shower?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, babe, come on" Ron said stroking Hermione's hair.

"Just pull your bra over your head, love, remember?" Ron asked as Hermione tried to undress herself.

"Can you stand up for me, love?" Ron as he rapped a towel around his small girlfriend before getting her into the tub.

"Take my hands, sweetie, I've got you" Ron said as he helped Hermione hobble over to the tub. Ron looked in Hermione's eyes; she looked very frightened. It was a very short walk from Hermione's walker to the tub but, it must have seemed like a marathon to Hermione. Ron saw that Hermione was starting to get frustrated and he grabbed her waist and made her look at him.

"Love, please don't get angry, I know this hard for you; I'm here to help you ok?" Ron said kindly. Hermione wiped her tears away and nodded.

"Did you put the drying charm on your catheter, sweetheart?" Ron said.

"Yes" Hermione said. Ron helped Hermione into the bathtub and filled the tub with warm water with his wand.

"Do you need me for anything else, babe?" Ron asked softly.

"No thank you, Ronnie" Hermione said sweetly.

"Ok, I'll come check on you in a few minutes" Ron said. Hermione slipped farther into the water enjoying the warmth and relaxing bubbles before she washed her slowing growing hair and petite body.

"Ready to get out, beautiful?" Ron asked a few minutes later with Hermione's clothes in his arms.

"There you are, love, beautiful" Ron said kissing Hermione's forehead.

"I'm gonna take a shower now, babe, ok? You can hang out with Harry" Ron said.

"What are you watching, Harry?" Hermione asked hobbling over to her friend.

"Just the news, hey the Red Sox got some new players" Harry said, helping Hermione into the bed.

"Yeah, I don't even know who the team is anymore; they just keep getting new players" Hermione said.

"Harry, could you get my leg please?" Hermione asked. Harry left his bed and went to retrieve Hermione's leg from the other side of the room.

"Here you are, Herms, do you need any help?" Harry said.

"No thank you, Harry, I can do it myself" Hermione said. Hermione used her wand to attach her metal leg to the rest of it.

"Good job, Hermione, did Ron teach you that charm?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he looked it up and book of spells and charms that help handicapped witches and wizards" Hermione said. Ron came out of the shower without a shirt on causing Hermione to blush.

"Ok Harry, you're up mate" Ron said. Ron scooped Hermione in his arms and spun her around causing her to giggle. Hermione laid her head in Ron's firm chest and closed her eyes. Ron stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"You're a sweetheart, I love you" Hermione said.

"Hermione, love, as much as I would love to have you lay in my chest all day, I need to put a shirt on so we can go to the show" Ron said softly.

"Ok" Hermione said. Ron put Hermione on the bed as he went through his suitcase to find presentable shirt and comb his hair.

"You look very handsome" Hermione said.

"And you look very beautiful" Ron said as he sat beside Hermione and nuzzled her nose with his own making her smile. He loved to make her smile and make her feel beautiful and loved. Hermione started kissing Ron passionately which led to Ron lying on top of Hermione. Ron had to remember that Hermione was much smaller and fragile than he was and he had to be very gentle with her. Hermione laid her head back so Ron could kiss her neck.

"Ooo, Ron that feels lovely" Hermione whispered.

"Oh God, bloody hell guys get a room, another room, I don't need to see that" Harry said.

"Just be glad you didn't catch us making love" Hermione snickered.

"Ok, bad images in my head, no need for that, and now I'm gonna have nightmares" Harry said. Ellen knocked on the door and came into the room.

"Alright you guys, let's get you in the limo and to the studio" Ellen said. Ron helped Hermione with her walker and grabbed her backpack and through it over his shoulder.

"Alright babe, here we go" Ron said, grabbing the room key and closing the door behind him. When they all got to the studio Hermione became very shy with all the famous people around; Paul Newman was the first person to greet her.

"Hello, you must be Hermione. Ellen told us we be having a special guest on the show" Mr. Newman said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Newman, I love Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kidd" Hermione said shyly, holding Ron's hand.

"Thank you, dear, may I ask what kind of cancer you have?" Mr. Newman asked.

"I have leukemia" Hermione said.

"And how old are you?" Mr. Newman asked.

"I'm seventeen" Hermione asked.

"Awful, but I see you have people to help you get through it" Mr. Newman said.

"Yes, this is Harry, my best friend, and Ron is my boyfriend" Hermione said proudly. After Ellen interviewed Paul Newman and Robin Williams, she had Hermione come out.

"Our next guest is a very brave young woman battling leukemia whose wish it was to meet me and we're going to bring her out in just a second, but before we do I must you to snap for her instead of clap because her ears are very sensitive, and now please welcome all the way from England, Hermione Granger and her friend Harry Potter and her boyfriend Ron Weasely" Ellen said. The audience stood up and snapped for Hermione as she hobbled onto the stage.

"Robert, dear, Hermione is on the telly!" Emily Granger called to her husband. Hermione had written her parents and told them she was going to meet Ellen DeGeneres, but didn't tell them she was going to be on the show because she wanted to surprise them, and she knew her mum watched Ellen's show everyday.

"What?!" Mr. Granger said.

"She's on the Ellen DeGeneres Show look!" Mrs. Granger said pointing to the TV.

"Hi mum and daddy" Hermione said waving to the camera.

"Oh my, she looks so much healthier, Robert, and she can talk! Ronald is a saint he is" Mrs. Granger said. When the Grangers went to their daughter in the ICU she wasn't talking and she was so thin from having to be fed only soft foods.

"Did other kids ever make fun of fun you when you lost your hair, Hermione?" Ellen asked.

"Well, we do have some infamous bullies at school so yes I did get made fun of, but most of the other kids were very kind to me. My peers in our house had built a custom made bathroom for me and got me a special computer so I can do my homework by myself" Hermione said.

"So you've had a lot of support behind you then?" Ellen asked.

"Yes I have and I think I am very lucky" Hermione said.

"Do you ever feel like the other kids at school were treating you differently?' Ellen asked.

"Yes, sometimes I felt like they felt sorry for me and I didn't like that because I felt as though I was being treated like a victim" Hermione said.

"Well I diffidently don't think you're a victim, I think you're a hero. Any kid who goes through what you are going through should be thought of as a hero" Ellen said and the audience snapped.

"She is diffidently my hero. I've watched her go through all these needles and chemo and physical and trying to deal with her LDs and she can still hold her head high and come out fighting. She is the bravest person I've ever met" Ron said kissing Hermione's hand.

"I think Ron pretty much covered it. I'm not there for Hermione as much Ron is, but I've taken her to the hospital for her spinal taps or bone marrow tests a couple of times when Ron couldn't take her and it is very hard to see one of my best mates go through so much pain, but I know I could never be as strong as Hermione" Harry said.

"Well, Hermione, we know you are fighting a very tough battle and you had other wishes besides meeting me, so we're going send you to Boston during your Easter break to go see your cousin, Christine. Also, you heard Paul talking about his camps for kids with cancer and he has saved a space at The Hole In The Wall Gang Camp in Connecticut and we are sending you there for one week in July, all expenses paid" Ellen said. Hermione squealed in delight and hugged Ellen.

"Oh thank you so much, Ellen, thank you!" Hermione shouted.

"Now we are going here from another cancer survivor, Kevin Sharp, singing Make A Wish" Ellen said. A tall bald man came to the stage and stepped to the microphone.

"She wants a puppy she can call her own.

He wants to be a fireman for just one day.

Year after year more lives are saved, oh what a difference a wish can make.

Make a wish, say a payer, don't be scared to dream.

It can be anything, it's your gift, make a wish.

I know just how hard it can be to believe, and sleepless nights fearing pain are all you have.

Looking back I'm so glad I asked, when I think of all the good I've missed.

Make a wish, say a payer, don't be scared to dream.

It can be anything, it's your gift make a wish.

The granting of a small request, but hoping that it won't be their last.

Make a wish, say a payer, don't be scared to dream.

It can be anything, it's your gift, make a wish.

Make a wish".


	32. Chapter 33

Hermione had tears in her eyes when the song ended and Ron kissed her tears away.

"That was a beautiful song" Hermione sniffed.

"Oh before we say goodbye for the day, Ron we know you take very good care of your girlfriend and you love her very much, but we feel you deserve a break, so while Hermione is at camp you and Harry and your family will be in Orlando Florida" Ellen said.

"Oh my God, thank you so much" Ron said shaking Ellen's hand. Hermione kissed his cheek.

"You deserve it, Ronnie" Hermione said.

"I want to thank Paul Newman, Robin Williams, Hermione Granger and Kevin Sharp for being here; also British and American Airlines and Best Western for airline and hotel accommodations, I'll see you tomorrow, bye" Ellen said.

"I can't thank you for sending me to camp, Ellen, thank you so much" Hermione said.

"You deserve it, hon, you're a very sweet girl" Ellen said. Ellen took the kids for a tour around Hollywood.

"Oh my God, that's Jennifer Aniston" Hermione said.

"Would you like to me to introduce you to her?" Ellen asked.

"Oh no, I don't want to bother her, and she's going to introduce me to her" Hermione said.

"Jennifer, this is Hermione Granger, she's visiting for a couple days" Ellen said.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione; may I ask what you have?" Jennifer asked.

"I have leukemia" Hermione said shyly.

"Oh bless your heart, how old are you?" Jennifer asked.

"Seventeen" Hermione said.

"Oh my God, you're so brave, I have to go but, good luck with everything" Jennifer said.

"Thank you" Hermione said. Ellen took the kids out to dinner early that evening because they had to catch an early flight back to England the next morning.

"This is for you, Hermione, I wasn't sure if your hair was going to growing back or not" Ellen said. Hermione open a box that revealed a light blue bandana that said The Ellen DeGeneres Show on it.

"Oh, thank you, Ellen you don't have to do this" Hermione said, as Ron helped her with the bandana. After dinner, Ellen brought the kids back to the hotel and said goodbye.

"Mione, come on, grab Newton and let's go" Ron said at 4:30 the next morning. They got to the airport just in time catch their flight. Ron had to carry Hermione and run through the airport to get to the terminal.

"Right on time, we have reserved seats for you in the first row" the stewardess said.

As soon as Hermione, Ron and Harry got back to school they were greeted by Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger you must testify in court this afternoon" Dumbledore said.

"What?! What did I do?" Hermione asked.

"It's what I didn't make you. The WCAS Test, you didn't take it and the school is in danger of closing" Dumbledore said.

"Are they serious?! Do they know Hermione is severely disabled?" Ron said with rage running through his veins.

"I am so sorry, Miss Granger" Dumbledore said. Hermione began to cry; she had such a fun trip and now she has to come back here and deal with this crap. This is what she signed to Ron and Harry.

"I know sweetie, I know, come on let's have a rest ok?" Ron said as he stroked Hermione's hair. Ron brought Hermione to her bed in the common room and lay down with her and Harry took Ron's bed across from Hermione's.

"Shhh, no more tears, my love, ok? Harry and I are right here" Ron said softly.

Later that afternoon, Dumbledore came to get Hermione, Ron and Harry. Ron expected Hermione to put up a fight, but she came willingly and calmly even though she was very frightened.

"Case number 562, Board of Education versus Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy" the judge said.

"The Board of Ed wishes Miss Hermione Jane Granger to approach the stand" the lawyer said. Once the jury saw that Hermione was handicapped they had made a decision before the case even started.

"Now Miss Granger, what year are you at Hogwarts?" the layer asked.

"Sixth sir" Hermione said.

"And why have you been in out of school for so many weeks?" the layer asked.

"I have leukemia and need to stay overnight in the hospital sometimes for treatments" Hermione said.

"That's not a good enough reason to be missing school" the layer said. The jury gasped at the remark and Ron's blood began to boil.

"Ronald, calm down we'll get our turn" Dumbledore said.

"Excuse me? Do you know how many times I have been in and out of St.Mungo's for treatment? Do you how much medication I have to take? Not to mention I can't walk properly so need the use of a walker or wheelchair, and I need to wear these quieting aids because my ears are very sensitive to loud noises. Also I have three learning disabilities and fine-motor skill dysfunction because of the chemotherapy" Hermione angrily.

"And what are the ramifications of the chemo?" the layer said.

"You've got to be kidding me, I just said it. Are you deaf? Do I need to use British Sign Language with you?" Hermione asked as everyone else laughed at the layer.

"No more questions your honor" the layer said. The layer for Hogwarts got up to ask Hermione some questions.

"Now Hermione did you actually take the test?" the layer asked.

"No ma'am" Hermione said.

"Why not?" the layer asked.

"Well I took a practice one, but it was too hard. I have dyslexia and I had a lot of trouble reading the questions without help and then once I did know what it said, I didn't understand the question; it was worded weird to me" Hermione said.

"I see, and you're not allowed accommodations on this test even though you're on an IEP, correct?" the layer asked.

"Yes ma'am" Hermione said.

"Thank you, sweetie, you can go sit down. I would like to call Mr. Ronald Weasely to the stand" the layer said.

"Ronald you're Hermione's boyfriend and primary caregiver correct?" the layer asked.

"Yes ma'am" Ron said.

"How do you help your girlfriend? What do you do for her? Teach her?" the layer asked.

"Well she still needs help dressing herself and getting into the bathtub or on the toilet. Her fine-motor skills are getting better; she can brush her teeth and hair by herself now and she can also feed herself too and we've been helping her learn to read again and write she also has some mild behavior issues" Ron said.

"What is the most important thing you work with her on?" the lawyer asked.

"Walking, walking and standing, she really needs the most help with that" Ron said.

"How many doctor's appointments have you been too, Ronald?" the lawyer asked.

"All expect one. I had to go to Hermione's IEP Meeting because I'm her caregiver" Ron said.

"Your Honor, you cannot sit and believe that this boy is capable of taking care of a feeble-minded person like Miss Granger" the lawyer for the Board of Ed and Hermione began to cry.

"Mr. Healy if so much as use that word again to describe my client I will make your life a living hell. Now Ronald, show Mr. Healy your card" Miss Green said.

"Ronald, do you have learning disabilities?" Miss Green asked.

"No ma'am" Ron said.

"Do think you would be able to pass the WCAS Test?" Miss Green asked.

"No way, and I showed the practice test to everyone else in Gryffindor and they didn't know most of the answers either" Ron said.

"Do you think Hermione could pass it?" Miss Green asked.

"No, I don't think she could" Ron said.

"Thank you, Ronald, Mr. Driscoll please approach the stand" Miss Green said.

"You're the head of the Board of Education correct?" Miss Green said.

"Yes" Driscoll said.

"Why did you think of the WCAS Test?" Miss Green asked.

"We thought kids were graduating from Hogwarts with not enough skills" Driscoll said.

"Do you know how many learning styles they're, Mr. Driscoll?" Miss Green asked.

"Um, I don't know, two?" Driscoll said.

"Eight, Mr. Driscoll, they are eight different learning styles, and do you know how many learning styles this test fits?" Miss Green asked. Driscoll just shrugged his shoulders.

"It fits one!" Miss Green said.

"Objection!" Mr. Healy said.

"Overruled! Please precede, Miss Green" the judge said.

"Do you know what this is, Mr. Driscoll?" Miss Green said holding up Hermione's IEP.

"It's an IEP" Driscoll said.

"And Hermione's says she needs following accommodations during tests: undetermined time, questions read out loud, breaks as needed, a scribe, and chewing and/or sucking candies. This a legal document, Mr. Driscoll, do you understand that?" Miss Green said.

"Yes" Driscoll snarled.

"And did you allow Hermione accommodations?" Miss Green asked.

"Answer the question, Mr. Driscoll, did not allow this sweet young lady who is severely disabled accommodations for this test?" Miss Green asked.

"No I didn't!" Driscoll shouted.

"Did you know you're breaking the law, Mr. Driscoll? A better question is has your Board of Ed ever stepped inside a classroom or taken education classes?" Miss Green asked.

"No we haven't" Driscoll said.

"Then how the hell do you know how kids learn? No farther questions your honor" Miss Green said.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury have you reached a decision?" the judge asked.

"Yes we have your honor. We award Miss Granger 20,000 gallons in emotional and traumatic damages and for Hogwarts to remain open. Also we want the WCAS Test abolished and sentence the members of the Board of Education to ten to twenty years in Azkaban for breaking Special Education law, making an illegal test, and discrimination against children with Special Needs" the jury said.

"YES! You did it, baby, you did it!" Ron said hugging his girlfriend tightly.

"Whose the feeble-minded one now?!" Hermione said to the Board of Ed with a look of triumph on her face.


	33. Chapter 34

After the trial Dumbledore went back to school but Ron and Harry stuck around to take Hermione out for celebratory dinner.  
"To our best girl who was so brave in the courtroom today and gave The Board of Ed a one way ticket to Azkaban!" Harry said raising his glass along with Ron.

"I really didn't make that much of a difference" Hermione said.

"Of course you did, Mione, you got kids like you out of very bad situation. You gave kids with special needs a voice" Ron said, kissing her cheek.

"What are you gonna do with your gallons, Herms?" Harry asked.

"Give some to you two, and some to the school, and some to Make-A-Wish when I convert it into Muggle money" Hermione said.

"Oh sweetie, you can have mine, that's your money" Ron said.

"You can have mine too, Hermione, I don't need it" Harry said.

"Excuse me, are you Hermione Granger?" a young woman asked.

"Yes" Hermione smiled.

"We just read about the trail in the Daily Prophet, my son would like to meet you" the woman said. Hermione looked at a small boy who looked like he had Downs's syndrome.

"How do you say hello, buddy?" the boy's father asked kindly.

"Hello, Hermy, you my hero. I will go to Hogwarts and not have to take the test" the boy said and gave Hermione a hug. Hermione had tears in her eyes; she made a difference to this sweet little boy who dreams of going to Hogwarts one day.

"Come on, sweetie, let's go sit down, say goodbye to Hermione, thank you so much, he really looks up to, he says he wants to be as brave as you when he grows up" the mother said.

"What a sweetie pie, I want a son like him" Hermione said wiping her tears away.

"See love? You did make a difference to that little boy" Ron said.

"Yeah Hermione! You go girl!" Parvati said when Hermione, Ron, and Harry arrived back at school. Hermione was on Ron's shoulders and receiving high-fives and cheers.

"How did you know about the trail?" Hermione asked.

"McGonagall hooked up a telly so we could watch here" Dean said.

"The Board of Ed is a bunch of idiots, I can't believe they called you one of H words" Neville said.

"Congratulations Miss Granger!" McGonagall said.

"Thank you, professor, oh here" Hermione said handing her teacher a sack full of gallons.

"What's this?" McGonagall said.

"3,000 gallons, it's for the school" Hermione said.

"Oh my, that is very generous, Miss Granger, you are very sweet, thank you" McGonagall said. '

"Hello there, Dobby" Hermione said.

"Dobby has made Miss Hermione a cake when she won the trial" the house-elf said.

"Oh Dobby that's so sweet, but you didn't have to that" Hermione said.

"Dobby wanted, Miss Hermione, Miss Hermione is very brave and she very nice to Dobby and the other house-elves" Dobby said.

"Hermione wake up, babe, we have flying this morning" Ron said. Ron helped Hermione with her morning routine then they went to breakfast and then flying class.

"Good morning class. Today you are going to fly through as many of these ring as you can and that will be your grade. Who would like to go first?" Madam Hooch asked. Hermione raised her hand.

"Miss Granger, I don't know if you should this right now, we don't have any special brooms for disabled witches and wizards" Madam Hooch said. Hermione looked down in disappointment.

"Madam Hooch, I can convert my broom into one that is fit for Hermione, she wants to try at least" Ron said. Ron put a charm on his broom for Hermione.

"Ok babe, ready?" Ron asked. He helped his girlfriend walk over to the broom and helped her get on it. He put the seatbelt around her waist and strapped her legs to the sides of the broom.

"The broom knows not to go too high, love, or too fast ok? You can do it" Ron said kissing her cheek. Hermione took a deep breath and told the room to head to the rings.

"Ready, Miss Granger, 3, 2, 1, go!" the broom brought Hermione through 100 of the rings without frightening her.

"Excellent, Miss Granger, A!" Madam Hooch said. Ron held Hermione tightly and kissed her forehead.

"That was awesome, my love, you did a very good job" Ron said. Her classmates were going to cheer for her but they remembered she didn't have her quieting aids in so they snapped instead. After Flying, the kids had Defense Against the Dark Arts, lucky Dumbledore brought Lupin back to teach.

"Alright everyone, we are going to continue our lesson on bogarts. Hermione would you like to go first?" Lupin asked. Hermione nervously wheeled herself to the teacher.

"Be brave, Hermione, you can do this" Lupin said. Unlike third year, Hermione's worst fear was losing Ron and there he was lying on the floor eyes closed as though he had been murdered by the killing cruse. Hermione immediately started crying.

"I can't do it professor! I can't find anything funny about that!" Hermione cried.

"Try, Hermione, I need you to try" Lupin said. Hermione tried but she couldn't get her mind off the fact that Ron was dead on the floor. Lupin made the bogart go back into the closet until Hermione was out of the room.

"Mione, sweetie, I'm right here, see? I'm holding your hand right now. You'll never lose me" Ron said softly.

"You promise?" Hermione said.

"I promise" Ron said kissing Hermione's forehead.

"I want to go to the common room" Hermione said.

"No, love, we can go back in classroom or wait for this class to be over and go to the next one" Ron said.

"Wait for this one to be over" Hermione whimpered.

"Ok my love" Ron said sitting on a bench next to Hermione. Ron took Hermione's hand and stroked it with his thumb. Hermione began to cry again at the thought of losing Ron.

"Oh my Mione, come here sweetheart" Ron said holding Hermione in his lap.

"It was so scary, to see you dead. I don't what I'd do if you died" Hermione cried then stuck the tip of her thumb in her mouth to keep herself from crying. Ron stroked her back and kissed her cheek repeatedly.

"Shhh, I will never leave, my love, you are so amazing and I feel so honored and blessed to be with you" Ron said rocking Hermione gently. The class soon let out and Harry joined his friends.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked holding Hermione's hand. Hermione nodded.

" 'Ello you three, alrigh' there, Hermione?" Hagrid asked noticing the girl's tired and frighten expression.

"I just had a fright in Dark Arts" Hermione said.

"Well I'm have some students ride that female Panthora, would you like to have a go?" Hagrid asked Hermione. Hermione nodded.

"Ok, you can go first then, seeing as in you can talk with them" Hagrid said.

"Hello there young panther" the female panthora smiled.

"Where are your husband and your baby?" Hermione asked.

"My mate is teaching our daughter how to hunt, he loves his little girl so much" the panthora sighed happily.

"Young panther, I must tell you something, it's very important, but I'd rather tell when we're flying" the panthora said.

"Alright Hermione, ready to fly with this beautiful creature?" Hagrid asked.

"Don't worry honey, I won't fly too high" the panthora said. Hagid picked up Hermione and put her on the panthora and she took off flapping her pink angel-like wings.

"What did you want to tell me?" Hermione asked.

"My sister spotted Voldemort and his followers in Hogsmeade; they're going to attack Hogwarts" the panthora said.

"No! What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"It's what you and your mate and best friend need to do. You are the Golden Panther, honey, you are. Your mate is the Red Lion and your best friend is the Black Eagle. You three, especially you, have an awesome power and you can defeat the Dark Lord" the panthora said.

"But, how can I? I can't walk on my own, I can't even climb the stairs yet" Hermione said.

"It doesn't matter, sweetie, you'll be able to walk in your panther form and besides, Newton should have spoken to you about this by now and so should Dumbledore" the panthora said.

"Wait, what? My stuffed panther is an actual panther?" Hermione asked.

"He is your guardian; why do you think your grandparents gave him to you when you were a baby?" the panthora asked.

"Ron and Harry were right" Hermione whispered to herself.

"Yes they certainly were. And you were suppose to turn into the Golden Panther during your Transfiguration class" the panthora said.

"What do I do? I mean I just discovered this five minutes ago" Hermione said.

"Do not worry young witch, when the time comes you'll know what to do, you're very bright remember?" the panthora said as she started bringing Hermione back to her class.

"Well done Hermione, good job" Hagrid said.

"Hermione, are you alright, love?" Ron asked.

"I have to tell you guys something, but it has to be in private" Hermione said.

"Ron, Harry would either of you like to ride her?" Hagrid asked.

"I'll ride her" Ron said.

"You must be the young panther's mate" the panthora said to Ron.

"What? How are you speaking to me, only witches can speak pantherese" Ron said.

"Yes, but you can speak Leon, and all magic creatures can speak each other's languages. They always said Golden Panther's mate was handsome and they were correct" the panthora said.

"Did you say something to Hermione?" Ron asked the large animal.

"I did, but I want her to tell you what I said" the panthora said.

"What is Leon exactly?" Ron asked.

"The ability to talk to lions of course, and your best friend there, the one with black fur on his head, he can talk eagles" the panthora said. This was all coming so fast, especially for Hermione, the poor girl was still learning to walk and read and Voldemort was getting closer and closer to Hogwarts's students.

"I'm just very worried about Hermione" Ron said to the panthora.

"I know, honey, she's very special to you" the panthora said.

"Hermione what did you want to tell us, babe?" Ron asked once she and the boys entered her bathroom.

"The panthora said that Voldemort was going to be coming to Hogwarts soon" Hermione said. The boys looked at each other and Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"You boys were right, I am the Golden Panther, but I don't know what to do" Hermione said holding Newton to her chest. Ron held her hand and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry, love, everything will ok, you just work on getting better" Ron said.

"I want to take a nap" Hermione said.

"Ok sweetie" Ron said scooping Hermione up in his arms and bringing her to her bed. He pulled a blanket over her and stroked her hair.

"Your hair is getting longer, baby, hopefully your cancer will be gone soon" Ron said.

"I want it to be gone now" Hermione cried.

"I know, sweetie, I know, be patient" Ron said. Ron stayed by Hermione until she fell asleep then he and Harry went for a walk.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, mate. It gets harder and harder everyday to see Mione like this" Ron said.

"Ron, buddy, she's doing so much better, you know that, but maybe you should let someone else be her caregiver, it's wearing you out" Harry said.

"And let her go an institution, or some assisted living place, or a nursing home, no way! She can be independent, I know she can, she's trying so hard and she's so close to walking on her own again. She has an appointment with her P.T. tomorrow and they can see how progress she's made" Ron said.

"Good morning Hermione, how are you, sweetheart?" Pam said cheerfully.

"Good" Hermione said shyly.

"Have you been using that walker?" Pam asked. Hermione nodded.

"I have to use my chair once in a while though because my legs will start to hurt" Hermione said.

"Can I see you with the walker?" Pam asked as she took out her clip board. Hermione walked much more steadily with her walker and Ron smiled proudly.

"Excellent Hermione! Very good job! Now I have another gift for you" Pam said. Pam went to the closet and took out a pair of crutches.

"I'm going to use those?" Hermione asked.

"That would correct. You connect these to your arms then grab the handles and just walk" Pam said helping Hermione with the crutches. Hermione shuffled her feet around the room and walked slowly towards Ron. Ron bent down and kissed her gently.

"I love you, my brave girl" Ron said.

"I love you too, my angel" Hermione said.

"Hermione, guess what you get to do today?" Pam asked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You, my dear, will be climbing the stairs with your new crutches" Pam said. Hermione's eyes filled with fright and turned to Ron for protection.

"I'll be right there with you, love, ok?" Ron said.

"I have an idea. Ron you could stand at the top of the stairs as a goal for Hermione to get to and I'll walk behind her on the stairs incase something happens" Pam said.

"How would that be, sweetheart?" Ron asked.

"Ok" Hermione whimpered. Pam brought Hermione and Ron to a set of stairs in the hospital.

"I'm sorry sir, could you take the elevator please, were doing physical therapy here" Pam said. The man looked at the young witch and smiled.

"Good luck, dearie" the man said.

"Thank you, sir" Hermione said. Ron kissed Hermione's forehead and hugged her before he went to the top of the stairs.

"Alright, honey, here we go" Pam said. Hermione nervously and slowly got her feet on the first three steps.

"Awesome job, sweetie! Keep going!" Ron shouted from the top of the stairs. Hermione found her strength in all the encouragement Ron had been giving for everything she strived for and achieved. Ron was astounded at how fast Hermione was climbing the stairs; even though she looked like she was in pain she just kept on going making her way to her loving boyfriend.

"I did it, Ron! I climbed the stairs!" Hermione said happily. Ron lifted Hermione into his arms and embraced her tightly.

"You are amazing, my love, truly amazing" Ron whispered and kissed her neck lightly.


	34. Chapter 35

Hermione's worries about Voldemort came to a halt when she and the boys were going to Boston. They took Hermione's carriage to the airport. Ron had to where his caregiver tag in the airport so the airport people knew Hermione was being taking care of.

"Miss I need to search your bag" a security person said. He found Hermione's medicine and needles she uses to inject her catheter.

"Miss, why do you have needles?" the guard said.

"I have cancer, I use those to inject my catheter" Hermione said.

"And you take all these medicines?"

"Yes sir" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry I can't let you on with all these"

"What?! Sir I'm sick, I need take all of those everyday, twice a day!" Hermione said. Ron took out a piece a paper to show the security guard.

"Sir, this is a note from my girlfriend's doctor. It has a list of all her medicines and her rights as a cancer patient, you'll also see my signature and her doctor's, if she doesn't take these, she'll die and I'm sure you don't want to be the person responsible for killing her" Ron said. The security guard read over the paper and let Hermione threw the checkpoint.

"You guys will love Boston, it's such a nice city" Hermione said as they approached their gate. A little boy saw Hermione with the crutches and he got out of his seat.

"You can have my seat, I'll sit on the floor" the little boy said.

"Aren't you sweet? Thank you, you are going to be a very nice gentlemen when you grow up" Hermione said. The boy's father smiled at his son.

"Daddy says that girls and women should be treated with respect" the little boy said.

"How old are you?" Hermione asked.

"Seven" the boy said.

"You are going make a girl very happy one day" Hermione smiled.

"Can I ask you about your leg?" the boy said noticing Hermione's metal leg.

"I have a bad sickness and they needed to cut off my leg so I would live" Hermione said.

"Do you have cancer? My mummy had that, she died, and I miss her a lot" the boy said. Hermione wanted to cry when she looked in the boy's eyes.

"Yes, I do have cancer" Hermione said.

"I hope you survive, you're really nice, just like my mummy" the boy said. Hermione's eyes filled with tears; this sweet boy lost his mother in such an evil way, worse than Voldemort. Ron bent down beside Hermione and rubbed her back and kissed her temple.

"Hey, buddy, I think you might be making this young lady upset" the father said.

"No, no, it's ok, I don't mind. If it makes him feel better, to talk to someone who has cancer, I don't mind talking with him. Was your mummy very pretty, hon?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah she was, even when she lost her hair she saw still pretty to me and daddy" the boy said.

"I bet she was brave too huh?" Ron said.

"Yeah, she always smiled, even when she was in the hospital" the boy said.

"Come on, bud, there's grandma. Thank you for talking with him. My wife died just a month ago and we're still in the mooring process, I'm very happy to see you're surviving, it gives families hope that they'll be a cure someday" the man said.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, sir, I almost lost her when she relapsed" Ron said.

"You take good care of her, young man, that's quite a treasure you've got there" the man said.

"I will, sir" Ron said and the man went to join his son and mother-in-law. Hermione cried in Ron's shoulder after he left.

"That poor little boy. How could a sweet boy like him lose his mother like that?" Hermione cried.

"I know sweetie, it's not fair that God chooses some people to survive and not others, but you know that little boy's mother will be watching over him, everything happens for a reason, love" Ron said.

"Flight 343 non-stop from London to Boston is now ready to board, if you traveling with small children, elderly passengers or disabled passengers you may board first"

"Come sweetheart, I've got your backpack" Ron said. Harry helped Hermione stand up and got her legs moving.

"Ok, you are in row 1, seats A, B, and C"

"Thank you, Ma'am" Hermione said.

"What seat do you want, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"The aisle please" Hermione said.

"Ok, you can have the window, mate" Ron said. Ron helped Hermione with her seatbelt before putting his own on.

"Miss, can we put your crutches right here?" an attendant asked. Hermione nodded.

"Ron, can I have a juice box please?" Hermione asked.

"Sure love" Ron went into Hermione's backpack and grabbed a juice box and some crackers.

"Here you are, love" Ron said.

"Thank you" Hermione said.

"Oh loves don't squeeze it…so hard" Ron said as Hermione spilled juice on her skirt. Ron looked around carefully and used a cleaning charm on Hermione's skirt.

"It's alright, Herms, it could happen to anyone" Harry said. Hermione nodded and laid her head in Ron's chest to go to sleep.  
"Excuse me, miss, may I have a blanket please?" Ron asked.

"Yes sir, I'll be right back" the attendant said. When got the blanket he rapped it around Hermione to keep her warm and he held her and stroked her hair.

"Hermione, sweetheart, time to wake up, love" Ron said.

"Er, are we there?" Hermione whispered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, babe, look" Ron said. Hermione looked out Harry's window and saw the painted Gas Tank that her uncle once showed her when she was little.

"Hermione!" a tall young slender blonde woman came hugged her cousin as soon as she came off the plane.

"Hi Christine, how are you?" Hermione said.

"Oh look at my beautiful baby cousin, and who are these handsome men?" Christine asked.

"This is Harry Potter, he's my best friend, and this is Ron Weasely, he's my boyfriend" Hermione said.

"Oh so you're the guy who stole Hermy's heart, well Hermy I must say you have a very good tease in boyfriends" Christine said.

"We were best friends first" Hermione said.

"That's great, sweetie, it really is" Christine said.

"Hey, you've got a belly going on there" Hermione said.

"Yup, little Ella is in there. We were going to name her after you, but we thought it would be too confusing" Christine said.

"That's Fenway Park you guys, that's where the Red Sox play" Hermione said when they got in the car.

"That's when we found Hermione was a witch. She was eight and she had caught a ball and some jerk grabbed it out of her hands. She got very mad and one minute the guy was sitting in his seat then he was on the floor and Hermione got her ball back" Christine said.

"Walter, we're home" Christine said.

"Hey sweetie, oh my God this can't be little Hermione, I haven't seen you since you were ten" Walter said.

"Hermione, you remember my husband, Walter?" Christine said.

"Yes, I was at your wedding?" Hermione said.

"Are these friends of yours Hermione?" Walter asked.

"Oh yes sorry, this is Harry Potter he's my best friend and this is Ron Weasely he's my boyfriend" Hermione said.

"Maybe we'll be at another Granger wedding soon" Walter said.

"Walter their seventeen" Christine said.

"Hermione, can you climb the stairs, honey?" Christine asked.

"Can she climb the stairs, she's the master of climbing stairs" Ron said.

"Well I'll show you to your rooms then" Christine smiled. Hermione walked up the stairs with Ron behind her incase she fell and she moved pretty quickly for someone who just learned to walk three weeks before.

"Nice job, lovie" Ron said.

"Hermione, you can have this room, and Ron you can have this one, and Harry you can have this one" Christine said.

"Um, Christine, can Ron stay in the same room as me? He usually does incase something happens" Hermione said.

"Sure, that's not a problem; do you guys want to have rest? You must be jetlagged we don't have to be at the game till seven and we're gonna go to dinner before then" Christine asked.

"Ok, thank you Christine" Hermione said.

"No problem, sweetie" Christine said.

"You guys will be in this room?" Harry asked. Hermione

"Alright, I'll be in the room right next door" Harry said. Ron took off his and Hermione shoes and brought the covers over them in the soft cozy bed.

"I love you" Hermione said.

"I love you too" Ron said before they snuggled up to each other and fell asleep.

"How's Hermione doing with the cancer and everything?" Walter asked.

"I don't know, she look good though so I assume she's doing well. Her boyfriend is very sweet" Christine said.

"Yeah, I like him too" Hermione said coming down the stairs.

"Aren't you tried, sweetie?" Christine asked.

"No not really" Hermione said.

"How are you doing, Hermione with the cancer and everything?" Walter asked.

"I'm doing much better, thank you. My healer says I might be cured by July" Hermione said.

"Really, that soon?" Christine said.

"Yeah, and Ron's been a big help to me. He's my caregiver" Hermione said.

"He is? How old is he?" Walter asked.

"He turned eighteen already" Hermione said.

"What does he do for you, hon?" Christine asked.

"He helps me take my medicine, and takes me to the hospital for all my appointments, and teaches me to read and walk and helps me get dressed and helps me take a shower" Hermione said.

"Oh what a sweetheart, he must love you very much" Christine said.

"Yes, and I love him very much too" Hermione said. An hour later, the boys had woken up and fresh from showers.

"Hello, sweetie, what are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Just watching TV" Hermione said. Ron came up behind Hermione and put his arms around her waist and brought her into his lap. He kissed her on the nose causing her to giggle and nuzzle her way into his neck.

"Mmm, you smell really nice" Hermione said.

"Thank you, so do you, like vanilla" Ron said.

"Hey lovebirds" Harry said bringing drinks to Ron and Hermione.

"What's this?" Ron asked picking up his glass.

"Iced tea, it's really nice" Hermione said sipping her drink.

"You guys ready to go?" Christine said. Hermione slowly climbed off Ron's lap and started walking through the door.

"Let's go!" Hermione said wobbling to the van and climbing into the back seat.

"That's one determined girlfriend you got there, buddy" Walter said.

"We're going to take the T, guys" Christine said. The green line came and it was packed with Red Sox fans.

"Good girl, Mione, you got it" Ron said. Two teenage boys gave up their seats for Hermione once she got onto the train.

"Thank you" Hermione said as she sat down and took off her leg.

"Um, Hermione, should you be doing that in public?" Christine said.

"It's ok, she does it all the time when her legs get tired" Ron said. They were at the Longwood stop on the train.

"Babe, put your leg back on, sweetie, we're getting off at the next stop" Ron said. The train came to a stop and Hermione got off first followed by Ron, Harry and her cousins.

"Hermione, this way sweetie" Christine said.

"We are diffidently not in London anymore, mate" Harry said as he looked around the small city.

"Yeah Boston is much smaller than London, where are we going to dinner, Christine?" Hermione asked.

"Uno's, it's very good you'll like it" Christine said. Once they reached the restaurant it was very crowded, and the only table available table was up a few stairs.

"I can do it" Hermione said. As Hermione was climbing the stairs she slipped and her leg fell off.

"Hermione! Oh God, are ok, love?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded placed her head on his shoulder.

"You're alright, baby, you just had a fright" Ron said as he helped Hermione with her leg.

"Are you ok, Miss?" one of the waiters asked

"Ok, love, try again, you're ok" Ron said. Hermione slowly returned to her feet and climbed the rest of the stairs.

"Alright there, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok" Hermione said.

"I think I'll try one of these muggle beers" Ron said opening his menu.

"Oh, sorry, buddy, you have to be 21 to drink in America" Walter said.

"Seriously?" Ron said.

"Here, love, they have virgin drinks" Hermione said.

"Virgin?" Ron said.

"It means there's no alcohol in them" Hermione said.

After dinner, they all walked over to Yawkee Way where Fenway Park was located. The boys took in the seen. All the people walking around with their dropped Rs and saying wicked in every single sentence that they say. They also heard "Yankees Suck!" many many times.

"Is what Bostonians are like?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, all the time, especially in this part of the city" Walter said in his Boston accent.

"Anyone who is with the Jimmy Fund Clinic please come with me" Hermione, Ron, and Harry and her cousins got to sit in the front row along with many other kids with cancer.

"This is so cool" Hermione said.

"Excuse me, are you from England?" a little ten year old girl with a throat tumor asked.

"Yes I am and what is your name?" Hermione asked kindly, smiling at the girl.

"Casey, I'm going to England for my wish" the girl said sweetly.

" My name is Hermione,well Casey, England is a very beautiful country, are you going to London?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah and Brighton" Casey said.

"Oh there is loads to do in those two places" Hermione said.

"Mommy, this girl is from England and she's telling about all the stuff we can do there" Casey said.

"You came all this way to be here?" Casey's mother asked.

"My cousin lives here, she's a nurse at Dana-Farber" Hermione said.

"May I ask what you have?" the mother asked.

"Leukemia" Hermione said.

"At your age? Oh that's just awful" the mother said.

"It's ok, I have a big support system, especially my boyfriend, he's my lifeline" Hermione said.

"That's great, I hope you get better soon" the mother said.

"Thank you, I hope you get better soon too, Casey" Hermione said.

"Thank you" Casey said shyly.

"Good day ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Fenway Pak, home of your Boston Red Sox! We some very special fans in the front row seats with us today, they are all patients of the Jimmy Fund Clinic and all the players have shaved their heads to help raise money for the Jimmy Fund and also every time a ball goes over the Green Monster, 100,000 dollars will be donated to help save these brave and special kids. Now could you please all raise and join me in the singing of our national anthem"

"Hermione, hat off sweetie" Christine whispered.

"Why do we stand up?" Ron whispered.

"It's a sign of respect for their flag" Hermione whispered back.

"Their country's song is about a flag?" Harry asked.

"It represents their freedom from England; the stripes stand for the thirteen original colonies and the stars stand for all fifty states" Hermione whispered.

"Please welcome to Fenway Pak, the New York Yankees" there were nothing but boos when the Yankees came out.

"What's big deal about the Yankees?" Ron asked.

"Boston and New York have been reveals since anyone can remember, so Red Sox Yankee games are a very big deal here in Boston" Walter said.

"And please welcome your Boston Red Sox!" The Red Sox were winning greatly against the Yankees. Casey saw a foul ball coming towards her and she caught it, but some stupid guy grabbed it right out of her hands. Casey began to cry which caused a surge of anger through Ron.

"Hey, that little girl caught that ball!" Ron said.

"So what?" the guy said.

"She has cancer!" Ron shouted.

"And I'm suppose to care because?" the said meanly tossing the ball up in the air. Ron grabbed the ball and screamed at the man.

"Do you have any idea what these kids go through everyday? It would break your heart if you saw it. If you ever talk about a cancer patient like that again, so God help you it won't be pretty" Ron shouted.

"Here you go, sweetie, how about you put that in your backpack so no one will take it" Ron said kindly.

"Thank you" Casey said. Hermione smiled proudly at her boyfriend and gave him a huge hug.

"You are so great" Hermione said, kissing Ron on his lips.

"I think I want to be a healer when we graduate school" Ron said.

"You do? What kind of healer?" Hermione asked.

"Pediatric oncologist" Ron said. Hermione smiled again and laid her head in Ron's shoulder and continued to enjoy the rest of the game.

It was the seventh inning stretch and Hermione wanted something to eat.

"Hold on, love, I'm coming with you" Ron said.

"Hi Hermione" Casey said brightly to Hermione.

"Hi Casey, are you getting food too?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, oh daddy that's the man who got the ball back for me" Casey said looking at Ron.

"This is Ron, Casey, he's my boyfriend" Hermione said. Ron bent down to the child's eye level.

"Nice to meet you, Casey" Ron said.

"Thank you for getting the ball back for me, you're very nice, Hermione must like you a lot" Casey said.

"You're very welcome, Casey" Ron said.

"Thank you, young man" Casey's father said.

"What are you getting, love?" Ron asked.

"A soft pretzel, and a slush; are you gonna get anything?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know I'm not really hungry" Ron said.

"I know, after all that food you ate, you were like me when I'm PMSing" Hermione said.

"And Ortiz steps up to the plate, he swings, and it's over the Green Monster and the Red Sox when the game and $800,000 goes to the Jimmy Fund!" Hermione stood up and cheered loudly.

"Did you have fun at the game, sweetie?" Christine said.

"Yeah, I did" Hermione yawned when they reached the T and fell asleep in Ron's chest. When they reached her cousins' house Ron carried Hermione upstairs, helped her change into her pajamas and tucked her into bed.

"Love you, baby" Ron whispered.

"Love you, angel" Hermione said. Ron gave his girlfriend a final kiss goodnight and went downstairs to join Harry and Hermione's cousins.


	35. Chapter 36

"Hey Ron, did you have fun at the game today?" Christine asked.

"Yes, I did, it was great" Ron said settling into a chair.

"Ron, thank you for being so great to Hermione; she loves you so much. She would talk about you and Harry all the time at family functions" Christine said.

"Mione, is everything to me, she's the reason I get up in morning, and even when I was really depressed she would give me a smile or flash her chocolate eyes at me and my heart would just melt" Ron said.

"You will make a very happy wife one day, buddy" Walter said.

"Oh Walter, the baby kicked!" Christine said. Ron watched Walter put his hand on his wife's belly and smiled widely when their baby girl kicked again. Ron saw how happy Walter was and knew he wanted marry Hermione and have a child of his own someday.

"Thinking of having one of those someday, mate?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, a little girl that looks just like Mione" Ron said.

"Ron! Help me!" Hermione screamed from upstairs. Ron, Harry and her cousins all ran upstairs.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked taking Hermione in his arms.

"My head really hurts! The death eaters put a spell on me!" Hermione cried and vomited blood on Ron.

"I'll get my books!" Christine said. Ron pressed Hermione's head against his as screamed again.

"Ron! Make it stop please!" Hermione screamed as she vomited again. Christine found the counter curse for the curse that Hermione was under; she waved her wand at her cousin and Hermione relaxed in Ron's arms but was still shaking and crying. Ron gently laid Hermione down on her pillow and covered her with the blankets.

"Shhh, I'm right here, baby, it's ok, they won't hurt you anymore" Ron said as cuddled Hermione and rubbed her back.

"How did they know she was here?" Harry asked.

"That curse can hit anyone no matter where they are" Christine said.

"I'll get her some water" Walter said.

"No honey, only fizzy drinks and chocolate will help with this curse" Christine said. Walter came back with a Hershey Bar and ginger ale for Hermione. Ron helped Hermione lay her in his chest she could drink the ginger ale.

"Small sips, babe, ok?" Ron said softly as he held the glass and Hermione sipped from the straw.

"I'll put this right here, baby, incase you want more later, here have some chocolate, sweetie" Ron said holding the chocolate bar to Hermione. She took a bite of it and laid back in Ron's chest.

"I'm gonna get changed and stay with Hermione" Ron said.

"I'm gonna stay with her too" Harry said.

"Ok guys, good night. Hermione, sweetie, are you gonna be ok?" Christine asked. Hermione signed 'yes I have my boys'.

"Sorry I don't know British Sign" Christine said.

"She said yes, I have my boys" Harry said. Ron and Harry both changed and lay on either side of their Hermione.

"Do you want Newton, sweetheart?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. Harry went to the bathroom to get a cold washcloth and put it to Hermione's forehead.

"It's ok, love, they can't get you here" Harry said as he patted her face with the washcloth.

"Here you go, baby, here's Newton" Ron said.

"It was so painful" Hermione cried as Ron snuggled closer to Hermione and kissed her hairline repeatedly.

"Ron, what if Voldemort is there right now? What if him and is his followers are there hurting everyone?" Hermione cried.

"Mione, sweetie, don't worry ok? We would have gotten word from The Order if he was there and Harry's scar would be hurting him, is it hurting you, mate?" Ron asked.

"Nope, not at all" Harry said.

"Try to sleep, ok baby?" Ron said. Hermione nodded and buried her head in Ron's chest. Ron sang to her and stroked her hair as she started to get sleepy. Ron continued to hold Hermione when she fell into a sweet slumber.

"I didn't know you sing, mate" Harry whispered.

"I only sing to Mione to try to sooth her, I would never sing in public" Ron said. The boys stay by Hermione's side both of them falling asleep beside her both for comfort and protection. When Christine went to check on her cousin, she smiled when she found her sleeping between the two boys.

When Hermione woke the next morning she saw both Harry and Ron were gone. She became very frightened.

"Woah, where's the fire, trigger?" Walter said when he open his door after Hermione banged on it.

"I can't find Ron or Harry" Hermione cried.

"It's ok, hon, they went into town, we have to get to Kenmore" Christine said.

"Yup, now hurry and get dressed, bud" Walter said. Hermione got dressed as fast as she could without help and met her cousin downstairs. In Hermione's family, when a blood-born cousin gets married, their spouse is automatically considered part of the family so Hermione counts Walter as one of her cousins.

"Alright, bud, all set?" Walter asked.

"Yup, let's go" Hermione said.

"Walter, where are we?" Hermione asked.

"The Boston Marathon" Walter said proudly.

"The Boston Marathon? What's that?" Hermione asked.

"It's a twenty-six mile race that goes through Hopkinton, Wellesley, Newton and Boston. Some people run to raise money for charity, or they run for special people in their lives like these two people right here" Walter said. Hermione turned around to see Harry and Ron running in shorts and purple vests for The Leukemia and Lymphoma Society and the back read "In Honor of Hermione Granger". Hermione's eyes filled with tears and Ron ran over to her to hug her.

"Sorry, I'm all sweaty" Ron said as he embraced Hermione.

"Are you in the lead?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Harry and me are all in the lead so far" Ron said.

"Well hurry up and finish then!" Hermione said. All three of them crossed the finish line at the same time. News crews were there to interview them.

"Did you two really come all this way to run for your friend?" the reporter asked.

"Yes, my girlfriend has leukemia, and she's been through so much and we want to everything we can to help keep her spirits up to get her on her way to getting well again" Ron said.

"What part of England are you from?"

"Bristol, it's just outside of London" Harry said.

"What made you decide to come all this way?"

"Well, my friend's cousin right here lives here and I had only heard about the Boston Marathon and she had written my friend in November asking if she'd like to visit her at Thanksgiving, but she couldn't because of her treatments, we wrote her back asking if there was any other time and we had registered to run the Marathon, but we didn't know if we were going to be able to, but here we are" Harry said.

"You two might be the youngest people to finish the race first, how do feel about that?"

"That really doesn't matter to us, we just want to help the kids with cancer" Ron said.

"It was great talking with you, and I'm sure the Leukemia and Lymphoma Society will be very happy with all the money you raised" the reporter said.

"Would you two like to come with me? We're just going make sure everything is ok" a nurse led the boys to a hospital tent. They sat down on cots with gradate.

"Now I know how Mione feels" Ron said.

"All the way from England, huh? You must really love who ever you're running for" a nurse said checking Ron's knees and legs and brought the boys water.

"You guys are so great!" Hermione cried entering the tent to hug Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, you do realize we're smelly and sweaty" Ron said.

"I don't care" Hermione said snuggling into Ron.

"Hermione, love, you I love cuddling with you but I'm quite sore at the moment" Ron said.

"Oh, sorry, Ronnie" Hermione said.

"It's ok, babe" Ron said.

"Do guys play Qudditch?" Christine whispered. The boys nodded.

"No wonder you're in such good shape" Christine said.

"Walter, can you bring the car around? I don't think these boys want to walk very far" Christine said.

"Come on, Ron, Harry" Hermione said helping the boys stand up. The boys limped to the car and Hermione made them get in the car first then crawled into the car after them. As soon as they got home Harry took the bathroom and Ron took the one upstairs and they both had long baths. Christine sat down next to Hermione and put her hand on her belly.

"Can I feel the baby, Christine?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, she's very active this morning" Christine said. Hermione put her hand on her cousin's belly and felt the baby kick.

"She'd make a good football player" Hermione said.

"If she has any magic when she's born, she's going Hogwarts" Christine said.

"It's weird that we were the only ones who got magical abilities from great-grandma and great-granddad" Hermione said.

"I know, grandma and granddad gave a panther right?" Christine asked. Hermione nodded.

"They gave me a wolf" Christine said.

"Newton is very old now, see?" Hermione said taking Newton from her backpack.

"Gezz, I thought Howly was in bad shape" Christine said.

"Uh, Hermione, did your panther just blink at me?" Christine said.

"What?" Hermione said. Christine put the stuffed on the floor and he grew into a real panther.

"Hello young Hermione, you too Christine" the panther said in an Irish accent.

"New, Newton?" Hermione asked.

"Yes sweet child it is me" Newton said.

"Hermione, are you a Panthra mouth?" Christine asked. Hermione nodded.

"Hey sweetheart, who is that?" Ron asked. The sage panther smiled at the young wizard.

"Hello Ronald, or should I say Red Lion" Newton said.

"This is Newton, Ron" Hermione said.

"Young witch, you must listen, I have received word that Voldemort and his men have been spotted in Hogsmeade, I did not know if they are Hogwarts" Newton said.

"Well let's go then" Christine said.

"Go where?" Ron asked.

"Hogwarts of course, we have to fight Voldemort" Christine said.

"You can't fight! You've got a baby in there!" Hermione said. Christine put a spell on her belly.

"That will protect the baby for a week, I can lift the spell anytime I wish" Christine said.

"Harry, are ready to face him?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I am, it's you I'm worried about" Harry said.

"What's going on here?" Walter asked.

"We're going back to England" Hermione said.

"So soon?" Walter asked.

"Honey, remember I told you about an evil man named Voldemort? He's back, and he's towards the kids' school, the school I graduated from, I have to help" Christine said.

"No! You can't go, what if I lose you, what would I do? What would I do if I lost both my girls?" Walter said rubbing Christine's belly.

"I'll be fine, sweetie, don't worry" Christine said, kissing Walter's lips.

"I love you, Christine" Walter said.

"I love you, too, Walter" Christine said then all three of them appeared and they were gone.

"Ah, my old stomping grounds" Christine said.

"Golden Panther, over hear" the male Panthora said.

"Voldemort is near Hagrid's hut, don't worry he's not there" the Panthora said.

"Friernz!" Harry said.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione. We've gathered all the magical creatures together to help you fight Voldemort" the handsome centaur said.

"What the other centaurs?" Hermione asked.

"They are willing to help. When found out you were the Golden Panther they were of course happy to accompany you" Frenz said. A dragon came out of the forest and walked up to the kids allowing them to pet him.

"What are we suppose to do? We have no plan or anything" Ron said.

"Hermione, come her please. That charm around your neck holds immense powers" Newton said.

"The necklace Ron gave me?" Hermione said.

"Yes, I need you to say "I am the Golden Panther" three times in Panther Language" Newton said. Hermione did as she was told and her human body was replaced by one of a small on four legs. Her eyes were still chocolate along with a tiny pink nose and gold fur. Also the scar that is on her thigh was plainly seen on her right leg. Hermione walked over to Ron and licked his face and nuzzled her head against his cheek.

"I love you, too, Mione" Ron said patting her head.

"Ok Ronald, come here" Newton said. Newton muttered something in lion language and Ron became a large African lion with a mane as red as his hair.

"You next Harry" Newton said. The wise panther spoke Eagle language and Harry became a Bald Eagle with light brown feathers around his eyes so he looked like he was wearing glasses.

"Can they understand me?" Christine asked.

"Yes" the Trio said together. They heard a student scream and Hermione knew who it was; the little first Gryffindor girl who gave her the poem when she returned to school from the hospital. Hermione growled and made a run for but Newton stomp on her tail.

"Not yet, young one" Newton said.

"But they hurt a little girl! An innocent girl!" Hermione said. Two centaurs gave a signal for the teen-animals to enter the castle.

"Christine, you stay here until we need you. You need to keep that baby safe" Newton said. Hermione nuzzled Christine's face and her belly then went to join Ron and Harry.

"Be very quite" Newton whispered. Hermione saw a death eater point his wand at the same little she heard scream but, before Hermione could get to her a troll came along and sat on the death eater crushing him to death. Two female centaurs brought the little girl to the hospital wing which was heavily guarded by dementors and two dragons. A wand was being pointed a 2nd year Hufflepuff boy and Hermione roared the torture curse from her mouth at the death eater. Hermione appeared from the corner, growling dangerously and showing her perfectly sharp teeth.

"The Golden Panther!" the death eaters yelled in shock. The death eater that was under the torture curse was then killed by Hermione when let the death curse come from her mouth.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Voldemort asked. Hermione snapped at the evil wizard and Ron and Harry could have sworn he was frightened by Hermione. Voldemort yelled the Avada Kedavra at Hermione and it bounced right off her. Hermione smiled in triumph which caused Voldemort to become frightened. When Hermione started to back him into a corner, a death eater jumped on tackling her to ground.

"Get off her! Avada Kedavara!" Ron roared killing the death eater. Harry picked one of the death eaters in his talons and threw him out the window. A death eater was advancing on Ron when a unicorn came up behind the death eater and stabbed him with her horn.

"Thank you" Ron said.

"You're welcome" the unicorn smiled. All of the death eaters were dead, expect for Malfoy. He had a knife in his hand because he knew the only way the Golden Panther could die is if someone stabbed her in the heart.

"HERMIONE!" Ron roared and he leaped in front of her taking the knife for her.

"RON NO! Ron please, no, oh God please wake up! You killed my boyfriend, AVADA KEDAVARA!!" Hermione roared. A giant green light came from Hermione's heart killing both Malfoy and Voldemort and the three kids turned back in their human forms.

"He's dead, we did it!" the Centaurs shouted.

"Shhh" Harry said looking back over at his best friends. Hermione was trying to heal Ron with her heart because the Golden Panther has healing power that comes from her heart but, it wasn't working for Hermione.

"Ron, please come back" Hermione collapsed into Ron's chest sobbing. Harry came over to them and held Ron's wrist.

"He has a pulse, Hermione, we've got to get him to the hospital wing, Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked when saw Hermione taking off her shirt and held to the spot where Ron was bleeding. A giant volunteered to bring Ron to the hospital wing.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter! Please come get into a bed, oh my Mr. Weasely!" Madam Pompfrey cried. Madam Pomfrey did all she could for Ron, she had to hook him up all these muggle machines.

"Is he going to be alright, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione sobbed.

"We have to left the rest up to God I'm afraid" Madam Pomfrey said. Harry held Hermione and rocked her back and forth. She looked like a frightened little girl with the tip of her thumb in her mouth.

"I want to lie beside Ron" Hermione cried. Harry carried Hermione to Ron's bed and helped her lay by Ron.

"Ron, please wake up, please? I came back for you. You promised me you would never leave me" Hermione cried.

"Come on, mate, we need you back, buddy. This gorgeous girl besides needs you back, you're gonna marry remember? You want a little girl who looks just her?" Harry said.

"I love you, Ron, you have no idea how much I love you. When I was in the I.C.U. I thought of giving up; I really wanted to leave and go to Heaven but, I heard you crying for me, and I knew how much you would be hurt if I left you. I need you back, Ronnie. I don't want anyone else to teach me to be independent, I want you to teach me to walk and read, not anyone else" Hermione cried. Ron wasn't even breathing anymore and Harry checked his pulse again but couldn't find one.

"He's gone, Hermione" Harry said.

"No! No, he promised me he would never leave me" Hermione sobbed. A tear fell on Ron's eye lids and Hermione saw his deep blues open slowly.

"Why is a beautiful girl like you crying?" Ron asked quietly.


	36. Chapter 37

"RON! You came back! You came back to us!" Hermione cried.

"Didn't I promise never to leave you?" Ron said softy.

"I love you so much" Hermione said.

"I love you too" Ron said kissing Hermione's forehead. Hermione gently rapped her arms around Ron's banged chest and buried her head there.

"Good to have you back, mate" Harry said.

"Congratulations you three! My baby cousin and her friends are heroes!" Christine said.

"Hermione?" Hermione turned her head.

"Mum! Daddy!" Hermione cried. Mr. Granger picked up his daughter and held her tightly.

"My baby girl is a hero! She saved the wizarding world!"Mr. Granger said.

"Daddy, Ron and Harry did too, not just me" Hermione said.

"Yeah but, you were the one who killed Voldemort! The magical world can finally live in peace from now on" Harry said, happy yet sad at the same time.

"Daddy, can you put me next to Harry please?" Hermione asked.

"Harry, are you ok? Do you feel you have closure now that Voldemort is gone?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah but, it still won't bring my parents back" Harry said. Hermione put her arms around Harry and he cried on his tiny friend's shoulder.

"It's ok, Harry, it's ok, Voldemort's gone, he can't hurt anyone anymore and I bet your parents are so proud of you" Hermione said. Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and continued to hold him until he felt better.

"Thank you, Hermione, you're a sweetheart, and you always know what to say" Harry said.

"Hello Molly" Mrs. Granger said.

"Oh hello, Laurie, Ben, how are you two?" Mrs. Weasely asked.

"We're fine, we feel so horrible for not visiting our girl as much as we should have when she was in the hospital" Mr. Granger said. Mrs. Weasely poked her around to see her son in bandages and Hermione snuggled up next to him and Harry sitting cross-legged in front of them.

"Ron, your mum and dad are here" Hermione said helping her boyfriend sit up on his pillows.

"Be gently with him, Molly, the boy has suffered a great deal of injury" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Hi mum, hi dad" Ron said softly.

"Oh my poor little boy" Mrs. Weasely cried hugging her son.

"Mum, mum, ribs hurting, ow" Ron groaned.

"You did the Weasely name proud, son" Mr. Weasely said.

"Harry dear, how are doing?" Mrs. Weasely asked.

"Ok, I guess" Harry said.

"Visiting hours are over, these young people need their rest" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Mum, can Ron and Harry stay with us until I go to camp this summer?" Hermione asked.

"Of course they can, sweetie. We'll see very soon" Mrs. Granger said kissing her daughter's cheek. Dobby brought their dinners up to them.

"Do you need, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Can you help sit me up, sweetie?" Ron asked. Hermione had kind of a difficult time helping Ron because he was so much bigger than she was.

"Harry can you help me please?" Hermione asked. Harry grabbed Ron's other arm and helped Hermione sit him up.

"Ok buddy, there yea go" Harry said.

"Thanks, mate, thanks Mione" Ron said.

"Oh Mione, I forgot, you have an appointment with Healer Wolfe tomorrow but, I don't I can go with you, sweetheart, I'm sorry" Ron said.

"I'll go with her, mate, it's no problem" Harry said.

"Madam Pomfrey, can Ron go with me to my healer appointment?" Hermione asked. The school nurse looked in the young witch's eyes and knew she really needed her boyfriend to be there with her.

"We'll see how he is tomorrow morning, dear" Madam Pomfrey said and she returned to her office. Hermione gently rubbed Ron's ribs to try to make them feel better like Ron has done for her back on so many occasions.

"Thank you, lovie that feels much better" Ron said softly.

"Did he actually hit her you heart?" Hermione asked.

"No, he just missed my attires and he cast a spell that caused me to break my ribs" Ron said.

"Excellent work you three" Dumbledore said coming into the Hospital Wing.

"Professor, did you know that Ron, Harry and me were suppose to be this legendary trio of animals?" Hermione asked.

"I did Hermione yes, when you were born, you had a panther standing beside you, and I knew you would destined for great things" Dumbledore said.

"How are the ribs, Ronald?" Dumbledore asked.

"Very sore" Ron said.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, I think so, I kinda wished that once Voldemort was gone everyone he killed would come back to life" Harry said.

"I understand, Harry, but no spell can bring back the dead" Dumbledore said. Hermione began to grow tired and she laid her head on one of Ron's pillows. Ron covered her with the blankets and kissed her forehead.

"How is she doing, Ronald?" Dumbledore asked.

"She's doing much better, Professor. Her walking has improved so much since she got those crutches. She has a healer appointment tomorrow and I'm hoping it will be good news" Ron said looking down at Hermione and stroking her hair.

"You really love her don't you, Ronald?" Dumbledore said.

"With all my heart" Ron said.

"That is why Voldemort was destroyed, it was because of love" Dumbledore said. Dumbledore left the trio to so they could get rest. Ron cuddled Hermione and joined her in a sweet slumber. Madam Pomfrey came in and saw Ron and Hermione sleeping in the same bed and went to walk them to tell to sleep in their own beds but, Harry stopped her.

"They need each other, Madam Pomfrey" Harry said. The nurse sighed and nodded.

"How are you feeling this morning, Ronald?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"My ribs are all healed" Ron said.

"Can you stand up for me?" Madam Pomfrey said. erH

Ron pushed himself the bed off the bed and walked around the room with no problem.

"Ok Ronald, you may escort Hermione to her appointment today" Madam Pomfrey said. Ron and Harry brought Hermione to the hospital for her appointment.

"Ok Hermione, would you like to have your spinal tap first?" Healer Wolfe asked. Hermione nodded bravely. She managed to get onto the table by herself by use of a step stool; Ron still helped her get into her ball position though. The needled entered her back but she did not scream, just a few tears rolled down her face.

"You're being so brave, sweetie" Ron said. The spinal tap was done and Hermione lay down on the pillow and hugging Newton. Wolfe returned an hour later and had good news for Hermione.

"Hermione, you don't need to have spinal taps anymore" Wolfe said.

"I don't?" Hermione smiled wide.

"Nope, we didn't find anymore leukemia cells in your spinal fluid, we got em all, now we just have to do the bone marrow test" Wolfe said. Again Wolfe came back an hour after the bone-marrow test with more good news for Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm bringing your chemo doses down to every other day because most of the cancer is gone" Wolfe said. Ron embraced Hermione tightly and kissed her forehead.

"You're getting better so quickly, my love" Ron said.

"You're doing so great, Hermione" Harry said. When the trio arrived back at school in early evening, they were greeted by a hero's welcome.

"Come you three, the Ministry wishes to give you something" Dumbledore said.

"Hermione Jane Granger, Ronald Billus Weasely and Harry James Potter, for facing the Dark Lord with much courage and strength and using magic well beyond your years, we present you with the Magical Medal of Honor and a statue will be erected outside the Hogwarts ground of the bravest witch and two bravest wizards the magical community has ever seen" the Minster said.

"Also, they will be receiving Special Awards for Services to the School" Dumbledore said.

"Miss Granger, can I speak with you for minute?" Dumbledore said. Hermione was so worried about her school performance in school and she was very worried that she would be held back and would have to graduate with Ginny.

"Miss Granger, I very good news for you, will be able to graduate on time" Dumbledore said.

"Your special ed teacher showed me your work and you are all caught up on your studies. You are receiving Os and Es in mostly every class" Dumbledore said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, your professors say you still have that great intelligence" Dumbledore said.

"Oh thank you, professor, I'm so happy" Hermione said.

"Don't thank me, dear, you worked very hard this term especially with the cancer treatments and everything, Ronald must have had helped you a great deal" Dumbledore said.

"Yes he has" Hermione said.

When Hermione retuned to the common room Ron stood up and greeted her.

"Is everything alright, sweetie?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, love. Dumbledore just wanted to tell me that I'll be able to graduate on time" Hermione said.

"Oh that's great, sweetheart, I guess Karen was a great help to you then" Ron said.

"You and Harry helped me too" Hermione said.

By the time school let out for the summer, Hermione had passed all her exams and her hair was a much thicker but still not that long.

"Come on babe, we've got to catch the carriages" Ron said. It was raining pretty hard when they reached carriages.

"Do you want help, love?" Ron asked.

"No thank you, I can do it" Hermione said. When she stepped up on the steps of the carriage it was very slippery and Hermione lost her footing and fell in the mud in front of the carriage.

"Hermione! Are you hurt, sweetie?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head. Ron put Hermione in the carriage first followed by himself and Harry. Ron cleaned Hermione off with a charm and she snuggled up to him for warmth. Ron took out his extra cloak and put it over Hermione. She sighed happily and closed her eyes in his chest. When they got to the Hogwarts Express Ron carried a sleeping Hermione onto the train and into the last empty compartment. Ron laid Hermione down on the bench and brought her head in his lap. She shivered again and Harry stopped some blankets in the compartment and put one over Hermione.

"Would you dears like a hot drink?" the witch who usually pushes the snack trolley said.

"Could we have two hot chocolates and a hot cider please?" Harry said. The old witch saw a sleeping Hermione and put a warming charm on the cider for her.

"Thank you" Harry said.

"You're welcome dear" the witch said. An hour later, Hermione awoke to the lovely smell of cinnamon and apples.

"Hey sleepy head, we got hot cider for you" Ron said.

"Hmm, oh, thank you, boys" Hermione said sleepily. Ron helped Hermione sit up and gave her the beverage. Hermione took a small sip and licked her lips.

"This is good on cold rainy day" Hermione said. Took out a book from her back pack and Ron looked at the cover.

"Wicked? What's that about?" Ron asked.

"Umm, well it's a muggle novel, and there is muggle movie called The Wizard of Oz and there is a Wicked Witch of the West and its about her life before she became evil" Hermione said as Ron flipped through the pages of the book.

"Hermione, sweetie, can you read this? This looks like a pretty hard book" Ron said.

"Yes, I can read it" Hermione said in a hurt voice.

"Mione, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, I'm just wondering if maybe you should hold off reading a book like this until your reading skills get stronger again, I mean, I don't think I could read this book" Ron said.

"I can read it, Ronald Weasely! I don't need a boyfriend who thinks I'm stupid!" Hermione cried.

"That's an insult that is Hermione! I never, ever, over these past these eight months have I ever called you that! I have done nothing but support you; I am your God damned care giver! You what, Hermione, if you don't like the way I support, than find some one else!" Ron shouted and slammed the compartment behind him, leaving Hermione in tears.


	37. Chapter 38

"Ok, Hermione, ok, shhhh" Harry said, hugging Hermione.

"Oh Harry, I feel awful, I haven't been a good girlfriend at all" Hermione said.

"No, Hermione, don't say that, Ron loves you so much, he's just kind of, um, stressed from everything that's been going on" Harry said. Hermione stood her up with the support of her crutches.

"I'm going to find Ron, Harry, I'll be back" Hermione said.

"I feel so awful, mates, I haven't yelled at Mione once since we've been together" Ron said, head in his hands.

"We know you didn't mean it, mate, Hermione probably knows that to" Seamus said.

"No, Hermione believes that I think she's stupid. I know she has her learning challenges but, I would never call her stupid" Ron said.

"Ron, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked shyly. Ron stood up and followed Hermione down the hall of the train between the bathrooms.

"Ron, I'm sorry, I should have listened to you. I wanted to read that book because I wanted you to be proud of me" Hermione said. Ron hugged Hermione to his abdomen and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you, sweetie, do your ears hurt?" Ron said. Hermione shook her head and nuzzled his shirt.

"And, Mione, I will always be proud of you, sweetheart" Hermione said.

"Let's go sit back down" Ron said. Hermione started down the hall first with Ron safely behind her and grabbed her waist when he saw bad knee gave out.

"I got you, love, you're ok, just try again" Ron said. Hermione's wobbly legs started down the hall towards the compartments again.

"Good job love" Ron said. Hermione opened the compartment door and sat by the window while Ron followed in after her taking her into his lap and kissing her nose causing her to giggle.

"I take it you two made up?" Harry said. Hermione nodded and Ron kissed her cheek. Hermione leaned into Ron's shoulder and fell asleep again.

"Sweet dreams, love" Ron said softly draping his cloak back over his small girlfriend. Ron picked up the book Hermione tried to start to read.

"Our witches don't look like this" Ron said when he saw the green woman on the front.

"Can I see that mate? I think my aunt read that" Harry said.

"Does it seem like a womanly book?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, kinda" Harry said. A sudden boom of thunder sounded through the sky causing Hermione to awake with fright.

"Ron, my ears!" Hermione cried covering them.

"Shhh, we're right here, sweetie, Harry, could you please get Mione's quieting aids please, mate? They're in her backpack" Ron said.

"Um, Ron, they're here, buddy" Harry said.

"What, I always put them in here, oh no, I put them in her suitcase. It'll be ok, sweetheart just keep covering your ears, babe, I'm right here" Ron said rubbing Hermione's back. She screamed when a louder boom of thunder came rolling in.

"Ron please, do something! My ears hurt so badly!" Hermione cried. Ron used the charm he used at Hogwarts to block noise from the outside.  
"It's ok baby, you'll be ok now" Ron said. Hermione whimpered and snuggled into Ron again.

"Shhh, its ok, my love, I'll keep you warm, I'll keep you safe" Ron said.

"Here, I'll start reading this book to you, sweetie, how's that?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. When Ron began reading the prologue to Wicked to Hermione, in his head he couldn't read this on her own just yet.

"I wonder if the musical is child-friendly after hearing read that" Hermione said when Ron finished reading the first chapter.

"Can you read more, Ron, please?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe later, sweetheart, besides we're here" Ron said.

"There's my little girl!" Mr. Granger said.

"Where's mum?" Hermione asked.

"She's preparing dinner, sweetie, and these gentlemen will be joining us for a few weeks?" Mr. Granger said.

"Yes sir" Ron said.

"Alright then fellas, I'll just put your things in the boot" Mr. Granger said. Ron helped Hermione into the front seat of the car then he joined Harry in the back.

"How was your term, kids?" Mr. Granger said.

"It was great, daddy, well expect for the whole cancer thing" Hermione said. Hermione yawned and laid her head against the seat.

"Why don't have another nap, my love" Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, wake, sweetie, we're home" Mr. Granger said.

"There's my sweet girl" Mrs. Granger said hugging her daughter.

"Ron, Harry, thank you so much for taking care of my little girl" Mrs. Granger said hugging Ron and Harry.

"Dinner is ready you can all sit down" Mrs. Granger said. Ron pulled out chair for Hermione and helped her into then pushed her in. Mr. Granger was very happy that his daughter's boyfriend was such a gentlemen.

"You have a good man there, poppet" Mr. Granger whispered to Hermione. Hermione blushed.

"Hermione, I made your favorite, honey. Shrimp with orzo, spinach, and pop-overs" Mrs. Granger said.

"Thank you mum" Hermione said. Ron wasn't a big fan of seafood but, he didn't want to rude to Mrs. Granger.

"I can make you boys something else if you don't it" Mrs. Granger said.

"No, Mrs. Granger, but thank you, it's very good" Ron said.

"Ron, could you pass the milk please?" Hermione said. Hermione picked the milk pitcher but, her hands were still a little unsteady and the slipped from her hands and crashed to the floor. Her eyes watered up and Mr. Granger kissed her forehead.

"Don't cry, poppet, it's alright, it's just a pitcher" Mr. Granger said.

"Grandma and granddad gave that to you on your wedding" Hermione cried.

"Repairo" Harry said.

"There, Harry fixed it, love see?" Mr. Granger said.

"May I be excused please?" Hermione said.

"Sure sweetie" Mrs. Granger said.

"May we be excused too, Mrs. Granger?" Ron asked.

"Yes dears, of course" Mrs. Granger said. Ron and Harry found Hermione snuggled up on the couch under a blanket watching TV.

"Sweetie pie, what's wrong?" Ron asked sweetly.

"I dropped the pitcher" Hermione said.

"Oh sweetheart, don't worry about that, your parents weren't mad and Harry fixed it" Ron said.

"My hands still aren't strong" Hermione said.

"It's going to take time, my love, remember?" Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, are you alright, sweetie?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok, dad" Hermione said in frustration.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Why couldn't you and mum visit me in the hospital more often?" Hermione asked and tears sprang from her eyes. Mr. hugged his daughter and rubbed her back.

"We're so sorry, baby girl but, we have would no way of getting to you" Mr. Granger said.

"You could have asked Ron's parents; they would have been happy to help you" Hermione said.

"I know, princess, I there's no excuse for not visiting you. You had no idea how devastated we were when we got the letter from the hospital and the school. Your mother was literary sick with grief for a week. She lay in the bed and sobbed; she wouldn't eat for three days and she wouldn't go to work. I had trouble concentrating on work too. All I thought about was my baby girl lying in a hospital all by herself and an IV hooked up to her taking her these medications" Mr. Granger said tears coming to his own eyes.

"I wasn't alone all the time; Ron and Harry came to visit every weekend" Hermione whimpered.

"That's what I figured, we thought the boys would visit you so much, you wouldn't need us. You go to Ron's house all the time then go off to school and we hardly ever see you anyway, we really didn't think you'd need us" Mr. Granger said.

"Of course I needed you! Even though I'm of age in the magical world I still felt like a scared little girl in that hospital and would be nice to have my mum or dad stay with me once in while" Hermione said.

"We're very sorry, love, you have no idea" Mr. Granger said.

"Its ok daddy, I was just upset" Hermione said. Mrs. Granger entered the living room with dessert and coffee and tea. After dessert Hermione's parents retreated to the other room allowing the trio to watch TV in peace. Ron put a blanket around his girlfriend and she snuggled up to him.

"Do you have movies, Herms?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, they're all over there" Hermione said.

"Quite a section here, Hermione" Harry said sarcastically. The movies were mostly Disney and other animated movies.

"The Family Guy DVD is over there, go fill Ron's and your male egos" Hermione said placing her head in the crook of Ron's neck. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"Ow, Ron, my back hurts again" Hermione said. Ron filtered through Hermione's backpack and found of those muggle hot patch things and placed it on Hermione's back.

"How's that feel, my love?" Ron asked.

"A little better" Hermione said.

"Oh, Hermione, sweetie, you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. You need one before you go to camp" Mrs. Granger said. Hermione nodded. Ron rubbed Hermione's back and she drifted off to sleep. Ron picked up Hermione and brought her to her room. Ron helped her change and tucked her into bed.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Ron said kissing her cheek.

"Excuse me boys but would you please come with Hermione and I to her doctor's appointment? There probably things I won't be able to answer with the cancer thing" Mrs. Granger said.

"Sure Mrs. Granger" Ron said.

"Thank you, boys, you have been so good to Hermione" Mrs. Granger said. The boys departed and went to the guest room for much needed sleep.


	38. Chapter 39

"Mmm, come in Ron" Hermione moaned in her sleep.

"It's not Ron, its dad" Mr. Granger said.

"Then go away!" Hermione said.

"Mum said to wake you up, sweetie for your doctor's appointment" Mr. Granger said. Hermione grabbed her crutches and went to her dresser.

"Dad, can you get Ron for me please?" Hermione asked.

"Sure poppet" Mr. Granger said. Mr. Granger went downstairs where the boys were eating breakfast.

"Ron, Hermione needs you" Mr. Granger said.

"Mione, it's me, do you need help?" Ron asked outside the door.

"Yes" Hermione said. Ron walked into the room and he had Hermione sit back down on her bed. He took out her favorite skirt, a tank-top bra and knickers.

"Ok love, can you stand up for me?" Ron asked. As Ron helped Hermione stepped into her knickers he noticed her legs were getting much stronger. Getting Hermione into her knickers and a pair of pants or shorts was the hardest part of getting Hermione dressed.

"Ok cutie, you need to eat something before you go to your doctor's appointment" Ron said.

"Good morning, sweetie, we saved some pancakes for you" Mrs. Granger said.

"Thank you, mum" Hermione said.

"I have to go, see you later, princess" Mr. Granger said kissing Hermione's forehead.

"Bye dad" Hermione said. Hermione finished her breakfast then they all went out to the car.

"You can do it, Mione, come on, good leg first bad leg second" Ron said. Mrs. Granger just watched Hermione and Ron's interactions; he was a very sweet boy and very patient with Hermione and not many young men his age would be like that with their girlfriends.

"Good job, sweetie" Ron said kissing her cheek.

When they arrived the doctor's office Hermione was seen right away.

"Hello Hermione, how are you feeling?" Dr. Johnson asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better" Hermione said.

"I see you're being treated at St. Mungo's. My cousin works" Johnson said.

"Who is your cousin?" Hermione asked.

"Laurie Wolfe" Johnson said.

"She's my oncologist!" Hermione said.

"Oh well I'm gonnna have to her a call. Now honey, I'm gonna ask you some personal questions. Ok how has your apatite been? Is there anything you haven't been able to eat while on treatment?" Johnson asked.

"Um, not really no, it's just my first time on treatment I wasn't eating a lot because I would get sick but, I'm ok now. I can anything now" Hermione said.

"What about exercise? I know you've been working on strengthen your legs and it's hard to get any physical activity" Johnson said.

"Yeah, I really haven't been able to get much exercise" Hermione said.

"I can assume you don't drink alcohol or do drugs" Johnson said.

"Never" Hermione said.

"Are you sexually active?" Johnson asked. Hermione blushed because her mother was in the room.

"No" Hermione said.

"Well you do know that when you do become sexually active to use a condom or conceptive charm right?" Johnson asked. Hermione blushed even more and Ron held her hand.

"Yes" Hermione said quietly.

"Ok honey, I need you to put this hospital robe on so we can begin your physical, just leave your knickers on" Johnson said. The doctor and Mrs. Granger and Harry left the room so Ron could help Hermione into the robe.

"I get you dressed then I have to get you undressed again" Ron said helping Hermione with her shorts and knickers. Hermione was able to take off her shirt a bra by herself. Ron looked Hermione's catheter; it was looking red.

"Mione, you do mind if I touch your breast? The area around your catheter is looking kinda red" Ron said. Hermione nodded and moaned silently when Ron touched her breast.

"We'll see what the doctor says ok, love?" Ron said covering her up and kissing her forehead.

"Hermione, are you all set, honey?" Johnson asked.

"Yes, she's all set" Ron said. As the doctor, Mrs. Granger and Harry walked back in the room Ron turned to the doctor.

"I was wondering if you could take a closer look at Hermione's catheter please? It's looking very red" Ron said. The doctor nodded as at the young man's caregiver skills.

"Ok Hermione, deep breaths" Johnson as she put the stethoscope against Hermione's back.

"Good, again" Johnson said.

"Excellent, ok now I'm going to see how your heart is doing" Johnson said. After the doctor listened to Hermione's heart, she looked in Hermione's eyes and ears.

"Ok Hermione now I'm going look at your breasts and your womanly area ok?" Johnson said. Hermione lay down on the table with Ron holding her hand. Harry and Mrs. Granger left the room; Harry sure didn't want to see that and Mrs. Granger knew Hermione would feel embarrassed with her mother in the room.

"How has Hermione been doing, Harry?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"She's been doing well. She feels kind insecure about herself sometimes but, she's doing great otherwise" Harry said.

"Your boyfriend asked to take a closer look at your catheter, Hermione, ok?" Johnson asked. Johnson lifted the hospital robe and gently pressed her fingers on Hermione's breast. Hermione winced and Ron became concerned.

"Doctor, I think that's hurting her" Ron said. The doctor stopped and looked at her patient.

"Hermione, how much did it hurt when I touched your catheter?" Johnson asked.

"A lot" Hermione said.

"Ok, that might have to come out. I might to get my cousin down here" Johnson said.

"Mrs. Granger, Hermione's catheter might have to come out. If it does would you like her to have the surgery today? My cousin will be here in a second to take a look her. However, since Ron is her primary caregiver he has the final say in what happens" Johnson said.

"I understand" Mrs. Granger said. Harry heard a loud pop from inside the room.

"Healer Wolfe is here" Harry said.

"Hey Kathy, how are you? I see you've met my favorite patient. Alright Hermione, let's see what's happening with that catheter of yours" Wolfe said. Hermione pulled her robe down so that her right breast was exposed.

"Oh gezz, ok. That has to come out. Can I do a blood test, Kathy?" Wolfe asked.

"Sure go right ahead" Johnson said. Hermione instinctively stuck her arm out so Wolfe could draw her blood. Wolfe did a charm on the blood so she could look at the blood from every part of her body.

"Congratulations, Hermione, you are in remission!" Wolfe said happily.

"Are the cancer calls all gone?" Hermione asked.

"There are not many left but, we still need to give chemo. When are you going to that camp?" Wolfe asked.

"I leave July 16th and I'll be at the camp from the 17th-23rd" Hermione said.

"Well good news for you, one of our healers found a way to give chemo by potion and it has worked very successfully among the younger children, would you like to try that, sweetie? Instead of having that catheter in?" Wolfe asked. Hermione nodded eagerly.

"What do think, Mrs. Granger?" Ron asked.

"Well I don't know. I mean, I haven't really known what's been happening. I think Ron should decide" Hermione said.

"I think we should try the potion. If it makes things easier for Mione, then we should" Ron said.

"Potions it is then. I'll pop back over to St. Mungo's and do all the paper work while Hermione is having her surgery" Wolfe said and disappeared with a pop. Mrs. Granger was still getting use this whole magic thing. Hermione rapped her arms around Ron's neck clearly scared of having the surgery.

"Sweetie, it's going to be ok and you'll be asleep anyway" Ron said rubbing her back.

"Will she be able to leave after it, or will she need to stay overnight?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"It all depends on how she feels afterwards" Johnson said. Ron helped Hermione into a wheelchair to bring to the Surgical Center.

"We'll right here when you come out, ok my love?" Ron said stroking her hair.

"I love you, pumpkin" Mrs. Granger said kissing her daughter's cheek.

"You're very brave, Herms, you're a Gryffindor" Harry said. Hermione waved back to her mother and friend and boyfriend as she was brought into the OR.

"I'm going Mr. Granger, boys, I'll be right back" Mrs. Granger said taking out her cell phone and went outside the hospital. Ron in a chair next to Harry, face in his hands.

"Ron, what's wrong buddy?" Harry asked.

"I always get nervous for Mione, that's all" Ron said. Mr. Granger had come to the hospital when cancelled all his afternoon appointments.

"Is Hermione still in there?" Mr. Granger asked.

"The surgery takes up to three hours" Ron said. Two hours later a peacefully-sleeping Hermione came out of the OR with a surgical hat on her head.  
"I thinks its best to keep her here overnight" one of the surgeons said. Ron stood took Hermione's little hand in his large one and kissed it. Hermione opened her eyes half way and met Ron's eyes.

"Welcome back, baby, the catheter is gone" Ron said.

'I'm happy about that' Hermione Signed.

"Go back to sleep, darling. You're gonna stay here tonight" Ron said.

"What else is new?" Hermione said closing her eyes. Ron kept hold of her hand as she was brought to a room and into a bed.

"You're half way there, sunshine, the cancer is almost gone" Ron said softly to his sleeping love.


	39. Chapter 40

Hermione opened her eyes to see her smiling boyfriend again.

"Did you have a nice a sleep, sweetheart?" Ron asked stroking her short hair. Hermione nodded.

"Would something to drink, love? Or a popsicle?" Ron asked.

'A Popsicle please' Hermione Signed.

"Hello pumpkin, how are you feeling?" Mr. Granger asked taking a seat beside his daughter.

'My chest sore' Hermione Signed. Mr. Granger turned to Harry.

"What she say?" Mr. Granger asked.

"My chest is sore" Harry said.

"Why does she use Sign Language?" Mrs. Granger.

"When she doesn't feel like she can say things verbally, she'll Sign instead" Harry said holding Hermione's hand. Ron retuned with a purple Popsicle in his hand. Harry sat Hermione up so she could eat the Popsicle. Ron sat next his girlfriend and held the frozen treat for her as she slowly sucked on it. After a few minutes, Hermione stopped eating the Popsicle and sank back into her pillows.

"You don't want anymore, Mione?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. Ron threw the rest away and lay beside Hermione.

'I love you' Hermione Signed.

"I love you too" Ron whispered. Ron brought his girlfriend close to him and nuzzled her nose with his causing her to smile and giggle. There was knocking at the door and Johnson and Wolfe stepped inside the room.

"Hello Hermione, how are you feeling?" the young healer asked sitting beside Hermione. "My chest is sore" Hermione said.

"It will be for a little bit, honey but, at least that thing is out of you" Wolfe said. Hermione sat up and went to get out of bed but Ron made her stay.

"Where were going, Mione?" Ron asked.

"To the little witch's room, nosy!" Hermione said. Ron helped her into her crutches so she could use the bathroom.

"Still the same feisty Hermione" Harry said.

"Yeah" Ron said. Harry sensed something was troubling his best mate.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Harry asked.

"I'm really happy Mione is better so quickly but, when she's well again I'm afraid she won't need me anymore and things will be different between us" Ron said.

"I won't worry about that, mate. Hermione loves you and you love her, that won't change between you two" Harry said. The heard the toilet flush and Hermione emerged from the bathroom.

"Do need help, sweetie?" Ron asked.

"I want to try myself first ok, love?" Hermione said.

"Yeah of course, babe, just let me stand behind you incase something happens" Ron said. Hermione wobbled over to the bed and took a deep breath. She no had no problems getting her left foot up but her right leg was a different story.

"Mione, let me help you, sweetheart" Ron said.

"No! If I don't learn to adept to my disability I'll never be able to do things for myself!" Hermione shouted. Hermione grabbed hold of the guard rails and tried to push herself by putting all her weight on left leg. She in fell in the process and her mother went to help when Ron put his hand up to stop her.

"It's ok, baby, try again" Ron said rubbing her back. Hermione pushed herself up off the floor and went to conquer the bed once more.

'I can do this' Hermione thought to herself. Hermione decided she was gonna crawl. She swung her left leg on the bed and crawled under the covers.

"Good job, Mione! I'm proud of you" Ron said.

"I still need to practice" Hermione said.

"I know, sweetie, you'll get it don't worry" Ron said.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep, will lie with me Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, we're gonna leave, pumpkin, ok? We'll come tomorrow morning to pick you and the boys up" Mr. Granger said.

"Ok, bye daddy, bye mum" Hermione said. Mr. and Mrs. Granger both kissed their daughter's forehead and left the hospital. Ron cuddled Hermione and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

"I'll be back, my love" Ron said kissing Hermione's lips softly. He took Newton out tucked him under Hermione's arm.

Ron and Harry walked muggle London for a while and stopped into a bakery.

"We don't have muggle money, Ron" Harry said.

"Can't we change ours into muggle money?" Ron asked.

"That's counterfeiting" Harry said.

"It can't be if muggles don't know that our money exists" Ron said. The boys went to an ally to change their sickles into pounds. They bought a box of fudge and three big chocolate-chip cookies.

"I hope Mione can eat this" Ron said.

"She's been eating fine, I don't see why she couldn't" Harry said.

"Harry, can we stop in that jewelry store?" Ron asked.

"Hello boys, can I help you with anything?" the owner asked.

"Just looking right now, thanks" Ron said. Ron looked around at the rings and earrings. Ron noticed a ring with a purple stone shaped like a heart but, it was nothing Ron could afford.

"That would be a perfect engagement ring for Hermione, mate. For when she's done with treatment" Ron said.

"Excuse me, lad but did you say your girlfriend was in treatment?" the owner asked.

"Yes, for cancer. She'll be done soon hopefully" Ron said.

"I made that ring after my sister died of cancer. Maybe people have stopped in wanting to buy but, I can't sell it to just anyone. I will sell it to you though, lad. How much do you have?" the owner asked. Ron the pounds out of his pocket and frown at the shop keeper.

"Only 80 pounds I'm afraid" Ron said.

"You know what? You can just take it. You love your girlfriend right?" the owner asked.

"With all my heart and sole sir" Ron said.

"If your girl is a cancer survivor she deserves all the love she can get" the owner said.

"Thank you so much sir, thank you so much, she is going to love it" Ron said.

"When are you going to ask her?" the owner asked.

"When she's all better; we go to a boarding school so I might ask her when we go back" Ron said.

"Good luck, lad" the owner said.

"Thank you sir" Ron said. Ron put the little black box in his pocket and he and Harry headed back to the hospital. When boys returned Hermione was awake and watching TV.

"We're back, lovie" Ron said kissing her forehead.

"I'm going to take a shower, Ron" Hermione said.

"Ok sweetie, you need help?" Ron asked.

"I can do it" Hermione said grabbing her crutches. She latched the crutches to her legs and arms then slid off the bed.

"Good girl, Mione, good job, just holler if you need help" Ron said.

An hour later Hermione called for Ron to help her get dressed.

"Ok baby, here are your cloths" Ron said. Ron helped Hermione into her clothes for Hermione was still a little weak from the operation.

"Can we go for a walk, angel?" Hermione asked her boyfriend.

"Of course, love. Harry are you up for another walk?" Ron asked.

"I have the ugliest scar in my breast from the surgery" Hermione said.

"Well no one is every going to see, Herms, well expect Ron that is" Harry said nudging Ron.

"Shut up, Harry" Ron said.

"For Heaven's sake, men" Hermione said.

"Ron can we get dinner? I'm really hungry" Hermione said.

"Sure babe, do you want to go out for dinner or would you like to just like to get something here?" Ron asked.

"I guess just get something here. We can sit outside and it" Hermione said. The kids headed for the cafeteria. One of the cooks offered to help Hermione with her tray so Ron and Harry could get their food.

"What would you like, honey?" the cook asked.

"A chicken sandwich please" Hermione said. The cook put a sandwich and fries and Hermione's plate along with a Pepsi. The cook led Hermione outside to where Ron and Harry sitting.

"Here you go hon" the cook said sitting the tray down on the table.

"Thank you" Hermione said.

"That looks good, love" Ron said.

"Its kinda nice out here" Hermione said rubbing her chest discreetly.

"Ok there, Herms?" Harry asked.

"My chest is itchy" Hermione said. Ron found ointment in Hermione's bag and told her to go the bathroom and put it on.

"Did that help, love?" Ron asked when Hermione came back to the table.

"A little" Hermione said.

"Are you excited about going that camp, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it should be great. I'll finally be around people like me and can actually empathize with me" Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked at each other; they really didn't think Hermione felt that way.

"Oh boys, I really didn't mean anything by it. You guys are very patient with me and very sweet but, you can't really understand what I'm going through" Hermione said.

"We're trying, sweetie" Ron said taking Hermione's hand in his.

"I know you are and I really appreciate it" Hermione said then kissed Ron's cheek.

Hermione, Ron and Harry finished their dinners and went back to the room. Ron helped his girlfriend with her pajamas and got her into bed. The kids watched TV for the rest of the night until the tired enough to go to bed.

Hermione awoke to someone nuzzling her neck.

"Good morning, my beauty" Ron said.

"Good morning, my handsome angel" Hermione smiled.

"Your parents called, babe, they'll be here in three hours" Ron said.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Getting breakfast for us" Ron said. When Harry arrived back in the room he found his friends in the middle of a heated snog-fest with Ron on top of Hermione.

"Oh God, oh gezz it burns!" Harry shouted. Ron and Hermione pulled apart and blushed.

"Aw, come on, Harry, I was comfortable" Hermione whined.

"Yeah no offence, Herms, but I really don't need to see my two best mates shagging in a hospital bed" Harry said with a disgusted look on his face.

"We wouldn't be shagging; we'd be making love" Hermione protested.

"Yeah can we not talk about this, thanks" Harry said.

"What you get for breakfast, mate?" Ron asked.

"Um, bagels, and doughnuts and orange juice" Harry said.

"Good, Mione still needs to fatten up" Ron said.

"Hey, I've put on some weight" Hermione said taking a an onion bagel from the box.

"Sweetie, you weigh 110 pounds, you should weigh at least 128" Ron said.

"If I eat two bagels and three doughnuts will that make you happy?" Hermione smirked.

"Yes it will" Ron said kissing Hermione's cheek.

"Ok but, I call the chocolate doughnuts" Hermione said.

"Deal" Ron said. The Grangers came to the door three hours later to pick up the kids.

"How are you feeling, poppet?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I feel fine, daddy" Hermione said getting off the bed. Hermione snuggled up to Ron in the car and closed her eyes.

"I love you" Ron whispered.


	40. Chapter 41

A/N: Sorry everyone, I uploaded the wrong chapter, here is the real one-Panther04

"Sweetie, we're at your house" Ron whispered.

"Hermione, we have to go to work, pumpkin. Will you be ok with Ron and Harry?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Of course, daddy" Hermione said. The Grangers left and the Trio was alone in the house.

"What do you guys want to do?" Hermione asked.

"How about the beach? Now that your catheter is gone you can go swimming again, Herms" Harry said.

"Ok, what's that spell so my leg won't rust?" Hermione asked.

"I'll do it, love" Ron said. He took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione's leg where a red light surround her leg.

"Thank you, sweetie" Hermione said. The kids went upstairs to get changed. Ron changed into his bathing suite first then went to help his girlfriend.

"I have only one swimming custom, Ron. It's in the top draw" Hermione said. Ron pulled out a black two piece with Hawaiian flowers on it. Hermione giggled when she saw Ron swallow hard.

"It's not that skimpy, Ronald, you know me" Hermione said.

"I know" Ron said. Ron turned his head when he helped Hermione into her bathing suite.

"Ron, could you clip the top please?" Hermione asked.

"Beautiful" Ron said kissing Hermione's nose. Hermione slid off the bed and search of something to rap around her waist. She found the pink silk item her parents brought her back from Hawaii one year. She tied it around her waist leaving her good leg showing, and then she put a white bucket hat on her head.

"Well don't you look sexy" Ron said. Hermione blushed.

"Thank you, Ron" Hermione said.

"You two ready?" Harry asked. Hermione stepped out of the room with her crutches with Ron behind her.

"You go first, baby, I'm right behind you" Ron said. Hermione's crutches made her slip downstairs and Ron caught her by her bathing suit strap. Ron gathered the frightened Hermione in his arms and carried her down the stairs.

"I've got you, sweetie, I've got you, shhh" Ron said.

"I'm still afraid of the stairs, I still haven't conquered them yet" Hermione cried.

"I know, my sunshine, I know, you will though. Wait, how are we going to get there? I don't have a muggle driver's license" Ron said.

"I do, I can drive" Harry said. Ron put Hermione in the back seat of her car, which she won't drive for awhile, and climbed in after her. When they got to the beach it wasn't much crowed and sat their stuff down near the water.

"Ok love; let's put your crutches down. Take my hands, sweetie, and we'll walk to the water" Ron said. Hermione took Ron's hands and pulled herself off the ground.

"I've got you, baby, its ok, just take your time" Ron said as Hermione shuffled her feet through the sand. Some college girls whose major was special ed found Ron and Hermione's interaction very endearing.

"Isn't he a sweetheart, why can't our boyfriends be like that?" one of the girls said.

"Because they're idiots" a second girl said. Hermione clung to Ron once they entered the water and Ron kissed her forehead.

"It's ok, love. Just hang into me" Ron said. Hermione laid her head in Ron's shoulder as Ron brought them out farther in the water.

"How's the water feel, love?" Ron asked.

"It feels nice, just don't under ok?" Hermione said.

"I love you" Ron said.

"I love you too" Hermione said. Ron kissed Hermione softly on the lips. Hermione wanted to get out of the water and have a sun bath so Ron helped her back to their spot. Hermione lay out on her towel and took off her leg and went to sleep. An hour later Hermione was awoken by Ron and Harry.

"Mione, wake up, sweetie, where is your leg?" Ron asked.

"Um, I put it right next to me" Hermione said sleepily.

"Well, it's not here" Harry said.

"What?! What could have happened to it?" Hermione asked.

"Someone must have taken it" Harry said.

"Who would be as cruel as to take a disabled girl's leg? Don't worry, baby, we'll find it" Ron said. The three college girls came up to the teens with Hermione's leg.

"Is this yours, sweetheart?" one of the girls said. Hermione nodded.

"How did you find it?" Ron asked.

"Our jerks of boyfriends thought it would be funny to take it" the second girl said.

"They do know our major is special ed" the third girl said.

"You ok, Mione?" Ron asked. Hermione wiped her tears away and nodded. The college girls sat beside Hermione and talked with her.

"We're so sorry, honey, we didn't know our boyfriends would do that" the second girl said.

'It's ok, thank you' Hermione Signed.

"Is she deaf?" the third girl asked.

"No, when situations like this arise she just shuts down and won't talk so she'll Sign instead" Ron said.

"You two understand her?" the first girl asked.

"Yes, we all know BSL" Harry said. The first girl knew BSL and started Signing with Hermione.

'The first girl knew BSL and started Signing with Hermione.

'You have a very nice boyfriend, you're a lucky girl' the girl Signed.

'I love him very much' Hermione Signed.

'Does he take good care of you?' the girl signed. Hermione nodded and turned to Ron to lay her head in his shoulder.

"Thank you very much. Mione, would you like to walk around?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Ok Mione, I've got you, good girl, good job" Ron said softly. Ron helped Hermione with her crutches and her skirt.

"Ready love?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Let's get her some ice cream, mate" Harry said. Hermione cried silently as she struggled to with her crutches. Ron took her chair out of his pocket and enlarged it for her. Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck and Ron got her in her chair.

"Shhh, sweetie, it's ok, you have your leg back now" Ron said softly. When they got to the ice cream parlor Hermione still wasn't talking.

'What you like, my love?' Ron Signed.

'Vanilla please' Hermione said taking two pounds from her purse giving it to Ron. Ron felt a tap on his shoulder; it was a young man, problem a little older than him, twenty maybe.

'Excuse me, you deaf and your girlfriend deaf?' the man Signed.

'No, hearing but, my girlfriend won't speak when she's upset, she Signs instead' Ron Signed back to the man. Hermione and Harry saw Ron Signing with the older man and joined in the conversation. The Deaf man's girlfriend, who was deaf and oral, walked over to him.

'Sweetie, these kids know BSL' the man Signed.

"Are you deaf?" the young woman asked.

"No, we're all hearing but, Hermione, my girlfriend won't speak when she's upset so she'll Sign" Ron said.

'Your girlfriend beautiful, you very lucky man' the man Signed and smiled at the kids and Hermione blushed.

"Nice meeting all of you" the woman said. Hermione, Ron and Harry sat down at a table with their ice cream.

"Are you feeling better, sweetie?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Your hair is getting a lot longer, Herms, it looks really pretty" Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry" Hermione said. Her hair was now down to the end of her neck where it curled at the end. Ron took one of the curls and spun it around his finger. Hermione smiled at him as he let go of it and it sprung back into place.

"Can we go back home now, guys, I'm kinda tired" Hermione said.

"Sure love" Ron said. Hermione and the boys went back to the Granger's where Hermione took to the porch swing out back and pulled a blanket over herself.

"Have a nice sleep, love" Ron said kissing her forehead. Ron walked back into the house where Harry was reading a muggle magazine.

"Why is she still so tired, mate?" Harry asked.

"Wolfe said she could be that way even after she's been off treatments for years" Ron said. Harry just nodded and found a chess board and he and Ron started to play.


	41. Chapter 42

As soon as Ron finished beating Harry again in another chess game the boys heard a loud thump from outside. The boys discovered that Hermione had rolled the wrong way on the porch swing and had falling on the floor causing her leg to fall off. Hermione looked up when she saw the boys and Ron picked her up with the blanket around her.

"I've got you, sweetheart, you're ok" Ron said softly. Hermione rested her head in Ron's shoulder but she didn't cry. Ron gently placed Hermione on the couch and kissed her forehead.

"Do want us to leave, baby, so you can sleep?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I want to bake something" Hermione said.

"What do you want bake, Herms?" Harry asked.

"My grandmother gave my mum the recipe for her peanut butter chocolate chip cookies. She would make them all the time when I was a little girl" Hermione said. Hermione stood up with her crutches and entered the kitchen with the boys.

"Harry, does that box say 'recipes'?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it does, Herms, good job" Harry said. Hermione smiled.

"Two cups of peanut butter" Hermione said.

"Oh sweetheart you're reading is so much better now, we're so proud of you" Ron said.

"I have great teachers" Hermione said kissing her boys on the cheek. Ron found the peanut butter and Harry found the chocolate chips. Hermione got on the floor where they kept the sugar and flour. Hermione didn't know the flour was open and ended up spilling it all over her. Ron and Harry couldn't help but smile while Ron knelt beside her kissed her flour-covered lips.

"You're so cute" Ron said then used a cleaning charm on Hermione. Ron carried Hermione to a chair and kissed her forehead.

"You ok, lovie? Do need you need to lie down?" Ron asked sweetly. Hermione nodded.

"We'll make the cookies later, sweetheart ok?" Ron said picking up his girlfriend and nuzzling her neck. Hermione giggled and kissed him softly. Ron brought Hermione to the living room and placed her on the couch. He kissed her forehead and went to the kitchen to get her something to eat and make her some tea.

"Is Hermione ok?" Harry asked.

"She's just tired" Ron said.

"Do you think taking the chemo orally is making her more tired?" Harry asked.

"They lowered her dose, so I don't see why" Ron said. He got a bunch of different snacks for them to share and Hermione's tea.

"Here you are, my love" Ron said.

"Thank you" Hermione said.

"What that's, Herms?" Harry asked.

"It's a list of things I need to bring to that camp. What's a flashlight?" Hermione asked.

"I think it's the same thing as a torch" Harry said.

"Can I see that, love?" Ron asked. Hermione gave the list to Ron.

"Let me see that medical form, babe" Ron said.

"Yeah, how can we explain to a bunch of muggles that Hermione takes her chemo orally?" Harry asked.

"We might tell them Hermione is a witch" Ron said.

"I'm sure that will ok. I mean now that Voldemort is gone, muggles know we exist" Hermione said.

"Alright" Ron said as he filled out the medical form.

"Ron, what about my leg?" Hermione said.

"I checked out the website on Harry's computer, the whole camp is handicapped assessable, sweetheart, nothing to worry about, kinda wish I was going there" Ron said.

"Did it look nice?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, do you have your computer, sweetie, I'll show it to you" Ron said.

"It's in my room" Hermione said.

"I'll get it for you, lovie, stay here" Ron said.

"You ok, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Do you think Ron will leave me when I get better, Harry?" Hermione asked tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hermione, no, sweetie, of course not, why would you think that?" Harry asked sitting next to Hermione and rubbing her back.

"He'll think I won't need him anymore but, I do Harry, I need him" Hermione cried.

"Hermione, Ron loves you so much, you know that right? That's why does all these things, they're all for you" Harry said.

"Don't you think he gets tried of taking care of me?" Hermione asked.

"No, love, he doesn't, he loves taking care of you, he told me so himself. He is very loyal to you, Hermione. He's your knight in shining armor, and you're his beautiful princess. He won't leave you, Herms, I promise you, he won't" Harry said placing a brotherly kiss on the top of Hermione's head. Hermione hugged Harry; Ron was her true love, Harry was her brother. She couldn't ask for any better.

"Thank you, Harry" Hermione said sweetly.

"Anytime Mione" Harry said.

"Hey, only Ron can me that" Hermione said.

"I can only call you Herms?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Hermione said. Ron came back downstairs with Hermione's laptop and sat on the other side of her.

"Here we love, see look? You sleep in those cool cabins, and they have a tree house with big ramp so dis-" Hermione shot Ron a look

"I mean differently-abled kids can go in it, and horse back riding, and fishing, and a big pool and everything" Ron said.

"Hey I wanna go, can we go with you, Herms?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, you guys don't have cancer" Hermione said.

"I'll be right back, guys, I'm just gonna use the loo" Hermione said.

"Do you need help, love?" Ron asked.

"No, I can do it but, thank you, Ronnie" Hermione said.

"Mate, I think you should take Hermione out tonight, it would make her really happy" Harry said.

"You sure, do don't mind staying Mione's parents?" Ron asked.

"It can't be that awkward" Harry said.

"Thanks mate. Where should I take her?" Ron asked.

"What about just dinner and movie? Hermione is a simple girl, she'll love wherever you take her" Harry said. Harry went on a movie site and showed Ron how to search for movies.

"What kind of movies does Hermione like?" Harry asked.

"I think she likes animation and romantic comedies" Ron said.

"Here, Shrek 2, she'll like that" Harry said. Hermione wobbled back into the living and sat next to her boyfriend.

"Mione, would you like to go out with me tonight?" Ron asked.

"A date you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Yes sweetie" Ron said stroking her hair. Hermione smiled brightly and hugged her boyfriend's waist.

"I would love that, Ronnie" Hermione said. Harry smiled as Hermione nestled herself into Ron's body.

'See, told yeah' Harry Signed to Ron. Smiled down at Hermione and kissed her head.

"I love you" Ron whispered.

"I love you too" Hermione whispered and fell asleep Ron's chest.


	42. Chapter 43

Ron waited in the living room with Harry and Mr. Granger while Mrs. Granger helped Hermione get ready for their date. The three men heard a creaking from the stairs that caused them to turn their heads.

"Come see your beautiful princess, Ronald" Mrs. Granger smiled. Hermione smiled shyly as she slowly came down the stairs with her crutches. She had on a white skirt that came to her knees and a pink top that showed a bit of her cleavage. In her hair were tiny butterfly clips and she wore a tiny bit of make up on her face.

"Hello Miss Granger, don't you look beautiful this evening" Ron said and kissed her hand and presenting her with a single pink lily.

"My favorite, thank you, Mr. Weasely" Hermione smiled and Ron bent down so Hermione cold kiss his cheek.

"Have a good time you two, what time will you be home?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Around 10:30 sir" Ron said.

"That's fine, just don't let anything happen to my little pumpkin" Mr. Granger said.

"Daddy! Must you?" Hermione said. Ron and Hermione left the house and disappeared in front of the restaurant.

"Your hair looks very cute like that, sweetie" Ron said.

"Really?" Hermione said touching her hair.

"Yeah, the way it curls around your neck, its very pretty, love" Ron said.

"Thank you, Ronnie, you always know the right thing to say" Hermione said. Ron brought Hermione closer to him in their booth and twirled a curl around his finger while nuzzling her neck. In the process of Hermione giggling from Ron's affection her quieting aids fell out and Hermione screamed at the loudness of the restaurant.

"Hermione, love, shhh, its ok, there we are your quieting aids are back in. Ok, babe, ok, shhhh" Ron said holding Hermione and rubbing her back.

"Hey, you want keep that girl quiet?" one man shouted. Ron's body filled with rage at the comment directed towards his girlfriend.

"Excuse me sir, my girlfriend has cancer and her ears are sensitive from the medication she's taken! She has her earplugs in now and she's quieted down" Ron said angrily. Hermione looked down as though ashamed with herself.

"Mione, babe what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ron asked.

"I don't want to be disabled anymore" Hermione cried. Ron held Hermione tight to his chest and placed his chin on her head.

"I love you, disabilities or not. You're my beautiful girl" Ron said rubbing Hermione's back. Hermione stopped crying and rubbed her eyes.

"Feel better, sweetie?" Ron asked softly. Hermione nodded. Ron kissed her cheek and helped her read the menu.

"I love you, Ronnie" Hermione said.

"I love you too, baby" Ron smiled. Their waiter came to the table with their water.

"Here we are, for the lady, and for the gentlemen. What can I get for you?" the waiter asked.

"What would you like, sweetheart, you want me to order for you?" Ron asked.

"I can do it; may I have the sa-lm-on, salmon please?" Hermione asked.

"Yes you may, miss, and for you sir?" the waiter asked.

"May I have the steak please?" Ron asked.

"Yes sir, I will be back with your meals" the waiter said.

"Oh Ron look a dance floor, can we dance?" Hermione asked.

"If your up to it, babe" Ron said.

"Yeah I am" Hermione said getting into her crutches. Ron picked her up making her laugh in surprise.

"Ronald! Put me down! People are staring!" Hermione said.

"Let them, I want people to know how much I love" Ron said. A slow song came on and Ron put her down and he knelt down and took hold of her waist and Hermione put her head in Ron's chest. Ron smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her forehead. Hermione looked strait in Ron's beautiful blue eyes and smiled back.

"I love you so much, my beauty" Ron said.

"I love you so much too, my angel" Hermione said. The people around them smiled, the women especially.

"They are so darling" an elderly woman said to her husband.

"That's a very respectable young man right there" the husband said.

"This is so nice" Hermione sighed happily.

"I think we're so happy because sex hasn't gotten in the way of our relationship" Ron said.

"Do you think about that a lot, Ronnie? I mean you're a teenage guy you can't help it but, do you because I'm not sure I'm still ready for sex yet" Hermione said.

"Yes my love, I do think about it but, my first thoughts are you and getting you better" Ron said softly.

"You don't mind waiting?" Hermione asked.

"I'll wait 100 years for you, Mione" Ron said.

"Thank God for you, Ron, I couldn't make it through these treatments without you" Hermione said. There meals arrived just as they finished dancing. On their way back to the table, Hermione's crutches gave way and she landed hard on the floor. She gave a cry of surprise and she heard words of "is she alright?" and "shouldn't she be in wheelchair?"

"Mione! Come on, sweetheart I've got you" Ron whispered. Ron picked Hermione not caring who was staring at her. Ron consoled his girlfriend until she felt up to eating her meal.

"This really good, Mione and Wolfe said fish is very good for a cancer survivor" Ron said.

"I'm not a survivor yet" Hermione said.

"Yes you are, baby, to me you are. You've come so far and your hair is coming in very nicely" Ron said kissing her cheek. They finished their meals and Hermione wanted to pay for her meal.

"No, sweetie, the gentlemen always pays for a lady when he takes her on a date" Ron said.

"Fine but I get to pay for the snacks at the cinema" Hermione said.

"Deal" Ron said. When Ron and Hermione got to the theater there two teens, probably around their age sitting two seats in the middle designed for disabled.

"Excuse me, may we have these seats? My girlfriend has a disability" Ron said. The teens laughed and didn't move from the seats.

"Ok listen, my girlfriend has cancer and she had part of her leg amputated a few months ago and she's still learning how to walk, she needs to sit here" Ron said.

"Ron please, let's just go" Hermione said.

"No Mione, you are a person with a disability and you deserve your accommodations! Stay here, love, I'm gonna get the manager" Ron said.

"Ron, I can't stand up for much longer" Hermione said.

"Hold on to this railing, babe, I'll be back" Ron said. Hermione felt very frightened being the disabled person in the theater and she began to cry silently. A little girl tapped Hermione's arm and she looked down.

"You can sit in my seat and my brother will move too so your boyfriend can sit with you" the little girl said.

"Thank you, sweetie but, my boyfriend will be back soon" Hermione said. Ron was back with the manager.

"Excuse me, you two need to leave now!" the manager yelled. The manger was a very tall black woman and she was kinda scary if you got on her bad side.

"What did we do?" the teens asked.

"It's what you didn't and that was not giving up these seats to a disabled person. Those seats are there for a reason and you can get arrested for violating disability law. Now let this young lady and her boyfriend have those seats and find other seats!" the manger said.

"Thank you so much, ma'am" Ron said.

"No problem, young man" the manager turned to Hermione.

"Are you going to be ok, honey? I'm very sorry, is there anything I can get you?" the manager asked.

"No thank you, ma'am" Hermione said.

"I'm gonna get you something" the manager said. Ron helped Hermione into her chair before sitting down himself.

"Here you are, honey, for you and your boyfriend" the manager said.

"Thank you" Hermione said shyly as she took the candy from the manager.

"I'm sorry honey that will never happen again. We'll rope it off next time" the manager said.

"Thank you so much, we really appreciate it" Ron said.

"You're very welcome, young man, enjoy the movie" the manager said.

"She was very nice" Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"What's wrong, love?" Ron asked.

"I'm sick of being discriminated against. It happens in both worlds" Hermione said.

"I know sweetie pie, I know. It's very hard, you'll get through it" Ron said kissing Hermione's forehead. The lights in the theater dimmed and Hermione laid her head in Ron's chest. It was nice for Ron to hear Hermione laugh during the movie. He stroked her hair lovingly and held her close when she shivered. When the movie ended Hermione was fast asleep in Ron's chest. He smiled and enlarged her wheelchair and placed Hermione it. Once outside the theater Ron flagged down the Knight bus. They had a new driver so the ride would be much smoother now. Ron picked up Hermione causing her to wake.

"Um, Ron?" Hermione said sleepily.

"Shhh, we're on the Knight Bus, sweetie, go back to sleep, I've got you" Ron said soothingly. Hermione snuggled back into Ron's chest and closed her eyes again. The driver got Hermione's chair on the bus and looked over at the young witch and wizard; the wizard holding his witch protectively in his arms as she slept in his chest.

"That's the way the world should be, peaceful and loving" the driver whispered to himself.

"Your girlfriend is just lovely" the driver quietly. Ron smiled and kissed his Mione's cheek.

"Thank you" Ron said. Hermione shivered again and Ron held her closer.

"Excuse me sir, do you have extra blankets" Ron asked. The driver pointed to the over head compartment where Ron took one and rapped it around Hermione and brought her back in his arms. It was a very sweet and adorable sight to the witches and wizards on the bus.

"I love you" Ron whispered in his girlfriend's ear.

"Love you" Hermione whispered. Ron smiled and cuddled her closer rocking her gently. The bus pulled up in front of Hermione's house and the driver helped get Hermione's chair off the bus again. Ron was going to return to the blanket to the driver but he them keep.

"Those blankets are very warm and soft and she looks cold" the driver said kindly. Hermione slowly opened her eyes again and looked up at Ron.

"We'll get you bed and we'll shopping for your camp tomorrow" Ron said. Hermione nodded. Harry waited up for them and smiled when he saw Ron carrying a sleeping Hermione in his arms.

"What did you two do? Its only 10:15 and you've already got her zonked out" Harry said.

"She slept all the way home on the Knight Bus too" Ron said. Mr. Granger came downstairs in his pajama and robe for water when he noticed Ron and Hermione had returned. He found his daughter was asleep and he gently rubbed her arm.

"Daddy?" Hermione yawned.

"Hello pumpkin, did you have fun tonight?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Ron was the prefect gentlemen" Hermione said sleepily.

"I knew he would be, goodnight my little pumpkin" Mr. Granger said kissing Hermione's forehead.

"Goodnight daddy" Hermione said.

"Come on, my love. Let's get you to bed" Ron said. Ron get Hermione in her pajamas and into her bed.

"Will stay, Ronnie?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, love" Ron said. Ron stripped down to his boxers causing Hermione to blush.

"Is this ok, sweetie? I don't want to make you uncomfortable" Ron said.

"No, its fine" Hermione said. Hermione explored Ron's chest and stomach. He didn't have a six pack but he was toned and Hermione liked that for he made a very comfortable pillow. Ron pulled the blanket over them and began singing to Hermione.

"The more you see the less you know

The less you find out as you go

I knew much more then, than I do now

Neon heart, dayglo eyes,

City lit by fireflies

They're advertising in the skies

For people like us

And I miss you when you're not around

I'm getting ready to leave the ground

Ooh ooh ooh

Ooh ooh ooh

Oh you look so beautiful tonight

In the city of blinding lights

Don't look before you laugh

Look ugly in a photograph

Flash bulbs purple irises the camera can't see

I've seen you walk unafraid

I've seen the clothes you've made

Can you see the beauty inside of me?

What happened to the beauty inside of me?

And I miss you when you're not around

I'm getting ready to leave the ground

Ooh ooh ooh

Ooh ooh ooh

Oh you look so beautiful tonight

In the city of blinding lights

Time…time

Won't leave me as I am

But time won't take the boy out of this man

Oh you look so beautiful tonight

Oh you look so beautiful tonight

Oh you look so beautiful tonight

In the city of blinding lights

The more you know

The less you feel

Blessings aren't just for the ones who kneel

Luckily" Ron finished.

"Oh Ron that was beautiful, you have such a lovely voice" Hermione said snuggling closer to her boyfriend. Ron nuzzled Hermione's nose with his own and kissed her lips.

"My beautiful girl" Ron said softly. Hermione kissed Ron's cheek and sleep finally took her over.


	43. Chapter 44

Hermione awoke to feeling of a large, gentle hand stroking her hair.

"Good morning, my love" Ron whispered. Hermione smiled and kissed his lips.

"Ready to go camp shopping today?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. There was a knock at the door.

"Are you two decent? And not doing what you might be doing?" Harry asked.

"We're both decent" Hermione said as Ron got his jeans and shirt on. Harry entered the room to see Ron helping Hermione adjust her skirt.

"Your parents are downstairs, Herms" Harry said. Hermione got into her crutches and descended the stairs. Ron rushed to the stairs so he could help his girlfriend.

"I want to do it myself" Hermione said. Ron watched Hermione go down the stairs without any problems. Ron breathed a sigh of relief and went down the stairs after Hermione.

"Good morning, poppet" Mr. Granger said kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Morning daddy, where's mum?" Hermione asked.

"She's in the bathroom, she'll be out in a second. Would you and the boys like some breakfast?" Mr. Granger asked. It was Saturday and Hermione was going to camp in a week. Mr. Granger cooked some bacon and a pesto omelet for his little girl.

"Hello Ron, you're just in time for breakfast, what would you like in your omelet?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Daddy makes the best omelets" Hermione said.

"Um, may I have ham and cheese?" Ron asked.

"Yes you may, what would Harry like? Oh speaking of the Boy-Who-Lived" Mr. Granger said as Harry entered the kitchen.

"Harry, what would you like in your omelet, lad?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Mushrooms please?" Harry asked.

"You got it" Mr. Granger said.

"Are you making the kids omelets, honey?" Mrs. Granger asked kissing her husband's cheek.

"Sure am, Ron stick out your plate, mate" Mr. Granger said flipping the omelet and having it land on Ron's plate.

"What are kids up to today?" Mrs. Granger as she put a pitcher of orange juice on the table.

"We're taking Mione camp shopping" Ron said.

"Mione? Aw, what a cute pet name" Mrs. Granger said.

"Only Ron can call me that" Hermione said.

"Harry, yours is ready" Mr. Granger said letting the omelet fly.

"Wingradium leveosia!" Hermione shouted as the omelet almost hit the floor.

"Oh sweetie, good job you remembered that one!" Ron said.

"You can always teach a witch's new brain old tricks, it's just a matter of how patient you are with her" Hermione said kissing Ron's cheek. Mrs. Granger found Hermione and Ron's relationship very endearing; Ron was a gentlemen and very sweet to Hermione and very patient with her as well. Hermione picked up the pitcher with her unsteady hands and Mrs. Granger moved to pour the juice for Hermione but Ron stopped her.

"She needs to try herself before we help her, that's how she learns, go ahead sweetie" Ron said. Hermione poured the juice in her glass without spilling.

"I did it! I did it!" Hermione squealed happily.

"We're so proud of you, love!" Ron said kissing her forehead.

'Good job, my love' Ron Signed to her.

'Thank you, Ronnie' Hermione Signed back.

"Nice job, Herms, you're almost there" Harry said taking Hermione's hand.

"Thank you, Harry" Hermione said.

"Ron, Harry would it be alright if I take Hermione out shopping for clothes first? Would you like that, sweetie? Just us girls?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yeah mum, I would like that" Hermione smiled. A few hours later Hermione and her mom left to go shopping.

"Mr. Granger, can I talk to you please, sir?" Ron asked.

"Sure lad, let's come in the living room" Mr. Granger said. Ron took the box that contained Hermione's ring put it on the table.

"Is that what I think it is, Ron?" Mr. Granger asked opening the box.

"Yes sir, I would like to marry your daughter, I know we're young but we won't marry until we're out of Hogwarts and we have jobs already" Ron said.

"Well Ron I just have one question for you" Mr. Granger said. Ron braced himself for a "no".

"How many grandchildren will we be getting?" Mr. Granger smiled.

"I can marry Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Of course, mate, you didn't need to ask me but, thank you for being such a gentlemen; Welcome to the family, Ron. When are gonna ask her?" Mr. Granger asked.

"When she's all better" Ron said.

"That's a beautiful ring, mate. Purple is her favorite" Mr. Granger said.

"I think she'll love it even more when she's better, purple means survivorship" Ron said.

"Ron, you are probably the most admirable young man I've ever met. You are very involved with Hermione's treatment I mean Jill and I got the reports from Hogwarts on Hermione's progress and they always said how you would take such good care of our baby girl. Not many men your age could handle something like this, they would get scared and run away but you didn't, Ron. You stuck by Hermione, you put her before yourself, that's what makes a good husband, and you're going to be a great husband and father if you say you love Hermione as much as you do and I know you do" Mr. Granger said.

"Thank you, sir" Ron said.

"You're going to make my little girl very happy" Mr. Granger said.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked.

"I'm gonna marry Mione!" Ron shouted.

"Alright mate! Thanks Mr. Granger, Ron and Hermione are like my brother and sister and I really want to see them happy, especially my sister" Harry said.

"We're back!" Mrs. Granger said.

"Quick, hide the ring, boys!" Mr. Granger said. Ron gave it the box to Harry who put it in his pocket and quickly snuck upstairs from the other living room door.

"Hey sweetie, what did you get?" Ron asked.

"Some new school cloths, do you like this?" Hermione asked holding a pink jean skirt to her waist that came just above her knees.

"Yes, love, it's very pretty" Ron said.

"I'm going to try it on for you" Hermione said. Hermione emerged from the bathroom with her new skirt and a white top.

"That's very pretty on you, sweetheart" Ron said.

"Thank you, Ron; do you want to go camp shopping now?" Hermione asked.

"Yup, got your list right here, Harry you want to come, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'll drive again" Harry said.

"Ok love, first is all your toiletries" Ron said as Hermione grabbed a shopping cart.

"My what?" Hermione asked.

"I think its shampoo and soap and everything" Ron said.

"Aisle 12, Ron" Hermione said. Hermione sat on the floor looking at the shampoos and conditioners until she found some that smelled like vanilla.

"Good job love, ok soap and shaving cream and razors" Ron said. Hermione pushed herself up and found cumber-melon soap and razors and raspberry shaving cream.

"Um, lovie, you might want get some um, "feminine products". Wolfe told me you could start menstruate again" Ron said. Hermione found a sign that said "Family Planning"

"Why are pads and tampons in this aisle?" Hermione said. Ron scanned the muggle products.

"Mione, what are these?" Ron asked.

"Um, Ron, honey, those are condoms" Hermione said blushing.

"What are they for?" Ron asked.

"Well, they things muggles use when they are ready to have sex but not ready for babies" Hermione said.

"How do they work, oh" Ron said reading the directions.

"Ok, Mione, I think we got everything" Ron said.

"What about a camera, and stat-io-n-ary, stationary?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, ok, let's go find those" Ron said.

"Mummy, why does that girl have a metal leg?" a little girl asked.

"Mackenzie, that's not polite, I'm so sorry" the girl's mother said.

"That's ok" Hermione got down on the floor so she was eye level with the little girl.

"I have a bad sickness that made me loss my leg. If the doctors didn't take away I could have died" Hermione explained to the little girl.

"Are you better now?" the girl asked.

"Not completely but yes, I'm much better, thank you for asking" Hermione smiled. The little girl gave Hermione a hug which surprised both her and the mother.

"I'm glad you're better, you're really nice" the girl said. Ron helped Hermione off the floor and the little girl waved goodbye.

"She was very sweet" Harry said.

"I love how children aren't as judgmental as adults" Hermione said. Harry found Hermione some stationary with Snoopy on it and Ron found a deposable camera.

"Ok babe, ready to go?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Pumpkin, come on, we've got to get you to the airport" Mr. Granger said. Ron got Hermione into her parent's car and he and Harry climbed in after her. When they got to the airport they Hermione's suitcase through security and she had to put her backpack on through the metal detector.

"Miss can you remove your sandals please?" Ron helped Hermione with her sandals.

"Miss, what is this?" an officer asked holding her bag of meds.

"I have cancer, it's my medication" Hermione said.

"What's this purple liquid?" the officer asked.

"I'm a witch, its headache potion" Hermione said.

"The blue one?" the officer asked.

"Muscle relaxant, the pink one is for bone pain, the yellow one is for an upset stomach and green one is for keeping my body balanced" Hermione said. The officer let Hermione be on her way.

"Excuse me, is this the group that's going to the camp for kids with cancer in The States?" Ron asked.

"Yes it is, I'm Jean, I'm a nurse from the sister camp in Ireland, are you one of our campers?" Jean asked.

"Oh no, this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger, she's the one going" Ron said.

"Oh yes, I saw you on telly, nice to meet you, sweetie. Would you like to meet the other kids? They are right over there" Jean smiled. Ron talked with the nurse for awhile.

"Could you please make sure, Hermione takes these? She's knows she has too but she'll forget sometimes. She takes one teaspoon of each every morning and night they're all labeled too. This one orange one is for her ovaries to keep her eggs safe, and this one is for is for headaches, she knows which ones are which" Ron said.

"Is she is deaf? I saw her hearing aids" Jean said.

"Oh no, we're magic you see and those are her quieting aids, her ears are very sensitive to loud noises" Ron said.

"Hi there, you must be Hermione, don't be shy, sit down" one of the kids said.

"I'm Sarah, this is David, Erica, and Steven" Sarah said.

"Are you still one treatment?" Erica asked kindly. Hermione nodded.

"I just finished mine, and everyone else has been in remission for ten years or more" Erica said.

"Wow, congratulations" Hermione said. Ron and Harry came over to sit with Hermione until she left.

"This is my best friend Harry Potter and my boyfriend Ron Weasely" Hermione said.

"No fair" Sarah said. Hermione giggled.

"We were friends for six years before he finally bucked up the courage to ask me out" Hermione said as Ron took her hand.

"Did you stay with her in the hospital?" Erica asked.

"Every weekend, we still had to Harry and I still had to be a school" Ron said.

"They were great, always holding my hands during spinal taps and bone marrows and everything" Hermione said.

"That is so cute! I wish I had a boyfriend who did that; some of my friends would stay with me" Erica said. Hermione covered her ears all of a sudden and Ron checked her quieting aids.

"Shhh, its ok sweetheart, let me turn this down" Ron said softly.

"Thanks" Hermione whimpered. Ron kissed Hermione's cheek and rubbed her back.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" David asked.

"I have sensitive ears, these are my quieting aids" Hermione said.

"I've never heard of those" Steven said.

"Ron, Harry and me are magical" Hermione said.

"Oh you're a witch? That's so cool! My cousin goes to Hogwarts" Sarah said.

"Whose is your cousin?" Hermione said.

"Dean Thomas" Sarah said.

"Oh he's in our house! He's one of good friends" Hermione said.

"Wow, that is really funny! We'll have to hang out more often after camp is over. What cancer do you have, Hermione?" Sarah asked.

"Leukemia, ALL, what about you?" Hermione asked.

"AML, age five" Sarah said.

"Oh God, you poor thing" Hermione said.

"Please don't, I'm fine, it's just the spinal taps that bring back bad memories" Sarah said.

"How many did you have?" Hermione asked.

"Twenty" Sarah said.

"Me too! Those things are awful" Hermione said.

"Flight 346, non-stop service from London to Concord is now ready to board, anyone traveling with young children, elderly, or disabled passengers may board now"

"Bye my love, you're gonna do great, write us ok, well we'll be in Florida but, write anyway, I love you so much, this will be so good for you" Ron said.

"I'll miss you, you won't be there to take care of me" Hermione cried. Ron rapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I want you to do this, love, you'll be with people who understand you" Ron said.

"You understand me" Hermione said.

"Not the way this camp does, I love you, I'll write you, I promise, you have the telephone number too if you need to hear a voice" Ron said.

"I love you, I'll miss you" Hermione said.

"I'll miss you too, I won't get to see your pretty face everyday, and I love you too" Ron said.

"By Herms, I'll send Hedwig your way ok? You're gonna do great" Harry said kissing Hermione's forehead.

"Bye pumpkin, we'll miss you" Mr. Granger said.

"Bye sweetie" Mrs. Granger said hugging her little girl and kissing her cheek. Hermione joined the other campers and waved back to her loved ones with a smile before boarding the plane.


	44. Chapter 45

"You're boyfriend is so cute" Erica said.

"He's such a sweetie, you're so lucky" Sarah said.

"I love him so much, we've known each other since we were 11" Hermione said.

"Oh God that makes it even more romantic" Erica said.

"Women" David and Steven said together.

"Don't you two have girlfriends?" Hermione asked.

"I just got out of a relationship, we were going out for two years and we both decided to we were ready for sex, and then she saw the scar in my chest from were my catheter was and I hadn't told her I was a cancer survivor and when I told her where it came from she freaked out and left without saying anything. I called her the next day to ask if she was ok and she said "I'm sorry, I can't date someone like you", and I just slammed the phone down and I haven't spoken to her since then" David said.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, David" Hermione said.

"It's ok, and don't worry, Ron won't leave you, he seems like a good man" David said.

"He is" Hermione said. Hermione with the two other girls in the aisle seat so she get out more easily. Hermione took her journal she had been keeping since she started treatment and made an entry in her messy handwriting:

_July 1__st__ 2005_

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm going to The States for ten days to camp for kids with cancer and cancer survivors. _

_I feel so weird; everyone else is much farther along than me. Ron said he considers me a survivor but I don't think I am. I love him so much, I know I've said so many times but I can't stop saying it. I think he might ask me to marry him! I thought I saw a black box in his jeans pocket when he was cuddling me on the Knight Bus. Ron is so great, he was happy to see me go to this camp, he is a great support system and Harry too. I just want to walk by myself again; maybe this camp will help me do that. Well, I've gotta go, we're taking off now, _

_Hermione_

"You keep a journal, Hermione?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, I started one when I started treatment, its very therapeutic when I didn't have anyone to talk to, like when I was in isolation before my BMT" Hermione said.

"You had one of those? Who was your donor?" Sarah asked.

"Ron was. He was the only one who matched me" Hermione said.

"You two are so cute, you need to get married or something" Erica said.

"I want to marry him but we're too young, and I need to come off treatment first and start a career before I do anything" Hermione said.

"What kind of careers do they have in the magical world?" Erica asked.

"Well, an auora is very respectable; its kind of like a policemen, they catch dark wizards and put them in Azakaban which the magical prison and impossible to escape from. You can work at Hogwarts as a teacher, or St. Mungo's as a healer. Ron's father works in the Minstery of Magic in the Muggle Artifacts Department. He loves studying the non-magical world; his family just learned how to use a phone last year" Hermione giggled.

"Do they have magical universities or colleges?" Sarah asked.

"No, its more you get a job and learn on the job training" Hermione said.

"Would any of you like some dinner? We have meat, fish, chicken or vegetarian" an attendant said.

"May I have meat please?" Hermione asked.

"I'll have fish please" Sarah said.

"Can I have the vegetarian please?" Erica asked.

"Would you like for a drink?"

"Iced tea please" Hermione said. The other girls got water. Hermione was tired but too excited to go to sleep.

"Erica, what cancer did you have?" Hermione asked.

"Brain tumor, sixth months of chemo" Erica said.

"Nine months for me so far, I relapsed in December, right after Christmas" Hermione said.

"Oh God, how did that happen?" Erica asked.

"I don't know, the healers didn't know. Ron said I was in a vegetated state in the I.C.U. I only remember waking up to Ron holding me like a baby and his tears hitting my face" Hermione said.

"Oh he sounds like such a sweetheart, you've known each other since you were kids?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, since we were 11 at Hogwarts" Hermione said.

"Sounds like you have a fairytale romance" Sarah said.

"Only having cancer wasn't supposed to be part of it" Hermione said.

"But he still loves you despite of it" Erica said.

"Yeah, but I know he wishes he could have a normal girlfriend" Hermione said.

"Oh Hermione don't say that; this bloke must love you for you or he would have run away at the first sight of your hospitalization" Sarah said.

"I guess you're right" Hermione yawned and pulled Newton out of her backpack and falling asleep for the rest of the plane ride.

"Hermione, wake up, honey, we're here" Sarah said. Hermione opened her eyes.

"How long was I sleep?" Hermione asked.

"The other five hours" Erica said. Hermione carried Newton around with her and pulled out her passport.

"Good morning, may I see your passports please?" a friendly customs person said. Everyone showed their passports and put them back in their bags.

"Welcome to the United States"

"Let's get luggage, guys" Jean said.

"Jean, can you help me please?" Hermione asked.

"Sure sweetie, what do you need?" Jean asked.

"Can you help me put my panther back in my bag please?" Hermione asked trying to adjust her crutches at the same time. The nurse put Newton in Hermione's backpack and put on Hermione's shoulders. After getting their luggage the kids and their nurse met a counselor from the camp who would drive them there.

"Hi everyone, I'm Patrick, I'm the unit leader for the Purple Unit which is what you, the Senior campers will be in" Patrick said. Steven, David, Erica and Sarah got in the van just fine but Hermione needed help.

"Ok Hermione, good girl, that's it, good leg first, bad leg second" Jean said.

"The step is so big, it's so hard" Hermione whimpered.

"It's ok, sweetie" Patrick said as he lifted Hermione onto the seat next to Erica.

"Do you have to do that with all the kids who bad legs?" Hermione asked wiping her tears away.

"Some of them, it's ok though, honey, everyone's stages are different" Patrick said.

The drive from the Concord New Hampshire airport to Ashford Connecticut is three hours so they would get to the camp at 12:00 which is check-in time anyway.

"Are you guys hungry? We can stop and get something; do any of you need to take meds with food?" Patrick asked. Hermione raised her hand.

"Hermione, you do? Ok, how many do you take?" Patrick asked.

"Eight" Hermione said.

"Ok, what can you eat?" Patrick asked.

"Anything, expect orange juice" Hermione said. They stopped a diner which the camp gave money for figuring the kids would be hungry when they got into Concord.

"Would guys can get anything you want it's on us" Patrick said. Hermione got pancakes, bacon which came with a cinnamon roll and that would defiantly fatten her up some more.

"Can you eat all that, Hermione?" Erica asked.

"My oncologist said I had to fatten up and my boyfriend, who is also my primary caregiver makes sure I eat a lot, I just want him to get off my back about it and since we're in the fattest country in the world it should be no problem" Hermione said.

"Does he abuse you about that, Hermione, emotionally I mean?" Sarah asked.

"What?! My Ron? Never! He's as gentle as a lamb, I know he means well and he loves me but he can just be a little over protective I guess" Hermione said.

"I was just wondering because its sounds like you listen a lot to what he says" Sarah said.

"Well he is my caregiver, and he gets this information from oncologist and he relays it back to me" Hermione said as she put bacon in her mouth. When Hermione finished her breakfast she and Jean went to the bathroom she Hermione could take her meds.

"Do you take these in a certain order, Hermione?" Jean asked.

"The clear one is my chemo, I one teaspoon of that every morning and the others I take one teaspoon every morning and night" Hermione said. Ron put a charm on the potions so they would taste like coconut and chocolate so Hermione would be more willing to take them.

"All set there, sweetie?" Jean asked. Hermione nodded. They all climbed back into the van while Hermione crawled onto the van.

"Hermione, let someone help you" Erica said.

"No thank you, I can do it myself" Hermione said. Hermione grew tired again but decided to take an energy potion instead of falling asleep.

"So what's the camp's name?" Hermione asked.

"The Hole In The Wall Gang Camp. It was founded by actor Paul Newman in 1988" Patrick said.

"Why is it called that?" Steven asked.

"Mr. Newman was in a movie called "Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid" and their hideout was called The Hole In The Wall Gang and his idea with kids who are sick is that they could come to this place and just be kids and that camp was their hideout" Patrick said.

"This place looks a lot like home" Erica said. Hermione just continued to look out the window the whole ride there. When they reached the entrance to the camp they were greeted by a bunch of happy, and very energetic counselors.

"Yeah! Our first campers!" one of them shouted.

"I've got the campers from across the pond" Patrick said.

"Ooo, yeah! Ok guys, you're gonna get out of the van at the top there and then you're gonna go to the infirmary and check-in all your medications and get your height and weight checked then you're gonna go to the cabins" a female counselor said. Patrick drove the van up a dirt road where the camp lake was visible and there were a bunch of totem poles around. When they reached the parking lot there was more cheering and hollering from the counselors. Patrick picked up Hermione and brought her out of the van so the other kids could get out.

"Hermione, you need to see those counselors over there to get a name tag and your picture taken" Patrick said. Hermione wobbled over to the counselors who smiled at her when she walked over.

"What's your name honey?" a counselor asked.

"Hermione Granger" Hermione said.

"Ok Hermione, you are in the purple unit in cabin 12" the counselor said putting the nametag around Hermione's neck.

"Now you're gonna come over here and get your picture taken" After Hermione got her picture taken she climbed onto a golf cart to wait for the other kids to join her at the infirmary.

"Ok kids, hold on tight" the driver said. The infirmary was just down the road but it was a bumpy ride.

"Hi Hermione, we're gonna check your height and weight and if you have any meds you can give them to us" one of the nurses said.

"Ok, I need you step on the scale, sweetie. Um, can you stand without your crutches?" the nurse asked. Hermione shook her head. Patrick and Jean help Hermione stand up on the scale.

"Ok, 5'4" and 117 pounds. Do you have a medical form, Hermione?" the nurse asked. Jean handed the nurse Hermione's health form.

"Well you gained 7 pounds, that's great, and you're on all these medications?" the nurse said. Hermione nodded.

"Can we have them so we can store them?" the nurse said. Jean took out Hermione's meds for her and gave them to the nurse and she looked at them questioningly.

"Um, I'm a witch, those are my potions" Hermione confessed.

"Oh, ok, every morning and night one teaspoon must be taken with food, no problem, honey. Ok you are all set, Hermione, you can go to the cabins now" the nurse said.

"Patrick, is it alright if I take Hermione?" Jean asked.

"Sure, I'll wait with the other kids" Patrick said. Hermione and Jean walked down the dirt path, threw to large buildings and headed to the purple unit.

"Woa! Our first camper! Hi I'm Abby" the counselor said.

"I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you, Hermione, would you like to pick a bed?" Abby asked bringing Hermione into the cabin. The cabins were rather large with a front porch and back porch. On the inside was a large sleeping area for the kids with four bunk beds in each corner and two twin beds in between. There was also a trunk at the end of each bed and a small closet. There was also a common room with couches and tables in between the camper bedroom and bathroom area. The bathroom area had two showers two toilets and a sink area with cubbies under it for the campers' toiletries. The counselors bedroom was a very small area with four bunk beds and a bathroom. Hermione found her name on the bedroom door with the British flag behind it and her name in golden letters. She pulled her name off and placed it at the end of the first bottom bunk.

"I found your luggage, Hermione" Jean said.

"Thank you, Jean" Hermione said.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Jean asked.

"Yes please" Hermione said. Erica and Sarah entered the cabin and found there names too. Sarah clamed the bunk above Hermione and Erica to the bottom one across from them.

"I guess all the other girls are from The States" Erica said looking the other seven names with American flags behind them.

"Oh look at these bags. I got a zebra!" Hermione said pulling out a very soft stuffed zebra.

"I got a lion" Sarah said.

"I got a giraffe" Erica said.

"There's a water bottle in here too, and a camera and a tank-top, ooo, and chocolate" Hermione said. She unwrapped part of the Hershey bar and pulled a piece off.

"Not as good as Cadburys but its still good" Hermione said. Another camper entered the room and found her name.

"Hi, I'm Robin" the girl said.

"I'm Hermione"

"Oh cool, we get English campahs! Please excuse the accent I'm from Boston" Robin said.

"That's ok, I'm Sarah, and that's Erica" Sarah said. Robin put her name on the bed above Erica's while two more girls named Nikki and Brooke introduced them selves and chose the twin beds.

"Abby, we're only getting two more girls, Danielle and Jordan aren't coming" another counselor named Jane said.

"Ok, so we're just waiting on Laura and Tara" Abby said. Forty minutes later Tara and Laura came in and had to take one of the back bunks.

"Hi I'm Tara" a quite short girl, probably about 4'10'' shook Hermione's hand.

"I'm Hermione, what cancer did you have?" Hermione asked.

"ALL, when I was two" Tara said.

"Oh wow, so you've been in remission for like, twenty years!" Hermione said. As Hermione walked outside the cabin and saw all the other kids, some with fake legs or arms, some with IV poles, some in wheelchairs or could walk but had an awkward gait, she found a place where she belonged and wasn't known as "the Gryffindor with cancer". 


	45. Chapter 46

When Hermione woke up the next morning she almost forgot where she was; she had so much fun last night and she thought it might have been a dream. She looked at her watch and saw it was only six and the other girls were still sleeping. She got into her crutches and grabbed the towels the camp had provided for all the campers and went to take a shower. The bench in the shower was already down so Hermione didn't have to do that the challenge for her was getting undressed. After fifteen minutes of trying to get herself undressed Hermione turned on the hot water and let it fall on her body for a few minutes. She liked the fact that she was starting to be able to do things for herself again. She loved how Ron would take care of her especially in the months when she had just woken up in the ICU. Hermione finished washing her hair which was now little past her neck and turned the water off. She found she would some help getting dressed so pulled the HELP string which was next to the shower and Abby came to Hermione's aid.

"Good morning, Hermione, what do you need help with?" Abby yawned.

"Getting dressed please" Hermione said.

"Ok, no problem. Oh God the sun is barely up how did you take a shower already?" Abby asked.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I wonder how Mione's doing? Do you think she's homesick already? She seemed pretty frightened when she got on the plane" Ron said as he, Ginny, Harry, Charlie, his wife and daughter and Mr. and Mrs. Weasely got off the plane in Orlando. Ron's niece, Nikki pulled on her uncle's shorts.

"Uncle Ron, why didn't Auntie Hermione come with us?" Nikki asked.

"Auntie? You never called her Auntie before, honey" Ron said.

"But she will be my auntie won't she, Uncle Ron? You showed daddy the ring you got her. It's a purple heart for bravery. You love her Uncle Ron, I know you do" Nikki said.

"Yes I do, monkey, very much and Hermione didn't come with us because she is in America at a camp for people like her" Ron said picking up Nikki.

"People with cancer?" Nikki asked. Ron nodded.

"You're a really nice man, Uncle Ron, no wonder Auntie Hermione loves you so much" Nikki said. Ron hugged his little niece and kissed her forehead.

"I hope I have a daughter as sweet as you someday" Ron said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good morning Hole in the Wall! Today is our first full day of camp! Our theme this Around the World in Ten Days and our first destination today is France and who can guess what we're having for breakfast?" Jimmy, the director asked.

"French toast?" a little boy from the red unit asked.

"You are correct, sir. Ok counselors, on your mark, get set, go get the food!" Jimmy shouted.

"Outta my way!" Abby playfully shouted at Jared, one of the guy counselors in their unit. In the purple unit there was one girls' cabin and two boy cabins. Sometimes there are two girls' cabins and one boy's cabins it just depends who come to camp.

"I come bearing nourishment!" Abby said as she set down a large platter of French toast and bacon, the campers could also have cereal if they didn't like that hot meal.

"So Hermione, tell the rest of us about this boyfriend of yours" Nicole said. She was the C.I.T. (Counselor-In-Training), she was 19 and very nice and studying American Sign Language and Deaf Cu at Northeastern University.

"His name is Ron, and we've been friends since we were 11 and he asked me out last summer just before we started school and then I was diagnosed on September 21st and he and my friends Ginny and Harry came to see me two weeks after and he hasn't left my side since then" Hermione said.

"What's he look like?" Robin asked.

"He's very tall, and not too muscular, no six-pack or anything, but he's toned and he has this really nice red that runs in his family and gorgeous blue eyes" Hermione said dreamily as she toke a bite of bacon.

"Do any of you girls have boyfriends?" Hermione asked.

"No, we're not that lucky" Tara said.

"I did have one, one being most word here, and he was a bastard" Laura said.

"Looks like Hermione is the only lucky bitch who can actually get one of those" Robin said.

"I'm sure you'll all find someone" Hermione said kindly.

"Hopefully, I could through menopause as early as my young thirties so I need to step on it" Tara said.

"Lucky you, I can't even have children because of the type chemo I got" Robin said.

"Oh God, Robin I'm so sorry" Hermione said.

"It's ok, I've come to terms with it" Robin said.

"Did you want kids?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, badly but, adoption is my only option" Robin said.

"When were diagnosed?" Erica asked.

"Thirteen and I just got my period that week too" Robin said.

"I love how chemo is suppose to help kill cancer but it screws you over wicked badly too" Laura said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first place the Weaselys went to was Disney World for Nikki mostly and they wanted to see a muggle amusement park too.

"I want to go on a ride with Uncle Ron" Nikki said.

"Nikki, what ride would you like to go on?" Ron asked. Nikki pointed to the Dumbo ride.

"Flying elephants, interesting, no witch or wizard can lift one of those off the ground" Ginny said. Ron took Nikki's hand and stood in line.

"You guys coming?" Ron asked Harry and Ginny.

"We'll just wait here" Ginny said. A woman in line saw Ron with Nikki and she smiled.

"She's adorable, how old is she ?" the woman asked.

"Nikki, how old are you, monkey?" Ron asked. Nikki put out five fingers.

"You seem a little young to have a daughter" the woman said.

"Oh no ma'am she's my niece. I'm eighteen, my girlfriend and I are not ready for that" Ron said.

"Oh I am so sorry, young man" the woman said.

"It's ok" Ron smiled. Ron looked his niece for a minute and thought about how much he would love to have children with his Hermione. Some of her eggs were destroyed when she was in the ICU so it might be difficult for them but when they married for a few years…they would try to for a baby. After Ron and Nikki got off the ride they joined Ginny and Harry and found a gift shop.

"Harry, what's cartoon movie Hermione really likes, it's a Disney movie I think" Ron said.

"Lilo and Stitch I think? She watched it a lot in the hospital" Harry said. Ron found a stuffed Stitch a hula outfit and he was very soft he also found a tank-top with Stitch on it.

"Are you getting those for Auntie Hermione?" Nikki asked.

"Yes love, would you like something too? A stuffed animal maybe?" Ron asked.

"No thank you, Uncle Ron" Nikki said. Ron paid for the stuffed animal and tank-top

"Hedwig followed us to the hotel, mate, you could send those with her, ask them for a box" Harry said.

"You can go back to the hotel, mate, we'll stay with Nikki, is that ok, Nikki?" Harry said.

"Yeah" the little Weasely said. Ron went back the hotel to write his girlfriend a letter. Ron packaged the stuffed toy and tank-top with some candy.

"Ok Hedwig, can you get this to Hermione? She's far from here" Ron said. The snowy owl hooted and flew off to New England to find the camp Hermione was at.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The purple unit was at Boating and Fishing for their first activity and Hermione made a bet with her cabin mates and some of the boys that a fake worm could attract a fish.

"There's no way a bass is gonna go after that" Jake, one of the American boys said. Hermione didn't say anything, she just smiled sweetly. A few minutes later Hermione felt a tug on her line.

"I got a bite!" Hermione said happily. One of the fishing counselors saw the small girl struggling with her line and he went to help her.

"Let go, hon, I got it!" The counselor grabbed hold of the line and pulled as hard as he could. When he finally pulled it up there was a huge large-mouth bass at the end of it.

"What's your name, hon?" the counselor asked.

"Hermione"

"Would you like your picture taken with your fish, Hermione?" Hermione nodded. After Hermione got her picture taken she turned to Jake and her cabin mates.

"I could say I told you so but the fish is doing that for me" Hermione said. After Boating and Fishing the campers had horseback riding. The horses they have are retired race horses and they are trained to be therapy horses.

"How tall are you, Hermione?" Abby asked putting a riding helmet on Hermione's head.

"Five, four" Hermione said.

"Let's get you fixed up with Lacy here, she's very sweet" Abby said. Lacy had just retired from racing the year before and she was very timed; she was white with black spots.

"There you are, Hermione, have you ever ridden a horse before?" Abby asked.

"Ok guys, we're gonna on a trail ride through camp" one of the riding counselors said. The cabin counselors had to lead the campers on their horses. This meant taking a white that was attached to the horse's bridal and walking the horse like a dog around camp.

"Hey Hermione, wave hello to the camera" Patrick said. Hermione smiled and her hand at the video camera. The yellow unit was at the woodshop, these we 11 and 12 year olds and when they saw the older kids they went outside to great them.

"Hi senior campers!" the kids yelled.

"Hi yellow unit!" the purple unit yelled back. Hermione yawned and put her head against the horse's neck. Abby saw this and told Patrick she was gonna bring Hermione to the infirmary so she could have a nap before lunch.

"Hermione, come on, sweetie we're going to the infirmary" Abby said. One of the male riding counselors carried Hermione to the golf cart and placed her in the passenger's seat.

"Here's her backpack" the counselor said. When they got to the infirmary Abby needed to carry Hermione in.

"She's ok, she just needs to rest before lunch" Abby said to the nurse. Hermione was placed in the first room into a very comfy bed.

"Hermione, I'm gonna come get you when it's time for lunch, ok?" Abby said. Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. Fifty minutes later Hermione was awoken by Abby again to go to lunch.

"I'm not very hungry, Abby" Hermione said.

"Oh, alright do you just want to sleep then?" Abby asked. Hermione nodded.

"Ok, I'll bring you some lunch down here for if you wake up again and want to eat" Abby said.

"Thank you" Hermione said and she went back to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron, Harry and Ginny decided to experience Disney World at night. Mrs. Weasely let them go off by themselves.

"I wish Mione was here to this, she would love it" Ron said.

"Come on, mate, try to have some fun. I know you miss Hermione but its only for ten days" Harry said.

"Yeah, and it's good for you two to spend some time apart, I'm sure she's having fun at that camp. Haven't you ever heard "absence makes the heart grow fonder?" That muggle celebrity was very nice by giving these vacations to you and Hermione" Ginny said.

"And I'm sure Hermione will love those gifts you sent her" Harry said.

"Here, let's go to this Animal Kingdom. We can watch the muggles freak out when two start talking to snakes and lions" Ginny said

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How was woodshop, Hermione?" Abby asked. In the afternoons the campers got to choose what activity they wanted to go to then they go to dinner from there.

"I burned myself on a wood burner but it was good. I made a plaque for my friend Harry" Hermione said.

"What does the plaque look like?" Abby asked.

"Well, I need to finish painting it but, it has our dorm mascot in the background which is a lion and his pet owl and she sitting on his broomstick" Hermione said.

"Woah, it sounds intense" Abby said.

"It's relaxing though. I want to make something for my friend Ginny and my boyfriend too" Hermione said.

"Well we Arts and Crafts tomorrow morning and you need to bring a photograph with you" Abby said.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure, we'll find out tomorrow" Abby said. That night their evening program was "Unit Night".

"Ok guys, we're gonna play a game. It's a get-to-know-you kinda game. Someone will call will call out any random thing like if you're wearing purple come to the middle of the circle. Ok, if you are still in treatment step into the circle" Patrick said. Hermione and a few of the boys stepped in.

"Alright, if you are a Red Sox fan step in" Patrick said. Almost half the unit stepped in.

"If you're a Yankees fan, but might not want to admit it because you could get beaten up" Patrick said. Two of the male counselors stepped and Abby and Nicole hit them playfully on the head.

"If you're not an American" Patrick said. Patrick stepped in because he was actually from Ireland and the English campers and Jean stepped in.

"If you have a boyfriend/girlfriend"

"Oh come on, I'm the only one?" Hermione said as she wobbled into the circle.

"I think so, Hermione" Jane said, who was the other female counselor.

"He's one lucky guy whoever he is" one of the American boys said. Hermione blushed at this and thanked him.

They continued this game for a few minutes and then went to the dining hall to have some food and socialize. Alex, who was the activities director made French fries with cheese and gravy from his native land of Canada and he was dressed in a Mounties uniform. There was also make-your-own sundae and vegetables and dip. One of Hermione's cabin mates helped her with her sundae because she couldn't manage her crutches and the bowl and the same time.

"What kind of ice cream would like Hermione?" Robin asked.

"Strawberry please" Hermione said.

"And what would you like on it?" Robin asked.

"Um, fudge sauce, chocolate sprinkles, white chocolate chips, and a cheery" Hermione said.

"Gezz, if you said you need to fatten up this will do it" Robin said. Robin brought Hermione's sundae to where some of the other girls and boys were sitting. Hermione sat herself down pulled off her crutches.

"Thank you, Robin" Hermione said.

"No problem, I'll be right back" Robin said.

"Got enough toppings, Hermione?" David said.

"I think so" Hermione said.

"How long have you been on treatment, Hermione?" Jake asked. This was the boy who paid her the complement when they were playing the game.

"Ten months" Hermione sighed.

"And your boyfriend has stayed with you the whole time?" Jake asked.

"Yes he has. He is very brave I think, for not running away even though this is kinda scary. He brought me to every doctor's appointment for spinal taps and bone marrows and he remembered when the next one was going to be. I knew he was scared when he held my hand during a spinal tap but he never showed it" Hermione said. After their evening activity the purple unit went bed. Since they were the oldest they went to bed an hour later than the younger ones which was 9:00.

"All set girls?" Abby asked. Hermione held Newton close to her and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight ladies" Jane said. In the middle of the night, Sarah heard a whimpering and knew it was coming from the bunk below.

"Hermione, honey, what's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"I'm homesick and my stomach hurts" Hermione cried.

"Do you want me to get a counselor?" Sarah asked. Hermione nodded. Sarah knocked on the door of the counselor's quarters and Abby answered the door.

"Are you ok, Sarah?" Abby yawned.

"It's not me, it's Hermione" Sarah said.

"What's wrong with her?" Abby asked.

"She said her stomach hurts and she's homesick" Sarah said. Abby went Hermione's bed and sat beside her.

"Hermione, do want come in the common room with me?" Abby said gently. Abby carried Hermione to a couch and put a blanket around the small girl.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Abby asked.

"I miss my boyfriend and my friends. My boyfriend always takes care of me and I miss it" Hermione said.

"It's good for you to be apart though; you want to be independent right? This is the perfect opportunity to do that, you can't depend on your boyfriend forever especially when you go to college and get jobs, and you need to learn how to do things for yourself" Abby said rubbing Hermione's back.

"I know, I'm trying" Hermione said.

"What else is bothering you?" Abby asked.

"My stomach" Hermione whimpered.

"Ok, have you eaten anything funny today?" Abby asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Um, have gone to bathroom and moved all your bowels?" Abby asked. Hermione nodded.

"Do you have your period?" Abby asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I haven't had it in a while" Hermione said.

"Do you want to go the bathroom and check?" Abby asked.

"I need my crutches" Hermione said. Hermione wobbled to the bathroom and sure enough Hermione discovered blood on her knickers. Hermione smiled at this surprisingly.

"I'll be better soon" Hermione said to herself. She walked out of the bathroom and towards Abby.

"Yeah, I got it. I haven't had it in 9 months" Hermione said.

"Do you need something for it? Tampons or anything?" Abby asked.

"I have pads in my suitcase" Hermione said.

"I'll get them for you" Abby said.

"All set then Hermione?" Abby asked. Hermione nodded and hugged her counselor went back bed and couldn't wait for next day's activities.


	46. Chapter 47

"What photo did you bring, Hermione?" Laura asked. Hermione showed Erica a picture of her and Ron cuddling on the couch by the fireplace on a snowy night in the common room. A blanket was over both of them and Hermione had her eyes closed in Ron's chest as he stroked the little bits of hair on her head and he was smiling down at her and didn't know Ginny had taken a picture.

"Oh is this your boyfriend?" Laura asked.

"Yup, that's my Ron" Hermione said proudly.

"Aww, what a sweetie. Hey girls look at Hermione's boyfriend" Laura said.

"Woah Hermione, you have a very good taste in boyfriends" Nicole said.

"You lucky bitch, look this boy's muscles" Robin said.

"Forget that, look at his eyes" Tara said. Hermione giggled at the conversation.

"May I have the photo back please?" Hermione asked.

"He seems very sweet, Hermione" Jane said.

"Thank you" Hermione said. After breakfast the purple unit headed to Arts and Crafts.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good morning guys, who has their photos on hand?" Hermione held hers up.

"You want to come up here, sweetie? What's your name?" Kevin asked. He's the Arts and Crafts counselor and during the off season he works with children in hospitals doing art projects.

"Hermione"

"Ok let's see your photo, hon. Don't worry I won't hurt it" Kevin said. He put the photo a projector and turned the lights out and Hermione's picture showed up on the wall. Then Kevin hung a canvas board on the wall and began tracing the picture on it. Then he numbered it.

"There you are Hermione; your own paint-by-number. Now you can go paint it and each bottle of paint has the number that matches your picture. So one is going be skin color and so one and so forth" Kevin said.

"Thank you" Hermione said. Hermione sat down at a table where the paint was and started on the details like Ron's eyes and his hands. They only part of Hermione was her face and her eyes were closed.

"That's your boyfriend, Hermione?" Jake asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Yup, that's Ron" Hermione said as she filled in Ron's freckles.

"How long have you two been dating?" Jake asked.

"Eleven months" Hermione said.

"He seems like he's very good to you" Jake said.

"Yes he is I don't know what I'd do without him" Hermione said.

"Wow, look at that, that's very good, Hermione" Nicole said.

"Thanks Nicole" Hermione said. Kevin put the radio on so it wouldn't seem so boring while the kids were painting.

"Kevin, I'm done" Hermione said 45 minutes later.

"Woah, this is very good, honey. Can I put this in the art shows we have at the end of the session?" Kevin asked.

"Sure" Hermione said happily.

"Ok, what's your last name, Hermione?" Kevin asked.

"Granger" Hermione said.

"And you're in purple. Ok, I'm gonna put your painting right here on the purple shelf and no one will touch until we set-up the art show" Kevin said.

"Thank you, Kevin, Nicole can I go for a walk?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, I'll come with you" Nicole said. Hermione grabbed the edge of the table and found she could stand on her own for a few seconds until Nicole grabbed her waist and held her up.

"Hold on my arm sweetie, we'll see if you can walk" Nicole said. Hermione held onto the C.I.T.'s arm and found she didn't need her crutches. As long as she held onto someone's arm she could walk on her own.

"I can walk! I can walk! I can't wait to go home and show everyone!" Hermione said happily.

"How long have you been on those crutches?" Nicole asked.

"Since March, I was on a walker before then and in a wheelchair before that" Hermione said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow, you've come a long way. When were you diagnosed?" Nicole asked as she and Hermione entered the dinning hall.

"September, I went into remission in October then I relapsed in December" Hermione said. Nicole took Hermione over to an area of the dining hall where kept snacks and juice boxes for the campers if the needed it. Hermione got a grape juice box and sat down on a couch with Nicole.

"I heard you were homesick last night" Nicole said.

"Yeah, I missed my friends and my boyfriend" Hermione said.

"You must really love him" Nicole said.

"I love him very much, and he's my primary caregiver" Hermione said.

"Really? How did that happen?" Nicole asked.

"Well, I was kinda in a coma when I relapsed and when I woke up the head doctor in the ICU wanted to put me in an institution and Ron, my boyfriend, didn't want that for me so he took upon himself to take care of me" Hermione said.

"Wow, what an awesome guy" Nicole said. They had lunch after arts and crafts and then the campers went to sign up for afternoon activities.

"Where do you want to, Hermione?" Nicole asked as Hermione held onto her arm.

"Woodshop, I want to finish painting my plaque" Hermione said.

"Alright, we have senior camper joining us, its Hermione right, Hermione Granger?" the counselor asked. Hermione nodded and yawned.

"There's an owl in our cabin!" Tara screeched.

"Hedwig!" Hermione shouted. The snowy owl flew to Hermione and rested on her arm.

"Thank you, Hedwig is this from everyone?" Hermione asked.

"Why don't rest in that tree, ok? That must have been a long journey" Hermione said. Hedwig nipped Hermione's ear in graduated and went to sleep in the pine tree outside their cabin.

"Open it, sweetie" Nicole said as she sat Hermione at the table in the common room. Hermione read the letter first.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_My sweet Mione, _

_How is camp, my love?! Do you love it? Is everyone there nice? How's your walking coming along? Florida is great but it's the same without you there. Nikki was enjoying herself at Disney World and funny thing she's starting to call you "auntie. She asked why you didn't come with us and I explained to her that you were at a camp for people with cancer. Harry and Ginny are here too and my mum and dad and Charlie and Karen. Bill and Fleur couldn't because well Fleur is pregnant and can't fly and the twins were busy with the shop and Percy, well Percy doesn't care about our family anymore. I told him you were in the hospital and you had cancer he didn't say anything, not even an "I'm sorry". Anyway, I hope you're having a good time, darling. I'm so proud of you and your new found independence; I can't wait to see you, I miss you so much. We all come home the same day so I'll see you at the airport, sunshine, I love you, _

_Ron._

Hermione smiled at the letter and went to see what was in the package. She got a very large rainbow lollipop from Ginny and chocolates shaped like Disney characters from Harry. Then she unwrapped the tank-top and stuffed Stitch from Ron.

"What did you get, Hermione?" Nicole asked.

"The lollipop is from my friend Ginny and chocolates are from my friend Harry, and the tank-top and stuffed animal are from my boyfriend, hey you girls want some chocolate?" Hermione asked.

"My friend Harry sent it to me" Hermione said.

"Oh no, honey, that's yours, you have it" Sarah said. The one shaped like Minnie Mouse tasted like coconut.

"This will take you more than one day to finish" Erica said.

"I know that thing is bigger than my head" Hermione said.

"Look, it's Stitch! I bet your boyfriend sent you this" Laura said.

"Yeah he did and this tank-top" Hermione smiled and yawned. Laura gave Stitch to Hermione as Nicole helped Hermione into her bed.

"Hermione is going to be taking a nap ok, so you girls need be quiet or you can go outside" Nicole said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hermione, wake up, sweetie, time to go" Nicole said. Hermione sat up and pulled her legs over the side of the bed and yawned. She took hold of Nicole's arm before sitting up.

"Woah, slow down, hon, its not a race" Nicole said. Nicole picked up Hermione's backpack and threw it over her shoulder.

"I got your backpack, sweetie, let's go" Nicole said. When they reached the woodshop area the counselors were dancing to the radio making the kids laugh.

"I think the saw dust has gotten to them" Nicole said taking Hermione over to the painting table.

"That good" a little girl's voice said. Hermione looked up to see a nine-year old girl with a bald head and two hearing aids.

"My name Emily" the little girl said.

"I'm Hermione" Hermione smiled.

"I'm sorry I don't understand, I'm deaf, can you pronounce your name more slowly please" Emily said. Hermione wrote it on a piece of paper: Her-My-Knee, Hermione.

"Oh ok, Hermione. What cancer you have?" Emily asked.

"Leukemia, what about you?" Hermione asked.

"Belly tumors" Emily said. Hermione felt like she wanted to cry; this sweet little girl, who was also deaf on top of her treatments, was so brave and had this big smile on her face as she talked with Hermione.

"You can finish your painting now, I'm going to work on something for my mom" Emily said. Ten minutes later, Hermione finished her plaque for Harry.

"Nicole, I'm done" Hermione said.

"Let's see, wow, you are a wonderful artist, Hermione" Nicole said. The plaque would be placed in the art show as well.

"You girls want to come outside for some snacks?" one of the woodshop counselor said. Nicole offered Hermione her arm; Hermione used one hand to push herself up from the table and the other held onto the C.I.T's arm. In the process Hermione fell backwards and hit her head on the bench she was sitting on.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hermione! Oh god, are you ok, sweetie?" Nicole asked. Tears streaked down Hermione's face not only from pain but the fact that her fall was so scary.

"Come on, we'll go to the infirmary, honey, come on" Nicole said gently. Hermione was too scared to get up for fear of falling again. Nicole got one of the male counselors so they could carry Hermione to the infirmary. Hermione clutched her head and moaned in pain.

"We're almost there, sweetie" Nicole said.

"Thanks, Shane" Nicole said as the male counselor brought Hermione to a chair in the infirmary.

"No problem, Nicole, hope you feel better, Hermione" Shane said. A nurse came upon hearing Hermione's moans.

"Nicole what happened?" the nurse asked as she examined Hermione.

"Hermione hit her head on a bench in woodshop when she was trying to stand up" Nicole said. The nurse went the back Hermione's head and found a small bump and minor bleeding.

"I don't think she has concussion but I'm going to give her an icepack, do you feel dizzy, dear?" the nurse asked. Hermione nodded.

"You can use wheelchair until you stop feeling dizzy" the nurse said. Hermione looked at the wheelchair with disgust. She spent so many months trying to get out of one of those and now she has to go back into one.

"It's just until you stop dizzy, hon. I know you don't like wheelchairs. We have a lot of time left before dinner. What would like to do?" Nicole asked.

"Write a letter to Ron" Hermione said.

"Ok, we can do that" Nicole said.

"I have my friend's owl back at the cabin still, I'll send this with her" Hermione said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good evening everyone, we are going to continue our trip around the world and our next stop is, England! I would like to invite our English campers up here to sing their national anthem" Jimmy said. Hermione, Sarah, Erica, David and Steven came up to the front of the dinning room and began to sing their country's national anthem.

"Thank you guys, that was great, and tonight we're going to test the C.I.T.s' food-fetching abilities. Ok guys, on your mark, get set, go!" Nicole sprinted to the food line and grabbed the food for her table.

"It's fish and chips tonight, ladies!" Nicole said. Hermione was very happy to have her one of her favorite meals.

"Nicole, do we have any mayonnaises?" Hermione asked.

"I'll go some for you, hon" Nicole said. Hermione put the mayonnaises over her ketchup and mixed the two together with a French fry.

"Ew, you like that?" Laura asked.

"We do this back home all the time, try it its good" Hermione said.

"Hermione, how's your head, sweetie?" Nicole asked.

"It's good, I feel ok" Hermione said. After dinner everyone got ready for evening activity and Hermione sent her off with Hedwig.

"Can you take this Ron and Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked. The owl flew off back Florida.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later, Hedwig found her way back to her owner and his friends.

"What's this, Hedwig? Ron, Ginny we got a letter from Hermione!" Harry said.

"Open it!" Ron shouted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Dear, Ron, Harry and Ginny. I'm having a great time at camp! I went horse-back riding around camp yesterday and I caught a large mouth bass with a fake worm the day before. The other girls in my cabin are American; the other two cabins are boys' cabins and I think of the American blokes has a crush on me. Don't worry Ron; you know you're the only man I could ever love. I love the gifts you sent me too. I also have a surprise for all of you when I come home. We also played wheelchair basketball and one my counselors have been helping me practice with my reading. The food is really good too. One morning was had ice cream for breakfast, I'm not kidding. We had ice cream on waffles with any toppings we wanted it was great! I miss you all so much. I was crying the other night in my sleep because I miss home so much. We're also going to have a talent show here and I'm going to sing. I can't wait to come home. I have to go now we're having dinner. I love you, Ronnie; I miss you Harry and Ginny, see you soon,_

_Love Hermione_. I wonder what the surprise is" Harry said.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see" Ginny said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello purple unit, welcome to the Adventure Zone; we will be climbing that today" Alex said who ran the adventure course. He pointed to a 35 foot climbing wall.

"Who'd like to go first?" Hermione raised her hand first.

"Alright, what's your name, sweetheart?" Alex asked.

"Hermione"

"Ok Hermione the blue rope is the easy side and the orange rope is the harder side, chose your rope wisely" Alex said. Hermione picked up the orange rope. Abby got into a harness and put a helmet on her.

"Ok Hermione, if you get tired at all just tell us you need a rest and you'll just kind of dangle there for a few minutes. Ok, honey, ready to go?" Alex asked. Hermione nodded. Hermione put most of her weight on her left leg.

"You can do it, Hermione!" Erica said.

"I'm scared!" Hermione cried with tears streaming down her face.

"It's ok, sweetie, do you need a rest?" Abby asked. Hermione nodded.

"Ok, sweetie, you're ok" Abby said. Hermione was about 20 feet above the ground; that was higher than Ron flew when she rode with him on his broom.

"How are you doing, Hermione?" Alex asked.

"I'm scared!" Hermione cried. After five minutes Hermione started climbing again.

"Yeah Hermione! You go girl!" Sarah shouted. She finally reached the top 30 minutes later.

"Woah! Yah! You go Hermione!" the unit shouted. Jenny, the counselor at the top took Hermione off her rope.

"Nice job, sweetie, and with a fake too, that's very impressive" Jenny said. Hermione rested at the top for a while.

"Oh, a Bald eagle" Jenny said. Hermione took a close look at the eagle; it had lighting blot scar on its forehead.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered. The bird winked at her and nipped her ear and quickly flew away.

"Ok Hermione, ready to go down the zip line?" Jenny asked. Hermione nodded. Jenny got Hermione's harness connected to the zip line.

"Ok guys, here comes Hermione!" Jenny said. Hermione flew off the tower giggling as she felt the wind in her face, she felt free.

"Yeah, Hermione, you are awesome" Nicole said helping Hermione from the latter.

"Can we go to the infirmary? My legs hurt" Hermione said. Nicole got Hermione into the unit's golf cart and drove Hermione to the infirmary where Hermione got to soak her legs hot water.  
"So you climbed the wall today?" the nurse asked as she massaged Hermione's good leg. Hermione nodded.

"And with an amputated leg, that's very brave" the nurse said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the second to last night of camp and the camp talent show was that night and Hermione was practicing her singing at rest hour.

"That sounds great, Hermione. You have a beautiful voice" Nicole said.

"Thank you, Nicole" Hermione said. Hermione wore a black dress and glitter on her face for her song she had to sit in a chair. One 14 year old girl who was in kind in living coma threw balls to the director's dog for her act. One little boy did magic tricks which Hermione found very cute and amusing. Another girl did Irish step and one of the boys in her unit did stand-up comedy. Hermione's act was the last one.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for our last act we have Hermione singing Defying Gravity from the Broadway musical Wicked!" the director shouted. Hermione looked out into the audience and gave the music counselor the cue to start playing the piano.

"_Something has changed within me, some is not the same, _

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. _

_Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep._

_It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leave,_

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you can't pull down_

_I'm through accepting limits, because someone says there so. _

_Some things I can not change, but 'till I try, I'll never know_

_Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I lost, _

_Well if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost. _

_I zoom on by, defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity _

_And you can't pull down" Hermione put her head down for a few minutes and let the piano play until she started singing again. _

"_So you care to find me, look to the Western sky! _

_As someone told me lately, everyone deserves a chance too fly!_

_And if I'm flying sole, at least flying free. _

_To those who ground me, take a message back from me! _

_Tell them how I am defying gravity, _

_I'm flying high defying gravity, and soon I'll match them in renown. _

_And nobody in all of Oz, no CANCER that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down!" _

The camp stood up and applauded loudly and cheered for Hermione. Nicole ran to her and helped her off stage.

"Oh wow Hermione you did so well!" Nicole shouted.

00000000000000000

"There's Hermione's plane, mate" Harry said. Ron looked towards the terminal; when he saw Hermione he was absolutely shocked. She was walking without her crutches but still holding onto Jean's arm. Her hair was to her down to her shoulders and she was much fatter and tanner. She also had a few freckles dusted across her nose.

"RON!" Hermione screamed happily. Ron rushed to his girlfriend and picked her up and kissed her deeply.

"Whoa, let her breathe, lover boy" Mr. Weasely said. Ron put his forehead against Hermione's and kissed her nose.

"I missed you so much" Ron said.

"I missed you too" Hermione said.


	47. Chapter 48

Ron put Hermione down and offered her his arm.

"I am so proud of you, babe, I can't believe you're walking on you own now" Ron said Harry hugged his friend and kissed her forehead.

"You gained weight, Herms. How much do you weigh now?" Harry asked.

"128" Hermione said.

"Oh, sweetie that's great! That's a perfect weight for you" Ginny said.

"We want to hear all about camp, my love" Ron said and I want to hear all about Florida but I want to see my parents first" Hermione said. The Weaselys dropped Hermione and Ron off at the Granger's household.

"Hermione! Oh my baby is home!" Mrs. Granger said hugging her daughter.

"Is that my Hermione?" Mr. Granger said hugging his baby girl.

"You look so dazzling, pumpkin, you're a lucky man, Ron" Mr. Granger said.

"Come in kids, we want to hear all about you trip, sweetie" Mrs. Granger said. Hermione and Ron sat down on the kitchen table with her parents and Hermione showed them the pictures she took.

"You went up in hot hair balloons, pumpkin?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yes, then we had a dance at the pool" Hermione said.

"Who is this little girl, sweetie?" Ron asked.

"That's Emily, she's deaf and she has stomach tumors but she's so sweet and very smart" Hermione said.  
"Who is this?" Ron asked looking at a picture of Hermione dancing with one of the boys in her unit.

"That's Jake, he was the one who fancied me" Hermione said. Ron smiled and kissed her lips.

"Can't say I blame him" Ron said.

"Here we are some nice tea. Oh you went horse-back riding, dear?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yeah that's Lacy and me, the horse I rode" Hermione said. Hermione spent five days at her parent's house then retuned to the burrow for the rest of the summer.

"Hello Hermione, dear, please come sit down" Mrs. Weasely said. Ron walked Hermione over their sofa with Ginny.

"I'll bring your stuff upstairs, love" Ron said.

"Thank you, Ronnie" Hermione said.

"How was Florida, guys, I want to hear all about it" Hermione said.

"We want to hear about camp first" Harry said. Hermione conjured up a DVD player for the counselors gave the all the campers a DVD of the session that Patrick recorded.

"Can I show this to you guys?" Hermione asked. Ron sat behind Hermione and pulled her between his legs and placed his arms around her waist.

"I love you" Ron said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too" Hermione smiled.

"Oo, what a pretty horse" Ginny said.  
"That was Lacy" Hermione said.

"_Is that for someone, Hermione?"_ Patrick asked.

"_Yeah, my friend Harry"_ Hermione said to the camera. Harry smiled at Hermione and ruffled her hair playfully.

"_Can you hold it up for us?"_ Patrick asked.

"_It's just a sketch"_ Hermione said.

"_It's a good sketch"_ Patrick said.

"_Thank you"_ Hermione said.

"Wheelchair basketball looks fun" Harry said.

"He had to explain basketball to Ron and me" Ginny said.

"Pie eating contest, excellent" Ron said.

"That was on the 4th of July" Hermione said.

"What's so special about that day?" Ginny asked.

"That's the day America celebrates their freedom from us, us being the British" Hermione said.

"That bloke has a catheter too; how is it not getting infected?" Ron asked.

"The pool has special water in it so kids with catheters can swim" Hermione said.

"_Ready to climb that thing, Hermione?"_ Patrick asked.

"_Oh yeah, bring it"_ Hermione said.

"_The orange side is hard"_ Patrick said.

"_I've been through bigger challenges than that"_ Hermione said.

Ron smiled at Hermione and kissed her lips. As Ron, Harry and Ginny watched Hermione climb that tower they were amazed.

"Harry you got to see me" Hermione said.

"What do you mean, love?" Ron asked.

"Harry visited me; look at the eagle, that's Harry" Hermione said.

"You visited her? That's funny, the muggles didn't suspect anything?" Ginny asked.

"No, I wish Ron would have visited me though" Hermione said.

"Yeah well a big lion walking around New England would be very weird, my love" Ron said.

"I was only there for a few seconds anyway" Harry said.

"I have gifts for all of you, accio suitcase" Hermione said.

"This is for you, Ginny, it's a hemp anklet" Hermione said.

"It has the Gryffindor colors too, thank you, Hermione" Ginny said.

"This is for Harry" Hermione said presenting Harry with the plague she made for him in woodshop.

"Oh wow, this is beautiful, Hermione, thank you" Harry said.

"And Ronnie, I hope you like this" Hermione said. Ron smiled as he unwrapped his gift.

"Oh Mione, oh my God, guys look" Ron said as faced the painting to Ginny and Harry.

"Bloody hell, wow, Hermione you are a witch of many talents" Ginny said.

"Mione, would you like to go for a walk?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. Ron helped Hermione stand and put his arm out for her.

"I'm so proud of you for going to that camp, love" Ron said.

"Thank you, Ron, it made me appreciate how much you do for me. I'm sorry if I haven't been a very good girlfriend lately" Hermione said.

"What are you talking about, baby?" Ron asked.

"I feel like I've been taking more than I've been giving" Hermione said.

"Hermione, no, you haven't. You're sick, love" Ron said.

"That's no excuse; I'm going to do something for you" Hermione said.

"I know you love me, sweetie. You let, no it was more you forced or you would kill me, play Qudditch even when I should have been taking care of you. When I said I was going flying with Harry and Ginny you didn't make me stay with you, you wanted me to have fun" Ron said.

"But you do so much more for me" Hermione said.

"I like doing all those things for you. It's just I feel when you get better and start doing things for yourself again you won't need me anymore" Ron said sadly. Hermione balanced herself still holding Ron's arm and hugged him.

"Ron, I can honestly say that won't happen I love you" Hermione said.

"I love you too" Ron said. Ron brought Hermione to hammock in the garden and then he lay down beside her and just cuddled her. Hermione closed her eyes as Ron stroked her hair and eventually fell asleep. Ron looked up the sky; it wasn't going to rain so he thought it would be nice for him and Hermione to sleep outside. He kissed her forehead and went inside to get her medicine and her panther and a blanket. When he returned he woke Hermione so she could take her meds.

"Come on sweetie, you gotta take your meds" Ron said. Hermione took her tablespoon of chemo and prednisone and other eight ones she had to take.

"Did you have any seizures while you were there, love?" Ron asked.

"No, but I hit my head on a bench, don't worry the nurse said I would be alright" Hermione said.

"Well the damage your brain has suffered I just want to see. Where did you hit it?" Ron asked.

"In the back, where my hippocampus is" Hermione said. Ron took out his wand on summoned a charm to see the inside of Hermione's brain.

"I don't see any damage, my love. How did you fall?" Ron asked.

"I was trying to stand up but I slipped, I stood up with my right leg first instead of my left" Hermione said. Ron put his pillow on the hammock and the light quilt and Ron brought Hermione into his chest. Hermione looked up at the sky; there were so many stars out and the moon was very bright.

"You would never see this many stars in London" Hermione said.

"Would you rather live in a big house of small house, Mione?" Ron asked.

"Small defiantly, like your house, its very cozy family oriented" Hermione said snuggling up closer to Ron. Sleep over took Hermione again and she drifted off.

"I love you" Ron whispered.

The next morning Harry and Ginny spotted Ron and Hermione sleeping in the hammock in the garden.  
"Aww, they're so cute" Ginny whispered. Fred and George saw them too.

"Let's pull a prank on them" George said.

"What you have in mind?" Fred asked.

"Flip the hammock over to wake them up" George said. Ginny pulled her wand out.

"Oh no, Hermione will get hurt, you thickheads" Ginny said.

"You're under age, little sister" Fred said.

"Maybe but Ron isn't and he would kick your sorry arse if Hermione got hurt and he is much taller and stronger than both of you" Ginny said.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and blinked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing we just going to de-gnome the garden" Ginny said.

"Ron, Ronnie, you siblings have chores" Hermione said. Ron awoke to the sight of his twin brothers and little sister and best friend.

"Nice hair, mate" Harry said.

"Did you people have breakfast yet?" Ron asked.

"No, mum is making it right now" Ginny said.

"Ron let's see if your mum needs help" Hermione said. Ron slipped off the hammock and offered her his hand.

"I've got you, sweetheart, I've got you" Ron said.

"Mrs. Weasely, do you need any help?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no, that's alright Ron can set the table" Mrs. Weasely said. Hermione's face fell; Ron's mother thinks she can't do anything.

"I want to help" Hermione said.

"Mum, Hermione can set the table" Ron said.

"I'm just afraid she'd hurt herself or she'd break a dish or something" Mrs. Weasely said. Tears fell from Hermione's eyes and Ron kissed them away.

"Come on, love, you can set the table for me" Ron said ignoring his mother. Hermione held onto Ron's arm with one hand and put plates on table with her free one. Then she put out the cutlery and napkins.

"Good job, love, you _didn't_ drop anything" Ron said giving his mother an angry glare and then kissed Hermione's forehead. Ron helped Hermione into a chair at the head of the table and sat down beside her. Mrs. Weasely had a look of guilt upon her face; in her day people with disabilities were treated as second class citizens and they were under estimated for what they could really do. Today they were a lot more respected but Mrs. Weasely could only remember people like Hermione were treated

"Oh god Mione, I forgot you have a healer's appointment tomorrow but I promised Ginny I'd spend time with her" Ron said.

"It's ok Ron, I can go myself" Hermione said a little nervously.

"I'll go with her, Ron" Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry" Hermione said.

"Do guys want to go to Diagon Ally today?" Ginny asked.

"Sure" Hermione said. After breakfast Ron helped Hermione get into the shower and helped her dress.

"I'll be back, babe" Ron said. Hermione, Ron and Harry apperated in Diagon Ally while waited for Ginny to floo there.

"Let's get our books first" Harry said.

"Hey guys!" they turned to see Luna Lovegood rushing towards them.

"Hi Luna" Harry said brightly.

"Oh Hermione you're walking! Congratulations!" Luna said.

"Thank you, Luna, would you like to join us?" Hermione asked.

"I'd love to thank you" Luna said.

"We're going to get our books first" Ginny said.

"Ron look! They have books for learning disabled kids!" Hermione said happily.

"Huh, you're Hermione Granger! After that court case we decided to invent books for children with dishabilles" the shop keeper said.

"Really?" Hermione said

"Oh yes, here, these books talk to you when you open them, these are for Deaf children; the books Sign to the child, these are Braille books for blind children and these books are worded differently so children with LDs and mental disorders" the shop keeper said.

"Oh these are so great! Now disabled children will have a much easier time at Hogwarts" Ron said.

"May I see your I.E.P please, Miss Granger, so I can see what books are appropriate for you?" the shop keeper asked. Ron handed the kindly woman a copy of Hermione's I.E.P.

"Here you are, dear" the keeper said.

"What do I owe you?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, dearie, these books are free for disabled students" the keeper said.

"Oh, thank you" Hermione said putting the books in her backpack. After the kids got their books they went to a small restaurant for lunch.

"You still use those quieting aids, Hermione?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I especially had to when I went to that camp in The States" Hermione said.

"It looked noisy from the video you showed us" Harry said. Hermione stood up to use the bathroom and was able walk a few steps herself before she fell. Ron was right at her side helping her off the floor.

"I'm so proud of you, Mione" Ron said kissing her lips gently.

"But I fell" Hermione protested.

"That's ok sweetie, you've come such a long way" Ron said. Ron walked into the bathroom with Hermione and the women in there gave them strange looks.

"It's ok, I'm disabled, he is my caregiver" Hermione explained and entered the handicapped stall. Ron heard the toilet flush and Hermione had finished adjusting her skirt with one hand and hold into a metal bar with the other. Ron took Hermione to the sinks so she could wash her hands. Ron held Hermione by her waist as she washed her hands.

"All set, sweetheart?" Ron said. Hermione nodded. After lunch Hermione, Ron and Harry apperated back to the burrow while Ginny and Luna stayed in Diagon Ally a little while longer.

"How was the Ally, kids?" Mr. Weasely said.

"Great dad" Ron said. Ron saw Hermione whisper something into Harry's ear and he smiled and nodded.

"Hey Ron, you want to practice Qudditch, mate?" Harry asked.

"Sure, Mione, will you be alright?" Ron asked.

"Yes of course" Hermione said. Ron kissed Hermione's nose making her smile. When the boys left Mrs. Weasely sat next to Hermione and took her hands.

"Hermione, dear, I'm very sorry about what happened at breakfast this morning. My generation was very ignorant about people with disabilities and we were told people like you were incapable of being education and needed to be locked up in institutions. Can you forgive me, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasely asked. Hermione hugged Mrs. Weasely and the Weasely mother returned the embrace.

"Mrs. Weasely, I need you help with something, it's for Ron" Hermione said.

Later that evening Ron retuned to the house by himself and found it empty.

"Mum, dad, Gin? Where is everyone?" Ron asked. He entered the kitchen and found it was just like the stadium at the Qudditch World cup but the kitchen table was made smaller and only set for two.

"Mione?" Ron said.

"Hi angel, you can sit down" Hermione said. The table Ron's all favorite foods.

"This look great, babe, you cooked all this?" Ron asked.

"Your mum helped some, do you like it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I do, love, you didn't have to do this, baby" Ron said.

"Yes I did, this part of my thank you to you, I know it's not much compared to everything you've done for me" Hermione said.

"No sweetheart, I love it, and I love you, thank you" Ron said kissing Hermione's lips.

"I have a gift for too, love" Hermione said. Hermione used the summing charm to make the gift appear in the kitchen. When unwrapped his gift he almost fainted; it was the newest firebolt, it was even nicer than Harry's.

"Oh my god, Hermione, what, how could you afford this?" Ron asked.

"Your brothers and sister and Harry helped" Hermione said. Ron picked up his girlfriend and spun her around.

"Thank you, so much, baby, oh my god, this is the best thing that anyone has ever done for me" Ron said holding Hermione in his arms.

"Do want to go for a ride? Because I'm coming with you" Hermione said.

"Really? You want to come flying with me?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. Ron smiled widely and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much" Ron said.

"I love you so much too" Hermione smiled. Ron put Hermione down and she took hold of Ron's arm and went to the backyard with his new broom. Ron put Hermione on the broom first and then he got in front of her.

"I'm right here, loves if you get scared, just tell me. Where do want to go?" Ron asked.

"Any where you want" Hermione said. Ron had a favorite spot in the woods behind his house. No one else knew about it and he wanted Hermione to see it.

"Promise me won't tell anyone else about it, my love" Ron said.

'I promise' Hermione Signed. Ron had Hermione crawl through a small thicket of branches woods to reveal a bed of lilies and a waterfall.

"Oh Ron, this is beautiful!" Hermione said.

"Just like you" Ron said kissing her passionately. Ron lay Hermione gently down among her favorite flowers and carefully got on top of her and they continued the kissing.

"Wow, we haven't kissed like this in a long time, I've missed it" Hermione panted.

"Me too, I just didn't want to go very far with you when you were really sick" Ron said stroking Hermione's hair.

"I understand, and I love it when you're so gentle and loving" Hermione said. Ron picked one of the lilies and put it in Hermione's hair and kissed her forehead.

"Would you like to sleep here, babe?" Ron asked.

"If you want to" Hermione said. Ron got off Hermione and conjured up some blankets put them over Hermione and himself and pulled her close.

"Goodnight, sweetie, thank you" Ron said.

"Goodnight, angel, you're welcome" Hermione aid.


	48. Chapter 49

"Mione, wake up, love" Ron whispered.

"Umm, no" Hermione mumbled.

"You have your healer appointment today" Ron said.

"Then definitely no" Hermione said.

"Come on, love, Harry is going to take you remember?" Ron said kissing her cheek as he helped her up.

"Hi Herms, are you ready?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Bye love, I'll see you later on tonight" Ron said kissing her forehead. Harry and Hermione appearated at the hospital and Healer Wolfe greeted them.

"Hermione, how, my god you're walking" Wolfe said. The young healer was just speechless; her favorite patient was progressing so vastly.

"Come to the room, honey, I want to hear all about camp" Wolfe said. Hermione showed her the pictures of camp.

"You climbed that wall all by yourself?" Wolfe asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, it took me a little while but I did it" Hermione said.

"That is just great, sweetie, you're doing so well, um is Ron coming?" Wolfe asked.

"No, he's spending time with his sister today" Hermione said.

"That's we're just doing blood work today" Wolfe said. Hermione got on the table for a bone marrow test and sat beside her and held her hand. A tear fell down Hermione's cheek but she never verbalized her cries.

"You're being very brave, Herms, hang in there" Harry said.

"Alright sweetie, I'm going to run this back to the lab you and Harry can just hang out" Wolfe said.

"Hermione, you want something to drink?" Harry asked.

"Yes please" Hermione said. As Hermione sipped her juice box Wolfe came back with the results of her test. Harry hugged his friend when they got the news.

"I can't wait to tell Ron!" Hermione said. Harry took Hermione out to lunch in celebration of her good news.

"It's on me, Herms, don't worry about it" Harry said.

By the time Ron and Ginny got home Hermione was already in bed.

"How did it go at the healers?" Ron asked.

"Really well, mate, Hermione has something to tell you tomorrow morning" Harry said.

"Is it good news?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah, it is" Harry said. Ron went up to his room and found his girlfriend sleeping peacefully in his bed. He kissed her forehead softly and stroked her hair; it was longer now.

"Goodnight my beauty, I can't wait to hear your news tomorrow" Ron said.

It's been two weeks since Hermione had her last bone marrow test and Ron, Harry, and Ginny and her parents were so proud that she was progressing so fast.

When Hermione awoke one morning she found a handsome redhead sleeping beside her. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Hermione swung her legs over the side the bed and found some very surprising things happening to her body and her appearance.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Good morning, Harry" Hermione said brightly.

"Is Ron up?" Harry asked.

"Nope" Hermione said.

"Who helped you down the stairs?" Harry asked.

"No one" Hermione said.

"You got down here by yourself? With no help from anyone?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. Harry picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, Herms" Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry" Hermione said.

"Wait until Ron sees you walking, he gonna want to shag you for the rest of the of day" Harry said.

"I hope not" Hermione giggled. Two hours later Ron came to down stairs to see Harry and Hermione playing wizard's chess.

"Hey Mione, hey mate, thanks for helping Mione down the stairs" Ron said.

"I didn't, she did it herself" Harry said.

"What?!" Ron shouted.

"Show him, Hermione" Harry said. Hermione stood up and walked over to boyfriend and stood on her tiptoe and kissed his cheek. Ron knelt down and hugged his Hermione tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, you're amazing" Ron said with tears in his eyes.

"I have another surprise for you" Hermione said. Hermione removed the Red Sox hat from her head and let her long golden-brown locks fall down her back like a waterfall.

"Are you all better?" Ron asked.

"I don't know" Hermione said tears forming in her own eyes.

"Let's go to the hospital to see" Ron said stroking Hermione's cheeks with his thumbs.

"Ok" Hermione said.

"Well?" Ron said.  
"The cancer is gone" Hermione said.

"You're all better? You a survivor?!" Ron said.

"I'M A SURVIVOR!!" Hermione screamed. Ron kissed her deeply as happy tears formed in both of their eyes again.

"You're free, my love, you're not imprisoned by the cancer anymore" Ron said holding her tightly once more.

"Congratulations Hermione!" Wolfe said hugging her now former patient.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hermione screamed.

"You're quite welcome, sweetie. Good luck with everything, take good care of her, Ron" Wolfe said.

"I will thank you so much for being her healer" Ron said.

"It was my pleasure, she was a great patient" Wolfe said.

"Hi Hermione!" the little girl Sarah said.

"Hello Sarah, how are you doing today?" Hermione said.

"I'm all better! My leukemia is all gone! My mummy and daddy are taking me out for dinner tonight then we're getting ice cream!" Sarah squealed.

"That's great, sweetie! I'm so happy for you!" Hermione said.

"Is your leukemia gone too? You have hair again!" Sarah said.

"Yes I'm all better too" Hermione said. Sarah ran and hugged Hermione.

"I bet Ron's love made you all better" Sarah said.

"I think it did, sweetie" Hermione said.


	49. Chapter 50

"I'M A CANCER SURVIVOR!! I'M A CANCER SURVIVOR!!" Hermione shouted as she ran back to the burrow. Harry caught Hermione in his arms.

"This is girl the definition of a Gryffindor!" Harry said.

"Oh Hermione, dear, this is so wonderful! This is something we need to celebrate! I'll make you your favorite dinner and we'll get your parents over here!" Mrs. Weasely said.

"Guys, these Hogwarts letters came for you" Ginny said.

"They made a new job for 7th years, the House Leader" Harry said.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_You have been selected to serve as the Gryffindor House Leader. This position is for 7__th__ years who have demonstrated excellent leadership skill as well as good as obtaining good academic marks. You will be an assistant under the house head; you will help in dispensary actions of underclassmen, make any modifications to the house for students with special needs, plain fun events just for your house, and try to establish harmony and unity within your house. You will have a room in the quarters of the Head Boy and Head Girl and you will meet with them, the other House Leaders and House Head every month to discuss the progress in your house. I know you will set a great example for the younger students, _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor McGonagall_

_Assistant Head Mistress _

_Head of Gryffindor House _

"That's great Harry! You're the Qudditch captain too!" Hermione said.

"I got Head Boy!" Ron shouted.

"Oh I'm so proud of my boys!" Hermione said hugging Ron.

"Open yours love" Ron said.  
"I'm Head Girl! Oh my god this is the best day ever!" Hermione shouted.

Later that day Mr. Weasely returned home from work with Hermione's parents. Hermione ran to her parents and they both embraced her.

"My little pumpkin, she's all better now" Mr. Granger said kissing his daughter's forehead.

"My baby girl, thank God you're well again" Mrs. Granger said. Ron and Harry smiled as they watched the interaction between Hermione and her parents. Mrs. Granger walked over to the boys and hugged each of them.

"Thank you for helping my little girl in her battle" Mrs. Granger said.

"Ron, might I have a word?" Mr. Granger asked. Hermione looked at her mother confused and Mrs. Granger just shrugged.

"Have you asked her yet?" Mr. Granger asked.

"No sir, not yet, I'm going to tonight" Ron asked.

"Promise me you'll make it special for her, this was a big day for her" Mr. Granger said.

"Don't worry, sir, I will" Ron said.

"You're a good man, Ron, I'm glad she picked you for a boyfriend" Mr. Granger said.

At dinner Harry, the Weaselys and the Grangers celebrated Hermione's survivorship as well as Harry, Ron, and Hermione's leadership roles they just obtained.

"I'm gonna go to bed, sweetheart" Ron said.

"Ok, I'll be up soon" Hermione said kissing Ron's lips.

"Keep her busy" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I'm on it, mate. Hey, Hermione, you wanna play chess?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry, I'm I gonna beat you again? I played this a lot in the hospital" Hermione smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just play, Granger" Harry said. Two hours later Hermione decided to go up to bed.

"Ron, are you still sleeping? Oh my god" Hermione said. Candles were lit every where and there were lily peddles all over the bed. Ron walked over to Hermione and got down on one knee and took her hands in his.

"Hermione, my love, you just won the biggest battle of your life, and you also helped defeat Voldemort. You have no idea how proud I am of you, and how brave I think you are. You are the most amazing witch I've ever met, and" Ron took the small black box out of his pocket.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" Ron asked opening the box to reveal the ring to Hermione. Tears filled Hermione's eyes, she couldn't speak.

'Yes, I will, I would be honored to be your wife' Hermione Signed. Ron brought his new fiancé close and kissed her softly but passionately.

"I love you so much" Ron said.

"I love you too, my angel" Hermione said.

"We don't have to get married right away, we can do it when you're ready" Ron said.

"You're so wonderful, you're going to be the best husband" Hermione said.

"And you're going to be the best wife" Ron said.

"Can we come in, we're dying out here!" Ginny said from outside.

"Yes come in!" Hermione said.

"We're engaged!" Hermione squealed presenting her ring to Ginny.

"I have to tell my parents!" Hermione said as rushed down the stairs.

"Mum, daddy, Ron proposed, look!" Hermione said showing off her ring to her and Ron's parents.

"Oh Hermione sweetie, how wonderful!" Mrs. Granger said hugging her daughter. Ron came into kitchen shortly after and his mother hugged him as well.

"Well done, son" Mr. Weasely said.

"Thanks dad" Ron said.

"That's one great boy you have there, Arthur" Mr. Granger said.

"Daddy, did you know Ron was going to propose this whole time?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, pumpkin, he came and asked me if he could you, I told him he didn't need my permission but like a true gentlemen he did it anyway" Mr. Granger said. Hermione smiled at Ron and hugged him.

"You are so great" Hermione said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on kids, you're gonna be late!" Mr. Weasely said. Mr. and Mrs. Weasely rushed the kids to platform 9 ¾ and climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express for Harry, Ron and Hermione's last train ride.

"Miss Hermione Granger what is that on your finger?" Parvati asked.

"Ron is my fiancé!" Hermione smiled.

"You're an engaged woman? Oh I'm so happy for you, you deserve it. Lavender come look at Hermione's left ring finger" Parvati said.

"I know who the lucky wizard is its Ron isn't it?" Lavender asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Parvati asked.

"A lot better" Hermione said. She was on her crutches and wearing a hat because she wanted to surprise everyone at school.

"Ronnie, you want anything from the sweets trolley?" Hermione asked.

"I'll get it for you, sweetie" Ron said.

"No, I'm getting it for you" Hermione said.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Hagrid shouted.

"Hi Hagrid!" Hermione said.

"Still on treatments there, Hermione?" Hagrid asked.

"Um, you'll see when we get inside" Hermione said.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts everyone. We have made some changes starting this year. This year we will have House Leaders and I would to introduce them to you. Our Hufflepuff House Leader is Susan Bones, please stand Miss Bones. Our Gryffindor House Leader is Harry Potter. The Ravenclaw House Leader is Padma Parvati and our Slytherin House Leader is Draco Malfoy. Good luck everyone; I'm sure you'll make us proud. Now our Head Boy and Head Girl will receive their badges. Our Head Boy is Mister Ronald Weasely!" Dumbledore said.

"Well done Mr. Weasely, you can stay here. And our Head Girl is Miss Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore said. Hermione stood up took off her crutches and her hat and walked proudly towards the headmaster. The students and the professors sat in shock at that fact Hermione was well again and the Great Hall broke into loud cheers.

"YEAH HERMIONE!" the whole Gryffindor house shouted. Professor McGonagall gave her a motherly hug and so did Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore. As Hermione and Ron walked back to their seats, the clever witch held her proudly as her curls bounced behind her. Hermione Granger was back.


	50. Author's Note

Yeah the story is done! Sorry, I didn't mean to delete the first chapter but it will have to stay that way because this story took way too long to write. Thank you everyone who read my story, I'm really glad you liked it and I hope you got more educated about what _really_ happens to cancer patients. I am writing a sequel called Life After Treatment and it will focus on Hermione's remission, Ron and Hermione's jobs and marriage and their children.


End file.
